The Songs of Our Lives: Part I
by angelofjoy
Summary: A collection of Vignettes. Focus on the team, Danny, Kono, Chin and Steve. Some fit into episodes, others not so much. If you have a song suggestion leave a comment and I'll write something for you.
1. King of Anything

**A/N This is for a challenge I found in the 5-0 challenge forums. The first ten drabbles are of my chosing, the next ten will be of BlueEye444's chosing. **

**The Challenge was:**

**1.] Pick a pairing you like.**

**2.] I'll put my iTunes on shuffle and give you ten songs.**

**3.] Write a drabble related to each song that you get. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4.] Do ten of these, then post them.**

**I changed up the first 10 cause I was being impatient and so i put my ipod on shuffle and used the first ten songs i came across. I've now started on the ten that BlueEyes has given me. I may go further in the future so i am going to leave this as an unfinised story. **

**Hope You enjou the Drabbles and I always love feedback. So here's the first.**

**Song: ****King of Anything – Sara Bareilles (3:27) Genre: Comedy**

_King of Anything_

Danny sat staring out the window of his office. The rain has started, but the sun was still shining. Hawaii was an odd place to be living.

It had been a week since he had been confined to his desk. The trip through the jungle had caused some damage to his knee once again. The cane was back in his life and the Camaro had been commandeered by McGarrett and Chin for their current case.

Danny sighed as he turned back to his filing. He was upset that he hadn't been asked to go out on the stake out. Stake outs he could do, he didn't need to run around. It was really just sitting and waiting. He could have done that, but McGarrett was being stubborn, wouldn't let him go on the ride along. He could have stayed in the back seat, Chin still could have gone and acted as back up. Danny could have manned the phone, could have done something useful, but he was stuck, in the office all by himself. He was resenting McGarrett with every passing moment.

McGarrett caught Danny's attention as he and Chin walked into the office, dripping wet, covered from head to toe in something that looked strangely like shit and Danny smiled to himself. He hobbled out of his office and stood watching his partners.

"Have fun on your stake out?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"No," Steve sighed.

"Steve just had to follow the guy into the storm sewer," Chin said hinting at the absurdity of the idea. "Then the rain started."

"We got the guy though!" Steve said passionately.

"You also got covered in God knows what while you were at it," Danny laughed. "Please tell me you didn't get into my car like that."

"I'll have it cleaned," Steve sighed.

Danny rolled his eyes, leaned heavily on this cane as watched as Steve pulled the sodden shirt off his upper body. "Now you're making a mess of the office too." He hissed, sarcastically at Steve.

"Oh who died and made you king of everything," Steve shouted, turned and stormed off.

"What did I do?" Danny asked eyeing Chin with confusion.

"You didn't get washed out to sea with a fugitive and a tidal wave of what I'm pretty sure was waste from the fishery that backed onto the storm sewers." Chin said. "If it's any consolation, I managed to stay on shore and only got soaked when Steve apprehended the fugitive and had to bring him back up the steep incline of the overflow duct."

A smile spread across Danny's face, he chuckled a little to himself and turned back to his office. "Oh the bright side, it's stopped raining!" he said to Chin and walked back to his desk.


	2. She Will Be Loved

**Song: She Will Be Loved – Maroon 5 (4:17) Genre: Drama/Angst**

_She Will Be Loved_

The scene was a buzz with HPD agents. Danny leaned over the sheet that stretched over the body of the victim that had called them out to the beautiful botanical garden. He lifted the edge of the sheet and looked down into the face of the beauty queen whose life had been cut short by the senseless act of violence. She looked peaceful, strangely, with a broken smile that crossed her face and Danny's thoughts were carried to his daughter. Someday Grace would be this young woman's age and he wondered what she would do with her life. The pit of his stomach churned as he worried for a moment of the trouble that might be waiting in the future.

Steve watched his partner for a moment before walking across the garden to Danny's side.

"Her parents are here," Steve said as he touched Danny's shoulder.

"They need to identify the body." Danny sighed, "Although we already know who she was."

"She was loved on these islands," Steve said as the sheet was placed back over the young woman's face.

"So if she was loved, why is she dead?" Danny asked.

"Maybe someone was jealous," Steve shrugged, "either way, its out job to find out."

The mother and father walked across the garden with a detail of two agents. The mother sobbed, the father could not raise his eyes from the ground.

Danny and Steve stood to one side, watching, as the girls face was uncovered. It was angelic and peaceful, but the rest of her body had been mutilated.

The mother broke down, the father reached out to his wife, tears rolling down his face as he whispered into her ear, "Please don't try so hard to say good bye."


	3. Thriller

**Song: Thriller – Michael Jackson (5:56) Genre: Action/Drama**

_Thriller_

The door made so much noise, in the silence of the house, as Danny and Steve tried with all their might to remain quiet. Their footsteps echoed off every surface as they moved into the building. It was dark, deserted, a dog barked somewhere off in the distance, nearly howling, and the darkness of the midnight hour seeped in all around them.

Danny's heart beat quickened as he followed his partner, his weapon drawn, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. They had been tipped off about this house, in this quiet neighbourhood, but nothing seemed quite right. The case was strange. The killer was a psychopath and the victims had all disappeared in the same manner. Nothing in the case made any sense until the tip came in and the pieces started to fall into place.

Back up was on their way to the house that remained deserted for so many years. It was the perfect place to hide, no one dared to enter it, and Danny and Steve had caught the chill that crept up their spines at the remembrance of what had happened in this house.

Years before it had been the scene of a horrendous murder. After that, the house was unsellable. People believed it to be haunted and simply wanted to leave it alone as a memorial to the six people who had died innocently within it.

Steve moved slowly, checking every inch of the house as Danny followed behind him. The heat of the climate had left a strange, moldy and dusty, smell that permeated through everything. The house was littered with old furniture and debris. It was clear that it had been squatted in, but nothing was found so far. They moved on in silence, signaling each other and listening to Chin's voice that came loud and clear over their ear pieces.

"Keep going, I have a heat signature in the far left section of the building." Chin said.

"Backup has arrived, waiting on your call, boss," Kono's voice was heard following Chin's.

"Hold fast," Steve said and continued to move.

The last door opened to the sound of a sinister and almost inhuman laughter that rose from the darkness. The laser sight from Steve's weapon found its mark on the back of a figure that sat in the middle of the room.

"Don't move," Danny said, "we're Five-O."

"That means nothing to me," the voice said, husky and dark.

"This is the end of the line," Steve said, "put your weapon down and show me your hands." He ordered.

"This is not how this thriller will end," The voice said, moved slightly and placed the barrel of his gun against his head.

Danny glanced around the room. The darkness had started to come into focus around him. In the sheen of the glow from the laser sight, he could see the pools all around him, and the bodies that they belonged too.

"You don't have to do this," Steve said as he watched the laughter roll off the man once again.

"This is that the spirits are asking for. Once, in the light of the full moon, the sacrifice will be made. And though you fight to stay alive, you'll never understand the voices that demand this. They are closing in to seal your doom." The mad man stated and the shot rolled like thunder around the room as his laughter died away and he fell into a pile with the bodies around him.


	4. Vogue

**A/N I hope the discomfort of Steve and Danny comes through in this one.**

**Song: Vogue – Madonna (5:15) Genre: Comedy**

_Vogue_

"Absolutely not that one!" Steve said as Kono came out of the dressing room. He shielded his eyes and sent her back waving frantically.

"You look like a hooker," Danny sighed.

"I'm going under cover as a hooker!" Kono hissed.

"Not wearing that you're not!" Danny stated.

"Try something else!" Steve sighed, rubbed his eyes and leaned back in the plush leather sofa that he and Danny were occupying.

Kono sighed, turned around and walked back into the dressing room, the door slamming behind her.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Danny sighed. "I gave up the Vogue life when Rachel divorced me. I only have a few precious years before this is Grace's idea of a Sunday afternoon with dad and his credit card."

"We promised Chin that we would watch out for his baby cousin, so we have to make sure she's well protected." Steve said.

"In the boutique stores?" Danny asked, "The only danger we are facing here is the Visa bill that is going to go through the roof. Trust me on this. I've been there before. Women and their shopping habits are more dangerous than a pack of wild dogs and I don't think the governor is going to like footing this bill when you send it to her."

"This one's really cute," Kono said happily as she came out of the dressing room and struck a pose.

"NO!" Danny and Steve said together and pointed back to the dressing room.

"I can't look like an Auntie on this assignment," Kono hissed. "I have to look super hot!"

"That's true, but there will be absolutely no see through clothing. I don't care that you think is cute, but I don't want to see you undergarments Kono!" Danny stated.

"I'm not your daughter Danny," Kono stated with a laugh.

"I know that," Danny stated. "If you were my daughter we would never have even walked into this store!"


	5. Sunday Bloody Sunday

**A/N This drabble is meant to take place sometime within the pilot episode. In my head they already have Chin and Kono on the team, but I wanted this to be just Danny and Steve.**

**Song: Sunday Bloody Sunday – U2 (4:41) Genre: Friendship**

_Sunday Bloody Sunday_

The drive was quiet, the new truck was nice enough but it wasn't the vehicles he had been used to. It wasn't a ship, or a tank. It wasn't a helicopter or the vehicles meant for active service. The radio didn't play songs of war or peace, it was silence. Hawaii was revealing itself to him all over again, and Steve just wasn't sure he was ready to be back in this place.

The day was Sunday, afternoon had started to set in when the Governor had called to tell him the palace was the place he would find his new home. Steve climbed into his new truck, pulled onto the highway and made his way toward the center of Honolulu. He remembered the regal statue of King Kamehameha the first, but didn't associate the king with his new position. He had gone through much in the weeks leading up to his fathers funeral and now it was time for him to take his place in the investigation, but he wondered what other bloody battles he would be facing as he passed familiar places from his childhood and remembered the feeling of flight when his father sent him away.

He pulled to a stop next to the silver Camaro he had see only days before and found Danny leaning against the trunk of the car.

"How's your arm?" Steve asked eyeing the New Jersey detective from head to toe and shaking his head at the oddity that he was.

"It hurts," Danny answered smugly eyeing Steve from head to toe and rolling his eyes at the oddity that he was. "How's your head?" he asked.

"My head's fine, what would be wrong with my head?" Steve asked eyeing Danny suspiciously.

"Well, from the debriefing I got from the Governor upon my exit from the HPD forces, I was told that you are a Navy SEAL, now in the reserves and heading this special taskforce with no prior police training. I was told to train you by the books and to watch out for your eccentricities. Things I was always aware of after you got me shot on the first day of work together. So my question, how is your head, is referring to your mental capacity to take on this new job." Danny explained.

"Well, my world just changed. I listened to my father being killed over the phone while in the middle of an ambush. I am giving up a job that I loved for a job that I'm not sure I understand as of yet and I have a wise cracking, smart ass of a New Jersey detective as my ill fated partner." Steve stated watching and judging Danny's reaction. "So how do you think my head is?"

"I think you're completely fucked up," Danny stated with a shrug.

"I feel the same way about you partner," Steve said with a slight grin.

"Then we'll be fine," Danny said confidently.


	6. Hammer On The Nail

**Song: Hammer On the Nail – The Stone Coyote (3:16) Genre: Action**

_Hammer on the Nail_

Steve floored the accelerated and the Camaro flew into the street. Danny sat at his side, yelling into his phone, as the car before them swerved into oncoming traffic. The case had brought them to their suspect, they knew where he was and when to find him, and when they pulled up he was just pulling in, or so they thought. The Truck was thrown into reverse, side swiped a minivan as it flew past the Camaro before Danny or Steve could even draw their weapons.

"We're heading northbound on Ala Mauna Boulevard," Danny yelled gripping the door for stability as Steve swerved around a bus leaned on the horn. "Suspect is driving a Red Ford Ranger," Danny added. "License plate P2R…"

"License plates is only a practical," Steve stated.

"Did you get that?" Danny asked into the phone. "They have us on traffic cam."

"I see the chopper in the mirrors," Steve stated.

"They've blocked the road on the high way, please don't get us killed!" Danny stated.

"I'm trying not to, but if you keep complaining I may get distracted." Steve hissed, his eyes never leaving the road as he plowed through traffic nearly hitting a pair of joggers, but keeping his suspect ever in his sights.

"Chin, if I did today, please take care of Grace," Danny stated into the phone.

"You're not going to die," Steve hissed.

"Odd are not in your favor, I'm afraid," Chin said into the phone as he heard McGarrett's attempt at comfort.

"Well you hit that right no the nail," Danny sighed and held on for dear life.


	7. Hot Blooded

**A/N We all know Danny takes the job very seriously. Sometimes it has its perks, sometimes he just doesn't get people at all.**

**Song: Hot Blooded – Foreigner (4:27) Genre: Comedy**

_Hot Blooded_

Steve and Danny walked into the club, their badge's clearly visible and several ladies scattered as they walked in. Danny couldn't help but check out some of the women that turned tail and ran away from them. They made their way to the bar, took two stools and summoned the buxom blond bartender over to them.

"What are you doing after the show?" Danny asked as the beers were placed before them.

"Not you!" The bartender stated and turned to leave.

Danny cleared his throat and flashed his badge.

"Look, we are licensed dude," The woman stated. "Our girls are just dancers."

"Then why did they run when we walked in?" Danny asked.

"Cause Cops are cheep when it comes to tipping," The bartender sassed.

"I assure you, when tipping, we are not cheep, unless the tips coming in aren't false," Steve stated.

"This is about Ruby isn't it?" The bartender asked.

"What gave us away?" Danny inquired as he raised and eye brow to the woman.

"Most men get all hot blooded, if you know what I mean, but you two are not here for stress release are you?" the bartender asked.

"Not while we're on duty," Steve said.

"But we'll come back if things work out in our favor," Danny smiled.

"Ruby was fired three weeks ago. She was in here last night just to pick up on our usual clientele. She's been stealing business for days." The bartender stated.

"Sounds like motive to have her killed," Danny said as he sipped his beer.

"Look, I had her tossed out of here when I saw her come in. She bee lined for the white collars that come in every Friday night." The bartender stated.

"You didn't see her after that?" Steve asked.

"No officer, I was behind the bar all night. I have surveillance to prove it." She said and batted her eyes seductively at Steve.

"What about your bouncers?" Danny asked.

"They had a busy night last night." She said with a shrug, "Turns out a bunch of your brethren closed a big case and came in to celebrate. Who knew that cops could get that rowdy?"

"Can we just check out your surveillance?" Danny asked with a sigh.

"Guessing you aren't the rowdy type," the girl said.

"Oh he is," Steve smiled.

"But I don't put out that easily. I need to be wooed honey," Danny winked.

The bartender rolled her eyes, turned and returned with the tapes that the Five-Os were asking for.

"You're so smooth Danny," Steve laughed as they walked out of the club into the daylight.

"Seriously who's getting all that at 10am?" Danny asked shaking his head and climbing into the driver seat of his Camaro.


	8. If I Had A Million Dollars

**Song: If I Had $100000 – Barenaked Ladies (4:27) Genre: Friendship/Drama/Comedy**

_If I Had A Million Dollars_

Steve watched his partner with concern. Danny and Rachel had had another row and since then Danny had been sitting in his office just staring out the window. Something had been said, or done, and once again Danny had fallen into the uncomfortable silence that usually followed a really bad fight. Silence and Danny were not friends, and Steve knew that something needed to happen to get Danny out of his funk.

"You ok?" Steve asked as he stood in the doorway of the office.

"I'm fine," Danny sighed.

"You are not fine," Steve said and sat down, closing the door behind him, "what did Rachel do?"

"Rachel didn't do anything," Danny sighed.

"What did Rachel say that threw you into such a funk," Steve asked.

"She just said she was taking Grace to Europe to visit with her family for the school break," Danny said.

"And you don't want Grace to go?" Steve asked.

"I want her to go, but I was planning that trip, and Rachel knew it." Danny sighed. "I've been planning it since the day Grace was born. I wanted to take her to Italy and Ireland to meet some of the family that I've never met before. I wanted to take to Paris and Rome and Germany for all the history and the ties to our faith, but now Stan and Rachel are taking her."

"You can still take Grace one day," Steve said feeling sorry for his partner.

"With what money, Steven?" Danny asked. "At this rate I'll be 80 before I can afford a trip like that. And even then, my pension will mean I will be starving when I return. Do you know what the cost of living is like in this state? It's insane. I should be happy that Grace is getting the opportunity, but I wanted to be there." He added with a heavy sigh.

"Well I guess its time your start playing the lottery." Steve said half mocking half serious.

"Ha, if I had a million dollars the first thing I'd do is by a huge house right across the street from Stan and I'd flaunt it." Danny said snobbishly.

"Yeah, with a really sporty car," Steve said as he leaned back in the chair and smiled, "and maybe a yacht and a private chef?"

"I already have a really sporty car, but you never let me drive it." Danny smiled. "But I would buy Grace the Llama she wants."

"She wants a Llama?" Steve asked.

"She does indeed my friend, and a dolphin, but the Llama seems more realistic." Danny smiled.

And the funk was over.


	9. One Safe Place

**A/N I may reuse this somewhere along the lines. I am working on a multi chapter story with Grace, and I think this may work well in the conclusion of that story, but for now it will remain here as part of this drabble challenge.**

**Song: One Safe Place – Marc Cohn (4:31) Genre: Drama/Comfort**

_One Safe Place_

"Grace" Danny called as he moved with the wave of HPD officers into the building. Chin followed his every move, but Danny was distracted, their sense of calm and order had gone out the window the minute Danny started calling Grace's name.

Danny's heart was pounding, his baby girl had been missing for almost 24 hours and his life had stood still even with all of the action that was working around him. He rushed into the building telling his self to keep calm, stay in the zone for Grace's sake. He couldn't bring himself to think the unthinkable but his heart and his mind raced in circle as he listened and watched and scanned every inch of the abandon building. "Grace"

Shots rang out in another part of the building as Steve and Kono moved slowly, their hearts standing as still as they knew Danny's was. They were worried, this had hit too close to home for any of them and they had all come to love and admire the little girl.

"She had to be here," Kono whispered, "everything points to this spot."

"I know!" Steve sighed but kept moving forward when shots rang out again.

"Go," Steve yelled as the shots echoed in the building and his sense of stealth was dropped for absolute fear.

Kono and Steve stopped, horror struck as they came to the pack of HPD officers huddled around the commotion. On the ground lay two men, both dressed in black and the pools of blood began to spread across the hard concrete fleet. They parted the gathering, forcing their way into the center of the room and to their relief they found their partner and his little girl.

Grace was sobbing, her arms wrapped so tightly around Danny's neck that he could hardly breathe, but he didn't want to breathe. "I've got you, don't worry," he whispered as he watched Steve, Kono and Chin move in closer to them. "You're in your safe place now, Grace."


	10. Longneck Bottle

**A/N This is the anniversary of Danny's first year on the island.**

**Song: Longneck Bottle – Garth Brooks (2:19) Genre: Comedy**

_Longneck Bottle_

"Are you crazy?" Danny hissed as Steve led the way into the honky-tonk bar. "This is a country bar!"

"You have a problem with country?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"Too much twang. Do you know what that feels like when you are drunk? It sucks!" Danny stated. "And you promised that I would be getting drunk tonight."

"You deserve it buddy!" Steve laughed as he walked up to the bar, ordered the first round and the longneck bottles started to line up.

"This is not the celebration I was thinking of after being in Hawaii for a year," Danny stated as the night wore on and the beer kept flowing. The jukebox kept playing every form of country and over and over Danny was sure he heard whiny singer sing about loosing their wives, their dogs and drinking themselves into oblivion.

"What did you picture for your one year anniversary?" Steve laughed as he polished off another bottle.

"You would have rather had a luau?" Kono asked with a laugh.

"When did you get here?" Danny asked having a hard time focusing on the young woman.

"About three beers ago," Kono stated as she counted backwards from the end of Danny's bottle line.

"Keep them coming!" Danny shouted as he slammed back the end of another beer.

"He really wants to forget this year, doesn't he?" Chin asked.

"Stop yelling Chin, I'm sitting right here!" Danny stated as another long neck appeared before him. "I thought I would be celebrating paradise when I first moved here, or I'd be mourning the loss of Jersey in a good old fashion New York style bar, but this… this is a country bar!"

"They serve the cheapest beers in town," Steve smiled, "and you seem to be enjoying them."

"I shouldn't have let you bring me here," Danny said as he threw his arm around Steve's neck and held his phone out in front of them to snap a picture.

"That's going to be horrible," Kono laughed as she pulled the phone out of Danny's hand and snapped a better, more focused picture of the partners.

"You McGarrett are a bad influence!" Danny smiled. "Cause I think I'm starting to like this place, but don't tell Chin or Kono," he added and hushed his voice dramatically.

"You like the honky-tonk?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"No, the islands," Danny laughed and passed out with one arm still around Steve's shoulder.


	11. My Own Prison

**A/N This is the second set for this challenge, which will eventually become whatever songs people send me, or whatever songs that catch my attention. So for now, these are the ten songs that BlueEyes444 gave me.**

**Song: My Own Prison - Creed (5:01) Genre: Friendship/Comfort**

_My Own Prison_

Danny stood outside the courthouse; the sun was high in the Hawaiian sky as the three other members of his team began to arrive. Kono was the first to climb out of her red Cruze and walk in his direction.

"This guy isn't going to get off," She said as she eyed the suspicion on Danny's face.

"We've done all we can," Danny sighed.

"You think he's going to get off?" she asked.

"I hope not," Danny answered as Chin arrived, his motorcycle announcing his presence.

"The guy is a cop killer, he's going away for a long time," Chin stated confidently.

"He nearly killed Steve," Kono added.

"Steve didn't think when he rushed into that building," Danny said as he watched the black truck, belonging to the person in question, as it pulled into the parking lot.

"He was lucky you were there," Kono said as she put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"He is my own prison, you know that don't you, and no matter how much I hassle him and nag him, it will never get through his thick skull. He'll either have me killed or I will save him from being killed. Or, we'll both die in the process. It's all a vicious cycle." Danny sighed as Steve maneuvered his crutches and hobbled over to his team.

"Hello captain America!" Kono smiled happily as Steve joined them.

"Your doctor told you not to drive!" Danny hissed.

"My left knee is screwed up, I can still drive," Steve retorted.

Danny shook his head in disbelief.

"What?" Steve asked half a smile on his face.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm banging my head against a wall when I talk to you," Danny stated.

"This guys not going to defeat me, Danny, that's all. Besides you chauffeured me around for two weeks, I think its time for me to take over the driving again." Steve smiled.

"At least now he can't charge head on into the buildings," Chin said sympathetically to Danny.

"Oh yes he can. He'll just ram the place with his truck." Danny sighed.

Steve smiled and nodded his agreement.


	12. Broken

**Song: Broken - Seether feat. Amy Lee (4:14) Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

_Broken_

Steve walked into the blackened ashes and charred walls of the former inferno. It had burned so hot that the fire marshal couldn't even get near the building. When all was said and done, all that was left were the remnants of the four walls, melted windows and the bodies of the fallen victims. Steve's eyes swept through the destruction of the house. The call had come in early in the morning but he was at a loss. Danny followed him shortly after and looked around at the destruction that was all around him. He sighed and broke the silence.

"That was Chin," Danny said sadly, "the little girl didn't make it."

"There isn't anyone left," Steve said as he turned and chocked a little on the lingering smell of the smoke that had filled the small house.

"Let's get out of here; there isn't anything we can do until the fire chief clears this scene." Danny said.

"What causes a person such pain and hatred to do this to his own family?" Steve asked as he looked to the bars on the windows and the debris that crossed the path to the doorway.

"He was broken, Steve, and we'll never know what was going on in his head." Danny said and pulled on his partners arm. "Come on, let's get out of here."


	13. Angels Cry

**A/N: This one was quite difficult to write because I didn't know the song. But I like it very much.**

**Song: Angels Cry - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (3:58) Genre: Hurt/Comfort **

_Angels Cry_

Kono lay in the hospital bed, her face was covered in bruises, there were tubes coming out of her arms and her mouth. The Rhythm of the heart monitor and the respirator were the only sounds as Chin sat, his cousin's hand in his, and he waited; waited for any sign of life to come from his cousin's broken body.

Danny and Steve stood in silence in the hallways.

"What did we do?" Danny asked as he watched the rookie clinging to life.

"She's a fighter," Steve said but his voice betrayed him.

"We did this to her," Danny said.

"I know," Steve said.

"We've gotten sloppy," Danny said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"She followed like a good soldier," Steve said as he straightened and stood taller.

"We're not Soldiers, Steve," Danny almost yelled but hushed his voice as Chin turned and looked at them with anger and suspicion. "We're cops and we shouldn't have gone into battle like that. Not alone, not without backup, we were sloppy and it has cost us Kono!"

"I know," Steve said.

"She wouldn't have let you do anything different," Chin said as he came out of the room and startled his partners, "She wouldn't want it any other way."

"We're so sorry Chin!" Danny said not knowing what else he could say or do for the grieving man.

"Just pray for her," Chin said as he turned away from them again and went back to his vigil at her bed side.


	14. Fear

**Song: Fear - Pauley Perrette (4:21) Genre: Comedy**

_Fear_

"Admit it, Danny, you're afraid!" Steve laughed as he watched the composure of the Detective change.

"I'm not afraid, I'm just conscious of the risks involved with Jumping out of a Plane!" Danny shouted over the hum of the engines.

"Come on Danny, you agreed to this," Kono smiled as she moved toward the exit, her bright blue dive suit the only contrast to the colour of steel in the belly of the plane.

"I'll do it, don't worry," Danny said.

"It's only fear, Danny, you can get over it!" Chin said and was counted down by the jump instructor and then he took the plunge.

"This is insane!" Danny yelled.

"You are scared!" Steve laughed as he took up his place in the exit and jumped at the dive instructor's count.

"See you on the ground Danny," Kono smiled and dove.

"The only fear is fear itself," The dive instructor stated, counted down and watched as Danny took the plunge.


	15. Forever Ends Today

**Song: Forever Ends Today - the Donots (3:20) Genre: Friendship/Comedy**

_Forever Ends Today_

The music blared over the loud speakers as the huge crowd of young people jumped and sang along as if nothing had happened to them and the party had started all over again. Danny watched with suspicion as Steve grinned at the youthfulness of the young people and the sudden and unchanged zest for life.

"You'd think they would have learned a lesson by what they've all been through. A kidnapping isn't a laughing matter." Danny stated.

"But they lived through it, isn't that something to celebrate?" Steve asked.

"Celebrate with family," Danny said, "be thankful for the rest of you life."

"Come to terms with your own mortality and embrace today for what it is," Steve said for arguments sake.

"Are you telling me that the first thing you would do, after a horrendously traumatic event of watching one of your peers being shot and dumped, you would go out, get wasted and party like it was 1999?" Danny asked.

"We'll it wouldn't be the first thing, I'd spend the first few moments of the rest of my life with Mary, and you and the team, and then I would drag you out to party." Steve said. "Forever ends today, Danny!"

Danny sighed, rolled his eyes, and walked away.

"What? It's a good song!" Steve laughed and followed his partner away from the young people.


	16. Rain

**A/N: I think this is one of my favorites so far. I had a small issue with Danny's views of classic cars. The Marquis is a classis, so is the Camaro, so I think Danny would eventually come around to the idea of classic cars as a work of art. I love classic cars! So I had to write one drabble that had the Marquis in it.**

**Song: Rain - Creed (3:33) Genre: Comedy/Friendship**

_Rain_

Danny waved a beer at Steve as he came up for air from beneath the hood of the Marquis.

"So this is what you do on a rainy Hawaiian day?" Danny asked as he toasted his friend and took a sip of his beer.

"I'd be driving it on a rainy day if it ran!" Steve smiled.

"Have you figured it out yet?" Danny asked as he leaned against the black beauty and looked under the hood with his partner.

"I think it's the fuel injection system," Steve said.

"And when that fails and we push it up the Poli Highway, what is your next guess?" Danny asked.

Steve shrugged, "transmission?" he half answered, half questioned.

Danny laughed. "Maybe you should call a professional."

"What happened to 'it's a piece of crap, so get a new one'?" Steve asked with a grin.

"Well, it was your dad's and you seem pretty attached to is, so if you think you can fix it; then fix it. Besides, it's going to rain like this for a couple of days so you have time." Danny laughed as he fell into a lawn chair in the corner of McGarrett garage and leaned his feet on the work bench. "But you're slacking, so you had better get back to work!"

"Thanks for the help Danny," Steve said sarcastically as he put his beer down and began scrubbing the grease of his hands.

"Hey, I already have a sexy car; I don't need this old one." Danny smiled.

"This is a classic!" Steve laughed.

"Yeah, so is a Camaro!" Danny stated and pointed out into the driveway and the pouring rain, "and that one runs!"


	17. Fake It

**Song: Fake It – Seether (3:13) Genre: Friendship/Comfort/Comedy**

_Fake It_

Danny's anger had been building and building over the course of the day. The team had been razing him in the morning about his continued dislike for the islands and as the day progressed and the case and his mood went down the drain he began to hate his current situation even more.

Steve had witnessed the changes in his partner. He knew Danny was stewing over something but he was unable to put his finger on it. By the time the day ended Danny was so silent, Steve knew he was a volcano ready to erupt. The case had been spoiled by the tightly knit community that the local developed and as they had tried to take their fugitive he was tipped off by his neighbours, his Ohana, and he fled. The Five-Os were now, once again, back at the beginning, with nothing to boast of for the day but making Danny feel like he belonged even less.

"Come on Danny, lighten up. You know we're teasing," Steve said trying with all his might to bring his partner back. What he would give just to have Danny explode, get the rant over with and then be calm and collected and flailing his arms as Danny was known to do.

"Face it; I'll always regret leaving Jersey. Is that such a horrible thing?" Danny stated staring out the window.

"No, it's not a horrible thing," Steve said honestly. "I regret leaving the SEALs. I regret being send away from the islands in the first place. Hell, I really regret coming back because there isn't anything here for me anymore. I should have gone my own way but I'm here now and I have to make the best of it."

"So what, this whole island boy thing is crap?" Danny asked turning to look at his partner.

"Pretty much," Steve admitted, "I mean the more time I spend with the team and the more time I spend back in my home land, the better I feel about it, but its not the same and I can guarantee if you go back to Jersey, that wont be the same either."

"Well, seeing as we're being honest, I really don't hate the islands," Danny said with a slight smile.

"I know you don't," Steve laughed. "I know you too well; I can tell when your show is all a fake."

Danny laughed and turned his eyes back to the road. "Fake it if you don't belong here."

"Fake it even if you do," Steve smiled and Danny nodded his agreement.


	18. Innocent

**Song: Innocent - Taylor Swift (5:03) Genre: Friendship**

_Innocent_

Steve sped through the streets of Honolulu, it was after midnight, he and Danny had spoken all day, not since the fight and it was frightening to think of what the fight could have meant, might have meant. He pulled into the parking lot of Danny's apartment compound, found the Camaro in its usually spot and the lights were on in Danny's unit. And then he froze. What was he going to say? What was he going to do? What would be Danny's reaction? Was he really going to let work, the job, justice, come between him and the best friend he had ever known; the accidental best friend that he gained because of the job, because of justice and work.

Steve slowly slipped out of the truck and walked to the door of Danny's apartment, his head bowed, his hands in his pockets, what was he going to say? He raised his hand and knocked. Steve McGarrett never knocked on Danny's door, he had his own key.

"It's about time." Danny said as he opened the door and looked up at Steve.

"What?" Steve asked.

"I knew you'd come around," Danny said.

"Look, Danny, I'm sorry about what I said." Steve apologized.

"You were sorry about what you said the minute you said it," Danny laughed. "But we were both riled up and needed some space. We're good. Want a beer?" he asked as Steve smiled.

"Yeah," Steve answered and walked into the small apartment.


	19. Run

**Song: Run - Snow Patrol (5:55) Genre: Action/Friendship**

_Run_

"Run" Danny yelled as shots began to fly all around him. He watched Kono and Chin duck, they were targeted and Steve stared in horror as shrapnel flew all around them.

"We have to go now, Run," Danny said, threw his semi automatic rifle over his shoulder and drew his service weapon. "We have to get to Chin and Kono."

"Run" Steve stated mimicking Danny's motioned and following his partners lead.

Bullets flew from both side of the fray as Danny and Steve jumped and ducked behind whatever they could to get cover. They needed to escape, they were outnumbered and there was no one but themselves to help. Back up had not yet arrived and the worst thoughts that either of them could think was that Chin or Kono had fallen. They rushed, ducked, ran as quickly as they could to the spot, the place where Kono and Chin had disappeared, their weapons silenced by the oncoming assault. One last move and Steve and Danny ducked through the door where they had seen the rest of their team retreat.

"There are too many of them boss," Kono stated as Danny and Steve came though the door.

"Thank god you're alright," Steve said as he rushed to Kono's side.

"We're fine, but we're now trapped." Chin said reloading his rifle and leaning his back against the wall as the gunfire calmed and was silenced.

"What do we do now?" Danny asked as he looked around the small room. They really were trapped.

"We stand together until backup gets here," Steve said, "pray that they get here quickly."

"Light em up," Danny said as the partners nodded to each other.

"I'll be right beside you." Steve said his weapon drawn and ready.


	20. Secrets

**A/N: Well this is the last one for this set of the Challenge. Now I am opening it up so that anyone who thinks of a song can post one in the comments or send me a message and I will write a Drabble for them. So bring on the requests.**

**Song: Secrets - One Republic (3:46) Genre: Friendship**

_Secrets_

"Can you believe it's been a year?" Kono asked as the boys settled around the table. The lights were dim in the bullpen and the quiet of a complete case settled around them. They sat, they smiled, they were together as a team and it was a milestone for all of them.

"I've been working with you people that long! Wow!" Danny laughed as he rested his feet on the table.

"Yeah and I only got you shot once in that year!" Steve laughed.

"You got me shot on the first day!" Danny yelled.

"And that was the only time!" Steve emphasized.

"But your injuries have been numerous," Chin smiled, "although, McGarrett does have you beet in the injury department."

"That's because he was out for three months with a knee injury," McGarrett stated defensively.

"No, it's because I don't run into situation half assed." Danny stated.

"My plans are never half assed, they are well calculated and planned to the highest degree, it's the other variable that change and that is how injury happens," Steve stated.

"Oh yeah, it doesn't help that you're crazy," Danny laughed. "In the past year you've dangled a guy off a roof, through a guy in shark tank, blown up a door with a grenade and you have a strange habit of tackling people like you were still on the football field."

"I'm efficient and effective," Steve smiled. "Are you keeping tabs?"

"Yes!" Kono, Chin and Danny stated in unison.

"So is this the consensus, I'm entertainment to you three?" Steve laughed.

"Yes!" They echoed and laughed.

"What else did you think you were?" Danny asked.

"Your boss and your superior," Steve stated leaning back in his chair.

"You're not my boss," Danny laughed.

"And hell if you're my superior!" Chin added.

"He's a super SEAL," Kono laughed.

"Don't give all my secrets away, Kono," Steve stated and winked in the Rookie's direction.

"So, a year, that means you're no longer a rookie, Rookie," Chin smiled at his cousin.

"A year also means, that you've gained the respect of a detective once again," She said as she leaned over and hugged her cousin.

"It also means Danny is no long considered a mainlander, he's now one of us." Steve smiled.

"And then there's Steve…" Danny sighed. "I guess he's well on his way to becoming a detective, but he needs a lot of training still."

Kono and Chin burst into laughter as Steve mock punched Danny.

"So, we're embarking on year two, should we set some goals?" Kono asked when she had gotten her laughter under control.

"No body dies this year," Danny stated and his team nodded in agreement.


	21. You're My Best Friend

**A/N: I am now into the request songs. Anyone who requests a song, I will write you a little story. It will be dedicated to you; your own little special Danny and Steve moment. **

**Once again, I don't own anything. **

**Song: You're my Best Friend – Queen (2:50) Genre: Comedy/Friendship**

**For: Nightstalker63**

_You're My Best Friend_

Danny stood in the doorway that led into the garage, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched and waited. The air was filled with sputtering, groaning and cursing and then suddenly there was life. The black beauty roared, turned over and then purred.

"She lives!" Danny stated as Steve leaned out the driver side window of the Marquis.

"Come on Danny; let's take her for a spin!" Steve said happily beckoning Danny into the passenger side.

"We should get to work," Danny said.

"We can be late, come on!" Steve said defeat on his face, but not ready to give up.

"Alright," Danny said as he saw how excited Steve was, "Just a quick trip and then we're back to work, ok?" he said as he fell into the passenger seat.

"You won't regret this Danny," Steve smiled, the engine roared and he pulled out of the garage.

"I'm regretting it already. Did you not hear how badly this car struggled to just turn over?" he asked.

"She's fine," Steve said and smiled.

"If she dies on the side of the road I am not pushing this beast of a car anywhere. We'll leave it on the side of the road."

"Don't listen to him honey, we'll come back for you." Steve said and petted the dash of the marquis.

"I can't believe you are talking to your car," Danny sighed.

"I can't believe you don't recognize how incredible this car is." Steve laughed, "She's a thing of beauty. My dad loved this car. It was his best friend and he was so 'bad ass' driving it."

"You won't be 'bad ass' if it dies." Danny said as he heard the engine start to struggle as they started to climb one of the steeper hills on the Poli Highway. "No, no, don't die on us, Honey!" he said as a strange clunking sound could be heard over the struggling engine.

"Look who's talking now." Steve laughed and then the car died and silence fell between them. He tried the ignition but there wasn't any life left.

"Steven, my regret has turned into hatred," Danny sighed.

"Come on Danny; help me at least get her onto the shoulder." Steve said as he climbed out of the car. "This wasn't a total waste; we got nine miles out of her."

"NINE MILES!" Danny yelled.

"You're my best friend, Danny, just come and help me for one second, then we'll call a tow truck and everything will be fine." Steve said.

"God, why did you have to play the friend card?" Danny sighed, threw open his door and walked to the back of the marquis to push.


	22. I Won't Let Go

**Song: I Won't Let Go – Rascal Flatts (3:48) Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship.**

**For: amblue36**

_I Won't Let Go_

"Steve you can't do this, I wont let you do this, not alone." Danny yelled as the storm raged. "You think you can cover this all up and hide it from the team but you can't. I won't let you go!"

"Danny this is my fight, I have to do this. He killed my parents!" Steve said anger and sadness written all over his face.

"Yes, and he deserves to be brought to justice, but you don't deserve to die in the process. Take the team, for god sakes, take me with you and we'll do this together. We'll bring him to justice together and he'll pay for all the lives he's ruined!" Danny yelled as the rain pelted down at him from the sky and the thunder echoed off the distant mountains.

Steve stared at his partner in the pouring rain, soaked through to the bone and holding his own ground. He saw in Danny's eyes the determination that was unrelenting. Steve knew he wasn't heading into this battle alone, if he wanted it or not. "You could die Danny, I can't let you die," Steve said as a last ditch effort to make his partner and best friend stay behind.

"That's not your call to make McGarrett." Danny stated.

"Danny just let it go, let me go." Steve said desperation in his voice now.

"No," Danny stated coming across the parking lot and standing so close to Steve that he could feel the anger coursing through Danny's body. "You can't cope. You can't do this on your own. You need a sane head and you need someone to have you back. I will not let you become a martyr to Wo Fat. Do you understand what I am saying Steven?" Danny yelled and waved his finger in Steve's face. "I will fight your fight because that's what partners, no, that's what friends do!"

"What about Grace?" Steve asked sadness now on his voice.

"She'll always know me as a man who was noble, a good friend, someone who doesn't let go. Grace will miss me but she'll be proud of her father and that's all that matters." Danny stated.

"Ok," Steve said as the lighting lit their faces and he saw the determination, but more so, he saw the pleading in Danny's eyes. "Call the team, well do this together."

"You're damn right we will!" Danny stated and pulled Steve along with him back into the Palace.


	23. Seasons of Love

**A/N: Rent is one of my favorite musicals of all time. Not my most favorite, but very close. I think Seasons of Love is perfect for the team, not just Danny and Steve, so that is what I was inspired to write. **

**Song: Seasons of Love – Jonathan Larson (3:02) Genre: Comedy/Friendship**

**For: TVismydrug**

_Seasons of Love_

Danny walked into the bullpen. It was evening. The case was over and even though everyone else had gone home, Steve stood, towering over the smart table and looking down at the pictures from his father's case.

"Who died?" Steve asked as he looked up to see his partner dressed in a full, black suit, blue tie, shined shoes. He looked like a mainlander who was going to a funeral.

"I have a date," Danny smiled.

"A date," Steve raised an eyebrow, "with whom, a grim reaper?"

"You're funny," Danny laughed, "but I'm pretty sure that she'd kick your ass if she heard you talking like that."

"Kono?" Steve asked eyeing Danny suspiciously.

"Yes," Danny laughed, "but don't worry, we're just going out as friends and colleagues because the Governor invited us."

"Why wasn't I invited?" Steve asked, hurt on his voice.

"You were invited," Danny laughed.

"Oh!" Steve stated as the recollection came to him, "you're going to the theatre!"

"Yeah," Danny said a slight blush covering his face.

"You have fun with that," Steve mocked.

"Hey, I like the theatre," Danny stated, "I used to take Rachel into New York all the time to catch the shows."

"And because the Governor is sponsoring this company production of RENT you are going," Steve laughed as Kono walked in dressed in a stunning black number and suddenly his laughter subsided for envy.

"Yup, I'm going and you're not," Danny smiled, extended his arm for Kono in his most gentlemanly manner and she took it.

"Well aren't you two a sight," Steve said trying to recover from his shock.

"He's regretting it isn't he?" Kono laughed.

"Oh no, why would the super SEAL want to dress up like James Bond just to catch a 'little' show like RENT?" Danny asked mockingly as Chin walked in, also in a black suit, but sporting a bowtie instead.

"You're going too?" Steve asked eyeing Chin and suddenly feeling foolish.

"We still have your ticket, brah," Chin stated.

"And the Governor would be pleased to see us there together, as a united front." Kono smiled.

"But it's the theatre guys. Who cares about culture, it would make him look soft." Danny joked.

"If I had known you were all going, I would have tried it out." Steve said and bowed his head.

"You've never been to a show?" Kono gasped.

"No," Steve answered, his voice small.

"I took the liberty of having your suit dry-cleaned and pressed," Danny smiled as Steve looked up. "It's hanging in my office because I didn't want to tip you off. Go, change and let's get a move on. We'll miss the symposium if you don't hurry."

"When did you steal my suit?" Steve asked happily as he moved away from the smart table.

"This morning, when I showed up to pick you up, you were still swimming," Danny laughed.

"How did you know I'd cave?" Steve asked as he came out of Danny's office wearing his suit and sporting a tie that Danny had paired with it.

"The plan wasn't to make you cave, the plan was to kidnap you and drag you along," Kono laughed as she straightened Steve's tie, "but this is working much better."

"You were going to the theatre tonight whether you liked it or not," Chin laughed.

"That's kinda the reason why I didn't pick up Chin and Kono on my way." Danny added.

"You three are terrible," Steve smiled, straighter his jacket cuffs and turned toward the door. "But I'm glad you came back for me."

"Always, brah, that's what were here for." Chin smiled and they all left together.


	24. The Heart Won't Lie

**Song: The Heart Won't Lie – Reba (3:27) Genre: Comfort**

**For: TVismydrug**

_The Heart Won't Lie_

Danny watched as Rachel and Stan pulled of out the parking lot, his daughter in the back seat of their overly eccentric car. Steve had just pulled up when the Edward's pulled away and he watched as Danny stared blankly after the car.

"We have a new case," Steve said trying to get his partner back from the dark thought that had taken over.

Danny nodded and turned back to his apartment and walked inside. He grabbed his badge and weapon, and handed Steve the keys to the Camaro and walked, silently, back out to the car. He climbed into the passenger seat and waited for Steve.

"What happened?" Steve asked as he put the car in gear and pulled away from Danny's appartmemt.

"Grace asked me why her mother and I fell out of love," Danny stated sadly.

"And you told her what?" Steve asked, knowing that he was pushing into very private territory.

"I told her that sometimes love changes and that sometimes it remains the same." Danny sighed.

"You still love her, don't you Danny?" Steve asked.

"I'll always love her. I just hate pretending that I don't," Danny confessed.


	25. Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride

**Song: Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride – Disney (3:30) Genre: Family/Comedy/Comfort.**

**For: TVismydrug**

_Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride_

"Kono that was amazing!" Grace cried as she and Kono reached the shore.

Kono had loaded Grace onto her surf board, much to Danny's protests, and took her out into the deep water, caught the waves that came at them and surfed her back to the shore safely.

"One day I'm going to be as good as Kono!" Grace stated as she jumped into father's arms.

"With a teacher like Kono, you're well on your way Grace," Steve laughed.

"Danno, you need to get out there, the surf is amazing!" Grace stated.

"I don't know Gracie, the surf is a little rough for your Danno," Danny said as he watched the waves roll in.

"Come on, Danno, please," Grace begged.

Kono smiled at Danny as he stood, grabbed his board, his daughter's hand and walked out toward the waters edge.

"What is he doing?" Steve asked as watched Danny put Grace on the front of the board and started to paddle out into the deep waters.

"He's got it, brah," Kono said happily.

"He's Haole, he can't do this," Steve said as he jumped up and watched, panic in his eyes.

Out in the open surf, Danny stood, caught the first wave and flew with the motion of the ocean.

Steve stood in awe.

"I'm a good teacher, brah," Kono laughed, "and Danny's a natural."


	26. Phantom of the Opera

**A/N: Phantom of the Opera is my all time Favorite musical. It is one of the main reasons I went into and studied as a singer. I love the story, I love the music, and I believe that the characters in Phantom just stand alone as wonderful characters. That being said, I was stumped when writing this little vignette. I hope it works.**

**Song: Phantom of the Opera Theme – Andrew Lloyd Webber (6:22)**

**Genre: Friendship/Drama**

**For: TVismydrug**

_Phantom of the Opera_

The organ droned as Steve and Danny walked into the church, one of the oldest on Oahu, and waited to get the attention of the master organist who played the loud, robust melodies of the ancient westerners. He finished his choral and looked into the mirror that hung among the lower pipes of the behemoth of an instrument.

"What can I do for Five-O?" The organist asked.

"Can you tell us about Erik Kalapi?" Danny asked showing the picture of the dead man to the organist.

"He was one of my students," the man stated, "brilliant musician, virtuoso, savant, but he was dark, very, very dark."

"Can you elaborate?" Danny asked.

"Erik believed himself to be of a certain kind," the organist stated hesitantly. "He was never diagnosed, but I believe he had some mental issues. He believed that the ghosts of this building, the ghosts of the ancient musicians talked to him."

"Like the Phantom of the Opera?" Danny asked skeptically.

"Danny, the phantom was the ghost." Steve stated seeing the organist flinch at the reference.

"He believed he was like the phantom, which is why he went after Christina, she had the voice he was looking for and wouldn't listen when she turned him down." the older gentleman said sadly.

"He killed Christina and her husband, and then himself," Danny stated questioningly, "because he thought he was the phantom of the opera?"

The organist sighed.

"Where do you find these people?" Danny hissed as he turned to Steve.

Steve shrugged.

"Erik was a brilliant musician, but like many, he was insane," The organist said and turned back to his instrument.


	27. Love Story

**Song: Love Story - Taylor Swift (3:59) Genre: Comedy.**

**For: TVismydrug**

_Love Story_

"Danno, you read Romeo, and I'll read Juliette and Steve you read the narrator!" Grace ordered as she handed out the booklets.

"What is going on?" Steve whispered as he took the book from Grace and turned to Danny.

"She's got a project to do and this is what she chose," Danny sighed. "Please just humor her. She picked it because of some song she heard on the radio."

"Does she know that everyone dies in this play?" Steve asked still whispering.

"What?" Danny asked as he flipped through the play.

"It's a tragedy for a reason, Danny, the song on the radio is inaccurate!" Steve said. "Didn't you pay attention in high school English?"

"No, but I did pay attention to a girl named Juliette." Danny smiled.


	28. Like the Rain

**Song: Like the Rain - Clint Black (4:09) Genre: Friendship.**

**For: TVismydrug**

_Like the Rain_

Danny stood staring out the office window at the Rain that fell hard and fast all around the Palace. It had been raining nearly all day. The forecast had predicted one of the worst storms in a long time. A hurricane was rolling in and it hit before anyone could get away from their desks.

Steve walked in to see Danny staring blankly out into the darkness of the ever growing storm.

"We never had rain like this in Jersey." Danny said.

"Is this your first hurricane?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Danny nodded. "Here, we had them in Jersey, but in Jersey there was somewhere to go. Just go further inland and the weather was bearable. We're in the middle of the ocean here, there is no where to go."

"It will get worse before it gets better," Steve said trying to comfort his partner. "You'll get used to it."

"So I have heard," Danny said blankly.

"We're probably in one of the best places to ride out one of these storms. The Palace has faced many, many hurricanes and has stood through them." Steve said for conversation sake.

"I'm not worried," Danny sighed. "I just don't like the rain, never had, never will."

"You may have to learn to like the rain," Steve laughed as watched Danny.

"Just like I need to learn to like the islands," Danny asked sarcastically.

"Yes, that is correct," Steve smiled.

"Not going to happen, McGarrett, but you can keep on hoping." Danny smiled and turned back to his desk.


	29. Where Have All the Cowboys Gone?

**A/N: I had a really good time writing this. I like writing stories about things that would surprise people. Like a city boy riding a horse and being good at it.**

**Song: Where Have all the Cowboys Gone? - Paula Cole (3:44)**

**For: TVismydrug**

_Where Have All The Cowboys Gone?_

"Who do you think you are, freaking John Wayne?" Steve asked as he watched Danny bring his horse around.

"Look, you want to go in on foot, that's fine with me, but we have a lot of ground to cover. So you can go all 'military op' on this and take the low road, but I'll be conserving my energy and taking Target here up the rancher's trails." Danny stated. "His name is Target, you be nice to him, Steven."

"Wait, one, you are a Jersey Detective so where the hell did your interest in horses come from and two, what the hell Danny, it's a fuckin' horse!" Steve stated.

"See, I told you that these islands screwed with you when you were a child," Danny stated. "I've been riding since I was little. I loved the idea of cowboys and the Wild West, and yes John Wayne was amazing."

"You're a little young for John Wayne don't you think?" Steve asked.

"But my father wasn't," Danny smiled. "What gets me Steven is that you won't go all Man Tracker on this fugitive, get on a horse and ride off into the unknown wilderness with me. I though for sure you knew how to rope and ride."

"Well, I don't, so get off the horse and let's get going." Steve stated.

Target whinnied in Steve's face and gave a rather impressive stomp before turning to look at Danny with impatience.

"I'll get off this horse when you catch me." Danny smiled mischievously, through a wide rimmed hat on his head and clicked Target into a gallop.

"I'll go after him boss," Chin said as he rounded the corner on his own horse. "You take Kono in on foot." He stated and launched the horse onto the trail after Danny.

Steve stood shocked for a moment before Kono came and joined him.

"Where have all the cow boys gone?" she asked looking at him suspiciously.

"I feel so mediocre all of a sudden," Steve sighed.

"Don't worry boss, you have nothing to worry about," Kono said sympathetically, "now, if Danny comes out of this with one hog tied fugitive, then you can feel mediocre. You know he was a junior rodeo champ right?"

"What?" Steve asked in shocked amazement.

"It's true," Kono smiled, hoisted her back pack over her should and turned to a second trail, "shall we go."

"Danny Williams, Mr. New Jersey, is a cow boy?" Steve asked still shocked.

"Yes," Kono smiled, "and you are a super SEAL, but on this round up, I think Danny has you beet."


	30. Friends in Low Places

**A/N: This is one of my favorite songs. I made the executive decision to take the live version of this song because of the hidden or live verse. If you are a fan of Garth Brooks then you know the additions to this song and I felt that it just needed to be used for this fic.**

**Song: Friends in Low Places (LIVE) - Garth Brooks (8:55) Genre: Comedy**

**For: TVismydrug**

_Friends in Low Places_

"Kamekona, seriously what are you doing?" Danny asked as the big guy stood from their table in the bar and made to walk toward the DJ.

"I'm gonna sing a song, Brah," he answered and walked away.

"What, what is he going to do?" Danny asked frantically as he turned to Steve.

"He said he's going to sing a song!" Steve smiled.

"And you're not at all worried about this; rather, you're not worried about being associated with the big guy when he's made a fool of himself?" Danny asked.

Steve merely smiled.

"Ok, well I'm going to make a break for the Camaro," Danny said and stood.

"You won't get very far!" Steve smiled and waved the keys before Danny's face.

"Hand over the keys McGarrett or I will shoot you," Danny stated as the first guitar notes sounded from the DJ booth, "seriously of all songs Kamekona!" Danny yelled and jumped to grab the keys.

Steve smiled, grabbed Danny by the wrist and forced him back into his seat. "Sing the extended version!" Steve yelled at Kamekona and the big guy smiled back.

"No don't sing the extended version." Danny yelled.

"Sing along Danny!" Steve laughed. "I _guess I was wrong. I just don't belong_…" Steve started and the rest of the bar erupted with them.

Danny sighed with over emphasis, watched the excitement and sheer joy on Kamekona's face and noticed the glee in Steve's eyes, "Fine…" he sighed.

"… _then sweet little lady, I'll head back to the bar and you can kiss my ass_…"


	31. Raise Your Glass

**Song: Raise Your Glass – Pink Genre: Comedy**

**For: TVismydrug**

_Raise Your Glass_

"I just can't believe you have some ukulele music set as your ring tone, for me!" Danny stated as he sipped his beer and eyed his partner with trepidation. "I mean, you could at least put some Sinatra or Bon Jovi as my ring tone."

"I don't like Bon Jovi," Steve laughed, "I like the ukulele, everyone has the ukulele ring. What's your ring tone for me?" he asked with amusement.

"You my friend have one of the most epic songs on the face of the planet as your ring tone," Danny laughed. "Call my phone."

"Can't you just tell me?" Steve asked, Kono giggled and Chin rolled his eyes.

"No, it will remain a secret until you break and call my phone." Danny smiled.

"I will not crack; I don't care what your ring tone for me is." Steve stated.

"Alright, that's cool," Danny smiled and turned to the other two members of his team. "So like I was saying, Grace is having a talent show at her school and wants us all to come. She and some of her friends are going to hula. I told her every one was going to hula, but she insisted because she was new and just learning that it was going to be epic."

"Sounds great, I'm in," Kono smiled.

"Me too," Chin nodded.

"Alright, just tell me what the ring tone is!" Steve stated crossing his arms.

"Call my phone and you'll find out," Danny stated and turned back to Kono and Chin, "So, it's Friday afternoon, we can take a late lunch and be at the school to see…"

_"…So raise you glass if you are wrong in all the right ways…"_ the phone erupted.

The look of shock on Steve's face was epic.

"Grace picked it out for you," Danny winked at Steve and carried on with his conversation.


	32. The Gambler

**A/N: I don't know how it happened, but this is by far my favorite vignette so far. I had such a good time writing this one. It is inspired by a bunch of things, an episode of house, and Casino Royal. Did you know that Alex O'Loughlin auditioned for the roll in Casino Royal. He had the suit on and shot some scenes and then they gave it to Daniel Craig. Alex would have been a magnificent James Bond.**

**Song: The Gambler - Kenny Rodgers (3:30) Genre: Comedy**

**For: TVismydrug **

**(James Bond Trivia: Who Played Felix Leiter in Dr. No? Hint: McGarrett would be a fan.)**

_The Gambler_

"More and more I am convinced that you may be James Bond and keeping it from us," Danny stated as he watched Steve rake the chips across the table toward himself. He had untied his bow tie and slipped off his dinner jack as the crowds had started to dwindle.

"I'm not James Bond," Steve hissed, sipped his beer, and stacked all of his chips one on top of the other, "but I'll take all your money like this was _Casino Royal_."

"Now, now McGarrett, play nice," the governor stated as she swirl the wine in her glass and waited for the dealer to deal once again.

"Thanks for the invite, Governor. Seems like tonight was a success," Chin smiled as the cards came his way, he peeked at them set the bid and watched the motion move along the table.

"If we make money for the hospital, which you four of you seem to need quiet often, then it's been a success, Detective," Jameson stated with a smile and folded her hand.

"I'll raise," Steve stated, through his chips into the pile and fell silent again.

"Too rich for my blood," Kono stated folded her hand and leaned on the edge of the table watching Danny's expression, "you have a horrible poker face Danny," she mocked and watched as he folded his cards, leaving Steve and Chin still in the hand. "You had better have something really good, Chin, or James here is going to wipe the floor with you." Kono coached her cousin

"I'm not James Bond," Steve hissed and raised the bid again.

"Can I get you a martini McGarrett?" Kono teased.

"Or maybe an Aston Martin?" The Governor smiled.

"I'm happy with my Marquise." Steve smiled, "even though it doesn't run."

"He also has my Camaro that should be changed over into James' name," Danny teased.

"Why do I remind you of James Bond?" Steve asked as he watched the dealer giggled and turn over the last two cards.

"Do you know how good you look in a tux and bow tie?" Kono asked.

"Don't boost his ego!" Danny warned.

"Or maybe it's just your relationship with the Governor; she's like your M." Kono added shrugging off Danny.

"Or maybe it's his uncanny ability to get the perfect hand just when he needs to," Chin sighed as Steve turned his cards to reveal a royal flush.

Steve smiled, "I'll take that martini shaken not stirred," He joked as all the members of his team groaned around the table.

"You heard him, Moneypenny," Danny smirked as the next hand was dealt and the bid was placed.

"If I'm Moneypenny what does that make you?" Kono asked mockingly of Danny.

"I'm Felix, because I'm as close to CIA as we're getting here and Chin is Q because he's got all the brains of this operation, and yes, the Governor is M." Danny stated with a triumphant smile.

"Felix, you really think you're Felix?" Steve mocked, rolled his eyes and cleaned house once again.

**A/N Jack Lord was the first actor to play reoccurring Felix Leiter, hence why McGarrett would be a fan.**


	33. Perfect

**A/N: Alright, that all for this round into the challenge. I am still taking requests so send me your songs. For everyone that have sent for this round of stories thank you. I hope you like what I came up with from your suggestions!**

**Song: Perfect – Pink (3:43) Genre: Friendship/Comfort.**

**For: hazeleyes**

_Perfect_

Steve sat alone, staring out at the setting sun. The day had been a mess. The case was a shambles and he had almost gotten his team killed by a little miscalculation. He knew that he wasn't invincible, but he had prided himself on being right and he was wrong. He was happy they had just gotten out of the ambush with their lives. He believed that it was a miracle that no one was hurt, aside for some scrapes and bruises. They had tested fate that day, all because Steve gave to order to go.

"Steve!"

The sound of his name broke his concentration and pulled him from his thoughts as he turned just in time to see Grace fly at him and wrap her arms around his neck.

"Do you like watching the sunsets too?" she asked as she sat down on the sand beside him

"Yeah, I do," Steve smiled down at the little girl.

"Mind if I join you?" Danny asked as he walked up to them.

Steve and Grace smiled at Danny as he sat down on the sand beside them.

"Steve likes the sunsets too, Danno," Grace smiled.

"The best sunsets in the world are right here in Hawaii, Monkey. Steve would be crazy to not like them." Danny said as he shot Steve a knowing smile.

"Can I go look for seashells before the light is gone?" Grace asked with a gleeful smile.

"Go for it," Steve said and watched as the little girl ran to the waters edge. "I didn't think I'd see you after what happened today."

"It's the job," Danny shrugged as he sat in the sand with Steve.

"I should have known it was an ambush," Steve sighed.

"You're not fuckin perfect," Danny stated, "you're human. We all make mistakes. We came out of it. And now you are out here stewing over It." he said as Grace waved a shell at them from down the beach and both men smiled.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Steve asked the smile still on his face as he watched Grace.

"Where else would you be?" Danny asked with a laugh.

Steve shrugged.

"Check it out," Grace stated as she ran up to the two men with a giant conch shell.

"Those are pretty important to the Hawaiians, it's a true gift to have one," Steve smiled.

"Can I keep it Danno?" Grace asked.

"As long as there isn't anything living in it," Danny smiled.

"It's empty," Steve stated as he inspected the shell and handed it back to Grace.

"Can you hold it for me Steve, while I look for more?" Grace asked, her innocence making Steve smile.

"Sure," he said and they watched her run off down the beach again.

"Feel better?" Danny asked when Grace was out of earshot.

"Oddly, yes," Steve smiled the conch shell still in his hands.

"She has a way of doing that." Danny smiled.

"Thanks, Danny," Steve said as they waved at Grace once again.

"We should call her in before she makes us build sand castles in the dark," Danny smiled.

"I have some Tiki torches in the garage," Steve said with a shrug.

"Sand Castles it is," Danny laughed and rolled up his sleeves.

"Can we build a sand castle, Danno?" Grace asked as she ran up to them, "pretty, pretty please."

Danny glanced at Steve as he burst with laughter.

"Yes, Monkey, we can build a sand castle." Danny smiled.

**A/N Alright, send me songs everyone!**


	34. Bad Day

**A/N Happy Easter! This marks the beginning of round four in the vignettes. To everyone who send songs, thank you. To anyone who is thinking of sending songs, please do.**

**Song: Bad Day – Daniel Powter (3:48) Genre: Friendship**

**For: Norriski**

_Bad Day_

Danny sat in the lobby of the hotel, it was deserted, and the sound of his hands across the piano keys rolled off the marble floors. He laughed to himself at a mistake in the music, he remembered most of it, but it had been a long time. For the first time in a long time he felt the calming sensation of a little melody and a quiet room. It was nice, he missed it, and it was over all too soon.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked as the sound of the piano died away.

"Waiting for you," Danny answered.

"No I mean to that poor instrument," Steve laughed.

"So I'm out of practice," Danny sighed, "if you haven't noticed I don't have one at home to practice on and you take up all my time so I wouldn't have time to practice even if I wanted to, but because someone was running late and I had nothing better to do while waiting for your sorry ass, I sat down and I reacquainted myself with an old friend." He rambled on as his fingers slid across the keys again and Steve watched with interest at the nimbleness of Danny's fingers and the change in his posture as he sat at the piano.

"If I knew you played I would make sure to give you some alone time to play," Steve said teasingly.

Danny sighed, not looking up at Steve, as he pulled his hands away from the keys and closed the cover to the baby grand piano that sat in a corner of the deserted hotel lobby. "Why did you need me to meet you here?" Danny asked.

"I thought we could catch the ball game in the bar," Steve smiled. "I knew you had a bad day."

Danny smiled, rolled his eyes and shook his head at his partner.

"But if you want to play the piano instead, I'll just hang out here," Steve said as he fell into one of the leather sofas that were set up near the piano. "You need the practice more than I need the beer and the baseball." He added and caught Danny's eyes for the first time.

Danny smiled again, opened the piano cover once more and introduced Steve to his old and dear friend.


	35. The Cave

**Song: The Cave – Mumford and sons (3:39) Genre: Friendship**

**For: Synbou**

_The Cave_

Danny watched as Steve walked slowly up the beach toward his home. He dragged his feet, his head was down. It was clear to Danny that something had gone horribly wrong. Steve was stewing over something, but what on earth could the Super SEAL get into on his day off. Danny passed back into Steve's house, grabbed a couple of beer out of the fridge, ignoring the case that he had brought with him and walked back to wait for his partner.

Steve didn't realize that Danny was standing watching him until he reached the decking of his porch and eyed the two bottles of beer in his hand.

"Bad Day?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Steve asked.

"Well when you don't answer my calls it either means your in way over your head or you're pouting." Danny smiled. "So I came by to make sure that you weren't way over your head, and found your truck parked out front and the Marquis in the garage. So in over your head was out and pouting was in."

"I don't pout," Steve sighed taking the beer from his best friend.

"What do you call what you are doing now?" Danny asked and sat down in one of the deck chairs and looked out at the churning waters of the ocean. "You need to look into a mirror more often, that look on your face is most certainly a pout. I have an eight year old; I'm an expert on the pouty face."

"Ok, maybe I'm pouting," Steve sighed and sat down in the chair beside Danny.

"Why so glum my friend?" Danny asked, the mockery disappearing from his tone.

"Catherine dumped me," Steve sighed, "she actually used the 'any port in a storm' line."

"Welcome to civilian living," Danny smiled. "You were ready to take the relationship to another level, to make this your home and come out of the cave that you've been living in all this time, under the safety net of the Navy, but she's not and now you get to suffer."

Steve turned and looked at Danny with interest. Everything he said made so much sense. Danny was speaking the truth. He really was an expert on the situation.

"You're right," Steve sighed.

"Just be happy you didn't ask her to marry you, or rather that she didn't say yes. Its harder when they give it a few years and then called it quits when they knew what they was getting into in the first place." Danny sighed. "Break up with not strings attached still sucks, don't get me wrong, I feel for you buddy, but it could be so much worse."

"It sounds like it," Steve sighed.

"If you want, I can lay down the 'there are lots of fish in the sea' line." Danny smiled.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better," Steve laughed.

"I'll be here all week," Danny smirked and turned his attention back to the rolling waves.

"It never gets any easier does it?" Steve asked as he turned and followed Danny's gaze out to sea.

"Only for the lucky ones," Danny laughed, "but I'll hold onto hope. It may have run out for us, though. I mean we're pretty lucky in other respects, but love, man we seem to suck at it."

"Can't be good at everything now can we?" Steve asked more cheerfully.

"Nah," Danny said, "I don't want to be good at everything. There would be too much responsibility then, and I have enough of that."

"Amen to that," Steve laughed and fell silent.


	36. Hey Soul Sister

**A/N: This one was so much fun to write. I could just see them stomping around the house. Cute as it turned out, I hope you like it EmmyMayyy.**

**Song: Hey Soul Sister – Train (3:37) Genre: Friendship/Comedy/Play**

**For: EmmyMayyy**

_Hey Soul Sister._

Grace ran through the house giggling uncontrollably, she had stumbled upon Danny hiding behind a sofa, Kono some how climbed up onto of the counter and tucked in beside the fridge, Chin was perched in the Marquis in the garage and then there was Steve. He was the last one left. She was it, she had to find him and she searched high and low through the McGarrett house for her favorite McGarrett of all. Danny, Chin and Kono sat together on the couch hearing the shrieks of glee as Grace took off running and then there were footsteps loud and fast after her. She flew down the steps and into her father's arms on the couch.

"You're it Steve!" she cried as she reached the couch.

"I thought it was the first one found that was it!" Steve stated as he came down the stairs.

"Nope, last one to get to home is it!" Grace stated and the three gathered on the couch grinned at the big goof that came up to them and towered over them.

"I don't remember playing it like that!" Steve sighed.

"She's the boss for the day, it's her day, she can make up the rules however she wants," Kono smiled as she stuck a paper bow on Gracie's head.

"Can we go again?" Grace asked her father.

"Yes," Danny smiled.

"How long has it been since you played hide and seek, McGarrett," Kono laughed, "do we have to fill you in on all the rules?"

"I thought you of all people would totally school all of us in hide and seek," Chin laughed, "but you're getting owned by Gracie!"

"I thought tag was the last one to get home!" Steve stated and fell into a chair.

"Nope," Grace stated. "And you can't hide in the same place twice in a row!"

"Well, it sounds like I'm not hiding this time anyways!" Steve laughed.

"You're not!" Grace stated, jumped up and pulled her father to his feet. Kono and Chin followed suit. "Now count to fifty and don't forget to yell 'ready or not'!"

"Come on soul sister," Kono stated and rushed off with Grace into the depths of the McGarrett house. "I have a great idea for a spot for you."

"How did my place become hide and seek central?" Steve asked with a laugh as Danny turned to head up the stairs.

"You invited us over for a surprise party for Grace. This was all your idea." Danny smiled. "Now cover your eyes, you're cheating!"

"You're not counting!" Grace yelled from another room.

"One, two, three…"


	37. 20 Good Reasons

**Song: 20 Good Reasons – Thirsty Merc (3:42) Genre: Comedy**

**For: EmmyMayyy**

_20 Good Reasons_

Danny paced before the couch. With every pass he caught Steve's eyes and turned away and then caught his Daughter's. They were sitting patiently, waiting for an answer that was still forthcoming. Danny was agitated. The currently proposed plan was not sitting well with him. Granted, he did have a few days off and he had Grace for all of them, but he didn't like the plan that Steve had proposed. Grace did, however.

"I want one good reason," Danny said at last as he made another past by the couch.

"I'll give you 20," Grace smiled. "One, Steve is strong and a super hero, he'll protect me. Two, it will be educational to go to the big island and see the volcano erupting. Three, I have to write a paper on why I love Hawaii and this may give me a topic for my essay…"

"Ok, ok, Grace, that great. Steve what do you have to say for yourself," Danny asked eyeing his partner.

"Do you want 20 reasons from me too?" Steve asked with a smile.

"No, just build your case," Danny stated throwing his hands in the air.

"I invited you to come along. You haven't been to the volcano yet either," Steve said.

"Four, Steve can fly a helicopter. Five, we can get you some more of that Kona coffee you like so much Danno…" Grace counted off reason on her hands. "Six, we'll be away from Oahu so Mommy and Step-Stan can't make me go home early…"

"Six is a good reason," Steve smiled.

"Please Danno; can we go to the volcano?" Grace asked.

Danny began his pacing again. It was one of the rare occasions that Danny had Grace for more than the two day weekend. He wanted to do something special, wanted to make it a time to remember but he wasn't sure that island hopping or Volcano viewing was what he had in mind.

"Please, please, please," Grace pleaded.

"I have some free passes for the water park too," Steve said trying to sweeten the pot.

"Oh, Danno, please?" Grace asked practically falling on her knees at her father's feet.

"Alright fine," Danny stated as he fell into one of the chairs in Steve's living room.

"Yes!" Grace and Steve both shared a high five as they jumped up from their places on the couch.

"Promise me this is going to be a relaxing, non-dangerous trip." Danny stated as he caught Steve's eye.

"I'm a super hero. You'll be fine!" Steve smiled.


	38. Superman

**Song: Superman – Taylor Swift (4:38) Genre: Family**

**For: Georgiamw13**

_Superman_

Grace ran into the Five-O bullpen, her mother close on her heals. Steve watched them from his office as Grace peaked into each and every office before running toward Danny's office.

"Sorry for the interruption, Steven," Rachel smiled as she peaked in the door of his office just after Grace.

"Don't worry about it," Steve smiled. "What's going on?"

"Grace has won a school wide competition for her writing. She wants to share her prize with Daniel." Rachel smiled.

"What did she win?" Steve asked as he got up from his desk and walked into the open office with Rachel. Kono and Chin soon joined them as Danny sat in his office swinging his daughter around and flipping through the papers that she had put on his desk. He looked so proud.

"She won a writing contest for an essay she wrote about her father." Rachel smiled proudly, "they gave her a chocolate bar and a gift certificate to the Barns and Nobles."

"Good prize," Kono smiled.

"Which part, the chocolate or the gift certificate," Chin teased.

"Like you had to ask," Kono smiled.

"Chocolate," Steve and Chin said together and Kono laughed.

"I'd have to agree," Rachel smiled.

"So, check out my little winner!" Danny said proudly, Grace perched on his shoulders, the winning essay clasped in his hands.

"Congratulations Gracie," The Five-Os chimed together.

"Want to read it?" Grace asked as Danny handed the essay to Steve.

"Superman: More than fiction, he's my father." Steve read the title on the cover page out loud.

Grace kissed to top of Danny's head from her perch.


	39. Hallelujah

**A/N: I know its Easter, and I know this is totally longer than I was supposed to write, but when the song started this is what came to me and I couldn't end it until it was perfect. So here is a little Christmas story for everyone to enjoy. I needed Tissue, you may too.**

**Song: Hallelujah – Rufus Wainwright (4:06) Genre: Family/Friendship**

**For: eVeRyThInGblaCK**

_Hallelujah_

Steve stood in the foyer of the old house, the snow was falling around them outside, the plane ride had been long and delayed, but they had finally arrived. Grace had jumped into her grandfather's arms the moment she walked into the house, Danny fell into his mother's arms after not seeing her for over a year and Steve stood, watching the moment of family and feeling awkward.

"I'm so glad you could be with us this holiday, Commander," Mrs. Williams smiled as she broke free from her son and walked toward the awkward young man in her foyer.

"His names Steve, Nona," Grace smiled.

"Yeah, call him Steven or he'll feel awkward the whole time we're here," Danny laughed. "Steven, this is my mother, Veronica, and my father, Patrick. Mom, dad, this is Steven McGarrett."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Williams," Steve smiled as the little woman wrapped her arms around Steve. "I've heard a lot about you."

"And we've heard a lot about you, son, come in," Patrick said as he reached out and shook Steve's hand, "Daniel tells us you have a 74 Marquis, I've got one out back that I've has since 73 and mine still runs." He added the same glow in his eyes that Steve had seen in Danny's on many occasions.

"Danny doesn't like my Marquis, says its trash and should be replaced," Steve smiled.

"Daniel doesn't know cars, son, he's his mother's boy," Patrick laughed, caught the look on his son's face, and led the way into the family room.

"My father would have you believe that I'm a sissy," Danny stated sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at his father.

"Boy, you don't like cars, what is wrong with you?" Patrick asked mockingly.

"I drive a Camaro," Danny stated in protest.

"I drive the Camaro," Steve retorted.

"It's in my name!" Danny half yelled.

"Boys, boys, please, it's Christmas. No fighting in the house. Settle it outside in the snow," Veronica stated like she had settled many a family dispute in the same way.

"Nona, the tree is beautiful," Grace cried as they walked into the family room and the tree was a glow with lights of all colours.

"Do you have a tree like this with your mommy?" Veronica asked as she pulled Grace into an embrace.

"No," Grace said.

"No?" Veronica asked.

"We have a big tree, but the lights are all white and there are ribbons and bows on it." Grace said, "But I like this one better because I remember making some of the ornaments, like the angels."

"We're going to make more tomorrow," Veronica smiled, "and we're going to make decorations for the birds in our trees in the yard."

"Be ready to string bags and bags of popcorn," Danny whispered to Steve as they stood around the Christmas tree.

Steve smiled silently as he watched Grace and Veronica talk about the ornaments they had made when she was younger.

"Steve will you make an ornament for the tree?" Grace asked after a long time of staring at the beauty of the Christmas scene.

"I will, if you show me how to," Steve answered.

"You never did this before?" Grace asked.

"No, Gracie, we had other traditions in Hawaii," Steve smiled.

"Do you miss Hawaii?" She asked.

"I might in a couple of days, but right now I'm really happy to be in New Jersey." Steve answered as he caught Danny's glance.

"Have you been tobogganing?" Grace asked.

"No," Steve laughed.

"Danno, can we go?" Grace asked.

"Sure, after dinner we'll go out back and hit up the hill that runs down into the gully," Danny said with a nod "if you're not too tired from the flight or too full from Nona's Lasagna."

"You're going to love Nona's dinner, Steve," Grace smiled as Veronica came back into the family room with a tray of cookies.

"Ma, you're going to ruin her dinner," Danny sighed.

"Grace can have one," Veronica smiled. "Cookie dear?" she asked and offered the tray to Steve.

"Try them," Grace smiled as she took her own, "they are the best cookies in the world."

"Thank you," Steve smiled up at Veronica as Grace climbed into his lap and they enjoyed their cookies together.

"So, what else do you have planned for Steven while he's on the mainland?" Patrick asked.

"Tobogganing, snow angels, ice skating," Grace rattled off activities that she had planned.

"Rest," Danny answered. "This is about as far away from work as I could get the man, so he had better rest."

"And we'll bake cookies with Nona, and make decorations and wrap presents and play the piano and sing Christmas songs."

"Oh hallelujah, I've been waiting a long time for those," Veronica smiled.

"Me too," Grace stated proudly.

"And I'll be shopping at the last minute and dragging him along," Danny added with a sarcastic laughed.

"My shopping is done," Steve laughed.

"How are you going to give out your presents to all your friends while you're in New Jersey?" Grace asked worry on her face.

"My friends in Hawaii already got their gifts, with strict orders to not open them until Christmas. My sister's gift was mailed to her weeks ago and your gift and Danno's gift are hidden in my luggage." Steve smiled.

"Your gift is hidden in my luggage too!" Grace whispered into Steve's ear.

"I haven't done any shopping yet," Danny smiled, "but I do have present for Steve." He added as the door bell rang.

Veronica and Patrick exchanged a knowing glance as their son stood and walked out of the room.

"Do you know about this?" Steve asked as Grace giggled and shook her head.

"Mom, Dad, this is Mary," Danny said as he rounded the corner with Steve's sister.

Steve stood in shock at the sight before him.

"Thank you for inviting me," Mary smiled, tears in her eyes at the look on her brother's face.

"How did you do this without telling me?" Steve asked as he rushed to hug his sister and welcome her into the little gathering.

"The hard part wasn't getting Mary to say yes, it was getting you away from Hawaii," Danny laughed. "And one word on your family situation and my parents wouldn't have it any other way." He added.

"And I knew about it too, but I kept it a secret because Danno said you'd be so surprised!" Grace cried gleefully, "I even talked to Mary on the phone and you didn't know!"

"Mele Kalikimaka, big brother." Mary smiled.

"That's how you say Merry Christmas in Hawaiian," Grace smiled as she laid her head on her grandfather's shoulder. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever."

"I think you're right Monkey," Danny smiled.

"Thank you so much," Steve said, the awkwardness leaving him as he eyed the family that had gathered around him.

"You need to be with family, dear, especially at Christmas time," Veronica said as she put her hand on Steve's arm. "Welcome to our Ohana."

**A/N: And thus ends this round of requests. Please, please, please send me more songs. I don't turn anyone down, and I haven't met a song that I haven't liked. So please, don't be shy, and send me a little song that you love and I will write you a story.**


	40. Past The Point of No Return

**A/N: Well here we are, this is round five. I've now officially done 40+ vignettes. Thank you so much to the people that have sent in requests. I've had a great time reacquainting myself with songs that I haven't listened to in a long time and putting Danny and Steve and the rest of the Five-O family through some crazy stuff. I've started compiling a list of songs that I want to do, so those are coming in the near future and I am still going to take requests so please, send me you songs, as many as you like and I will write for you.**

**Song: Past The Point of No Return – Andrew Lloyd Webber (9:51) Genre: Hurt/Comfort.**

**For: Codywolf**

_Past The Point of No Return_

"This is it, we've past that point," Steve stated, calmly, but still trapped within the situation. "Danny's been hit." He added and he heard Kono gasped over the headset.

"Alright McGarrett, the jokes wearing thin, come seal your fate, get out here and face me," A man yelled from somewhere in the darkness of the building. "This is about you and me."

"This isn't about you and me," McGarrett yelled from Danny's side as he watched the blood pooling behind his partners shoulder.

"I'm good, go get him." Danny stated as he flinched in pain.

"I'm not leaving you until some one gets here to cover you." Steve hissed at his fallen partner.

"I still have my other arm," Danny stated, sat up and aimed his weapon at McGarrett, "Now go and shoot the bastard that shot me!"

"That doesn't sound like protocol Danny," Steve said as he pushed Danny's arm down. "Now stop moving, or you will bleed out." He stated and jammed a rolled up piece of fabric into the wound, just to the left side of Danny's vest strap. Steve had torn off one of the pockets of his cargo pants to use as packing.

"You son of a bitch!" Danny hissed in pain. "I will shoot you."

"No you won't," Steve said with a slight smile.

"I have a heat signature coming right for you, boss," Chin stated through the head set.

"Let him come to me," Steve stated. "I'm not leaving Danny."

"I'm almost to you," Kono stated.

Danny force himself into a seated position, his left arm hanging limp and bloody at his side. "I got your back." He stated as he heard footsteps enter the room they were in.

Near the door lay two other bodies, Danny had shot one before getting hit, Steve had managed the second before the third, the one who had shot Danny, rushed out of the room.

"He's almost to you," Chin stated.

"Get in here with back up Chin," Steve whispered.

"I'm on my way," Chin responded.

"What, I'm not enough back up for you?" Danny asked feeling lightheaded.

"You stay with me," Steve stated as he watched the colour fade from Danny's face.

"I think I'm going to be pretty useless," Danny sighed, his right hand falling with his weapon.

"You're going to be fine," Steve stated shaking Danny gently, "stay with me."

"You really should watch you back, McGarrett," A man whispered as the click of the loaded gun caught Steve's attention. "You've gone soft. You're partners down, leave him behind and finish the job you were assigned too."

"I'm not that man anymore General," Steve hissed, "and I don't answer to you anymore."

"Clearly," The general stated and then stared in shock as the sound of a single bullet rang out through the darkness of the abandon building.

Steve watched as the General fell to his knees, crumpling in on himself. Steve spun suddenly and looked back at Danny as Kono rushed into the room followed by the NCIS unit and Chin and his SWAT team. Danny held his service weapon out in front of him, smoke still billowing from the shot he had fired.

"You said we were past the point of no return, I had to take matters into my own hands," Danny said as his arms fell and his eyes shut.

"We're not past that point," Steve stated as he shook Danny, "Open your eyes, Williams, that's an order!" Steve shouted frantically.

"I don't take orders from you," Danny whispered but opened his eyes.

"We have to move now," Chin stated and bolted from the room. SWAT cleared the building, NCIS took over the investigation into the Generals ambush and Steve and Kono sat on the floor, hands over the wounds in Danny's shoulder, waiting.

"You've lost a lot of blood Danny," Kono said as her eyes began to tear.

"I'm good," Danny whispered, "don't worry Kono, I'll be fine."

"That's usually my line," Steve smiled, his hand covered in his partners blood.

"You're a bad influence, I guess," Danny said, forcing a smile.

"Get him out of here now," Steve shouted as Chin rushed back in with the paramedics.

Steve, Kono and Chin watched in tense silence as the paramedics rushed to Danny's aid. They worked quickly, loaded him up, and wheeled him out of the building and into the waiting ambulance before any more words could be spoken. The remaining Five-Os could only hope and pray that they had not passed that final threshold. They could not think of Danny moving beyond the point of no return.


	41. Carry On My Wayward Son

**A/N: This is one of my all time favorite songs. I think I still listen to it almost every day. Even though I don't mention any of the words to the song in this fic, I think that the implication of the song is enough to get the point across. If you don't know the lyrics of this song I suggest you read them and tell me if you think they fit with the little scene I wrote.**

**Song: Carry On My Wayward Son – Kansas (5:23) Genre: Friendship/Reunion**

**For: Codywolf**

_Carry On My Wayward Son._

Danny stood leaning on the hood of the Camaro as the troupes began to disembark from the ship that had arrive days before, but who had remained with their units until their debriefing and quarantine was over.

Danny saw Steve before Steve saw Danny. Steve had disembarked with the members of the unit he had been assigned too, he wore his navy issued work uniform and carried his duffle over one shoulder. The hot Hawaiian sun scorched his eyes and caused him the look away before he realized Danny was waiting for him. Stepping out of the line and walking across the lot toward Danny and the waiting Camaro, Steve couldn't help but smile. This was the second returning from active duty, but this time he wasn't returning for a funeral, he was coming back to the work, the friends and the good that he had been awaiting and hoping for through the long eight months of his tour.

Danny held up his hand to Steve before he reached the Camaro, stopping Steve in his tracks. A grin spread across Danny's face as he walked to the driver side door, turned over the engine, breathing life into the car, and letting the stereo and the song pour forth into the beautiful day. The sound caught the attention of some of the other troops. But it brought a smile to Steve's face.

"Welcome home, McGarrett," Danny said as the guitars blared from the Camaro, and he handed Steve his Five-O badge, "The Governor wants you to carry this with you at all times, but you need to take the oath again." Danny smiled.

"I'll take it, in a heart beat." Steve said, took the badge from Danny's outstretched hand and dropped his duffle at Danny's feet.

"Come here you big goof," Danny stated as he wrapped his arms around Steve in a bear hug. "The team hasn't been the same without you."

"I missed you too Danny," Steve smiled when the embrace had ended.

"So, am I going to have to break down all of your Navy training again?" Danny asked jokingly as he walked around the passenger side of the Camaro and opened the door, the song still blaring.

"No, I heard you for eight months telling me that my actions in Libya would not be acceptable on the civilian streets of Hawaii, and you're right." Steve smiled, threw his duffle into the back seat of the Camaro and fell into the driver seat beside his partner.

"Well, that's good to hear," Danny smiled. "It's time to carry on from were we left off."

Steve nodded, the song ended and Five-O was whole once more.


	42. Bring Me To Life

**Song: Bring Me To Life – Evanesence (3:57) Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**For: WinterWicca**

_Bring Me To Life_

Police sirens echoed off all of the buildings and around every corner as the Camaro pulled up to the scene, followed closely by Kono's Cruze. The Five-Os had been following the case, building a profile and hoped and prayed that they could get to the next victim before it was too late. Well, sadly for them, it was too late. The woman lay, bruised and bloody in an alley, where used syringes and drug trafficking were horribly obvious to the four members of the task force.

Kono and Chin went to work right away filling out the holes in their profile while Steve and Danny questioned the witnesses, the people that had found the body and the police sergeant who was still on the scene. The body of the woman had been covered with a sheet, her features still coloured with the deceptive shades of life. She had not been there long, and yet it was out of the ordinary for the victims of this killer.

Max arrived moments later, knelt down beside the body, pulled open his field kit and pulled back the sheet the covered the young woman's face. His face twisted in disbelief as he pulled from his bag, not a thermometer to take a liver temp, but his stethoscope.

"What are you doing Max?" Steve asked as he knelt down beside the victim and searched out her carotid artery.

"She's not dead," Max stated after silencing Steve with his hand and listened very closely. "There is still a very faint, heartbeat," he added and watched as Danny dialed his phone.

"Get me a paramedic now," Danny yelled as Max pulled a thermal blanket from his field kit, threw the sheet off the woman, and tucked the silver sheet in around her body. He then check to see if she was breathing and began to assist when he found that she was not.

"This girl still has a story to tell," Max whispered as he listened once again to her heart beet. "We can bring her back to life."

Steve nodded and waited for the sirens to be heard off in the distance once more.


	43. Johnny and the Devil

**A/N: WinterWicca, I hope this was the song you had in mind. The other one that came up often when I searched was the 'Devil Went Down To Georgia'. I plan to use that song a little later as well, but because you gave me the song title Johnny and the Devil, I went with this one.**

**Song: Johnny & the Devil – Hans Theessink (4:29) Genre: Drama**

**For: WinterWicca**

_Johnny and the Devil_

Danny and Steve walked along the beach, through the tent city that has sprung up and settled. All around them were people of all walks of life and all with different stories. Most of them looking for a little shelter from the elements, some of them drug addicts and fugitives seeking a place to hide, but for the most part they were men, women and children looking to belong, to find their Ohana and to be protected. It was a sad development in the modern world, but at the same time it worked for those people.

"And I thought my apartment was bad," Danny said to Steve as they walked along.

"You're apartment is bad," Steve smiled, "but this, for some, is heaven and hell."

Further down the beach, as the tent city stretched its legs and branched out into clearly divided communities Steve and Danny stopped by an old mans plot of land, and who was playing his guitar in a clear, crisp, New Orleans blues, and singing quietly to himself.

"Excuse me sir, but can you tell us where to find Johnny Puihi?" Danny asked the old man and without missing a beat the man sang, "Johnny sold his soul to the devil down below."

"Why am I not surprised?" Danny sighed.

"You wont find him here son," the old man smiled, "he knows you're looking for him. Sounds like he got himself into a heap of trouble and he's been told not to come back round these parts. We just want to live here all quiet like. We're not harming anyone." The old man said as he continued to play and then started to sing again.

"Thanks you sir," Steve smiled and grabbed Danny's arm. "You heard the man; we're not going to find Johnny here."


	44. Sympathy for the Devil

**Song: Sympathy for the Devil – The Rolling Stones (6:17) Genre: Drama**

**For: WinterWicca**

_Sympathy for the Devil_

"Sometimes I wonder who we're really dealing with," Danny sighed as he looked down into the pit, a pit that had been dug without a though and within the pit the bodies of three people, lay in such a state of decomposition that it was hard to tell, just by looking, if they were male or female. "Do people really do things like this to one another?"

"I get what you're saying," Steve said as he watched the excavation of the pit continue. "We've got to have some sympathy for the devil in this line of work."

"Really, you're quoting the rolling stones right now?" Danny asked eyeing his partner suspiciously.

"Yes, I am," Steve smiled.

Danny shook his head and backed away from the pit.

"You have to wonder sometimes what bring good people to do things like this," Steve said following Danny away from the edge of the hole.

"And you want to have sympathy for the devil," Danny sighed. "Evil exists; we see it day in and day out. Sometimes it's hard to believe that there is any good in the world."

"It's just the nature of the game, isn't it?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Danny sighed then looked at the grin on his partners face, "you just did it again didn't you?"

"It's a good song!" Steve smiled.

"It's not the place for that Steven!" Danny practically yelled.

"Lighten up," Steve sighed, "what else are you going to do in a time like this?"

"Investigate," Danny stated.

"We can't do anything until the scene is processed, and I'm not getting down in that pit, are you?" Steve asked.

"Oh hell no!" Danny said with clear and unwavering determination.

"Well then what is your plan, Detective?" Steve asked.

"I guess I'm going to let you quote the Rolling Stones." Danny sighed. "Cause you can't always get what you want, and I don't really feel like fighting with you right now."

"Who's quoting now?" Steve asked with a smile as he fell into the driver's seat of the Camaro.


	45. Welcome to the Jungle

**Song: Welcome to the Jungle – Guns N Roses (4:33) Genre: Action**

**For: WinterWicca**

_**Welcome to the Jungle**_

The truck sped down the bush road, jungle closing in on every side. The path was hardly wide enough for the truck to fit through, but Steve seemed to know where he was going. Danny sighed to himself as tree branches brushed against the truck and the sun set. In the back seat lay the victim of yet another senseless crime, struggling for breath and wrapped tightly in the wool blanket that Steve just happened to keep in the truck at all times.

"How do we manage to find these people?" Danny asked as he looked into the back seat at the shivering boy.

"We're Five-O, it's our job," Steve stated flooring the truck as the jungle started to open up and the path began to turn into the openness of a field. On the far side of the field Danny could see the trail that Steve was heading for. They were miles outside of civilization, had taken the time to go for a hike, (they should have known it was a bad idea after what had happened the first time) and were now speeding back into the city as fast as they could, in hopes of getting the young boy to the hospital before he fell into shock.

"It's not our job, its search and rescues job!" Danny stated as he grabbed onto the door for stability and tried not to bounce out of his seat and hit the ceiling of the truck, "slow down Andretti, the boy is conscious, we can take out time."

"We need to call in the crime scene, but we don't have reception," Steve stated and floored the truck again.

"We'll be calling in another crime scene if you don't slow down." Danny yelled.

"No, we wont, at this speed we'll all be dead," Steve stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Welcome to the Jungle, kid. Are you having fun yet?" Danny asked as he looked into the back seat to see the kid fading in and out of consciousness, "alright, he's in trouble, Steve, get us out of here."

Steve obeyed and headed back into the jungle at break neck speed.


	46. Surfer Girl

**A/N: When you hear Surfer Girl, who do you think of? Kono right or maybe Grace?**

**Song: Surfer Girl – The Beach Boys (2:28) Genre: Family/Comedy**

**For: Qweb**

_Surfer Girl_

Danny watched as Grace stood up on the surf board, Kono holding it still in the water, and trying to teach Grace how to balance, as the waves rolled in around her and she struggled to stand up like Kono had taught her.

"She's got the best teacher, brah," Chin said as he noticed Danny's anxiety.

"I know," Danny sighed and watched as Grace jumped into the water beside Kono.

"She'll get it," Steve said from his place beside Danny.

The sun was slowly setting while Kono worked with Grace in water only up to her shoulders.

"I'm not worried about Grace getting it," Danny stated proudly and anxious all at the same time. "She's incredibly smart, and I'm not just saying that because I'm her father. Grace has this tendency to not let things go, so she'll try and try until she's got it down. Then she'll want to move onto bigger things. What I am worried about is when the day comes that she tells me that Kono's gonna take her out to the pipeline."

"I wonder where Grace gets it from," Chin stated as he leaned forward and looked at Steve who chuckled.

"She get's it from me," Danny sighed, "Trust me, I know my own personality when I see it staring back at me."

"She's you're little surfer girl." Chin said and put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Have you told her that you've been taking lessons?" Steve asked.

"No!" Danny hissed.

"So you didn't tell her that Kono had you dropping in on the big ones last Friday?" Chin laughed.

"No, and you aren't telling her either!" Danny stated panic in his voice now. "She's too little for that."

"So are you, brah!" Steve joked.


	47. Annie's Song

**A/N: I grew up on this song. I remember it most around the bond fire out at the lake with all my family and friends around. It's one of those songs that will forever remain in my memory as one of my favorite lullabies.**

**Song: Annie's Song – John Denver (3:00) Genre: Family/Comfort**

**For Qweb**

_Annie's Song_

The fire blazed brightly as the Five-O sat quietly on the beach behind McGarrett's house. The beer bottles were lined up on the beach and the moonlight danced off the ocean and through the bottles as the fire flickered off the water. Kono was lying on her back, her head resting against the log that Chin was sitting on, with his guitar, always the contemplative one. Danny and Steve had planted themselves opposite the cousins, across the fire and Grace was already falling asleep in Danny's arms as Chin began to sing.

The bond fire and camping idea had been Grace's. Steve had offered up his back yard and beach for the adventure. Chin had told Grace he would play his guitar for her to sing camp fire songs, but she was falling asleep, quickly, after running around participating in all the excitement of tent pitching and smore making. The five-Os were now left to themselves. The soft melody from the guitar was putting everyone to sleep, but it was a moment of peace in an otherwise rushed and frantic lifetime.

"This will now be Gracie's Song," Chin had said, as he looked down at his cousin, "I used to sing it to Kono when she was just a little keiki."

"It's still one of my favorites," Kono smiled up at her cousin.

Gracie's eyes had already betrayed themselves, and were drooping, when Chin started to sing. It wasn't long before the little one drifted off completely, Kono following shortly after.

_"…like a storm in the desert, like a sleepy blue ocean, you fill up my sense, come fill me again…"_


	48. Eastbound and Down

**Song: Eastbound and Down – Jerry Reed (2:52) Genre: Action/Angst**

**For: Qweb**

_Eastbound and Down_

Danny, Steve, Chin and Kono stood together in the middle of the deserted highway. They had donned their vests, they had taken on larger more menacing weapons and now they stood and waited. Danny hopped from one foot to the other and took deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Danny what's the matter with you?" Steve asked noticing the agitation in his partner.

"I'm not a big fan of possibly playing chicken with a Big Rig." Danny stated. "Sorry if that disappoints you."

The fugitive they had been chasing had taken drastic measure, had hijacked an eighteen wheeler and was now tormenting the civilians of Oahu. HPD were in on the chase, trying to corral the fugitive onto the highway, where, if they got lucky and he stayed on it, he would have to come down the stretch where Steve and his team were waiting. Three hundred yard up the highway, blurred by the heat coming off the hot pavement was the road block, several cruisers and the waiting road spikes. Off in the distance they could hear the sounds of the traffic and HPD choppers that were following the Rig, and over their head sets they followed HPDs every move.

"They've past the last exit," HPD stated as Steve raised his weapon.

"Get ready," Steve said, never taking his eyes of the road block.

"Are we sure that three hundred yards is enough to stop a rig?" Danny asked as he too took a stance and raised his weapon. "I mean, this is a high speed chase were talking about."

"It's enough for you to jump out of the way if it's not enough to stop the truck," Steve stated.

"And what if it Jack Knifes and rolls right at us in a fiery inferno?" Danny asked.

"Is that the worst case scenario you can think of?" Steve asked.

"No, but I don't have time to think of anything else," Danny stated as the Rig came into view.


	49. Steppin Stone

**Song: (I'm Not Your) Steppin' Stone – The Monkees (2:26) Genre: Comedy**

**For: Qweb**

_Steppin' Stone_

"I don't know what's so nice about this," Grace said as she sat beside Kono and flipped through the high fashion magazine, "would you honestly wear that, Kono?" she asked pointing at a dress that was way too short, had two holes in it where the models ribs stuck out and was see threw from the belly button up.

"No, I would not," Kono stated looking at the picture, "there would be no where to put my gun or my hand cuffs, and I think my badge would fray that material like panty hose."

Grace nodded her agreement and flipped the page.

Danny walked into the bullpen and found Kono and Grace sitting together flipping through the magazines.

"Why do we even have those?" Danny asked as he eyed the ladies and their choice of literature.

"Cause we get a lot of wives and mothers in here, sometimes young ladies that need to give a statement. They need something to look at." Kono said as she leaned in and showed Grace a picture and they both giggled.

"What are you teaching her; how to spend her father's money?" Danny asked as he came over and looked over Kono's shoulder.

"No, we're making fun of high fashion," Kono stated.

"Who, Danno, in their right mind would wear something like that?" Grace asked pointing at the picture in Kono's magazine of a woman in what could have been a bikini, maybe.

"Not you," Danny said as he threw his hands over the picture to shield the view from Grace.

Grace and Kono giggled again.

"Trust me, Danno, I've seen worse," Grace smiled as she turned the pages back in her magazine and showed her father a nearly nude model. "Don't you think she looks like she needs a sandwich?"

Kono burst with laughed as Steve came out of his office.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked eyeing the picture that had caught Kono's attention.

"Nothing, we just decided that she needs a sandwich, or twelve," Grace giggled and Kono had to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I would have to agree with that statement," Steve nodded as he eyed the barely clothes, sickly skinny, model, "and some cake, don't you think she could use some cake?"

"We could all use some cake," Kono smiled.

"I want cake," Grace added as they turned their attention back to Danny.

"Did you buy these?" Danny asked motioning toward the magazines and accusing McGarrett.

"No, I bought the 'Guns and Ammo' ones," Steve smiled.

"I brought the 'Better Homes and Gardens'," Kono confessed.

"I brought theses," Grace smiled, "they were mommy's, but she said they were outdated, so you can have them." She smiled.


	50. Paperback Writer

**A/N: I want to thank Qweb for this song and the prompt 'for all those fan fiction writers out there'. So everyone reading who also writes, this one's for you!**

**Song: Paperback Writer – The Beetles (2:18) Genre: Comedy**

**For: Qweb**

_Paperback Writer_

Danny sat staring at his computer. His head was throbbing, his eyes hurt and he had hours, and hours, of paper work to get through. Steve walked in, slammed what could have been a novel on his desk and stood in the doorway. Danny looked from the stack, to his partner and back, his eyes growing wider and wider with every look.

"What is that?" Danny asked with a sigh.

"All my back dated files, I'm done," Steve smiled. "You'll need to go through them and make sure that I've done everything by the books, but I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"How many files are here?" Danny asked overwhelmed by the stack of paper.

"Three or four," Steve said.

"Did you write down every last little detail?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Steve smiled, "just like you said."

Danny sighed.

"Not like you said?" Steve asked worry on his voice.

"No, you did what I told you to," Danny said as he scanned the first page of the first file.

"Then why do you look so disappointed?" Steve asked.

"Because, I didn't expect you to get all this done at once," Danny sighed, "and I certainly didn't think you would beet me in the process."

"You're not finished yet?" Steve asked.

"Nope, I'm trying to write a novel to keep up with yours," Danny stated sarcastically.

Steve smiled a triumphant smile, "that right there is work Dickens would be proud of," he said as he motioned toward the pile on Danny's desk.

"Why is that, because you are getting paid by the word?" Danny asked.

"Yes, actually I am, and because you are just dying to read the entire thing, cover to cover." Steve stated proudly, turned on his heals and walked out of Danny's office.

"I'm dying to throw it at your head," Danny hissed eyeing the stack of paper with distain, "but if I did, it might do enough damage to kill you."


	51. Lean On Me

**A/N: This is the first of three peace offerings to Annic because I couldn't find the song that was the first on the list. I'm so sorry that I couldn't find. Please accept these as my humble apologies for failing in the challenge.**

**Song: Lean On Me – Bill Withers (4:17) Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship.**

**For: Annic**

_Lean On Me_

Steve sat on the open tailgate of his truck in the visitors section of the air port parking lot and watched as one after another the Hawaii airlines flights took off and left the island. He knew he had just done what his father had done and put his sister back on a plane to get away from all the danger that he was facing. He understood why, in that moment, his father had done what he had done to protect his children, but Steve still felt like it wasn't right. Like he was betraying his sister by forcing her to leave, and although Mary went willingly, Steve felt guilty.

The rumbled of another jet pulled his attention away from the vehicles in the parking lot and the motion of the pedestrian traffic as a body sat down beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked as he turned to see his partner.

"I figured this is what you would do," Danny said with a sigh, "so I checked the Hawaii airlines flights, after you wouldn't answer my calls, and I found that there was one leaving for L.A right about…now," Danny stated as the rumble of the jet caught their ears and the plane peeked over the top of the terminal.

"She'll be safer," Steve sighed as the plane disappeared into the blue sky and fluffy white clouds.

"And you'll be all alone, again," Danny said.

"I'm not alone," Steve retorted, "I have Five-O and Kamekona and Mamo."

"That's not what I meant," Danny sighed, "I meant once again you have been separated from your family, without any idea of when you will see her again."

"I'll see Mary, when we've solved my parent's cases," Steve said strongly.

"And that could take years," Danny sighed.

"I know," Steve accepted the idea and fell silent.

"Well, on the bright side, you've got me to lean on. I'm somewhat in the same boat." Danny said as they watched a pack of tourists come out of the terminal and they were greeted with leis from the locals.

"You have Rachel and Grace," Steve smiled.

"And they have Stanley," Danny sighed. "Face it, brother, we're in it together."


	52. Better Day

**Song: Better Day – Saving Jane (4:12) Genre: Comedy/Family**

**For: Annic**

_Better Day_

Grace met Steve at the door of her dad's apartment, jumped into his arms and invited him in. Steve walked into the small apartment to see that the whole space was taken up by what looked like a bright pink tent strung from the kitchen counter to the TV and back to the far back wall.

"What's going on?" Steve asked as he bent down to look inside and found Danny sitting cross legged with a stack of story books beside him.

"It's supposed to rain all day," Danny said with a shrug.

"Come on Steve, its story day!" Grace smiled and crawled into the tent with her father.

"Is it raining yet?" Danny asked as Steve crawled in too.

"Nope," Steve smiled.

"Do we have a case?" Danny asked.

"Nope," Steve smiled.

"Then what are you doing here?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Looking to have a better day," Steve confessed, Danny sighed but smiled at his partner.

"What story do you want first," Danny asked as Grace flipped through the pile of picture books.

"How about _Rapunzel_?" Grace said, handed the book to her father and curled up beside him.

"You sure you want to stay for this?" Danny asked a little embarrassed that Steve had made himself comfortable in the make shift tent, and among all of the pink frilly things that Grace had brought with her.

"Yup," Steve smiled.

"Good, you can be the evil witch!" Grace said and tossed a pointed hat at Steve.

"Why am I the witch?" Steve asked as he put the hat on.

"Because, Danno's the prince," Grace smiled proudly.

"It comes with the territory," Danny smiled, opened the book and began to read, "once upon a time…"


	53. Boston

**A/N: Well, this my friends, marks the end of this round of posts. I hope you liked them. Again I don't own anyone but I've been having a really good time fooling around with them. Thank you to everyone who sent songs and big, big thanks to everyone who is reviewing and alerting this collection of stories. It's because of you that I am continuing with these stories! Thank You SO much!**

**Song: Boston – Augustana (4:12) Genre: Comfort**

**For: Annic**

_Boston_

Danny and Steve stood together outside the little house with a well manicured lawn, beautiful flower garden and a white picket fence. There was a real-estate sign still in the middle of the lawn that boasted that the house was sold. It could have been a story book house, it was so picture perfect. Danny wasn't sure what to think as he walked toward the sign and pulled it down.

"So this is it?" Steve asked following his partner.

"This is it," Danny said as he took two small keys out of his pocket.

"I can't believe you bought a house," Steve smiled.

"I guess I'm ready to settle here," Danny said as they walked up the steps and stopped at the front door.

"Danny Williams, home owner," Steve laughed, "how does that feel?"

"I guess like I'm ready to start this new life." Danny said.

"Has Grace seen it yet?" Steve asked as they walked inside.

The little house was bright, had a lot of windows, a big back yard and a beach. The house itself was a bungalow, with three bed rooms, two bathrooms and a full kitchen, living room, dining room. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't as small as the apartment Danny had spent a year living in.

"She was here when I viewed it," Danny answered as he placed the keys on the kitchen counter and looked out at the back yard, "she loved the flowers in the front and the beach out back and said now we could have bond fires at our place and invite everyone over for parties." Danny explained. "She called it 'our place' so I had to buy it."

"She's a smart one," Steve smiled, "no garage though."

"What do I need a garage for?" Danny asked. "It has a drive way, I'll park the Camaro in it and there's room enough for at least one other vehicle."

"Good point," Steve smiled, "there's room for a piano."

"I'll be trying to furnish the house before I worry about an overly elaborate addition like a piano." Danny smiled, but sighed at the same time.

"Oh come on Danny, just get the piano," Steve smiled. "You know you want one."

"Rachel and I have one back in Jersey in storage," Danny said with a slight smile, "I may see if she'd mind me having some of that stuff shipped out here."

"Do you have enough stuff in storage to make this empty place into more of a home?" Steve asked.

"I think so," Danny smiled.

"You know that would mean that you've truly come to terms with living here." Steve said, "what would be left in Jersey if you had it all shipped out here."

"My family, my history," Danny said. "I feel like I'm starting all over again, again."

"This is the last time," Steve smiled, "I think Grace will make sure you stay in this house for a long time."

"Grace will make this place like home," Danny smiled.

Steve nodded and followed Danny out back to view the yard.

**A/N: Alright, I'm read for more songs. 'Hit me with your best shot' I wont turn anything down…unless I can't find the songs then I'm so sorry.**


	54. Cotton Eye Joe

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Welcome to round 6 of these drabbles. Thank you once again to everyone who submitted song ideas. I've once again compiled a worth while update from song requests and I hope everyone likes what I came up with for them.**

**Once again, I don't own anything, the characters and the songs do not belong to me. I'm just playing out the pictures that pop into my head. Enjoy!**

**Also, don't feel shy about requesting, I love to write these and I love that people love reading them so let's all keep it up!**

**Cotton Eye Joe – Rednex (3:44) Genre: Drama.**

**For: Georgiamw13**

_Cotton Eye Joe_

"This is such a shame," Danny said as he walked through the dusty, rundown, ranch, his vest well secured and his weapon in his hand.

"I was under the impression that you hated the island," Steve said mockingly following his partner up to the barn that was once red, but was currently a shabby stated of brown and in great need of a new coat of paint.

"I dislike the island," Danny stated as Steve opened the barn door for him and he rushing in taking point on the call that had come in. The Five-O's had been the closes officers to the call as it was picked up by HPD and just because of their general location Danny and Steve decided to act as first response.

Danny stopped just within the doors of the old bar and stared at the sight before him. Steve followed him in and soon stopped before the scene as well.

"Is this meant to be a joke?" Danny asked seeing the two bodies before him, handing from the rafters of the barn.

"It's a pretty sick joke if you ask me," Steve sighed.

Before them hung two bodies, one, a woman dressed in a very old looking wedding dress, the other, a man dressed in old western attire. Both victims were young in comparison to the outfits they had been dress in and both had been hung by the neck in what looked to be an attempt at suicide.

"This isn't a suicide Danny," Steve said as he walked behind the two victims and found that both of their hands were bound behind them. On the ropes that bound the male victim Steve eyed a tag, it was pinned to the ropes with an old sheriffs badge; the name on the tag was Cotton Eye Joe.

"This is a sick joke," Steve sighed as Danny eyed the identification tag.

"Very sick," Danny stated, pulled out his phone and called in the scene to HPD. "And now, whoever did this, have Five-O to deal with."


	55. The Twist

**The Twist – Chubby Checker (2:38) Genre: Drama**

**For: Georgiamw13**

_The Twist_

The old music played softly in the corner of the retirement home as Danny, Steve and Chin walked into the group of elderly people. One man in particular looked up, stood from where he was sitting and motioned for the new characters to follow him away from the gathered group.

"Not that any of them would hear me anyway," the old man said as he sat down in a corner and Danny, Steve and Chin followed, "but I've never been one to discuss cases around civilians."

"Thank you for seeing us, Detective," Chin smiled as he reached across the table to the old man and shook his hand firmly.

"Son, I've been a civilian long enough for you to drop the formalities." The old man smiled, "you can call my Chuck, Rookie." He smiled the glint of a memory alive in his eyes.

Chin smiled at the recollection of his first meeting with the old man.

"Sir, with all due respect, you're familiarity with our current case requires some protocol," Steve smiled as he shook hands with the old man as well, "and even though you are already acquainted with Detective Kelly, I'd like to keep this case as professional as possible." He added and introduced himself and his rank.

Danny raised an eyebrow to his partner but shook the old man's hand in turn.

"And you're not from the islands are you son?" the old man asked Danny as he heard the change in the man's speech, just subtly but he could tell the old man had his own secrets.

"No sir, I hail from New Jersey," Danny smiled.

"You're a little young for a retirement spot like Hawaii, don't you think?" the old man joked.

"I'm not retired, I'll retire back in my home town," Danny stated.

"Sure you will, son, that's what they all say, but the islands grab a hold of you. I was like you once, swore you'd never catch me dead living out my life on an island, or if I did it would be Manhattan, but here I am and here you will stay," Chuck smiled.

"Can we get down to business," Steve asked noticing the hint of amusement in both Danny and the old man eyes.

"I never thought I would ever have to think about the gruesomeness of this case again," the old man sighed.

"I don't think anyone did, but we've had a confession as to the whereabouts of another mass grave," Chin stated as he pulled from an envelope a crime scene photo, "would you say that these match your profile of the killer?" he asked as the man looked through the photos.

"Yes," Chuck said, "his signature was this twisted metal around the wrists and neck. That right there is the murder weapon." He said with a sigh and the Five-Os knew they had found their man.


	56. Man, I Feel Like A Woman

**Man I Feel Like A Woman - Shania Twain (3:57) Genre: Comedy**

**For: Georgiamw13**

_Man, I Feel Like A Woman_

Steve pulled the Camaro to a stop outside of the palace and waited impatiently as Danny got out, walked around to the truck and removed the frilly bags that had been placed back there.

"How, if this was your idea, am I the one carrying all this crap?" Danny asked as he came around the car and met Steve, before they headed into the palace together.

"It's your daughter's birthday," Steve smiled.

"You were the one that purchased all these things. When I told you not to spoil her, you're as bad as my brother, Steven." Danny stated, "And it's embarrassing to have to carry all this stuff. Especially into work," Danny complained.

"I didn't want to give the surprise away," Steve smiled. "The only way to surprise Grace for her birthday is to have the party at the office. She's at your apartment too often, and we don't have an excuse to get her to my place, so it wouldn't have worked. So when Rachel drops her off tonight, we'll have the bullpen all decorated to surprise her." Steve stated smartly. "Besides, you're going to have to get used to things like this, your daughter is getting older. It won't be long until you're taking her out on many shopping excursions and you'll have to pay for and carry far more personal packages than these ones."

Steve watched as the intelligence sank in and Danny's face twisted. First there was concern, fear, and then something like amusement. Steve did not like the amusement in Danny's eyes.

"So this is all prep for when I have to act as chaperone to a teenage girl?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"Yes," Steve smiled.

"So, do you feel like a woman today, Steve?" Danny asked with a smirk. "Cause you're playing the part awfully well." 


	57. Mud On The Tires

**A/N: Boys will be boys! That's all I'm going to say.**

**Mud On The Tires - Brad Paisley (4:04) Genre: Comedy**

**For Georgiamw13**

_Mud On The Tires_

"First the Marquis, and now this? Steve, do you ever think through one of your adventures before you act?" Danny hissed as he hung out the window of the truck and watched as the wheels spun mud up and just barely missed him. "You got your truck stuck in the mud," Danny yelled, "in four high! If you think I'm getting out to push you have another thing coming to you."

"What else can we do?" Steve asked as he banged his hands on the steering wheel and leaned back in his seat.

"Why can't we do something that isn't going to get us killed, or stranded?" Danny sighed.

"Maybe we should have waited till things dried up a little," Steve sighed.

"Hindsight," Danny hissed.

"Do you have cell reception?" Steve asked.

"Yes, but I'm not calling this one in. It was your idea, and I'm not going to let you get out of the ridicule of getting YOUR truck stuck in the MUD." Danny stated sarcastically.

"It's not even that much mud!" Steve sighed as he opened his door and jumped out onto the highly saturated ground.

"Not that much?" Danny asked as he got out of the truck and scanned the area. "This whole fuckin field is mud! What even put the idea in your head that you could drive through this?"

"I've seen worse and made it through!" Steve stated as he pulled out his phone and called for help.

"In a military vehicle maybe," Danny hissed sarcastically.

Just before Steve could finish his call, with Chin, because he wasn't going to call anyone he didn't trust, something wet and smelly hit the side of his head.

"You may have seen worse, but I'm about to make your life a living hell," Danny stated his hands full of the clumpy, runny, mud that they had gotten suck in.

"I hate you so much, Williams," Steve stated, bent over, but missed Danny on his first shot.

"Now you know how I feel every day!" Danny yelled from the other side of the truck as he launched another wad of mud at Steve, hitting him square in the chest. "Target neutralized!" Danny stated as he saw the shock on Steve's face as the mud has covered most of his torso.

"You are going to get it!" Steve yelled as rushed around the truck at Danny.

Danny sprinted away, throwing another handful at Steve, "that's for getting me shot on our first day as partners." He stated, ducked another one of Steve's shots, "and that one's for giving my a heart attack when you blew up a door with a grenade," he added and hit Steve in the side of the head again, "and this one's for not letting me drive my own car!" he added another messy splotch of dark brown on Steve's shorts before he slipped himself and fell into a puddle.

"You are in for it now," Steve laughed as he towered over the Jersey Detective who sat shocked up to his elbows in filthy water.

"I don't think so," Danny stated, kicked Steve's legs out from under him and sent Steve flying into the puddle as well. "You deserve every muddy minute of this, and strangely I feel so much better about this whole situation now that I see you soaking wet and filthy." Danny added with a smile as he got up and walked back to the truck. "How much longer till help gets here?"

"I don't know," Steve sighed and felt another splash of mud as it landed in the puddle beside him.

"That's for Chin," Danny stated.

"What have I done to Chin?" Steve asked.

"You called him to tow your ass out of a mud puddle," Danny laughed and took cover once more behind the truck.


	58. Honey, I'm Home

**A/N: See if you can pick up on the reference to another one of Scott's movies in this little story.**

**Honey I'm Home - Shania Twain (3:45) Genre: Drama**

**For: Georgiamw13**

_Honey I'm Home_.

"Honey, I'm home," Danny announced as he walked through the chain link fence, into the junk yard and saw the gathering of what looked like a whole crew of body builders and thugs. Scattered all around the yard were hundreds of vehicles, some old some new, but all clearly not running.

"Put your hands where we can see them," Steve stated following his partner and holding his weapon at the ready.

"So who, who, is responsible for the brawl at Kamekona?" Danny asked eyeing all of the unruly suspects with suspicion.

"You got the wrong guys Brah," one of the thugs stated.

"Really Mickey?" Danny asked addressing the man and watching his face fall into a frown, "because I seem to have you and your crew on surveillance, and then, because we're Five-O and we have all kinds of fun toys, we ran that surveillance through facial recognition software and came up with you." he explained. "So now, I have a wrap sheet as long as my arm and your bonds man on speed dial. Shall we call him up and see what he wants me to do with you?"

"Nah, brah, this is all a misunderstanding," Mickey stated, "Kamekona and I are like brothers man, he's my Ohana," he added trying to recover from the shock he was feeling.

"Strange how that sounds, isn't it Steve, considering Kamekona told us that you were a rival entrepreneur and you are trying to sabotage his business."

"It is strange," Steve stated, "considering this don't look nothing like a shaved ice shop."

"Nah, it looks like a chop shop," Danny stated, "where are you getting all these cars from Mickey?"

"Legally," Mickey stated.

"Did you say illegally?" Danny asked, "Because, according to your wrap sheet, you've been charged with several counts of theft of a motor vehicle."

"Nah, this is all legal!" Mickey stated.

"So you wouldn't mind us running some of these VIN numbers then?" Danny asked as he stooped and looked under the hook of the closes vehicle. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, all while watching the guilt seep into Mickey's face. "Trust me Mickey, I know how these boots work, you can't pull the wool over my eyes."

"Look's like you're closing shop early." Steve said and handcuffed Mickey.

**A/N: Scott Caan was in Gone in 60 seconds. He knows all about boosting cars.**


	59. 9 To 5

**9 To 5 - Dolly Parton (2:57)**

**For: Georgiamw13**

_9 to 5_

Steve walked into Danny's office with another cup of coffee. The two, leading officers, of the Five-O crew were burning the midnight oil, while their two counterparts were out on the stake out that had taken them all day. He set the cup down on Danny's desk and waited for a reaction but had to shake Danny slightly before the Jersey Detective came too.

"Why couldn't you let me sleep?" Danny asked eyeing this thirtieth cup of coffee and sighing, "we're taking over for Kono and Chin in another hour, all I ask for is a little sleep."

"Sorry, we have to get our debriefing filed to the Governor before we switch off with Chin and Kono, so lets get a move on," Steve stated as he fell into the chair before Danny's desk.

"You know, before you came into my life, I worked a lovely 9 to 5 job. Granted it did have its moments, and I do make more than I did, but this is torture, McGarrett."

"You got three hours of sleep," Steve sighed. "You're going to have to learn how to functions under these kinds of restraints if your going to work with me."

"This isn't some crazy naval mission, it's a drug bust," Danny stated angrily. "I swear you have it out for me, don't you? Just tell me know so I can look for new employment."

"I don't have it out for you," Steve smiled. "I brought you coffee didn't I?"

"You're a bloody saint!" Danny sighed, grabbed the cup before him and stared into the dark, ink like liquid, "at least I know its going to be a good cup of coffee." 


	60. The Heart Never Lies

**The Heart Never Lies – McFly (3:28) Genre: Angst.**

**For:Georgiamw13**

_The Heart Never Lies_

Danny and Steve watched in horror, they had slammed the Camaro to a stop as they watched, holding their breaths, as their fugitive floored his vehicle and flew off the end of the pier.

"There are three other people in that car!" Steve yelled as he and Danny jumped out of the vehicle and ran down the pier after the fugitive's car. They reached the end of the pier to see the car sink below the surface.

"We have to get them out," Danny stated and dove off the pier.

"Chin, get help," Steve yelled into his phone; it was all he could get out before he took the plunge right after Danny.

Steve knew that it wouldn't be long before the car rested at the bottom of the ocean, out of reach of any inexperienced diver. He wasted no more time and swam as fast as he could toward the rising bubbles.

Danny had hit the water in time to grab a hold of the door handle and try, with all his might to open the door, but it was locked and the two back passengers were in too much of a panic to realize what was happened. The car was sinking faster now that it was completely submerged and Danny knew he wouldn't be able to hold his breath for much longer, but his heart told him he could save the lives of the girls in the back seat.

Using the but end of his gun, Danny smashed the window of the steadily sinking car. The water had already flooded the interior and the people in the front seat looked to be unconscious. Steve reached the vehicle just as Danny was pulling the two back passenger out, and kicking with all his might, he forced the two girls to the surface, feeling that he too was about to run out of air.

Moments later he surfaced, took in a huge breath of air and watched as the girls choked and coughed around him. The pier wasn't far off and he swam, with the girls, to the pier supports, before turning back to the still bubbling surface to wait for Steve.

Danny's heart sank as the moments passed like hours, and Steve didn't resurface. He was just about to swim back, using every ounce of what he hoped he had to try and dive down to his partner, but Steve finally broke the surface of the ocean, dragging with him one more person.

"The driver is dead, Danny," Steve stated as he gasped, "but this one is still alive."

"We have to get them all to shore," Danny stated, as he turned to the girls that were clinging to the pier supports. "Can you swim?" he asked.

The girls nodded as Danny helped Steve with the one other passenger who remained unconscious.


	61. Unwell

**Unwell - Matchbox 20 (3:48) Genre: Anger/Angst**

**For: Vampyfreak**

_Unwell_

Danny and Steve stared at each other across the smart table as Chin and Kono filled them in on the particulars of the case. Danny and Steve had returned with information from the pawn shop owner and Kono and Chin had done the run down, made all the connections and were debriefing both Steve and Danny on what was to happen next in the case.

"What happened?" Chin asked finally as the anger in Danny's eyes seemed to grow like wild fire.

"Why don't you ask McGarrett," Danny stated his tone accusing and unhappy.

"I did what was necessary to get the suspect to speak." Steve stated not seeing the issue.

"YOU BLEW UP A DOOR WITH A GRENADE!" Danny yelled, he couldn't hold in the anger any longer, "and that's not the worst part. The worst part is I don't know how long that has been in my car!" he stated catching his breath; he had been holding it through his anger.

"They are perfectly safe until you pull the pin," Steve stated still not getting the severity of the situation.

"How long has it been in Danny's car?" Chin asked, his tone was worried and the concern was written all over his face, "and, are there more?"

"Of course there are more," Steve stated, "they've been stashed under the passenger seat, safely, for weeks."

"WEEKS!" Danny yelled.

"What's the matter with that?" Steve finally yelled loosing his temper.

"I drive my daughter in that car!" Danny yelled.

Steve suddenly got the severity of the situation.

"You can't have explosives in my car, do you understand that?" Danny hissed as he ran his hands through his hair. "Please, please, I'm asking you nicely, please remove the grenades and anything else that my eight year old might stumble upon that could kill her."

"I'm sorry Danny," Steve said as he walked out of the office to clear out Danny's car.

"Danny, he would have never done it, if he would have thought about it," Chin said trying to ease Danny's discomfort.

"He's not crazy, Danny, maybe a little unwell, or unaccustomed to civilian life, but I'm sure he'll never do it again." Kono added to her cousins comforting ways.

"I know, he's a work in progress," Danny sighed. "I'm just thankful that Grace knows better than to touch anything she finds in my car."


	62. Time Of Dying

**Time of dying – Three days grace (3:08)**

**For: Angelpoint**

_Time Of Dying_

"Steve!"

The cry of his name seemed far away as he lay on the ground, his life flashing before his eyes, but he could still hear, he could still see and he could feel. The pain was seeping up through his body. What had happened? His ears rang, his hands shook, and he gripped his upper chest in a moment of reflex and panic.

"Steve!"

The voice seemed farther away now, and yet his partner was kneeling over him. His mouth made the motions of yelling, but the sound was far away.

"I will not die, Danny," Steve stated.

He could hardly hear his own voice. It was far away like the rest of the sound. His hand still clutched at the wound on his chest as Danny's hands covered his.

Chin towered over them, he shouted into his phone but none of the words were heard by Steve.

Kono knelt at his other side, tears in her eyes, but her mouth never moved. She was scared.

"I will not die," Steve said again.

"No you won't," Danny stated.

This time, the words were close, and the pressure on his chest was like a million pounds.


	63. Can You Read My Mind

**Can You Read My Mind – Maureen McGovern. (3:24) Genre: Comfort.**

**For: Qweb**

_Can You Read My Mind?_

Danny walked away from the scene, the little girl's hand clutching his tightly. The scene was gruesome, the little girl had seen everything and Danny could tell that she was in shock but he stopped, just before they got to the bank of HPD cruisers that had arrived to process the scene. He sat down on the curb, handed Steve his weapon and his vest, and the little girl sat down beside him.

Danny shot Steve a look; he was still carrying his weapon as if he was still on edge. They had cleared the scene, neutralized the two suspects, so the danger and the time for weaponry had passed. The little girl looked up at the naval officer, in camouflage pants and a black t-shirt, and then turned back to Danny. She fell into his arms and Danny motioned for Steve to move away. Steve got the hint and left Danny, the father, with the little girl who had just lost everything.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Danny asked as the little girl sobbed.

"Faith," she answered as she choked back her tears.

"My little girls name is Grace," Danny said as he smoothed the hair out of Faith's face. "She's about your age. My names Daniel, you can call me Danny if you like."

"Does she know her daddy carries a gun?" little Faith asked fear and shock in her eyes.

"She knows I have to carry a gun for work, because I'm a police officer, but I don't usually carry it when she's with me." Danny said, "And I never, ever, use it unless I absolutely have to."

"I know you had to use it today Danny," Faith sighed as she wiped at her eyes with her sleeve.

"Can you tell me what happened in there?" Danny asked as he motioned over his shoulder to the house.

"It was scary," Faith said, the tears brimming in her eyes once again.

"I was scared too," Danny said, "and then I saw you in there and I knew I had to be strong, because I wasn't going to let anything happen to you."

"I was scared when that man started talking to mommy," Faith said.

"Which man?" Danny asked.

"The one that shot mommy and then daddy, the one that was telling the other man to stop the police while he got the girl." Faith stated.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, sweetie," Danny said as Faith cuddled into him closer. "How long had that man been talking to your mommy?"

"He came to the house two days ago, he watched her out from the gate, and then he left." Faith said sadly. "Then he came back yesterday."

"Did they fight?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Faith sobbed.

"Was your Daddy around?"

"Not until today," Faith answered.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you," Danny said hugging the little girl again, "but I want you to know that you have been a big help, and that I'm going to do everything in my power to find out why this happened."

"I know you will," Faith said looking up into Danny's eyes. "And I know that my mommy and daddy are never coming back."

"I'm sorry." Danny sighed but couldn't find any other words to stem the flow of tears from the little girl. He just sat, the poor child in his arms, and shed some of his own tears for her sorrows.


	64. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Hit Me With Your Best Shot – Pat Benatar (2:51) Genre: Comedy.**

**For Qweb**

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot._

The bullpen was empty, except for Kono. It was later in the evening. Danny and Steve had run off to check on a few leads, Chin was locked away in some basement room sore thumbing through old case files and Kono was left with hours, upon hours, of surveillance to sort through. She watched over the silent film on the Smart Table as her IPhone blared some of her favorite tunes. She couldn't help herself. She was all alone, and a glorious woman rocker always had a soft spot in her heart. It was true, it was a little old for Kono, but she knew every word. It was a song that got her through the academy, it was her mantra.

"Hit me with your best shot," she sang as she turned around and stopped dead in her tracks as Steve and Danny stood, arms crossed and grins spreading wider and wider across their faces.

The blush that rose in Kono's face but her eyes flashed something like mischief as she began singing again.

"Come on and hit me with your best shot," She sang egging on her boss and his partner.

"You're best shot is a killer right hook. I think I'll pass," Danny stated as he laughed and walked off toward his office.

"I'm not going to mess with you either," Steve smiled and walked off to his office.

Kono grinned to herself and started the song once again.


	65. Fight The Good Fight

**A/N: So marks the end of the requested songs, for now. The next few are songs that I really wanted to do but that had not come up by other people. These are songs that out of the blue I heard, or they came onto my iPod and then the story just popped into my head. Hope they are enjoyable.**

**Fight the Good Fight – Triumph (6:22) Genre: Angst.**

_Fight the Good Fight_

There was silence in the Camaro as it headed toward another crime scene, in another small suburban center. More and more it seemed like bad things were happening to good people and no one was safe anywhere. It was easy, in times like these to loose hope, to see between the lines and worry about what side was really the right side to be fighting for.

"You ok Danny?" Steve asked watching the thought spread across Danny's face.

"I'm alright," Danny sighed, "I know what I've got to do, and I've always known it wasn't going to be easy, but it's the job I chose and I'm going to fight the good fight until the day I can't fight anymore."

"Well said," Steve smiled.

"It just drives me crazy that so many young people make the wrong choices." Danny sighed.

"Wrong choices for some, are the right choices for others. You don't know what this kid's circumstances were," Steve stated.

"The right choice is always on the right side of the law," Danny stated passionately.

"And what do you call what Chin has done?" Steve asked eyeing his partner cautiously.

Danny turned slightly in his chair and looked at the sincerity in his partners eyes.

"There's an answer in your heart, Danny, I know there is," Steve said, "and from the look on your face I'd say the good fight is not the fight on the right side of the law."

"Chin is a different case," Danny said.

"And if he wasn't your friends you'd prosecute him to the full extent of the law," Steve said almost in retort, "instead we're helping him. How does that make our choices any different from the choices that this young man has made that has ended up taking his life?"

"You're right," Danny admitted, "I guess all we can hope is to make it through another day. Make it worth the price we may have to pay in the end."

"We're in it for Chin," Steve stated.

"And we're working with a double standard," Danny sighed and looked out the window once again.


	66. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**You Can't Always Get What You Want – The Rolling Stones (7:28) Genre: Comedy/Friendship**

_You Can't Always Get What You Want._

Danny sat on the steps to his daughter's school, waiting for the bells to ring to let the kids out into the beautiful Hawaiian day. He had to admit that the weather and the consistency of beautiful weather was starting to grow on him. He had gotten used to the spontaneous rain showers, but the rainbows that always followed the rain were definitely a bonus. He had definitely learned to love his job and with every success the Five-O's faced, he became more proud of what he was apart of. He had even begun to reconcile himself to the idea of not being married to Rachel. He knew she was happy, he knew that Grace was well taken care of, and he knew that their relationship had improved in the resent months. Hawaii, really and truly was starting to grow on him and as he sat, listening the buzz of the bell and the hum of the kids as they started to flood out of the school he stood and looked up at the gates of the private school, hoping for another happy revelation. Suddenly he saw Grace running toward him, her pig tails bouncing as she ran and she leaped into her father arms.

"Monkey," Danny smiled as he hugged her.

"Danno, where is the car?" she asked as she looked around from her place in his arms.

"Steve took it just for a few minutes to pick up something to eat, so we are stuck waiting for him." Danny sighed.

"Where's his truck?" grace asked.

"He left it at home and I picked him up," Danny stated as he and his daughter sat down, on a bench that was just off to one side of the main entrance as they watched the rest of the students greet their parents. "I'm sorry to make you wait, baby," he said as he watched other moms and dads drive away in their big beautiful cars.

"It's alright Danno, I don't mind waiting, and I don't mind sitting here because you are here." Grace smiled up at him and waved as the Camaro pulled into the school loop once gain.

"What took you so long?" Danny asked as he leaned in the passenger door.

"I had to go to another place or you weren't getting what you wanted to eat," Steve stated. "Hey Grace." He added with a wave to the little girl who climbed into the back seat.

"What were you looking for?" Grace asked as she eyed the paper bags on the back seat beside her.

"I wanted a Philly steak so bad," Danny stated, "and Steve said he knew where to find one. I'm a little worried, but I'll give it a shot. I'm sure it won't be anything like what you could get in Jersey or Philly." He added with a sigh.

"You can't always get what you want, Danno," Grace stated, "What did you get us Steve?"

"Poke," Steve smiled.

Danny made a face in to himself as Grace began rummaging through the paper bags on the back seat.

"Don't get your raw fish all over my back seat!" Danny stated as he turned around and eyed his daughter.

Grace made a face back at Danny and began to eat.

"She's right you know," Steve smiled.

"About what?" Danny asked.

"Well, that you can't always get what you want," Steve laughed.

"Yeah, but if you try some times, you'll find, you get what you need," Danny sang as the rainbow after the rains stretched out before them as they drove.


	67. Wheel In The Sky

**Wheel In the Sky – Journey (4:12) Genre: Returning.**

_Wheel In The Shy_

The flight was long, the time between had been even longer. Danny had done what he had always threatened to do. He went back to Jersey. He gave up, stepped aside and walked away from Five-O. It had broken Kono's heart. It had angered McGarrett to a point Danny had never seen and the only person who really seemed to understand how much Danny just needed to be with family was Chin Ho Kelly. Danny had done what he had always talked about, but never thought he would actually do. He went home.

But something wasn't right. He got a job, he worked the regular pace, solved the case, was still shot at and even threatened in ways he only thought he would see with Five-O and after what seemed like years of trying to convince himself Jersey was better he resigned himself to the fact that he might have made a mistake. It wasn't long after that revelation that he knew what he had to do. He didn't call McGarrett, he hadn't spoken to him since that day he had left, but he called the next best person and she assured him that all would be well.

Danny stepped off the plane, the silver Camaro that he had left behind met him at the air port and not surprisingly Chin stepped out to help him with the little luggage he was carrying with him.

"Have you said anything?" Danny asked after he hugged his friend.

"No yet," Chin smiled, "I was going to let the Governor handle that," he added and motioned to the black SUV that had been parked behind the silver Camaro.

"McGarrett is going to have a fit," Danny laughed and fell into the passenger side as Chin pulled away from the terminal exit.

At the Palace, Danny met the Governor of Hawaii with as much professionalism as he had always given her, but she looked at him as if she were finally seeing their prodigal son returning. "You are meant for Hawaii Danny," she smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I think I'm ready to admit that I am," he smiled and the governor led the way into the palace.

Kono was the first to realize what was going on. She and Steve were huddled over the smart table, the lights in all the office were on except for Danny's; it was dark and had not been touched since the Jersey Detective had left them and as she stood flipping through photographs of forensic evidence, Kono just happened to look up as the doors to the bullpen opened and the governor walked in followed by her entourage.

"Danny," Kono gasped, practically a whisper, but it caught Steve's attention and as the young rookie jump, and ran toward the returning member of the team Steve placed his hands on his hips and looked suspiciously at the group who had disturbed his concentration.

"McGarrett, I told you to fill the position on the team. I'm fed up with waiting, I've hired someone for you," Jameson stated as she watched the anger and hurt resurface in Steve's face.

"You're back?" Kono gasped and eyed her cousin with suspicion.

"He's back," Chin smiled.

"For good?" Steve asked from across the room.

"I just couldn't hack it back in Jersey, they said I was too much of an islander to get on in the city anymore," Danny smiled. "Now I can't promise that I'm still up to what I once was, I don't know where I'll be tomorrow, but I can tell you I'm not leaving Five-O."

"That's good enough for me," Steve smiled and walked over to shake his partner's hand. "Everything is just as you left it. I knew you'd come back."


	68. Paradise City

**A/N: This marks the end of this update. Please send me your requests so that I can work on more stories! Thank you to everyone who has already submitted their songs. I hope the stories hold a special place in you hearts just as they do mine. Thank you again to everyone for reading and reviewing. You're all awesome!**

**Paradise City – Guns N Roses (6:46) Genre: Comedy.**

_Paradise City_

Danny and Chin walked along the boardwalk looking out on the crowded beach and all the beautiful bikinied bodies. It was sunny, the surf was perfect and the Five-O were intact and ready to work.

"You can't tell me that you don't love this city," Chin smiled and laughed as he watched Danny's neck whip around at the sight of another beautiful woman.

"Oh yeah, love it, all the crime, drugs, and job security for me, although I do get shot at all the time," Danny laughed. "But the women are beautiful, the most beautiful in the world."

"That's paradise for you, brah, it can't all be perfect, but the grass is green and the girls are pretty." Chin smiled as they walked on toward Kamekona's shaved ice shop.

"Did you get anything from the witnesses?" Steve asked as he came away from the shop with Kono and met Danny and Chin on the boardwalk.

"Lots of people saw the commotion, but not what started it," Chin stated.

"It was a busy day on the beach," Danny added distractedly as he watched another perfect ass pass him by.

"Danny focus, please," Steve laughed, "or I'm paring you with Kono next time."

"I'll go sight seeing boss, there is plenty to look at out on the beach today," Kono smile.

"I hear you girl!" Danny smiled and high fived Kono, "you are not going to win, McGarrett," he added and smiled.

"Did you find anything?" Chin asked with a laugh.

"Got some surveillance and a potential witness that says they saw a silver BMW peel out of here at the same time the fight broke out." Steve stated.

"Sounds like today wasn't a totally waste," Chin smiled.

"Not a waste at all," Danny stated as he eyed another beautiful woman coming toward them and then walk right past as she check out Danny.

"Oh Danny, you should go after her," Kono teased.

"Make em sweat it out a little," Danny smiled.

"You should have flashed you badge," Kono added, "Chicks dig a man in law enforcement."

"They like the bad boys better," Danny stated as he untied his tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, "I think I'll go look for some more witnesses," he added and took off down the boardwalk after the pretty woman.

"Welcome to the Paradise City," Kono giggled and Steve rolled his eyes.

**A/N: Send me more songs please! And I hope you have Paradise City stuck in your head now, because I totally do!**


	69. Breathless

**A/N: Oh my God, I loved tonight's episode! So in the spirit of new H50, I've decided to post another round of these drabbles. Keep in mind, most of these were written before tonight's episode aired.**

**I own NOTHING!**

**Thank you to everyone reading and all of your wonderful input and suggestions, keep the songs coming in because I am having a blast writing them. Hope you enjoy what you're reading! The first few vignettes in this update are by request. The latter ones are of my choosing. Mainly I drive around in my car listening for random songs and the stories just pop into my head. At which point I rush hope to write them down. So enjoy this rather large update and please, don't be shy, send me your favorite song of all time and I will write a story just for you!**

**Breathless – The Corrs (3:26) Genre: Fun/friendship**

**For: Synbou**

_Breathless_

Steve sat on the beach with Kono watching the rolling of the waves. It had been a long day but they had all decided to sneak out to the beach on their lunch break and catch whatever waves they could. Chin had sped off on his motorcycle to pick up something easy to eat on the beach and then returned to his friends.

"Where's Danny?" Chin asked as he sat down on the sand by his friends and handed out the food.

Kono pointed out to the water, to the lone surfer who dropped in on another one of the huge rolling waves.

Steve watched breathlessly as Danny ripped through the waves at speeds, that, had they been in the Camaro and Steve was driving, Danny would have complained.

"We tried to get him to come in, but Danny's totally in the zone. He may be preoccupied for the remainder of the day." Kono smiled.

"He's doing really well," Chin stated watching Danny ride.

"You had any doubts?" Kono asked as she playfully punched her cousin in the shoulder.

"For all his complaining and hesitation, I never thought you'd actually get him into the water," Steve confessed.

"Once he was in, he was at home," Kono smiled. "He's my prize student."


	70. Coming Home

**A/N: This one was really hard to write because it was already used in the show. I didn't want it to have anything to do with the episode so it took me a while of listening to the song to get inspired. I hope it works out.**

**Coming Home – P. Diddy feat Dirty Money (3:58) Genre: Reunion**

**For: yume46**

_Coming Home_

Smiles greeted Danny as he walked into the Five-O bullpen. It hadn't been long, but it seemed like he had been away for months. He shook hands with his partners and looked at the smart center of operations. Nothing changed, it was exactly as he had left them and he remembered all the times that they had returned to the office to the comfort of the familiar. He smiled to himself and looked around with nostalgia.

"How was Jersey?" Steve asked with a smile.

"It rained the whole time," Danny shrugged.

"That doesn't sound like the beloved Jersey we've heard so much about." Chin said contemplatively.

"Jersey has changed. I had to wear and over coat the whole time, my hair went flat in minutes, it was damp and dirty and it actually made me miss Honolulu." Danny confessed.

"Wait, whoa, say that again!" Steve laughed.

"I missed Hawaii!" Danny stated, smiling and laughing as he threw his arms in the air.

"He's always going to come home to us," Kono smiled, "to the sand and surf…"

"And the Ohana," Steve smiled.

"As much as I would have protested, made fun of you for the sentimentality of that statement, it's true," Danny smiled, "I landed in Jersey, I saw my family, my friends and the streets I used to protect, but my mind always wandered away to my life and the complete turn around that I've made. I walked down the street that I lived on with Rachel. I saw the motel where I stayed after she left me and I thought about all the pain of yesterday. I got back on that plane and all I could think about was coming home."


	71. The Night Chicago Died

**The Night Chicago Died – Paper Lace (3:43) Genre: Drama**

**For: HBSpud**

_The Night Chicago Died_

Danny towered over the body that was left in the wake. There were several of them and many of the fugitives had gotten caught up in the raid. Steve was usually the one to go in guns blazing but Danny felt an underlying connection to this case, this raid in particular and what they were fighting against. He was suffering from a serious case of Déjà Vu when the raid began and now, as he looked down at the culprit that had initiated the firefight, Danny sighed.

"They always end this way," Steve said as he noticed the adrenaline leaving Danny for something like remorse and remembrance.

"I've been here before," Danny sighed, "with a branch of this same mob. I thought, when I left Jersey that I would be finished with them, but they've followed me."

"You haven't been in Hawaii as long as they have," Steve stated as the paramedics walked over to check the body before handing it over to the medical examiners, "they are like cockroaches, you'll find them everywhere you go."

"These guys hail out of Chicago; they believe themselves to be the legacy of the great mob men. I think they've watched too many old movies. This isn't the Godfather, and I don't see any of the glamour that the mob used to portray," Danny sighed as he walked past another body lying on the ground covered in blood. "Did we loose any of our own?" he asked with a somber sigh.

"Injuries were felt by both side, but no casualties from our lines." Steve stated in the unfeeling rhetoric of his training.

"There will still be some mother crying for these boys." Danny said as he stopped and looked into Steve's eyes. "Do you ever see the civilians in the villains before you?"

"I do," Steve admitted.

Danny nodded, turned away from his partner and parted the multitudes of people, who had come, en mass, to the site of another urban battle.


	72. La Isla Bonita

**A/N: Ok, I feel this story needs some explaining, so here we go. I give you full permission to laugh and ridicule me.**

**One: I love **_**Dancing with the Stars **_**and when this request came in I just couldn't help myself.**

**Two: I have always felt that Danny and Steve balance each other out. Where one lacks in something the other has in abundance. So when I think of Danny, I think of a man who may not be as smart as Steve when it comes to action and combats, but Danny has far more social experience than Steve. So it wouldn't surprise me if some things/experiences Danny has would totally throw Steve off.**

**Ok that's my explanation. You may ridicule once you've read the story.**

**Oh and a literal translation of La Isla Bonita, if you didn't already know, is the beautiful island. Seems perfect for Hawaii.**

**La Isla Bonita – Madonna (4:04) Genre: Comedy**

**For: HBSpud**

_La Isla Bonita _

The ballroom was bright as couple dressed in their practice uniforms sambaed to tape music and the orchestra began to assemble themselves for their rehearsal opportunities. Steve walked with Kono and Danny through the ballroom to the far side where they met up with the two primary teachers of the class that was already in progress.

"You here to samba young man?" one of the teachers asked eyeing Steve up and down.

"I'd say you have the Latin hips," The second teacher smiled and Steve felt out of his element.

"Oh yes, Steve, show us your Latin hips!" Danny mocked as he flash his badge at the teachers.

"I beg your pardon," The teachers stated in unison as they saw the badges on all three of the people before them.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions about Paulo and Maureen," Kono stated as she showed the teachers the mug shots of their current suspects.

"Brilliant dancers," The female teacher stated, "but they are very quiet. They keep to themselves. We haven't seen them around for about a week. They said they were traveling for competition, but we know about all the major Ballroom and Latin competitions in the usual channels."

"And I'm assuming there aren't any," Danny stated.

"Not until September. We're in our down time now. That's why we're having our own dance off." The male teacher stated. "It is really meant to keep our best students on their toes, literally." He added with a smile.

"Do you think Paulo and Maureen have left the state?" Steve asked eyeing the dancers around him as the music changed and their dance slowed to a more sensual pace.

"I don't know why anyone would want to leave La Isla Bonita, we have everything here; sand, surf and samba." The lady teacher smiled.

"That's not a samba," Danny stated catching the rumba in progress.

"You dance Detective?" The male teacher asked.

"My Ex-wife made me learn." Danny sighed.

"Ah, the poor fellow is now partner less." the dancers sighed.

"Who's got the Latin hips now, Danny?" Steve stated in an attempt at mockery.

"You mock, but I'll tell you, ladies love this," Danny stated grabbed Kono by the hand and spun her onto the floor.

"Lovely form Detective," the female teacher stated as Kono blushed and looked to watch Danny's feet as he led her through the dance. "Look up into his eyes, my dear, he'll lead you." the teacher added and pushed Kono closer to Danny.

"You are good, Danny," Kono sighed pleasantly as the music ended. "I can totally see why Rachel would want to dance with you." she added and fanned herself to calm her blush and catch her breath.

"Beat that, McGarrett," Danny smiled and continued to ask the dance instructor's questions about their current suspects.

**A/N: Let the mockery begin! Scott Caan would be so hot dancing a rumba or a samba for that matter. That's all I gotta say about that.**


	73. The Morning After

**A/N: I had such a good time writing this, and though I don't see Steve loosing his cool very often, it has to happen once in a while, right? So this is what happens when Danny and Steve get a little too carried away. **

**The Morning After – Maureen McGovern (2:23) Genre: Comedy**

**For: HBSpud**

_The Morning After_

Steve clutched his head as the bright Hawaiian sun began to peek through the blinds in his living room. He didn't remember how he got there, or much of the previous evening, but he knew that he and Danny were drinking; he knew he told Danny he could drink him under the table and somewhere between the rum and the scotch Kono took their keys away (both sets). Steve looked around the living room for any clues that would tell him what had happened. Sitting in a recliner, passed out cold was Danny. He still wore his bow tie, he still had his tux jacket on, but his beautifully shined shoes were lined up perfectly at the front door. Steve was also still in his tux, although his bowtie was gone, (who knows where that ended up), and he was only wearing one sock. It was a mystery indeed. Steve tried to get up, move away from the couch, but a wave of nausea hit him and he lay down again.

"What the hell did we do last night?" Danny asked his voice louder than it usually seemed, but he still looked like he was asleep.

"I can't remember," Steve stated.

"Stop yelling," Danny sighed throwing his arms in the air and then leaning over, his head between his legs; never opening his eyes.

"Who won the bet?" Steve asked his vision blurring a little as the brightness of the room caused his head to ache even more.

"I have no idea," Danny sighed, "but I can tell you, I have never felt this hung over before, in my entire life."

"Me either," Steve sighed.

Suddenly the door flew open and Kono and Chin, dressed for work, stood in the door way.

"Rise and shine," Kono practically yelled in her most sing song voice.

Steve and Danny groaned loudly and covered their ears and squeezed their eyes shut.

"You two deserve every moment of this," Chin stated as he slammed their keys onto the coffee table.

"What happened?" Steve asked trying to sit up.

"Stay down boss," Kono stated. "You'll only make yourself puke again and I'd rather not be in the way this time."

"Ha, McGarrett puked!" Danny tried to laugh but it hurt too much.

"So did you, Williams," Chin stated, "All over Kono's shoes I might add."

"Those were five hundred dollar shoes," Kono stated her hands on her hips.

"What the hell do you need five hundred dollar shoes for?" Danny gasped.

"They were pretty," Kono stated.

"Again, I'm going to ask, what happened?" Steve asked again from his place on the couch.

"You and Danny made a stupid drinking bet and proceeded to get so hammered that we honestly thought you two were going to poison yourselves." Chin stated. "You've both been to hospital to be check out and puked all over Kono, and then we dropped you off here, cleaned up as best as we could and went home. All this happened because you didn't want to be at the Governors ball. Next time, just refuse the invitation, please."

"I really hope you're enjoying this morning after party. I was honestly going to bring in the air horn that's in the trunk of my car, because you totally deserve it," Kono stated her voice rising with every word.

"Please, stop yelling," Both Steve and Danny shouted together.

"How are you two ok?" Danny asked after a moment of peaceful silence.

"I had a glass of wine with dinner and a martini after," Kono stated, "because I knew I had to work in the morning."

"And I was DD, as decided upon with the rock, paper, scissors game in the bullpen before we wrapped up to get read." Chin stated his hands on his hips now.

"I remember that," Steve said.

"I think I have to call in sick," Danny stated, jumped up from his seat and ran out of the room.

"Me too," Steve sighed and rolled off the couch, hitting the floor with a thump.

"It really doesn't matter, Steve, you're the boss," Chin stated rolling his eyes.

"Please stop yelling Chin, I'm begging." Steve said his face pressed against the cool hardwood floor.

"I'm not yelling," Chin sighed and looked at Kono with something like compassion and understanding on his face, "I think we should just leave them to ride this out."

"After what they did to us last night," Kono asked, "are you seriously entertaining that thought?"

"Our Super SEAL is face down on the floor while our Jersey Detective is off puking his guts out somewhere in McGarrett's house. I think they've suffered enough." Chin stated and Kono saw the absurdity in the situation.

"I guess you are right," Kono smiled, "Some one has to be on the ball while the state of Hawaii is without her super heroes."

"Have a great morning after Danny!" Chin yelled as he and Kono turned toward the door.

"Stop yelling," Steve demanded and Danny could be heard echoing his sentiments from somewhere deep within the house.

**A/N: I'm guessing the governor had an open bar, and Kono has to have one little girly side, don't you think? I will be so mad if they mess with our fav four in the season finale. **


	74. Bennie and the Jets

**A/N: I love Elton John so I am so pumped that I got this request. I'm just not sure how this song inspired this story, but it wrote itself as I was listening to the song.**

**Bennie and the Jets – Elton John (5:10) Genre: Drama/Intimidation**

**For: backtothedrawingboard**

_Bennie and the Jets_

The interrogation room was dark, the lights were dimmed and, contrary to protocol, there were eight young men sitting, all handcuffed to each other, in the middle of the room, on the floor, in a circle.

Danny and Steve walked in, silently, unwilling to speak to the eight barely teenaged hooligans who yelled and cursed as the two Five-Os circled around them like a pack of hungry sharks.

"Shut up!" Danny yelled, finally putting an end to the class room like antics, "you're in a police station, we're not sending you to the Principle's office, we're sending your to prison!" he added with a tone of authority that the eight boys had never heard before and from which brought silence to the masses.

"Which one of you is Bennie?" Steve asked still circling the group.

No one answered and avoided looking at Steve by looking everywhere but at the towering Navy SEAL.

"The man asked for Bennie and he know so many crazy way to torture information out of suspects its almost ridiculous. You want to know what Guantanamo is like, don't answer his questions." Danny stated as he watched absolute fear seep into the boys faces. "Now, listen up, this is how this game works. You give up Bennie, we make a deal and you get less time in the pen, you don't give up Bennie and you all go in, and you deal with the consequences of the communal wrongs."

"The Detective is telling the truth, on both fronts. I'm a Navy SEAL and you are in way over your heads here. Now, who is Bennie," Steve asked.

Three of the eight boys nodded to the smallest, most flamboyantly dressed member of the gang.

"Very good children," Danny stated mockingly as he and Steve grabbed Bennie by the arms and hoisted him away from the rest of his group, "you the master mind in the bombing?" Danny asked as the kid trembled beneath his grip.

"He's the one," Another member of the gang stated, "told us it would prove our dominance on the island."

"Really, you are playing at a risky game." Danny laughed in Bennie's face. "I hope you are aware that we have bigger fish that you can imagine on this island. Ancient branches of timeless mobs and crime organizations, your little 'act of dominance' is nothing compared to the murder and mayhem these other people have caused. You are nothing but and ant in their way and they will crush you."

"You don't know nothing," Bennie hissed.

"Oh I sure do, boy, I'm from Jersey and you ain't seen nothing yet. I suggest you run off your mouth when you get inside, and see just how fast your dominance is shifted to demure obedience. I give you two hours before you're made to be someone's bitch."

"You're just saying that to scare us." Bennie stated.

"I wish I were, in any other circumstance I would, but you and your little jets have killed a group of civilians with a home made bomb in a parking lot. You are going to prison, no matter what kind of a deal you think you can make because you are young and trust me, as much as I would like to see you turn your life around by me scaring some straight back into you, you're up shit creek without a paddle." Danny stated. "This, boys, is what crime gets you." he added addressing the other seven before him. "And I can't help you now."

"Then why did you say we could deal?" one of the others asked.

"Cause I wanted to see if you would give up your leader. You may get better treatment than you failure of a master mind, but you killed an off duty police officer in that bombing, in laymen's terms you're all fucked." Danny explained and watched as the juveniles began to tear up. "How many of you are under the age of majority?" he asked

Six of the seven remaining vigilantes tried to raise their hands but the cuffs were obstructing their movements.

"We'll at least we can keep you six out of Halava." Danny sighed. "Crime doesn't pay, boys, and I'm sorry that you have to learn this the hard way."


	75. Crocodile Rock

**A/N: Alright another Elton John and I just had to make this one a little corny. I mean, there has to be perks to being Five-O right?**

**Crocodile Rock – Elton John (4:03) Genre: Friendship**

**For: backtothedrawingboard**

_Crocodile Rock_

Danny and Steve walked around the empty stadium checking every nook and cranny for anything that looked suspicious while down at the stadium floor the set crew were building the overly elaborate stage and tuning the bright red piano that traveled everywhere with the star of the evenings entertainment.

"Sometimes, not often, but sometimes you manage to get us good assignments," Danny smiled as he walked through the concessions area of the stadium and back out into the performance area as the microphones squealed with feedback and the guitars rang out into the open air stadium. "I can almost guarantee that we are not going to get shot at while working this job. Good one, McGarrett."

"This will be better than one of Kamekona's block parties, certainly," Steve smiled and radioed the all clear to Chin Ho and Kono.

"Still, I don't understand why Five-O is put on security detail for a concert like this. I mean, yes this guy is a living legend, but he travels with all his own security anyway." Danny stated.

"The governor and some of her most trusted advisors will be in attendance tonight, so we're on call," Steve stated.

"Gracie is coming with me tonight," Danny smiled proudly, "it's going to be her first concert and thank God its not one of those teeny bands, she's actually going to be educated in true musical influences of the 20th century, and I don't have to put up with Mily or Britney or any of those other girly singers."

"Even more of a reason for us to be in attendance," Steve smiled. "But how did you manage to get Grace on a school night?"

"All I had to say was Elton John, and the Brit in my ex-wife went crazy," Danny smiled. "She's a little jealous that Stanly couldn't land tickets and that yours truly gets on security detail." He smiled mischievously, "but she wasn't going to deny the experience to Grace, so, I get a school night to rock out with my daughter and Rachel and Stan get to pout at home," Danny added and high fived his partner.

"See, I told you being Five-O had its perks." Steve laughed and they stopped to watch the sound check with the music star in question.


	76. The Thunder Rolls

**A/N: And so ends the requests for this round. Please send me more. I'll write for any song I promise! For now, enjoy my musical selections.**

**This is one of those stories that just wrote itself as I was driving home one night and it was raining and all the images just became so vivid that I had to write for this song.**

**The Thunder Rolls – Garth Brooks (3:43) Genre: Drama**

_The Thunder Rolls_

Danny jumped out of bed; the shot rang out as the thunder echoed off the mountains. He heard Grace stir as he jumped for his phone dialing without thinking and sending her back to the bedroom to stay safe as he grabbed his weapon and his shoes.

"Danny, it's 3:30 in the morning," Steve stated but had picked up on the first ring.

"I've heard a shot," Danny stated. "It was close, like in my complex or something."

"Just one, are you sure it's not the weather?" Steve asked but Danny could tell that Steve had jumped into motion.

"Just one, but I'm going to investigate." Danny stated pulling the holster off his gun and pushing the curtain aside as he looked out into the parking lot of his apartment building. "I have to let you go Steve," Danny said as he looked out into the pouring rain and out in the parking lot, standing like a ghost in the lightning was a woman dressed in a white night gown. At her feet, Danny could just make out another body.

"What do you see Danny?" Steve asked in a panic as Danny gasped.

"On body, one shooter," Danny stated.

"You want me to come by?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Danny stated as he watched the woman raise the gun once again. "But I've got to call this in now." He stated and hung up on Steve, and pushed out his apartment door as the sound of the second shot rang out in the night as the thunder rolled and the woman crumpled into heap in the middle of the parking lot.


	77. I Believe

**I Believe – Nora Jones (2:02) Genre: Drama/Comfort**

_I Believe_

Danny and Steve stood on opposite sides of the medical examiners table. The victim was a young woman, barely a woman at all, and the crimes committed against her were gruesome. She lay, peacefully now, the hint of the sutured Y incision peeking out at her collar where the white sheet had been pulled back to show the girls face. At her feet stood her parents, they sobbed softly into one another's arms as they looked down on the life that had been cut short.

Danny and Steve had remained silent for a long time, the motions that they went through seemed to move in slow motion. The sobbing of the parents sounded soft and far away, the things that Max had explained still hadn't sunk in. The girl just looked peaceful lying on the slab and yet she was long gone from them and far beyond saving.

"You'll find the person who did this, wont you?" the mother asked softly as she touched Steve's arm.

"I will," Steve said he didn't know what else to say. He wanted to say something to comfort the woman, but this part of the job was still foreign to him. It was the hardest part about being a police officer.

"I believe in all the things you say," the woman said seeing the worry and the depth of Steve's discomfort.

Danny nodded at Steve and they moved out of the room to let the parents be alone, for the moment, with their daughter.


	78. The Devil Went Down To Georgia

**The Devil Went Down To Georgia – The Charlie Daniels Band (3:35) Genre: Drama**

_The Devil Went Down To Georgia_

"You sold your soul to the Devil, didn't you Victor," Steve stated through the glass barrier that separated inmate from visitor.

"That depends on who you're talking to," Victor answered slyly.

"That's true," Steve nodded, "but I'm the one still on the outside and you'll never hurt another living soul again."

"I may not live to see tomorrow, but then again you may not either. That's just the reality of the job," Victor said smugly.

"You're facing deportation." Danny stated, "I guess it really doesn't matter if you'll never see the outside of a prison again in your life time."

"I'd rather know that I can die in my homeland," Victor stated.

"I don't want you polluting mine anyway," Steve said stone cold with hatred.

"You ready to give up any information on the man that sent you here and the jobs you were hired to do?" Danny asked.

"No, thank you, Detective, I think I'll take my secrets to the grave," Victor smiled.

"Well, then I'll happily give the Devil your soul," Danny stated and turned and walked out of the visitors area.

"He may be faultless in this whole ordeal, but remember McGarrett, you are not. My brother's blood is on your hands. I'll bet gold against your soul that we meet again and it won't be before the pearly gates," Victor stated, stood and was escorted back through the prison doors.

Steve stared after him for a moment knowing that somewhere judgement would be served, both for him and for every other living being on earth. It was just a matter of cheating death a little longer.


	79. Beer for my Horses

**A/N: Ok, I'll admit, I am stuck on the idea of Danny the cowboy and I think I will end up writing a full length story, this summer, about Danny and his horse Target. For now, this is the sequel to **_**'Where have all the Cowboys Gone'**_**. **

**Beer For My Horses – Toby Keith ft. Willie Nelson (5:24) Genre: Comedy/Western**

Beer for My Horses

Steve and Kono had been walking for hours. They followed what ever trails they could, tried to track the fugitive through thick brush, but their trail had gone cold a long while ago and now they were just struggling to find their own bearings before it got dark and they would have to hunker down for the day.

Suddenly, from somewhere up the path, they could hear the clip clop of horse hooves and the light chatter of the other two members of the team. Watching the trail before them, they walked toward the sounds they heard and soon they came face to face with Chin and Danny and the horses they had been riding.

"You've been walking in circle all this time?" Danny asked as he dragged behind him a man tied to his horse but handcuffed in the front and walking.

"You got him?" Steve asked in disbelief as he eyed the fugitive and ignoring Danny's last comment.

"He sure did," Chin smiled and winked at Kono.

"Did you lasso him Danny?" Kono asked and watched as the fugitive stared at the ground.

"I got it all on film," Chin smiled and handed his phone down to his cousin.

Kono watched the video playback of Danny's dashing capture and smiled to herself, "man Danny you have some mad skills my friend."

"Not bad for a city boy," Danny smiled, "can I offer you a ride back to the ranch, little lady?" he asked and held his hand down to Kono to help her take a seat behind him in the saddle.

"Yes," Kono smiled, almost blushing, as she put her foot into the stirrup and swung a leg up behind Danny.

Danny felt the tight grip of Kono's arms around his waist as he looked down at Steve who still stood in shock and he tipped the rim of his hat at the Super SEAL.

"You, Mr. New Jersey, roped a fugitive." Steve asked in disbelief.

"It's on tape," Chin laughed as he leaned forward on his horse and petted her neck.

"Is your pride too hurt to let Chin convey you back to the ranch so we can get some beers all around?" Danny asked. "You know, before it gets dark."

Steve grumbled and walked around Danny and his horse to where Chin was.

"Don't worry, Steve, Loa is a good easy ride, she'll take care of us," Chin smiled as he help Steve up onto the horse as well.

"Why am I the only one walking?" The fugitive hissed grumpily.

"Because you are a law breaker, and if this was any western movie, you'd be paraded into town like the scum that you are." Danny stated proudly feeling Kono's grip relax a little as Danny clicked Target into motion.

"I still can't believe you roped that guy!" Steve stated as Chin kept Loa close enough to Danny that they could carry on their conversation.

Danny smiled, his hero complex growing just slightly, as he tipped his hat again to Steve, "just wait, super SEAL, I'll make you into a Detective and a gentleman yet." Danny said with a smile. "I'll also have you know that my capture of the fugitive means you're buying the round tonight."

"I guess it's the least I can do, Sheriff," Steve stated teasingly.

"Then let it be, whiskey for my men and beer for the horse." Danny smiled and they road off into the setting sun.


	80. Heat of the Moment

**Heat of the Moment – Asia (3:47) Genre: Comedy**

_Heat of the Moment_

Kamekona stood in the parking lot of his shaved ice stand with Kono and Chin when Steve and Danny pulled up. They eyed the set up taking place, shared a glance with one another and walked up to their friends as they watched and listened as the feedback squealed over the speakers as the guitars were being tuned.

"What brought this about?" Danny asked motioning to stage and the rock guitar that squealed again.

"Promotions brah," Kamekona stated.

"He did it in the heat of the moment, and it could be a total train wreck, or it could be a really good show." Kono smiled.

"It's a bunch of local bands, brah, its going to be a rock show in my parking lot and everyone will want shaved ice and I will be happy to oblige them." Kamekona smiled.

"Are they playing Asia?" Steve asked as he listened to the band warming up as the feedback squealed again.

"I wouldn't call that playing; I'd call it butchering Asia." Danny sighed, "If they start in on Bon Jovi I'm boycotting."

"We'll be here for the party," Steve smiled, "but I have to take my team away for now, big guy, we have another case."

"Alright, my friends, I'll see you for the rock show tonight!" Kamekona stated, "Aloha." He smiled and then walked off toward the stage.

"I'm serious Steven, if they start butchering Bon Jovi I may have to kill someone," Danny stated when Kamekona's back was turned.

"Don't worry, little buddy, I'm gonna get you so hammered tonight, you wont even know what songs they're playing." Steve smiled and led the way back to the Camaro.


	81. Highway to Hell

**Highway to Hell – AC/DC (3:29) Genre: Friendship**

_Highway to Hell_

Steve rolled up to the Palace, the Marquis purring, and his friends standing and staring in awe of the black beauty that finally made it through the streets of Honolulu.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Chin said as he walked a circle around the old car and admired the restoration Steve had finally finished. "Your father would be so proud. He loved this car."

Steve smiled, walked to the front of the car popped the hood, letting the full extent of the smoothly running engine fill the air.

"You are so bad ass boss," Kono smiled as she checked out the car, "who cares that she's a beast and probably guzzles gas, she's a beauty."

"Thank you Kono," Steve smiled.

Danny just shifted from one foot to the other, suspiciously.

"What's the matter Danny?" Chin asked as he watched Danny stared accusingly at the car.

"I don't trust that car," Danny stated, "she sounds fine now, but I don't trust her to not die."

"I took her out yesterday for two hours without a problem." Steve stated, "And I'm thinking this merits a day just for us. We don't have a case, the only other thing waiting for us is paper work, so what do you say to playing hooky?" he asked with a smile.

"It's not playing hooky if it's the bosses' idea," Kono stated joyfully as she climbed into the back seat followed by Chin.

"Come on Danny," Steve smiled as he slammed the hood shut and climbed into the drive seat. "Let's take her up the north shore."

Danny looked on unconvinced.

"Come on Danny, there are four of us to push if she does die," Kono smiled.

"At least we'd be stranded together!" Chin added.

"Why do I feel like I'm just signing my own death warrant?" Danny sighed as he climbed into the passenger seat next to Steve.

"Be optimistic, it could be a really good day!" Steve said.

"Or we could have just got on the highway to hell," Danny sighed and Steve pulled out of the Palace parking lot.

**A/N: All I want, aside for the show not to commit television suicide by killing off a major character in the season finale, is for the Marquis to run. The car needs a day in the spot light, for good reasons. **


	82. Smoke on the Water

**Smoke on the Water – Deep Purple (5:38) Genre: Action**

_Smoke on the Water_

Steve sat quietly on his back deck looking out at the calm ocean when Danny arrived carrying a new case of beer and a pizza.

"I love that you are so relaxed," Danny stated sarcastically as he placed the case and the pizza down in front of Steve.

"You said you'd handle the food and you owed me the beer," Steve smiled, "and I got the ice, and the cooler," he added with a smiled as he patted the top of the oversized cooler.

"Load it up," Danny smiled as he cracked the top of the case and the gentle clinking of the bottles mixed with the soft sound of the water on the shore.

Minutes later the beers were all chilling, the pizza was nearly gone and Kono and Chin had joined the small gathering in the McGarrett back yard. It was just the way any of them wanted to spend the evening after a grueling and tedious case. The sun was setting on the beautiful, serene scene when the smell of smoke peppered the tropical air.

"Starting a bond fire a little early tonight," Kono stated as she too smelled the smoke on the air.

"That doesn't smell right," Chin added as a chemical tinge could be smelled.

"That doesn't look right," Steve stated pointing out to the dark black smoke that was creeping along the water.

"Where do you think you're going?" Danny asked, almost whined, as Steve moved to see where the smoke was coming from.

Down at the beach Steve stopped, turned in the direction of the smoke, and saw the flames rising up into the sky.

"Call 911," Steve yelled and bolted down the beach.

"You're not a fireman, get back here!" Danny yelled as he ran after Steve.

"I'll call it in, you go make sure that Danny doesn't kill Steve and that Steve doesn't go charging into a burning building," Chin said to his cousin who promptly turned and rushed down the beach after her superiors.

"What a way to end the day," Kono sighed as she ran.


	83. Seperate Ways

**A/N: This story needs a little explanation. I wrote this story almost a full week before episode 23 aired. I was so angry with the plot twist that they laid into the Chin Ho character that I wrote this story to show Kono's anger and the betrayal that she was feeling. I am much happier now with what has happened in the Chin case, but I didn't want to change the story. So I hope you like it.**

**Separate Ways (Worlds Apart) – Journey (5:25) Genre: Hurt**

_Separate Ways_

With beauty and sunshine usually present in Hawaii, it was hard to picture a sad scene, but when Detective Kono Kalakaua lost her cool, something was horribly wrong. Kono stood on the steps of the Palace, tears streaming down her cheeks, as two members of HPD escorted her cousin away in handcuffs.

"We'll get him back, Kono, don't worry," Steve said as he came to stand beside the rookie on his team.

"We know he's innocent, we just have to prove it and mind Chin's wishes at the same time," Danny stated optimistically.

"He's broken the law," Kono stated drying her tears with the sleeve of her shirt.

"The case he is charged with and the crime he committed are not of the same severity." Danny stated.

"But he has committed a crime," Kono stated, "and there in lies the problem."

"I know you think you would have done everything differently, Kono, but you don't know what really drove Chin to do what he did." Steve stated, "We're going to fix this."

"I don't know if you can, he really is a criminal now." Kono sighed and turned and walked back into the palace as the squad car pulled away.

"She's just caught between confusion and pain," Steve said as he watched Kono and Chin go their separate ways.

"I hope that's the only problem," Danny sighed, "this could really put a kink in the chain of command here."

"I'm in command, and if I tell Kono to work with her Cousin, she'll do it," Steve stated.

"But she'll never trust him again. They are worlds apart now, and nothing we say or do is going to fix that. It may even make things far worse than they already are; she may never trust us again." Danny said.

"Someday she'll understand why Chin did what he did." Steve said after a long moment spent deep in thought.

"But she'll never agree with it. Kono is a good cop and she risked everything to save her cousin, so we know she would do the same thing in the heat of battle, but she doesn't see that." Danny sighed, "And we can't push her to forgive him."

Steve sighed knowing Danny was speaking the truth.


	84. Working Man

**Working Man – Rush (7:09) Genre: Teamwork**

_Working Man_

Danny got up, showered, styled his hair exactly the way he liked it and sipped his coffee as he moved through his apartment. Day in and day out Danny Williams was a creature of habit. He had lived his life by the books, had always been a sucker for a good baseball game and always walked the line until he got recruited for Five-O. He remained, however, the voice of reason and rules, and although his teammate made fun of his ideals and his wardrobe, but he knew he gave something to the team. By 9am he was at work, behind his desk, waiting for another case to fall into his lap. He was the quintessential working man.

Steve was usually up at the crack of dawn. He ran, swam, and usually got in some form of weight training before showering, making a healthy breakfast and heading to the shooting range. His life had changed so drastically from his rigorous routines within his naval training that sometimes he still woke up believing he was aboard some vessel or another and when he realized he was sleeping in his family home, he wasn't quite sure what had happened. By 9am he was at work, scanning the HPD system for anything that might be interesting or working to piece together the clues in his father's case. Either way, he held onto his chain of command and knew he gave something to the team. He was the quintessential working man.

Chin Ho usually watched the sunrise, thankful for every moment he spent in his native land and calmly pondering all his many reason to be thankful. The worries of life usually fell away with the rising of the sun, it was always a new day with no mistakes in it, and he was usually ready to face the day knowing that he would do good for others. He could climb onto his motorcycle by 8am and was usually in the office by 9am. He would boot up the computers, run any last minute data through his usual channels and tie up the loose ends before beginning another case. He had the smarts and the understanding of technology that set him apart from others, but at the same time he had an older, more organic quality to him that brought calmness and clarity, and he believed he brought something to the team. He was the quintessential working man.

Kono Kalakaua was not a working man, but she worked as hard, if not harder, to keep up with the boys. She surfed in the morning, cleaned her weapons, and kept her house spotless. She spent an hour in the gym doing all forms of cardio and weight training, before meeting up with her marshal arts master and kicking it in the ring with him for another hour. She ran through all the motions in her head, telling herself she had every right to be a police officer. That even in a profession dominated by working men, there was a place for a woman. She was good at the job. She worked hard at it. She was a working woman and by 9am she was usually in the office ready to prove herself every morning. She was one of the guys, never falling short of their expertise and completely holding her own ground. She believed, without being told, that she offered something special to the team. Kono did not see herself as a working man, but the boys did.


	85. 21 Guns

**21 Guns – Green Day (5:21) Genre: Comedy/Friendship**

_21 Guns_

Steve and Danny stood behind the pullet proof glass as the forensics scientist fired off the weapons they had retrieved as part of the case that they were working. There were so many, they had no idea which had actually shot the fatal shot. They had suspects in custody but they had never imagined what they would see. Crates and crates of weapons were housed in the warehouse. After firing the weapon and killing a police officer the weapon in question, along with several others, were tossed in among the multitudes of other weapons and the suspects fled. Now the seemingly impossible task of retrieving and cataloging all the weapons was the task of the Honolulu Crime Lab.

"There is a reason I never became a scientist," Danny stated as he listened to another weapon being fired into the retrieval system.

"You don't have the mental capacity?" Steve laughed, "No offence Danny, you're an amazing detective, but I would be worried about you in a lab with things like chemicals and fire."

"My best marks in high school were in chemistry. My mother honestly thought I'd become a doctor. I even won the Jersey Science Fair three years running with projects that were completely myth based and could one day end up on Mythbusters. The chemistry and the fire was not the issue," Danny stated.

"Then why didn't you become a forensic scientist, or even a doctor, Detective Williams?" Steve mocked.

"As much as I loved lab work, I enjoyed the out doors. Plus, forensic science gets redundant. I like finding the clues not disproving them." Danny stated.

"You didn't become a doctor because you thought you'd get bored of the redundancies?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"I also wouldn't have been able to carry a gun," Danny smiled as another weapon was fired into the retrieval pool. "And yes I believed I would get bored, with medicine and with forensics, wouldn't you if you had to fire 21 guns, all of the same make and model, into a retrieval pool and then sit at a microscope all day trying to match the striations? In my books, that is boring."

"Yeah, I guess you are right," Steve stated.

"Beside, crime scenes and fugitives are interesting. I like the puzzles." Danny smiled. "Not so much the getting shot at, but the solving of a case is a high that I would not want to be without."

"And how does your mother feel about your career path?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow to his partner.

"She was hoping for a doctor, but she's reconciled to it now. Although, she does remind me often that if police work doesn't pan out, I still have chemistry to fall back on." Danny laughed.

"You're been a cop how long now?" Steve laughed.

"Long enough to know what's worth fighting for and Chemistry just isn't it." Danny smiled as he turned away from the lab.


	86. Who Are You?

**Who Are You – The Who (6:21) Genre: Anger/Drama**

_Who Are You?_

"Seriously, who are you?" Danny yelled as he watched Steve dry his hands on a towel he pulled from the truck of the Camaro. "I was worried about having a heart attack because of my daughter. I never expected it to be because my partner was some kind of secret military experiment released onto an unsuspecting world. When did I become your keeper?"

"One, I'm not a military experiment, I'm in the Navy SEALs. Two, you are not my keeper, and Three, if I told you all that I really knew, I'd have to kill you, Danny. So I would suggest you turn a blind eye." Steve said, a sly, knowing smile crossing his face.

"That was not the right answer, Steven," Danny stated angrily. "I'm your partner, you got me shot on the first day and as far as I can tell, we're stuck together. You could at least give me some warning."

"I told you to run," Steve stated.

"After you hung a grenade from a steal door," Danny stated. "I was serious about the psychiatric help, I will pay for it, and I really do think you need some."

"I had plenty of psychiatric help when I returned from Afghanistan, the first time, I'm sure I have all my 'issues' under control." Steve stated. "But if I start to feel like I need help, you'll be my first call, I promise."

"You don't think you need help?" Danny asked throwing his hands in the air in exasperation, "You just blew up a door, a civilian's door, with a weapon of mass destruction," Danny yelled.

"It wasn't a weapon of mass destruction," Steve laughed, "and it got the door opened and we got our answers didn't we?"

"Oh my God, do I really have to take you all the way back to policing 101?" Danny asked. "You don't blow up doors; you don't blow up anything for that matter. We are here to keep the peace, not make wars!"

"I understand, you don't like the hostilities," Steve stated.

"Hostilities, oh Steven, you have so much to learn," Danny sighed and sat down on the trunk of the Camaro, "This is not a hostile environment, this is Honolulu, you have to stop seeing this as active duty and start seeing it as a hierarchy. We are like the glorified babysitters of the juvenile masses. We have to make sure everyone plays nicely in the communal sandbox, and when I say play nicely, I mean you too!"

"I'm not a glorified babysitter!" Steve stated annoyed with Danny's terminology.

"You're not a SEAL here either, you're a law enforcement officers, and I'm pretty sure blowing up a door, no matter what the governor says you can and can't do, is still illegal." Danny sighed.


	87. Who's Crying Now?

**Who's Crying Now – Journey (5:01) Genre: Angst/Comedy**

_Who's Crying Now?_

Danny paced the length of the bullpen nervously awaiting the return of his partners when Kono and Steve finally walked in.

"Danny what's wrong?" Steve asked seeing a mixture of anger, hurt and panic in his eyes.

"I can't talk to you right now, I need Kono," Danny stated, took Kono by the wrist and pulled her off to his office.

Kono obligingly followed Danny's lead and fell into the chair before his desk as he slammed the door behind him. Steve stood in the middle of the bullpen all alone and watched as Danny continued to pace, anger, frustration, pain, apprehension, and intense anxiety, were all written in the ways that he moved and spoke.

Steve knew the signs of high stress, he had dealt with them in hostile situation before and if anyone was falling into hostilities at that moment it was Danny. Steve started to pace, never taking his eyes off Danny and worrying for Kono's safety.

It looked like Kono was trying her best to calm Danny down. He stared at her. He practically yelled at her, then he sat, stood, sat again, stood again and began pacing, all while spouting off what Steve could only guess were multitudes of profanities. Steve had been trying to read Danny's lips but often got distracted by the flailing of his partner's arms and soon he just gave up. Finally Danny seemed to calm down. He sat down at his desk, and seemed to listen while Kono spoke. He nodded, covered his face with his hands and started taking in deep breaths as Kono stood and walked out of his office.

"What's going on?" Steve asked as he rushed across the bullpen to meet her.

"Just a little woman issue," Kono stated.

"Danny's dating someone?" Steve asked.

"No," Kono laughed, "but Grace has a crush and the little shit made Grace CRY."

Steve's face dropped, he marched over to Danny's office, threw open the door and walked inside, "come on, we have a little shit to educate in the ways of treating women with respect!" he stated.

"Trust me; I put Tommy in his place last night. I played the Five-O card and told him to stay the hell away from my daughter." Danny stated, "His lip quivered and the kid started crying. I may have been a little over the top, but my eight year old was balling her eyes out. What else would you expect?"


	88. All Along the Watchtower

**A/N: Ok, so maybe I watch Baywatch when I was young, and maybe I liked to see the hot men running across the beach, that's all I'm going to say in defense of this story!**

**All Along the Watchtower – Jimi Hendrix (3:58) Genre: Comedy**

_All Along the Watchtower_

Danny stood, high above the beach, as he looked out with the binoculars and saw Steve, running up the beach, red shorts and life saving buoy in his hand. Danny rolled his eyes, scanned the rest of the beach for anything suspicious as Steve reached the watchtower and climbed up the ramp to greet his partner.

"Alright, Hasselhoff, what did you find?" Danny asked as Steve took the binoculars away from him and looked out at the crowded beach.

"Not much in way of talk on the beach, people still seem to be comfortable and unaware of what is going on." Steve answered. "But then again, it's clear that there is a police presence on the beach today."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked snatching the binoculars back from Steve.

"I mean you, you moron!" Steve laughed.

"What, I'm wearing the same stupid beach uniform as you, I'm completely naked from the waist up, and no tie!" Danny stated angrily.

"But since when does a lifeguard carry a weapon?" Steve laughed as he slapped Danny's back, just above the waist band of the red life guard shorts and forced his weapon into the small of his back.

"Not cool!" Danny stated as he buckled a little and had to reach for his weapon to stop it from falling. "What do you expect when we know that there is a predator out on the beach? You have Kono planted out there with some sap of a CSI undercover. Chin is the only one that isn't in the thick of things. Sure he's got all the fancy weapons and technology on his side, but there will always that moment in time where we're all we've got.

"Even at the risks blowing our cover?" Steve asked.

"I didn't want to do this stupid _Baywatch_ undercover mission anyways!" Danny hissed.

"Awe come on, go run along the beach and eye some of the beauties and you'll feel better," Steve smiled.

"I'd rather stay here in the watchtower." Danny sighed, snatched back the binoculars and continued his sulking.


	89. Beast of Burden

**Beast of Burden – The Rolling Stones (4:25) Genre: Drama/Friendship.**

_Beast of Burden_

Steve sat impatiently in the driveway before the huge house that Rachel Edwards called home and watched with uncertainty as Danny and Rachel argued, heatedly, in the doorway. One would yell, the other would flail their arms, then something would be said, a blush would rise in the ladies face, something like an apology would follow and then something else would spur on the next outburst. It went on, much in the same manner, until Grace appeared and they put on happy smiles for one another to keep Grace in the dark. Steve rolled his eyes as Grace disappeared again into the monstrous house and Danny and Rachel began arguing again.

Finally Grace was directed to the car and Steve greeted her pleasantly before Danny through his arms in the air again, turned away from Rachel and walked toward the car, clearly angry and annoyed.

Danny fell into the seat beside Steve and turned to check on Grace in the back seat. She had the headphone of her iPod in her ears and was already deeply preoccupied with her music, so Danny knew she wouldn't hear his rant as they drove.

Steve pulled out of the drive way and watched as the huge gate locked them out of the strange, wondrous land of the Edwards' and waited for Danny to start. When his partner remained silent longer than expected Steve decided that it would be best to get the rant over with before they embarked on the evenings entertainments so that Danny could enjoy himself at least a little.

"So what happened?" Steve asked as he listened to Grace humming in the back seat.

"I'll always be her beast of burden," Danny sighed, "let's just leave it at that." he added and fell silent.


	90. Crossroads

Crossroads – John Mayer (2:29) Genre: Drama

Crossroads

Danny and Steve stood in the middle of two deserted rural roads that came to a perfect crossing, the Marquis idling off on the shoulder of the road they had been traveling on. There wasn't even a sign post or stop signs to direct traffic this far out in Oahu, but somehow a body found its way into the exact center of the crossroads. The victim didn't have any ID. There was very minimal blood evidence, clearly identifying the scene as the dump site, and although they had called the medical examiner and the police out to their location, Steve and Danny were still baffled by the location and condition of the body.

"We're out in the middle of nowhere at some random crossroads, and we find a body. How do we manage this every single time?" Danny asked as he paced in a circle, in the already scorching Hawaiian heat, around the victim.

"There is evidence of a struggle on the body," Steve stated as he carefully inspected the victims hands. "And ligature marks around the neck," he added as he spoke into his phone to record the scene.

"Why dump the body in the middle of the road? Someone wanted us to find her," Danny stated. "But if that was the case, then why not leave her in town?"

"Maybe it was to send a message. Do you know the crossroads myth?" Steve asked.

"The one about going to the crossroads and selling your soul to the devil for something you really want?" Danny asked skeptically.

"Maybe she's got a history," Steve said as he nodded, "maybe she sold her soul."

"It's a myth, McGarrett; this girl didn't sell her soul to the devil." Danny sighed.

"But maybe she's not as innocent as we are currently assuming. Maybe she's in our system for something and we'll get some clues as to why she's been murdered and dumped out here."

"Wouldn't that just be handing yourself over?" Danny asked. "I mean, why go to that much trouble of dumping the body out in the open if it was going to give you away as the killer?"

"Maybe it's to point us in the direction of the killer," Steve said with a shrug.

"Or maybe we're really looking for a blood thirsty demon out to end the entire world," Danny stated sarcastically as sirens could be heard in the distance.


	91. The Reaper

**(Don't Fear) The Reaper – Blue Oyster Cult (5:07) Genre: Drama/Angst**

_The Reaper_

Danny held tightly to the victim that he and Steve had been searching for. She was bloody, beaten and injured, but things were getting worse and worse with every passing moment. The monsoon rains had started, the ground was soft and loose and Danny huddled with the girl who was falling in and out of consciousness as mud and water streamed into the cave they had taken refuge in.

"Where the hell are you McGarrett," Danny yelled as the girl passed out in his arms again and a second wave of what looked like loose earth and mud fell into the entrance of the cave, "this whole hillside is going to give way." He stated to no one in particular as he laid the girl's head against his rolled up shirt and walked carefully to the entrance to the cave.

The rain was unrelenting as Danny looked out to see the earth around him in motion. It was slowly creeping away and the more it moved the more he knew it was too dangerous for him to leave the cave, but if he stayed they could be trapped, or worse drowned if the cave flooded. He walked back to the girl, who stirred in her uneasiness and her eyes flew open in shock and fear.

"You're ok," Danny stated as he sat down with her again, "I'm Five-O, and we're going to get you out of this." He said soothingly, although he was beginning to doubt himself.

"But the reaper is circling," The girl cried out in her delirium

"There is no reaper, you're fine," Danny stated as he felt the girl's forehead and realized that the fever was starting to take hold of her consciousness. "Come on McGarrett, where are you?" Danny hissed again as the water started to serge into the cave once more.

"Danny," Steve called as he stepped gingerly into the cave, fighting against the water and the mud.

"It's about time," Danny stated, "she's got a fever and I can't keep her from fading in and out of consciousness." He stated as he and Steve lifted the girl out of the flowing water.

"Help's on the way," Steve stated as they moved farther into the cave, "but for now we have to stay here, or risk triggering the mud slide that is looming."

"Great, trapped in a flooding cave in the mountains with you and an unconscious woman, my day could not get any better." Danny stated and shivered with the cold of the damp, wet, cave.


	92. It's a Man's World

**A/N: as a woman I love this song, and as a theme for this story I feel it still. It's odd how some things are still seen as women's work and others as men's work. Power to Kono for putting McGarrett in his place.**

**It's A Man's World – Grand Funk Railroad (4:54) Genre: Confrontation**

_It's A Man's World_

Kono sighed to herself as she was left to process yet another crime scene. Steve was off dealing with the chief of police who was not happy to have Five-O commandeered his crime scene. Danny was off trying to convince the owner of the house that he needed to stay out of the crime scene or be arrested for obstruction of justice, and Chin had rushed off to analyze the surveillance tapes that had captured part of the house and their crime scene. Kono was left, without help, without CSI and without a second pair of eyes.

Steve returned to see the tile markers and measurements laid out all over the scene and Kono photographing everything she could, before collecting the evidence that laid everywhere.

"What's this?" Steve asked eyeing a path of blood that lead away from the primary scene.

"Don't touch it!" Kono cried, "I'm not finished documenting it."

Impatience crossed Steve's face as he backed away from the blood and waited for Kono to process the area that had caught his attention. She photographed the blood trail, took samples and picked shards of glass out of the drying blood before Steve could have another look.

"Well you collected anything that might have said anything about this crime," Steve stated angrily as Kono labeled her evidence.

"Look, you left me to do this tedious work while you men ran off to do the 'more important' police work. So please, don't give me any sass for doing my job, McGarrett." Kono stated angrily.

"Are you angry?" Steve asked seeing the annoyed glare Kono shot at him.

"What gave it away, Boss?" Kono asked, "the fact that I still get left behind as the rookie to do all the cleaning, or that I'm not trustworthy enough to do the 'real work'?" she asked echoing his sentiments when he had first delegated the tasks.

"I didn't mean it like that," Steve said seeing the errors in his behavior.

"It's bad enough that this is a man's world, and I have to fight for every right that I have in this line of work, but I thought you had enough respect to see that I was a good cop." Kono stated, "And as far as I'm concern, processing the scene is the 'real work', so please, get out of my crime scene and fine something else to do." She added and turned back to her markers and evidence.

"I'm sorry, Kono," Steve stated and waited for a reply from the one female member of his team.

"Yeah, whatever," Kono sighed and waved him away from her scene.


	93. La Grange

**A/N: Alright, this is the last for this update. It was a huge update so I hope everyone finds a little something to love!**

**La Grange literally translated is French for the barn. So this song put me back to my Danny Cowboy ideas. I'm so stuck on the idea! I hope you like this moment Steve and Danny share at the barn!**

**La Grange – ZZ Top (3:52) Genre: Comedy/Friendship.**

_La Grange_

Danny was too busy with his horse to notice that Steve had entered the barn and was coming toward the wash bay. The horse whinnied to announce that there was someone unfamiliar coming forward and Danny turned to see his partner, looking very out of place in the quiet, old-world simplicity of the horse barn.

"What brings you to la grange?" Danny asked as he began brushing away the excess water along the horses back.

"La Grange?" Steve asked.

"The Barn," Danny stated.

"I thought La Grange was a song," Steve stated deflecting from Danny's first question.

"Yeah, its literally about a barn out on the Texas plains," Danny stated and pulled his horse out of the wash bay and into the center of barn for further inspection and cleaning. He reaching to his tool box, in which he kept all of his accessories and pulled out comb and began running it through the horses mane. "So why are you out here on your day off?" he asked again.

"Chin said you'd come out here to go for a ride," Steve stated.

"And?" Danny asked.

"And I was wondering if I could take you up on the offer," Steve stated almost shyly.

"Which offer was that?" Danny asked as he moved around to brush out the Horse's tail.

"To teach me to ride," Steve stated.

"So the Super SEAL wants to be a cowboy," Danny laughed as he pulled his saddle pad and saddle off the stand and threw it onto Target's back, strapping it down securely before leading Target into the covered arena.

"Sure, it can't be that hard. Can it?" Steve asked.

"It's hard if you don't have a natural seat, or if you let the horse get the better of you," Danny stated and began the slow walk around the arena.

"What makes you think I'd let the horse get the better of me?" Steve asked as he followed Danny.

"Alright, show me what you got," Danny laughed and placed the lead line in Steve's hand.

The horse stopped but McGarrett kept walking until he was pulling at Target's bit. Danny laughed, took the lead from McGarrett and clicked Target into motion once again.

"Its not as easy as it looked," Danny stated as he stepped into the stirrup and hoisted himself up onto the horse, "but if you really want to learn, I'll teach you." he added as another horse joined them in the arena with a little woman dressed in boots and jeans. "This is Maggie, and the horse is Molly, she's more demure than Target and a great learning horse," Danny stated as Maggie brought Molly to McGarrett.

"Foot in the stirrup and hoist yourself up," Maggie instructed never letting go of Molly's lead.

"What is this?" Steve asked skeptically as he was presented with the horse.

"I knew you'd come out here, eventually, to I told Maggie to watch for you and have a horse ready for you to learn on," Danny smiled proudly. "I knew you just wouldn't be able to handle being outshone."

"I don't think I'm ready to ride yet," Steve said hesitantly.

"Foot in the stirrup," Maggie ordered again, "you either do it or you don't, there isn't an in between."

"Do as the woman says Steven," Danny stated.

Steve obliged his mocking partner and the horse Woman, by hoisting himself into the saddle for the first time.

"Sit back, knees bent, hold the reigns so that your thumbs are parallel," Maggie instructed and corrected McGarrett into the proper riding posture.

"You're enjoying this too much," Steve stated eyeing Danny with distain as he saw Danny lean on saddle horn and chuckle at his awkwardness.

"You are the one that came out here to interrupt my riding," Danny smiled.

"Alright, Daniel, take your rider and lead him," Maggie stated as she pulled Molly to Danny's side.

Danny took the lead line from Maggie and waited while the woman left the arena.

"Alright, I'm going to talk you through this, and then we'll just walk." Danny stated with a smile and soon McGarrett was riding on his own.

**A/N: Alright, that's all for now. Please, don't be shy; send me your favorite songs so that I have more inspirations! I never turn a song down. Thanks again for reading and catch you in the next update.**


	94. No Apologies

**A/N: Alright here is round 8 of these drabbles. I hope everyone finds something to touch their hearts!**

**Thank you to everyone who requested songs. I loved every one of them. Keep them coming!**

**As Always I don't own anything.**

**No Apologies – Bon Jovi (3:46) Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst.**

**For: hoellenwauwau**

_No Apologies_

Danny and Steve stood by, watching almost holding their breaths as Wo Fat was led away by FBI and SWAT agents.

"I'm not going to pretend like I'm not worried," Steve whispered as THE fugitive was handed into an armored vehicle shackled and cuffed, practically made to be immobile. He was hoisted into the armored vehicle by two other agents, weapons always aimed to kill.

"You think he's going to get away?" Danny asked almost laughing.

"He's done everything in his power to not get caught. Yeah, I'm worried he'll get away." Steve sighed.

"You would have rather been the one to check for a non existence pulse, over being the man who tackled him, cuffed him and handed him over to be prosecuted for everything that we have managed to pull together on him. The man is not getting away. He's going to jail for a very long time and he's going to suffer throughout the rest of his life for what he had done." Danny said as the armored vehicle drove off.

"He'll die in prison," Steve nodded.

"And you're a hero." Danny stated.

"We're all heroes," Steve smiled, "I have to tell you Danny, it could have never happened without you."

"You're right, you couldn't have," Danny smiled, "or the rest of our crew, all of them."

"I knew we'd catch him," Steve said nodding his agreement with Danny, "but where do we go from here?"

"There are other baddies out there," Danny said, "our job is not over. It is not time to back down now."

"You're right." Steve smiled, reached out to his partner and shook his hand, "you've done a good job Detective."

"As have you, Super SEAL," Danny joked.


	95. Eye of the Tiger

**Eye of the Tiger – Survivor (4:04) Genre: Action**

**For: hoellenwauwau**

_Eye of the Tiger_

"Stop!" Steve and Danny yelled as the fugitive made one last ditch effort to escape. He bounded down the stairs into the crowds of people that made up the parkway and shopping center.

People parted as the baddie shoved and wrestled people out of his way as he ran, Steve and Danny hot his heals. Danny yelled into his phone as he pursued his partner. Back up was on the way, but was yet to arrive and Danny needed everyone to know his and Steve's exact location. It was difficult to keep up with Steve as he ran, headlong, after the fugitive, his eyes locked only on that man, while Danny tried to be a police officer and keep their location known.

The fugitive was surprised every time he looked over his shoulder to see Steve right there, no matter what he through in the Five-O leader's way, Steve over took it. He bounded up and over obstacles, practically soaring through the air always in hot pursuit.

And then the fugitive turned, swerved to get out of the shopping center and ran right into a road block. Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua stood, flanked by dozens of members of the HPD, their weapons drawn.

"Who are you people," The fugitive hissed as he was grabbed and handcuffed by Steve.

"We are the law," Steve stated, "and you're career of crime is over."


	96. Kryptonite

**Kryptonite – Three Doors Down (3:55) Genre: Comfort**

**For: hoellenwauwau**

_Kryptonite_

Steve watched as an old man walked in circles around the Five-O office. He was clearly not a threat, nor was he causing anything damage to anything but he looked sad, broken, and lost as his eyes scanned everything in the office trying to see something in familiar in the space.

"Can I help you sir?" Steve asked as he walked out and stopped the man in his fruitless pursuit.

"I'm looking for my partner," the old man sighed, "I can't find him."

"Who is your partner?" Steve asked.

"Detective Kelly," the old man stated, "Have you seen him?"

"Yes, I have," Steve smiled. "You're in the right place."

"Of course I am, young man, this is my office," The old man stated in a tone of aggression. "But things have been moved around."

Chin walked in just as the old man started raising his voice at McGarrett.

"Is everything alright?" Chin asked.

"This man is looking for you Detective Kelly," Steve stated and the old man turned to look at Chin.

"That's not Detective Kelly," The old man stated.

"Uncle Mauro?" Chin asked looking into the old man's eyes.

"Chin Ho, I lost him, I can't find him," The old man stated seeing something familiar in Chin's eyes.

"Uncle Mauro, my grandfather died years ago," Chin said to the old man.

"Was it my fault?" The old man asked filled with distress and sadness.

"No, he died of cancer, you were at his side when he passed," Chin said sadly.

The old man fell into a chair that Steve offered him and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"How did you get out of the home, Uncle?" Chin asked.

"I had to get to work, but the office has changed," The old man sighed.

"This is Five-O's office now," Chin said as he knelt down in front of the old and looked into the sad, old eyes. "You retired in 92."

"I remember that," The old man said after a long moment of trying to remember. "You are a Detective now, little Chin; you look like your father."

"Thank you Uncle," Chin smiled. "This is my partner Steve McGarrett."

"John's boy?" The old man asked sharply and with a fresh memory in his eyes.

"Yes," Chin smiled.

"You're father was a good cop, son, one of the best!" The old man stated pleasantly.

"Thank you sir," Steve smiled.

"Come on Uncle, let me take you home." Chin said as he helped the old man to his feet.

"Here," Steve stated and tucked his keys into Chin's back jean pocket, "don't take him on your bike."

"Thanks Steve," Chin smiled and helped the old man out of his old office.


	97. Cold As Ice

**Cold As Ice – Foreigner (3:11) Genre: Angst**

**For: hoellenwauwau**

_Cold As Ice_

"Kono!" Chin yelled as he rushed into the warehouse, Danny and Steve hot on his heals, "Kono where are you?"

"It's clear," Steve stated as they passed through rooms.

"She's not here Chin," Danny stated.

"She's here," Chin stated frantically, panic in his eyes, "check everything, closets, washrooms, duct work, whatever you can find, check it."

"She's not here," Steve stated grabbing Chin by the shoulder, but releasing him when a look like murderous rage flashed in the older man's eyes. "Alright, we'll keep looking." He added throwing his arms up in defeat. "Danny, take upstairs, I'll get the loading dock, Chin you can have this space."

"Ok," Chin stated as he rushed off, "Kono!" he yelled again.

Danny looked wearily at his partner before heading up the stairs, it had been almost twenty four hours since Kono had gone missing, and he knew that with every passing hour they were less and less likely to find her alive.

Steve saw the worry and sadness in his partner; just as he had seen it in Chin's eyes and rushed off pulling open every draw and cupboard, even if it was far too small for Kono to fit into.

Her cell had been traced to this location; it had to be the place.

Danny passed through every office space, every lavatory and storage room until he could not go any further through the upstairs and passed into the last janitor's closet he could find and his heart stopped. In the corner of the room he spotted a freezer, small by any standards but the red light on the front told him that the power was still connect.

"No, no," he stated out loud a lump in his throat as he walked to the freezer and threw open the lid.

"Danny," Kono whispered, he lips blue, her tears frozen on her cheeks.

"Oh my God!" He yelled as he dropped his weapon and reached in to pull Kono out.

Chin burst into the room just as Danny was pulling Kono from the box that was intended to be her casket and held her out to Chin.

"She's as cold as ice," Chin stated tears in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his cousin and Steve rushed into the room.

"We have to get her to a hospital." Danny stated as he ripped at his tie and shirt and pulled off them off and wrapped them around Kono.

Steve did the same as they rushed through the abandon warehouse and out into the bright, beautiful Hawaiian sun.


	98. Safety Dance

**Safety Dance – Men Without Hats (2:44) Genre: Comedy**

**For: hoellenwauwau**

_Safety Dance_

Grace stood nervously at the front of her classroom, every eye was on her and she swallowed hard before she cleared her throat and caught the eyes at the back of the classroom.

"My project was on safety," Grace stated, her voice small and nervous as she began, "primarily on how to stay safe when out with friends." She added. "And so, to talk to us about being street safe and smart, I've invited the members of the Governor's Special Task Force to talk to us. Please welcome my dad and his partners." She said with a smile as all the heads in the class whipped around to look at the four guests.

"Thank you Grace," Kono smiled as she left the men at the back of the classroom and walked to the front to stand with Grace, "I'm Detective Kalakaua. I want each and every one of you to stand up," she smiled as she placed her tablet on the front desk and a crazy 80's melody began to play. "This is the safety dance to get you all ready for our presentation. So please follow along!" Kono stated joyfully as she and Grace sang and danced though the motions of staying in a group, calling for help, and never getting into strange vehicles with strangers. The class giggled and danced along with them and Steve, Danny and Chin couldn't help but think that even though Kono was an incredible detective, she would have made a great teacher too.

Once the ice had been broken and the kids were loosened up and excited, Danny, Steve and Chin, joined Kono at the front of the classroom.

"Wasn't Detective Kalakaua fun?" Danny asked and the class erupted with gleeful cheers for Kono. "Yeah, we think she's fun too. I'm Detective Williams, this is Detective Kelly and Detective McGarrett and we're here to elaborate on Grace's presentation. We want to talk to you to day about the things you should and shouldn't do to stay safe and sound."

The presentation when off without a hitch. Grace was praised for her awesome guest speakers and by the bell the kids were once again wound up by Kono's safety dance.

"And you were worried," Steve smiled as he hugged Grace before the crew headed back to work and she ran off to have lunch.

"I was worried about what I was going to say, not what you would say," Grace giggled as she hurriedly hugged Chin and Kono before jumping into her father's arms.

"You were great," Danny stated kissing Grace's cheek, "I'm so proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too, Daddy," Grace smiled and squeezed him even tighter. "Thanks for dancing with me at the end." She whispered.

"I'll dance with you anytime," he smiled, set his daughter down once more and waved her off to her lunch.

"Well, I think we recruited about 26 new cops!" Kono smiled cheerfully as they walked out of the school together and piled into the Camaro.

"Yes, you were smash hit," Steve laughed and headed back to the palace.


	99. Bad Influence

**Bad Influence – Pink (3:32) Genre: Friendship**

**For: hoellenwauwau**

_Bad Influence_

"Come on, I'll buy the next round," Steve stated as his partners shook their heads around the little table. "Why are you in such a hurry to get home?" he asked.

"Its one o-clock in the afternoon," Kono laughed, "I want to catch some surf."

"I don't need to stay in this little dive bar and drink myself into oblivion, especially at this time of the day." Chin laughed, finished his beer and stood to leave.

"What's your excuse Danno?" Steve sighed and waved the waitress over for his second round.

"I don't have an excuse other than the fact that you are a bad influence, and someone should stay within the legal limit to get us back to the palace." Danny laughed, "But one more beer isn't going to kill us, especially if you're buying." He smiled and accepted the offer for another beer.


	100. Living on a Prayer

**A/N: OH MY GOD this is story number 100! Can you believe that? This has been so fun and I don't see an end in sight. Keep sending me songs cause I'm well on my way to 200 now!**

**Living on a Prayer – Bon Jovi (4:09) Genre: Comedy/Drama**

**For: hoellenwauwau**

_Living On A Prayer_

Danny and Steve walked through the fish market, the yelling of the workers and the strong scent of the fish thick on the salty sea air. The morning catch had arrived and the busy hours that followed the first catch had started to roll in. Danny turned his nose up at the smell, covering his face with his sleeve, but Steve was happy to remember another time in his life when this visit to the fish market would have been in happier times.

"My mom used to bring us down here," Steve stated as they watched fish fly through the air from one stand to another. "She'd always make some of the best food with these fish." He added.

"I feel like I'm walking through a Bon Jovi song," Danny sighed, "and I don't think I'll listen to it with the same admiration ever again."

Steve laughed.

"Hey Stevie," Mamo stated as Steve and Danny came up to him in the midst of the crowd.

"What you doing down here Mamo?" Steve asked as he hugged his old friend.

"You know me, brah, only one thing I love more than the surf, and that's the great

mea'ai," he smiled and rubbed his stomach. "What brings you down here brother?"

"We're living on a prayer," Danny sighed and shook Mamo's hand. "Chasing the smallest, most insignificant lead we've got."

"You looking for Molokai?" Mamo asked.

"Who?" Steve asked his attention peaked.

"Da Kine that is talking about killing that tourist and taking his daughter out and dumpin' her off the north shore for the sharks." Mamo stated.

"We found that girl's body," Danny said, "Where is this Molokai?"

"Down at the end of the dock, with the runners." Mamo said. "You'll hear him before you see him brah."

"Thanks Mamo, you're an answered prayer." Steve smiled and he and Danny rushed off toward the end of the market.


	101. Angel

**Angel – Sarah McLachlan (5:35) Genre: Comfort**

**For: Synbou**

_Angel_

Kono walked slowly toward her car, her head down, dragging her feet and feeling like she had done everything she could but it was still not enough. She saw the surf board on the roof rack and just wanted to fly away, to join her angels out on the water. She knew that she would feel something else, something better then the sorrow she was feeling now. Suddenly she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks and she fell into the driver seat of her car. Her hands shook as waves of sorrow took over and she couldn't help but cry out everything that had been building up all day.

The soft tap at her window shocked her out of her sobbing as she turned to the passenger side and saw Steve looking in, worry in his eyes.

"You did your best Kono," He said as he fell into the passenger seat.

"My best?" she asked as she whipped her cheeks dry, "that girl is still dead, so I guess my best wasn't good enough. I shouldn't have second guessed myself."

"We all second guessed, you were right all along, and I'm sorry we didn't listen to your intuition," Steve said.

"I wish I could say we'll get him next time, but we should have got him this time," Kono sighed, her tears falling again.

"I know," Steve said as he leaned over and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry."


	102. Last Resort

**Last Resort – The Eagles (7:14) Genre: Action**

**For: Synbou**

_Last Resort_

"Ok," Danny stated running his fingers through his hair. He was sweaty, he was tired and they were cornered. "Do what you have to do."

"What was that?" Steve asked, panting hard as he sat next to Danny on the floor.

"Go all Super SEAL and get us out of this," Danny sighed, "I give you full permission to do something crazy because I'm sure it's our last resort. We're going to die other wise."

"Alright," Steve stated and reached into her backpack, "cover me."

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"I'm going to smoke them out," Steve stated pulling the pair of smoke bombs out of his bag.

"Of course you have smoke bombs," Danny sighed, reloaded his gun and covered Steve with a flurry of bullets before the pair of bombs even hit the inner floor of the run down dive of a bar.

"You expected anything else," Steve asked as he covered his ears and bombs exploded.

"Well we're stuck behind this bar with all kinds of hard liquor, I thought you would Molotov the place," Danny sighed.

"Is that what you would have done?" Steve asked as he and Danny jumped up and started running as the smoke filled the small room and the baddies started to cough and swear.

"I guess it would have caused the same effect," Danny stated as he reached the outside of the building and ducked behind the line of police cruisers that had surrounded the building.

"What did you do?" Kono asked as the smoke billowed out of the bar and the SWAT team ran in.

"Smoke Bombs," Danny stated and motioned toward Steve as he tried to catch his breath.

"Danny wanted to Molotov, but there would have been more shrapnel with that," Steve stated trying to catch his breath.

"Why didn't you just wait till SWAT came to your rescue?" Kono asked throwing her arms up.

"I got impatient," Danny stated, "tired of being shot at."

"And when Danny get's impatient you know it's time to move." Steve stated and smiled down at his partner.


	103. Escape

**Escape – Rupert Holmes (4:41) Genre: Comedy**

**For: Synbou**

_Escape_

Steve and Kono looked at each other with shock as the song began to play in the restaurant. They could hear Danny laughing hysterically in the earpieces that they wore.

"That's just for you two," Danny stated.

"Danny, you're going to give away our cover," Steve hissed angrily as he covered his mouth with his napkin.

"Order a pina colada, Kono, you know you want one," Danny giggled.

"Shut up Danny," Kono stated blushing as she tried not to look at Steve but couldn't look directly at the only other couple in the restaurant. They were the marks that Steve and Kono were following.

"If _you like pina coladas and getting caught in the rain…_" Danny and Chin sang along with the refrain.

"Make a move McGarrett!" Danny laughed.

"I'm going to kill you both," Steve stated as he smiled across the table at Kono and reached out to take her hand.

Kono covered her face with her napkin but took Steve's hand and let him dance with her as they tried to get closer to the marks to catch the conversation. They saw the memory stick exchange hands, they saw the man stand and turn to leave and they made their move.

"Stop, you're under arrest," Kono stated pulling her gun from the folds of her blouse.

"Hand over the memory stick." McGarrett stated as he handcuffed the female fugitive.

"Nice work Love Birds," Danny stated as he walked into the restaurant to participate in the arrest.


	104. Firework

**Firework – Katy Perry (3:54) Genre: Family**

**For: AndieGibbs09**

_Firework_

Steve and Chin stood on the beach watching Kono and Danny out in the surf with Grace. She had been taking lessons with Kono, just like her Danno, but she had yet to drop in all by herself. She had tried but before she could get the courage to stand she'd would fall flat onto her belly and ride out the wave with out standing.

Danny praised her efforts every time, but finally decided that to get her comfortable he would ride out with her, on his own board and Kono followed. They were all set, waiting for the wave paddling out, Steve and Chin were on the beach cheering her on.

"Baby you can do it!" Danny stated as he they road out and the wave started to crest.

Kono and Danny dropped out of the wave as Grace stood and rode her wave all the way back to the beach.

"You did it!" Steve shouted as he rushed out into the water, almost up to his waist and pulled Grace into an embrace.

"Nicely done!" Chin stated as he joined them.

"I did it Danno!" Grace cheered.

"I knew you would!" Danny smiled as he and Kono made it back to the beach.

"Let's go again," Grace smile.

"Alright," Danny laughed.

"Well done, Kono," Chin stated as he put his arm around his cousin and watched as father and daughter took to the waves together. "You're an amazing teacher."

"Thanks Cuz," Kono smiled.


	105. Ain't No Mountain

**A/N: Every time I hear this song I think of the scene in Stepmom when they are dancing and singing in the PJs I just had to incorporate that into this story! Hope you like it!**

**Ain't No Mountain High Enough – Michael McDonald (2:50) Genre: Friendship**

**For: AndieGibbs09**

_Ain't No Mountain_

Kono and Grace danced around Kono's living room, dressed in their pink filly PJs, the music blaring from the stereo. Danny had Grace for the weekend and then something came up, something important that he couldn't get out of and the first person he turned to would have been Steve, but the matter of business was Steve and so he needed another, very trust worthy person to take care of his most precious possession. Kono said yes before the words were even out of Danny's mouth.

The song ended and they fell into the couch giggling and panting.

"Kono you are, by far, the best babysitter ever!" Grace smiled as she hugged her teddy bear.

"Awe thanks Grace," Kono smiled. "What should we do now?" she asked as the CD had come to an end.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Grace asked.

"Sure, what do you have in mind," Kono asked, "and would you like popcorn?"

"Yes," Grace smiled. "Want to watch Lilo and Stitch?"

"It's one of my favorites!" Kono smiled and pulled free her old VHS version of the movie from the bookshelf.

"Do you know why Daddy had to leave like that?" Grace asked as they sat together in the kitchen making the popcorn before the movie started.

"He had to go get Steve out of the Mountains," Kono smiled. "Uncle Chin went with him, they'll find him."

"What was he doing up in the mountains?" Grace asked fearfully.

"He went for a run," Kono smiled.

"In this weather?" Grace asked as she looked outside at the pouring rain.

"Well, it wasn't raining when Steve left, but he got caught in it and well, he fell and hurt himself. So now Danny and Chin are out there looking for him." Kono smiled. "They know exactly where he is, but your Danno thought it would be best if I watched you and he went out to save our Super SEAL."

"I'm sorry you didn't get to go out with the team," Grace said sadly as she realized it was because of her that the team wasn't whole.

"We're more than a team, we're our Ohana. Don't feel bad, I'm happy to be here with you. It's more fun than going out in the rain. I know Steve will be ok once Cousin and Danno get to him. Just because I'm not with them doesn't mean I'm not doing something for the team," Kono stated as the microwave beeped and the popcorn was finished. "Beside's we have popcorn and Lilo and Stitch and they have some crazy high mountain to climb. I think we have the better deal." Kono joked.

"I think you're right," Grace smiled and ran into Kono's living room.


	106. Tonight, Tonight

**Tonight, Tonight – Hot Chelle Rae (3:24) Genre: Friendship**

**For: AndieGibbs09**

_Tonight, Tonight_

"Come on guys!" Kono whined as the three men looked at each other uncomfortably. "It's been one hell of a week and I know you are going to take this Friday night and go to the bar we always go to. Why can't I pick the venue this time?"

"Because, you're 'venue' is a club," Danny stated hesitantly.

"Come on Danny, I know you can dance, just dance with me!" Kono laughed.

The three men shook their head in the negative.

"You are no fun!" Kono stated and stormed off to her office.

"Should we maybe go?" Steve asked as he watched Kono fall into her office chair.

"It has been a really, really messed up week," Chin sighed.

"Do you know what the younger generation is doing in the clubs these days?" Danny asked unconvinced.

"We're not that much older than Kono," Steve laughed.

"Well I am," Chin sighed.

Kono walked out of her office, rolled her eyes at the boys and walked out of the main office. She came back ten minutes later in a tiny dress, heals as long as her legs and her make up done to the nines.

"Whoa, Cuz, what are you thinking?" Chin asked seeing his cousin and her outfit.

"I'm going out," Kono stated, "would you rather I wore a bikini?" she asked angrily.

"No," Chin stated.

"Well then you can't say anything about my dress." Kono stated.

"That's not much of a dress Kono," Danny stated his eyes wide.

"You aren't aloud to say anything either," Kono almost yelled, "or you," she said a hint of a tear in her eyes as she pointed at Steve. "I know the three of you forgot my birthday, and that's fine, but you could have at least taken one for the team and come out to the club with me tonight when I asked you to."

Three jaws hit the floor.

Danny loosened his tie, threw it across the smart table and rolled up the sleeves of his button down. "Alright Kono, lets go," Danny stated.

"You're going now?" Steve asked as he rushed after Danny and Kono.

"Steve, we forgot her birthday, we have to go," Danny stated.

Kono nodded.

"I can't go clubbing in this!" Steve stated as he stole the Camaro key's from Danny's hand, "we'll wing by my place first so I can change."

"Cuz?" Kono asked

Chin smiled, walked into his office and came back with a small blue box, "Happy birthday Cousin," He said and placed the Tiffany box in her hands. "I think you need something to distract from what you seem to think is a dress." He added as Kono stared at the earrings in the box. "And yes, I'll be there only to make sure no one hits on my baby cousin."

"You remembered," Kono smiled and hugged her cousin, "thank you."

"I remembered on Wednesday, and then the case took a turn and you seemed to forget yourself." Chin smiled.

"It was Wednesday?" Steve and Danny asked feeling more embarrassed.

"Yes," Kono stated.

"We're really in the dog house now," Danny whispered to his partner.

"Yes you are," Kono laughed and led the way out of the bullpen.


	107. Butterfly Kisses

**A/N: I had a hard time writing this story cause this song makes me cry so much.**

**Butterfly Kisses – Bob Carlisle (5:01)**

**For: HBSpud**

_Butterfly Kisses_

Steve walked into the small apartment that his partner called home and was hushed the moment he walked through the door.

Danny sat on his couch, his daughter fast asleep in his arms.

Steve gave Danny a questioning look and pointed at Grace. It was mid week; she was usually with her mother and step father all week. But, here it was three in the afternoon and Grace was in Danny's arms.

"I got a call from the school. They couldn't get a hold of Rachel, and Grace had spiked a fever." Danny whispered.

"So that's why you skipped out," Steve smiled as he sat down in the recliner beside the couch.

Danny nodded.

"Do you need anything?" Steve asked.

"I'm perfect, if you haven't guess," Danny smiled as he brushed the hair out of Grace's face. "It won't be much longer that I'll be able to do this." He sighed, "But she's still got a pretty heavy fever and I'm out of children's Tylenol. Could you get some?"

"Of course," Steve stated as he jumped from his seat. "Want soup or anything like that?"

"Not until the fever breaks," Danny almost laughed.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Steve stated and turned to leave.

"Get the grape kind," Danny whispered. "She hates the cherry ones."

"There are different flavors?" Steve asked.

"Were you never a kid?" Danny laughed.

Steve waved him off and left Danny alone with his little girl.


	108. Before the Night is Over

**A/N: This is another little story that falls into my Danny Cowboy set! I have decided that I am going to write a full length story with this plot because it has just stuck with me. So stay tuned for that in the future.**

**Before the Night is Over – Gaelic Storm (4:55) Genre: Friendship**

**For: Les1**

_Before The Night Is Over_

Steve stood at the gate of the outdoor arena as Danny and Grace rode in a circle, the dust flying up from the horse hooves as Danny coached Grace through her riding. She sat up tall in the saddle and straightened her arms as they rode past Steve at the gate. On the second pass they stopped before him.

"You're early," Danny smiled from his perch above his partner.

"I'm always early," Steve smiled.

"Danno says you're trail riding with us today," Grace said happily as she tightened her helmet strap once again.

"It's going to be my first trail ride," Steve said happily.

"Well, what are you waiting for, go saddle up your horse Cowboy!" Grace laughed as she turned her horse back to the circular arena.

"You heard the little one," Danny smiled.

Steve walked back to his truck, changed out of his steal toed military issued boots and into the western style boots Danny had ordered him to purchase and walked toward the barn. He found Maggie waiting for him and quickly brushed her out, saddled her up and picked clean her hooves before leading her out into the open air arena and walking her to warm her up.

Grace stood in the middle of the arena, her pony's reigns in one hand, Danny's horse's reigns in the other.

"Where Danno?" Steve asked as he walked Maggie to the center of the arena.

"He said he had to get something from the car before we could go," Grace stated with a sly smile.

"Do you know where we are going?" Steve asked seeing the playfulness in Grace's eyes.

"Yeah, there is a rancher's trail that leads up into the Koolau Mountains," Grace stated. "It's Daddy's favorite trail."

"Really?" Steve asked amused that Danny had a favorite trail into the mountains.

"Yup," Grace smiled and spotted Danny coming across the farm toward them.

"What is that?" Steve asked eyeing that hat that Danny carried with him.

"You will be a cowboy before the night is over," Danny stated and placed the hat on Steve's head and replaced his own as he took the reigns from Grace.

"I don't do hats, Danny," Steve stated.

"I don't, normally, either but trust me, once we get out there, you'll be happy to have it." Danny stated.

Steve sighed and followed Danny and Grace to the gate of the arena.

"You look almost comfortable up there, Uncle Steve," Grace smiled as she mounted her horse and watched as her father and Steve followed suit.

"I'm getting more comfortable," Steve stated and readjusted his hat on his head as the sun beat down on them.

"That's the only reason I'm taking you on this trail run," Danny laughed and the trio disappeared into the hills of Oahu.


	109. Someone Like You

**Someone Like You – Adele (4:45) Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**For: Shadowrayven**

_Someone Like You_

Kono looked down into the face of the victim. He laid his body broken and mangled but she would not reach out to process the scene. Chin had sent her to deal with the scene with the medical examiner that had already arrived and was ready to get things started. Kono stopped Max as he reached down.

"I can't do this with you," Kono stated, "so I have to stop you and get someone to help you."

"What's going on Kono?" Chin asked as he looked down and realized why she was unable to deal with the body, or the case for that matter. "Go get Danny to take your place here," Chin stated as he knelt down beside the body.

"Thanks cousin," Kono said tears in her eyes as she turned and walked across the police tape and found Danny and Steve interrogating witnesses.

"I can't stay here," Kono said as she tugged on Danny's sleeve much like a child.

"Why what's the matter?" he asked as he turned and saw the tears in her eyes.

"I know the victim," Kono said a tear rolling down her cheek.

Steve stopped and saw the sorrow in Kono's face when he turned.

"Chin wants someone else to process the scene with him, he asked me to get you Danny," Kono said softly, handed her field kit to him and walked right past Steve.

"Where is she going?" Steve asked as he followed Danny.

"Something's up," Danny said as they found Chin and Max just covering the body with a white sheet.

"What happened to Kono?" Steve asked as Chin turned away from the body.

"The victim is Edward Whiles," Chin stated, "he and Kono were involved, not long ago. She found out what he did what kind of business he was involved in. She gave him an ultimatum; her of the dealing drugs. He chose the drugs, she joined the academy. He left a diamond Ring on her doorstep. She sent it back and vowed she'd never deal with him again. This would be the last dealing if we made her do this."


	110. Cinderella

**A/N: this was another really hard song to write to because I cried through the whole song.**

**Cinderella – Steve Curtis Chapman**

**For: Shadowrayven**

_Cinderella_

Chin watched from his office as Kono laughed and worked and teased Danny over the Smart Table. He knew there was nothing there but friendship and camaraderie, but he couldn't help but feel something tug at his heart strings.

Kono's father had died when she was very young. He was a cop. He was caught up in a case and was killed in the line of duty. She was about Grace's age when it happened. After the death, Chin was constantly in the lives of the Kalakaua sisters. He was a teenager by the time it happened and watched his baby cousin and her two older sisters grow up before his eyes.

He remembered the day Kono came to him crying because of her first crush. He wanted to kill the little bastard, he wanted to drop him off a cliff or threaten him with all the force his future career would give him, but instead he comforted his little cousin.

He remembered the day Kono fell and injured her knee. He was at the competition. She had caught the edge of her board and the board came back and hit her hard. He was by her side when the doctor told her, her surfing career was over. And although he wanted to yell at the doctor, tell him he didn't know what he was talking about, he held his little cousin as she cried harder than she had ever cried before.

He remembered the day she came to him and asked him to be at her graduation from the academy, and he said no because of what had happened to him and what would happen to her because of their associations with one another. And he saw the sorrow and the betrayal in her eyes. He wanted to reach out to her, to hug her, but instead they had work to do and they all missed her graduation. But Kono was a part of the team, and the team had their ceremony for her. And in that moment Chin saw the little girl who had grown up before his eyes.

Now he wondered where Cinderella had gone. When had Kono the little cousin turned into Kono the Detective?


	111. Into the Light

**Into The Light – In this Moment Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**For: Shawdowrayven**

_Into the Light_

"Don't you dare leave me!" Kono yelled as he cousin's eyes began to close. "Chin, no!"

"Kono, the paramedics are here," Danny stated frantically as he tried to pull the young woman away from her wounded cousin.

"Chin hold on!" Kono sobbed as she saw the blood on her hands.

Kono watched, everything moved past her in slow motion, but she watched as the paramedics called for assistance, yelled orders at one another and took Chin away in a whirlwind of flashing lights and sirens. She couldn't stand anymore. She swayed and Danny reached out and caught her.

"This is how my father died," Kono sobbed. "I've had nightmares all my life about this moment. Somewhere, I'm not sure when, I stopped seeing my father and started seeing Chin."

"He's not going to die," Danny stated as he looked into the sobbing girls eyes.

"You don't know that," Kono sobbed and fell into Danny once more.


	112. The Prayer

**A/N: I sing this song all the time for weddings so had to write a wedding story here.**

**The Prayer – Celine Dion and Josh Groban (4:23)**

**For: amblue36**

_The Prayer_

Danny and Rachel sat at the table; Grace sat beside them her hair all curled, her little dress as white as the bride's. Kono sat beside them; her hair curled like Grace's and her dress the colour of the sash around Grace's waist. Steve also sat with them, in a black suit, wearing a tie the colour of Kono's dress, and Danny couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Steve McGarrett was wearing a tie in Hawaii.

The idea of wedding and Hawaii went together like peanut butter and jelly, it was weddings and the Five-Os that seemed less and less likely but here they were celebrating the wedding of one of their own and as the DJ played the first song the Bride and her Groom entered the room to much fanfare and delight.

"It's about time," Kono sighed as she saw her cousin take the floor with the woman he had loved and wanted to marry years ago.

"Has Uncle Chin always loved Malia?" Grace asked as she watched the first dance progress through the music.

"He has, little one," Kono smiled and scooped Grace into her lap. "He met Malia in high school and he knew then that he would marry her one day. He became a police officers and he help her pay for her schooling. They got engaged when Malia had finished for third year of medical school and was going into her residency at Queen's medical center." Kono explained as she swayed gently to the music.

"How come they didn't get married a long time ago?" Grace asked.

"Well sometimes bad things happen, and Chin got scared that someone would hurt Malia so he waited, and prayed, and waited some more."

"And now the time is right?" Grace asked.

"Yes, Gracie, now the time is perfectly right." Kono smiled.

"I really like that story," Grace sighed happily, "it's like a fairy tale."

"It is a little bit," Kono said with a giggle.

"Well, I pray they'll be alright," Grace said as she leaned her head on Kono shoulder, "I'll be happy to know Malia better now that she is part of our Ohana."

"Me too," Kono smiled as she caught her cousin's eye across the dance floor.


	113. Angels Would Fall

**Angels Would Fall – Melissa Etheridge**

**For: sym64**

_Angels Would Fall_

Steve, Kono, Chin and Danny had split up into pairs as they walked through the streets of Waikiki. This wasn't one of their usual cases. It wasn't even really a case just yet. They walked around passing out pictures. Pinning them to lap posts and asking for any information on the whereabouts of a runaway. It hadn't been the usual twenty four hours, but the mother had reached out to Danny when she saw him at the school and had begged for his help. Danny couldn't help but feel like he had to do something to help.

"We have to find him before something happens," Danny stated to Chin as they walked the beet around Waikiki.

"And we're sure he'll be in this area?" Chin asked.

"The reason Tommy ran away was because he mother wouldn't let him come down to Waikiki for the concert. Sounds like a good enough location for me to start searching," Danny stated.

"It does sound like ground zero for this kid," Chin state and handed another flyer to another set of passing tourists. They shook their heads in the negative and kept walking.

Steve and Kono had walked along the waters edge, scanning every face and ever hiding place along Waikiki beach. They had started at the concert site and worked their way out from there. The front of the stage was already plastered with hundreds of pictures of Tommy and the Five-O number to contact incase he was spotted.

Suddenly Steve's phone rang, "McGarrett," he answered.

"Stevie," Mamo said happily. "I think I got something you're looking for."

"What have you got, Mamo?" Steve asked as he motioned for Kono to call Danny down to their location on the beach.

"I have me a little boy here matches your description. He's hiding out under the Banyan tree. Came by to see if he could rent a board to surf today," Mamo stated, "told me his name was Tommy."

"That's our kid Mamo, keep an eye on him please, we're on our way down the beach now." Steve stated and ended the call.

"We found him." Kono stated into her phone, "Mamo's got eyes on him at the surf shop."

"We're right down the block from that," Chin stated as the phone was on speaker.

"He's hanging out at the Banyan." Kono stated.

Chin and Danny scanned the area and found the majestic Banyan in question and sure enough huddled in the tangles of its roots Danny spotted Tommy.

"Go on to the shop, I'll talk to Tommy," Danny said and motioned Chin away.

Chin met Steve and Kono at the surf shot and they watched as Danny talked the little boy out of the tree. He pointed down the street to an area of Waikiki that was known for its drug dealers. He then pointed to a passing patrol car and soon Tommy stood, took Danny's hand and walked down toward the surf shop.

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble," Tommy said, tears in his eyes, "I wasn't thinking." He said.

"Are you alright? Your mom is worried sick," Kono said as she knelt before the boy.

"I am now," Tommy said, "I wanted to go home, I just didn't know if I could after what I said to her."

"We'll take you to her," Steve said, "She wants to see you."

"Thank you," Tommy sniffled and held Danny's hand all the way back to their waiting vehicles.


	114. Rolling In The Deep

**A/N: Well I've finished with the requested songs and now I am going to do more of my own songs. Please send me some more requests!**

**Rolling in the Deep – Adele (3:45) Genre: Angst**

_Rolling In The Deep_

Kono resurfaced, spit her diving mouthpiece out of her mouth and headed for the edge of the boat.

"Where's the super SEAL," Danny asked as he helped Kono back abroad the rescue boat.

"He's on his way," Kono stated, sitting on the back platform of the boat and shrugging off the diving tank into Danny's waiting hands.

"What did you find down there?" Chin asked as Kono handed the deep sea camera to her cousin.

"It's a graveyard," Kono sighed as the bubbles at the surface marked McGarrett's ascension.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked as he watched McGarrett break through the surface and spit the breathing apparatus out of his mouth.

"Aside for the ship wreckage that is down there there are at least four cement blocks that contain the remains of four unidentified victims and one that is definitely our girl. It's all on the camera Chin." Kono sighed and pulled her knees up to her chin as McGarrett was helped onto the boat platform as well.

"We need more divers, we need the specialized investigation unit and an archeological crew," Steve stated as he too shrugged off the diving gear.

"Archeological crew what for?" Danny asked.

"For this," Steve stated and placed a solid gold coin in Danny's hands, "I'm thinking seventeenth century."

Danny stared at the unevenly shaped coin in his hand. "Is there more?" he asked.

"Yup, but we can't touch it until the crime scene is processed." Steve stated. "So we have to call in the crime scene and lay claim to the site, hence why we are in need of the archeologists and the crime lap."

"If what we have found is in the crime scene we can't claim it, it will be locked away as evidence." Chin stated.

"But anything outside of the scene is ours and we've stumbled onto something big." Steve stated.

"Well you've managed to turn my sorrow into solid gold!" Danny smiled.

"Guys, really?" Kono asked tears forming in her eyes, "we have five dead bodies, and you are thinking of pirate's gold? If anything, that blood money now. Leave it where it is." She stated, stood and walked below deck of the rescue vessel.


	115. Peace of Mind

**Peace of Mind – Boston (5:05) Genre: Comedy/Action/Friendship**

_Peace of Mind_

"This is a gros misuse of you power you know that right?" Kono yelled as she stood right in the middle of the street, on the yellow line that divided the two lanes. There were two police cruisers parked about 100 yard away and then again down toward the end of the quarter mile.

"We're aware, but I want some peace of mind before I let that man drive me around in that beast," Danny stated as he leaned out the driver side window of his Camaro and pointed at the idling marquis that was matching him in the other lane.

"So a street race, really, that's who you settle this?" Kono yelled.

"Sounded like a good idea to me," Steve smiled.

"Our HPD escorts have placed their bets." Chin stated as he came up and stood at the side of the highway in line with Kono.

"We're breaking so many laws!" Kono stated with one last ditch effort at changing the outcome of the afternoon sport.

"And we haven't even started the race yet," Steve smiled across at Danny.

"You don't think you are going to beet modern engineering with that old Junker, do you?" Danny asked trash talking McGarrett's refurbished Marquis.

"With you driving, I most certainly will win," McGarrett retorted.

"Oh this is so ON," Danny stated, "Come on Kono light em up!"

"FINE!" Kono yelled and raised a red flag over her head.

"Remember, flag drops you go," Chin stated as he motioned to both drivers.

"Ready," Danny stated and revved the engine in the Camaro.

"Ready," Steve smiled and roared the engine in the Marquis.

"They aren't compensating for anything." Kono said sarcastically to herself, "On you marks get set, GO!" She yelled and dropped the flag as tires squealed and two beautiful vehicles pealed down the stretch of highway neck in neck.

Down at the end of the Quarter Mile HPD waited to call the winner of the race and when the checkered flag was waved and the two cars slowed and came back around to the race length, Steve and Danny jumped out of their vehicles to meet Kono and Chin and get their results.

"So?" Danny asked. "Who won?"

"Photo finish," Officer Mililani stated as he turned the camera around to show the digital image. "It was the Marquis by a bumper."

Steve through his arms up in triumph, "Peace of mind Danny!" he stated.

Danny sighed and handed over the hundred dollar wager, but it was a close race and at least now he could get into the Marquis without worrying about having to push it up a hill.

"I want a copy of that picture," Steve smiled, "to put in the Camaro next to Danny's Jersey post card!"


	116. Back in Black

**Back in Black – AC/DC (4:32)**

_Back in Black_

Steve and Danny rolled up to the biker bar in the Marquis to see what they were sure were the oldest, most notorious bikers on the island. It was the old school bikers, not the new kids that thought they were all tough, these guys were the real deal.

"What's with Hurst," One overly bearded man asked as Steve jumped out of the driver side.

"You want to rephrase your statement?" Steve asked and flashed his badge and gun at the aging biker.

"What can I do for you officer?" the man asked.

"We're looking for Johnny T, is he around?" Danny asked.

"Is he in trouble?" the bearded man asked.

"Not if he cooperates with us," Danny stated.

The bearded man let out an ear piercing whistle and a young blond, dressed in cut off jean short, and a cropped AC/DC concert T came out of the bar and looked up and down at the two detectives and the black beast of a car that they had rolled up in.

"Looking for Johnny T?" she asked.

The detectives nodded and she disappeared back into the bar. Several minutes later the man in question came out of the bar, looked McGarrett up and down and then his ride.

"You're back in black, Stevie," Johnny smiled as he walked a wide circle around the car.

"Yes, sir," Steve smiled.

"And she runs alright?" he asked as he motioned for Steve to pop the hood.

"Like a dream," Steve answered.

"Nicely done, son, now what can I do for you?" Johnny asked as he shut the hood again.

"Do you recognize this?" Steve asked as he pulled out a key with an orange label and number on it.

"Yeah, I've seen that before, it was McJ's" Johnny stated.

"Do you know what it opens?" Steve asked.

"Hell ya," Johnny laughed and motioned for Danny to get into the back seat of the car.

"Whoa, I ride shot gun on these missions," Danny stated.

"Not on my ride son, so if you don't want to get left behind I'd get into the back seat of the car." Johnny stated.

"Do as he says Danny," Steve smiled at him.

"How do you know this guy?" Danny asked angrily.

"He's a family friend. One of the first to work on the Marquis when my dad got her," Steve stated, "Johnny is very trust worthy."

"You hear that Detective," the aging biker stated, "Johnny T, one of the most trust worthy men on the island."

"Yeah, yeah," Danny sighed and climbed into the back seat.


	117. Situation out of Control

**Situation out of Control – The Stone Coyotes (3:58) Genre: Action**

_Situation out of Control_

Steve propelled the Camaro through the streets of Waikiki at break neck speeds as Danny yelled out what he was seeing. Every pedestrian jumped out of the way. Every cyclist found themselves planted in the shrubs and Steve was in hot pursuit of a red Cruze that was stolen and that held a very important hostage held captive inside it.

"Kono hang in there," Danny stated as they watched the red Cruze bank right hard and speed off out of their sights.

"Where are the choppers?" Steve hissed as he tried to keep the Cruze in his sights and not total the Camaro while he was at it.

Danny's phone rang.

"Chin, what you have for us," Danny asked; more yelled.

"Areal visual confirms that Kono is alive, for now," Chin stated frantically. "The suspect is driving so erratically to get away from you that we're worried he's going to sacrifice the vehicle and the case. The situation is out of control guys," Chin yelled.

"No its not," Danny stated, "We'll save her."

"Call for back up," Steve stated as he cut through a wide open park and came out on the other side even closer to the vehicle they were perusing.

"Back up is in hot pursuit," Chin stated.

"Get more," Steve yelled, "if you have to shut down this whole city to stop this chase, do it!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Danny yelled as they watched the Cruze bank hard and come into contact with a light post and rebound back into traffic side swiping a pick up truck.

"Get an ambulance Chin!" Steve yelled as he slammed the Camaro to an ungodly stop and jumped out his weapon drawn as he rushed toward the vehicle.


	118. On the Edge of Seventeen

**On The Edge of Seventeen – Stevie Nicks (5:27) Genre: Hurt**

_On the Edge of Seventeen_

Kono stared down the girl before her. They had arrived at an impassable point. The girl had stopped, pulled her gun and aimed it at Kono, Kono did the same and there was no talking the girl down from where she had arrived at.

"You can end this," Kono stated but her gaze was sharp and tense.

"Put your gun down," The girl yelled.

"I'm Five-O, do you know what that would mean if you shot me?" Kono asked, "You'll ruin your life more than you already have. How old are you? You can't me more than seventeen. You have your whole life ahead of you. Put the gun down and we can both walk away from this. You could fix all of your problems with one move." Kono added.

"You're a cop?" The girl gasped, her voice shallow as tears sprang into her eyes, "I'm going to jail either way."

"The difference is this, if you put the gun down and walk away from this, we can get you off on less, but if you do something you'll regret you'll be in prison for the rest of your life," Kono stated.

The pursuit had happened by accident. Kono was out with some girl friends. They had been surfing after their busy work days and had decided to head to a local open air bar for a drink. Kono had thrown her street cloths over her bikini but something had told her to carry her badge and keep her gun where she could reach it, so she did and then when the fight broke out Kono did what her instincts told her to do. Now she was staring down the barrel of another woman's weapon, without her bullet proof vest, and hoping she could talk the girl out of it.

Sirens blared in the background, causing the suspect to jump. Her face twisted in anger as she stared down Kono.

"How did you call for back up?" the girl questions her anger seeping into every word she said.

"I didn't," Kono stated, "you've seen my hands the whole time."

"Yeah, on your gun!" The girl screamed and fired.

Kono felt the searing pain, and dropped to her knees, "what have you done?" she whispered as the girl stood before her in shock, the weapon fell from her hands just as Kono fell back on her haunches.

The sirens screamed again.

"I'm sorry," the girl sobbed as the police arrived on the scene.


	119. Have a Nice Day

**Have a Nice Day – Bon Jovi (3:49) Genre: Friendship**

_Have a Nice Day_

Danny walked into the bullpen to hear music blaring. The familiar Jerseyan's music had always been his favorite and he walked slowly toward the gathering of his counterpart and looked down at the table top computer.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"Just familiarizing ourselves with your type of music," Steve smiled. "I'm not sure how I feel about it yet."

"That's because you don't understand good music when it kicks you in the face." Danny smiled. "But thanks for putting in an effort to understand me," he laughed sarcastically.

"I love Bon Jovi," Kono smiled.

"The rookie has good taste," Danny smiled.

"I suppose that's why I'm a little jealous," Kono smiled as she eyes Danny playfully.

"Why's that?" Danny asked.

"Because, we got you a little present," Steve said, "it turns out that even Jerseyans like to come out to Hawaii." He stated and placed an envelope, with a bow on it, down on the table top.

"Happy Birthday Danny," Kono smiled.

"You guys didn't," Danny smiled.

"We got you the flight to the big island as well," Chin stated putting another envelope on the tabletop.

"And the hotel accommodations," Kono giggled as she placed one more on the table.

Danny stared on at the gift before him.

"You guys really shouldn't have done this," Danny said, "it's too much."

"Oh don't worry," Steve stated and picked up the envelope that Danny had yet to touch like it was too good to be true, "we're all going with you," he stated pulled the four tickets out of the envelope and fanned them out on the tabletop, "so that you can teach us all how to rock out in true Jerseyan style."

The smile that spread across Danny's face was priceless.

"Well say something!" Kono stated excitedly, "we're going to see Bon Jovi!"

"Thank You, you guys are the best." Danny smiled.


	120. Dreams

**A/N: this is the prequel story to 'Carry On My Wayward Son'**

**Dreams – Fleetwood Mac (4:14) Genre: Friendship**

_Dreams_

Steve stared out at the ships in the harbor. The viewing platform and monument to the Arizona loomed as Danny came up and looked out at the same sites.

"You alright Steve?" Danny asked as he finally caught his partner's attention.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Steve sighed and turned away from the ships and the water and the memories of his past.

"You second guessing the decision to stay here?" Danny asked as they walked back to the Camaro.

"No," Steve answered, "I received notice yesterday that I was being called back to active duty," he said, "I have to go. I have leave to finish this case and then I'll be reporting to base to be deployed."

"That fast?" Danny asked something like anger and shock in his eyes.

"Yeah," Steve sighed. "Don't worry I'll be back in six to eight months."

Danny stared for a moment.

"Say something Danny," Steve said searching his partners face for some reassurance.

"What are we going to do without you?" Danny asked, "I understand that we don't have a choice, but this is your task force."

"You're perfectly capable of taking the lead. I'm leaving Five-O in good hands. I wouldn't trust it to anyone else. Keep our people safe." Steve stated.

"There's no question about that, but it won't be the same without you," Danny sighed.

"I don't want to go, Danny, but I have to." Steve said.

"I understand I kinda always knew this moment would roll around on us. But I didn't want to believe it, not in my wildest dreams," Danny stated, "what are you going to tell the crew?"

"Just what I told you," Steve sighed.

Steve saw the full weight of the news register in Danny's eyes. He sighed heavily shook his head and turned back toward the Camaro.

"What's with the look?" Steve asked trying to lighten the heaviness that feel upon them.

"The look is called worry," Danny stated, "and you listen to me good, McGarrett, you have to come back. Do you understand?"

"I'll do everything in my power to come back," Steve forced a smile.


	121. Thunder Struck

**Thunder Struck – AC/DC (4:55) Genre: Beginning**

_Thunder Struck_

The rumble of the motor cycle rolled into the parking lot of the Palace announcing Chin Ho Kelly's arrival.

"Do you know how bad ass that is," Kono asked her cousin as she watched him pull up. She had just arrived herself. "No one will mess with Detective Kelly of Five-O. It's got to feel good."

"Why do you think I ride?" Chin asked with a laugh.

"It can't hurt that you've been bless with such a position as this," Kono smiled. "You have your badge back Cuz, I'm so happy for you."

"We'll see how it all pans out cousin, I may have just been struck by lightning for the second time, but that doesn't mean it's lucky." Chin said philosophically. "There are always repercussions of some kind."

"Ok, I'll agree with that, but what do you have to say for my situation?" Kono asked, "You were the one to pull strings to get me in on this task force, you clearly have some friends somewhere."

"McGarrett needed bate and you proved yourself completely capable. The rest was his decision." Chin said.

"Thanks for stealing my thunder Chin," Kono laughed, "I feel so deflated now."

"Sorry Cuz," Chin laughed, "it could mean the beginning of a really prestigious career for you."

"That was a poor recovery," Kono smiled and punched her cousin playfully, "but thanks for trying."

"Maybe you should be the one riding the bad ass motorcycle. It may set you up as the Queen Bee in this hive, and who knows that might work for you." Chin stated.

"That's what my right hook is for," Kono smiled.

"I would agree with that sentiment. I would say you had both McGarrett and Williams thunder struck with your first impressions." Chin smiled.

"They will never mess with me," Kono winked.

"They are smart men," Chin laughed.

"I can't believe we're going to be working together," Kono smiled.

"We're bad ass, it runs in the family," Chin said and walked his cousin into their new place of employment.


	122. The Blues is Alright

**A/N: Yes, I know I have been very Kono heavy on this set of stories but I feel she was neglected in the season finale so I'm giving Kono all the love I can right now! **

**Also, Summer for me means Blues Festival and this song just get me in the mood for three days of like Blues music in July. It's my favorite weekend all year!**

**The Blues is Alright – Gary Moore (7:18) Genre: Friendship/Comfort**

_The Blues is Alright_

Steve and Danny led the way into the dark bar as the live band played and Kono and Chin looked around. Chin smiled at the sound, the smell, the sheer atmosphere of the place. Kono sighed and looked around.

"What is this place?" she asked sadly.

"It's a blues club," Danny smiled.

"I'm depressed and you brought me to a blues club?" Kono asked.

"It seemed like the right thing to do," Steve shrugged, sat down at an opened table, turned his chair to face the band that was playing and scanned the crowd for people that he might recognize.

Kono sighed and sat down beside McGarrett and accepted the beer.

"So Rookie, what's got you so depressed," Danny asked.

"Matt broke up with me," Kono sighed, "mainly because he was worried I'd get myself hurt on this task force."

"Sounds like a blues tune," Danny stated.

"So you brought me here to remind me about my misery?" Kono asked and the band ended their first song and started their second.

A grin spread across McGarrett's face.

"What's with the smile Super SEAL?" Danny asked seeing the change in his partner's expression.

"This song is called the blues is alright," Steve stated, "and really it's true."

"What?" Kono asked over the wailing guitars.

"So he broke up with you, but that frees you up to find someone who will be more understanding about your career choices. It would have never worked out if he couldn't come to terms with the fact that you are becoming a great Detective and you shouldn't have to give that up for a man. So, even though you aren't feeling that great right now, you'll get over it." Steve stated.

"You think I'm a good Detective?" Kono asked with a slight smile.

"You're doing a great job," Danny admitted.

"And if we didn't care we wouldn't be trying to cheer you up with a little distraction. Take it from us; we've all been where you are." Steve smiled.

Danny and Chin nodded their agreement.

"I guess the Blues is alright," Kono smiled and raised her glass to her team members.


	123. Mustang Sally

**Mustang Sally – Buddy Guy and Jeff Beck (4:44) Genre: Teamwork/Comedy**

_Mustang Sally_

"Where the hell is she?" Steve asked as he began to pace the length of the loading dock in the abandon warehouse they were soon to turn into the command center for their current case and stakeout.

"You only told her about thirty minutes ago that she was going undercover. What do you expect her to do in that short a period of time? I'm pretty sure that Kono doesn't have any of the stuff you want her to have for her to play the role you put before her. Kono's a good girl, not so much the bad girl type." Danny stated.

"Well where is Chin then with all our surveillance equipment?" Steve asked impatiently.

"He'll be here," Danny stated.

"How are you so calm?" Steve asked.

"I think you're going a little over the top with this plan, but there's no changing your mind so why get all upset about it?" Danny asked with a shrug as he watched a vintage, black 65 mustang convertible rolled up to the loading dock.

"Wow," Steve stated as he watched Kono hope out sporting a leather jacket, faded jeans and a white tank top. She was wearing aviator sunglasses and her hair was tousled and messy.

"How's this boss?" She asked eyeing the shock in his looks.

"I don't know what he's more impressed with, the car or you," Danny laughed.

"Don't touch the wheels," Kono stated as she watched Steve walked around the car and admire it.

"Where did you find this?" Steve asked.

"It was my dad's. We kept it and restored it after he passed away." Kono sighed reminiscently.

"She's a gem," Steve stated.

"You're talking about Kono right?" Danny asked jokingly.

"Oh yeah," Steve winked.

"Smooth boss," Kono laughed.

"How did I know you'd pull out Uncle's car for this assignment," Chin asked as he climbed out of the surveillance van and joined his team around the vintage car.

"She needed a run," Kono smiled, "and I was told to be a bad girl."

"You're perfect, Sally," Danny smiled.

"Sally?" Kono asked.

"It's your undercover name." Danny stated.

"You couldn't come up with anything better?" Kono asked.

"Oh it's fitting, young blood, you'll just have to figure out how, on your own," Chin smiled and got right to work setting up.


	124. I Wanna Talk About Me

**I Wanna Talk About Me – Toby Keith (3:03) Genre: Comedy/Comfort**

_I Wanna Talk About Me_

Steve walked out to the Camaro and found his partner having a heated phone conversation, so he hesitated before getting into the car. When Danny had finished, thrown his cell at the dashboard and ran his hands through his hair angrily Steve decided it would be safe to kick his partner out of the drive seat and brief him on the case they were heading out to check out.

"Move," Steve stated opening the driver door.

Danny sighed, climbed sideways into the passenger seat and sat silently sulking. Steve climbed in beside him and saw the anger and the redness in Danny's face.

"Are you having a heart attack?" Steve asked.

"No, Steven," Danny hissed.

"Um, your face is all red and you look like you might burst a capillary, are you going to be ok?" he asked.

Danny took a deep breath, blew it out slowly to calm himself down and then nodded that he was fine. "You going to just sit there or are you going to tell me about the case?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I want to make sure you're not going to blow up on me before I pull away from the palace where I know there are first responders who are better trained to resuscitate you if you pass out." Steve stated.

"I'm fine, Steven, I was just fighting with Rachel," Danny stated.

"I figured as much, but is everything ok? Do I need to call the governor back in on this one?" Steve asked.

"No, Rachel just felt like it would be a good idea to tell me just how inconvenient my schedule is for her. How she needs me to pick Grace up when it is convenient for her and Stanley or that I should think about cutting down my time so that it's more convenient for all parties involves, meaning her and Stan. She then proceeded to tell me that she was disappointed in the quality of care I provide for our daughter. How she spends so much time trying to work with Grace to better her education and how she is putting in all the time and effort to raise out daughter." Danny stated his face going red again.

"Yikes," Steve said frowning.

"Sometimes I would just like to talk about how inconvenient it is for me to have to deal with her ever changing schedule, her whim trips and her new Husband's overly excessiveness when it comes to spoiling my child. Sometimes I wanna talk about me, but I can never get a word in edgewise." Danny sighed.


	125. Dukes of Hazard

**Dukes Of Hazard – Willie Nelson (2:28) Genre: Comedy**

_Dukes of Hazard_

"Why, please enlighten me, would you be Bo?" Danny asked as he and Steve sat at Steve watching old reruns of the Dukes of Hazard.

"Clearly, I'd be Bo because I do all the driving," Steve stated.

"I'd drive if you weren't such a control freak, and besides I'm the blond on this team. I would clearly be Bo," Danny stated.

"You're going to pull that card again, are you?" Steve asked.

"Which card?" Danny asked.

"The blond card," Steve stated.

"We'll isn't it obvious?" Danny stated, "Not to mention Luke is the womanizing Duke and that is clearly you." Danny added.

"I'm not a womanizer and neither is Luke!" Steve stated.

"Defending him because you know you'd be him?" Danny asked.

"No, I'm Bo, you're Luke," Steve stated, "simple because you would never be able to drive the General Lee as well as I could."

"You're just saying that cause you have a vintage car in your garage," Danny sighed.

"Maybe so, but I'm also a far more exciting driver than you are," Steve stated.

"Exciting, ha, is that what you call it? I'd say you were just plain reckless," Danny stated, "I am a far better driver, so therefore, I would be Bo."

"You'd be more likely to be Enos before you were Bo," Steve stated with a laugh.

"Enos, what, are you high?" Danny practically yelled.

"You get to be either Luke or Enos, but I am clearly Bo," Steve stated.

"With that reasoning you'd make Kono Daisy and she's break your face," Danny stated and sipped his beer.

"But that reasoning that would make Chin Uncle Jessie," Steve stated.

Both men burst out laughing and started the next episode on the DVD.


	126. Beautiful Day

**Beautiful Day – Ho'onu'a Genre: Friendship/Support**

**Beautiful Day**

Kamekona walked along the beach until he reached the gathering of his friends sitting on beach towels staring out at the water.

"When's Kono up?" he asked as he sat down with the Five-O's

"She's on deck now," Chin stated, "two more surfers before her and then we'll see her first run."

"Great day for it," Kamekona stated.

"It's a beautiful day for this competition," Chin smiled.

"I'm so excited Kono's competing again," Grace stated, "She's such a great surfer."

"She is little Keiki," Kamekona stated, "you shoulda seen her when she was young like you; she took first place in every surfing competition she entered."

"It's sad she got hurt," Grace sighed.

"She always got back up again," Kamekona stated.

"Oh here's our girl," Chin stated as he stood and pointed out at the surf.

They watched holding their breath as Kono dropped in, rode the wave, maneuvered through several tricks and finally made it all the way into the shallows. When her ride was over the team and Kamekona turned to view the score board.

"Tell me what's going on," Danny stated as an eerie silence fell over the gathered crowd on the beach.

"We're waiting to see where she placed," Steve stated rolling his eyes.

"I get that," Danny sighed, "but what's taking so long?"

"Six judges and all those totally to tally," Kamekona stated, "it takes time brah."

"Kono got an 8.34, that's the highs overall total so far!" Grace chimed in when the score was posted.

"She'll get to ride again," Chin smiled as they all sat and waited for Kono to come across the beach to wait with them.


	127. The Boys In The Bright White Sports Car

**The Boys In the Bright White Sports Car – Trooper (2:59) Genre: Comedy**

_The Boys in the Bright White Sports Car_

Danny and Steve stood in the parking lot of the Palace and watched as a pack of young men hooted and hollered out of the bright white convertible they were driving like they owned the streets of Honolulu. Girls turned to look at them as they passed by but for anyone else they were causing a disturbance.

"I got a tag number, should we report them for reckless driving?" Steve asked with a sigh as the car sped out of sight, "I mean that car is probably stolen, right, we should report it."

Danny raised an eyebrow to his partner, "so next time you are driving that recklessly in my Silver Camaro I can report you?" he asked, "Don't you think we maybe have bigger fish to fry?" he asked as he waved a case file in Steve's face.

Steve rolled his eyes and pulled the file from Danny's hands.

"Besides, they are probably just heading down to Waikiki to pick up women in daddy's midlife crisis car," Danny sighed.

"Was the Camaro your midlife crisis car?" Steve asked with a sly smirk.

"Was the Marquis yours?" Danny asked just as slyly.


	128. Blaze of Glory

**Blaze of Glory – Bon Jovi (5:40) Genre: Friendship**

_Blaze of Glory_

"I don't believe this!" Danny yelled at the stars.

"Calm down," Steve sighed as he put more wood on the fire.

"You, Mr. Survival, got us lost in the jungle," Danny yelled.

"We're not lost, it just got too dark and I'm tired." Steve stated.

Danny punched at the air before him. "It was bad enough that you decided that I had to be play side kick to your crazy tracking mission, and now we're lost out here." Danny grumbled.

"We're not lost." Steve repeated.

"Man, you are totally going down in a blaze of glory aren't you?" Danny whirled around on his partner, "What if we're the ones being stalked now, what if your fugitive has been watching us the whole time leading us out here into the middle of nowhere to kills us and leave us were not even God can find us?" he yelled.

"You're armed," Steve stated, "I'm armed, we stand a fighting chance in the dark with these night vision goggles, but I really think you are jumping to conclusions. Just sit down and relax before you have a heart attack."

Danny practically growled at his partner as he sat down on a log across the fire from Steve.

"You're not much of a camper are you?" Steve asked as Danny stated to settle down.

"I am," Danny sighed, "but this isn't camping."


	129. Silver Thunderbird

**A/N: This is one of my all time favorite songs. I've been listening to it for as long as I can remember. I also really love old cars.**

**Silver Thunderbird – Marc Cohn (4:42)**

_Silver Thunderbird_

Grace walked a big circle around the big old black car. She was silent as she inspected the vehicle as Danny and Steve stood by watching her. She kicked one tire, looked under the car, Danny and Steve looked at each other with confusion as the inspection continued. She looked at herself in the side mirror and nodded in approval.

"What do you think Gracie?" Steve asked the child.

"It looks like the bat mobile," Grace stated.

"Is that a good thing?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"It's alright," Grace shrugged, "Personally, I like the lines of the 1960 Ford Thunderbird, it has to be silver though, or even the 1974 Impala, but yeah it's a nice looking car Uncle Steve."

"How do you know about cars?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"My Grandpa Williams is a big car buff," Grace stated proudly. "He's got a 67 Shelby and a 76 Marquis, like this one but his is blue."

"He's also just picked up a 69 Charger that he's decided to refurbish," Danny stated proudly. "For 71 years of age he's still got it."

"We're going to go visit when he's got it running," Grace smiled.

"You should invite him out to Hawaii and we could all talk shop," Steve stated.

"He'd admire your ride," Grace stated. "Although the chrome needs a little polishing and you might want to give her a nice wax before you take Black Beauty out." Grace stated. "Oh and your front passenger tire looks a little low."

"What has your father taught her?" Steve whispered as he saw the amusement in Danny's eyes.

"Everything he knows," Danny smiled. "I was never as into cars as she is."

"I can see that," Steve stated. "But she's eight!"

"She did her first oil change on the Impala when she was 4." Danny stated.

"I've changed the oil in Daddy's Camaro all by myself," Grace stated.

"Rachel didn't like that very much." Danny stated.

"Princesses can get dirty too," Grace stated as she placed her hands on her hips and her face showed signs of being insulted.

"They sure can," Steve smiled, "Come on Gracie, lets go call Grandpa Williams and see if we can convince him to fly out to Hawaii for a visit. He can help me find something else to fix up now that the Marquis is running."

"That's a great idea Uncle Steve!" Grace smiled and skipped back into Steve's house. "I can help too!"

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Danny asked and followed in confusion.


	130. Go Your Own Way

**A/N: This is another prequel story. It is the events that happened before 'Coming Home'**

**Go Your Own Way – Fleetwood Mac (3:34) Genre: Friendship/ Drama**

_Go Your Own Way_

Steve and Danny stood face to face.

"You're sure this is what you want?" Steve asked, one last ditch effort to change his partner's mind.

"Yes, Steven," Danny sighed.

"Alright," Steve said, "Have a nice life," he added and reached out to shake his former partner's hand. "Stay out of trouble, and dude, the internet is great for keeping in touch."

"So this is it then?" Danny asked, "Thanks for your service to the team, it was good knowing you?"

"What else do you want me to say?" Steve asked hurt in his eyes, "you can go your own way Danny, I can't stop you. If I could, I would. You belong here with us, in Hawaii."

"Jersey is my home," Danny sighed.

"Jersey is where you see your ideals," Steve said, "You're home is where you belong."

"I'll miss you," Danny said finally taking his partner's hands and shaking it.

"I'll miss you too," Steve said and pulled Danny into a hug, "if you change your mind you job is here, your office is here, and we'll be here."

"You need to replace me Steve," Danny smiled half heartedly.

"I'd rather die," Steve stated.

"Without backup you might," Danny said worry on his tone.

"I'll be fine, its you who's gonna have to watch his back in the big scary city," Steve smiled.

"I can handle it," Danny smile.

"Alright, go already," Steve stated, "Aloha Danny."

"Mahalo Steve," Danny smiled picked up his luggage and walked off into the terminal.


	131. Mean

**A/N: This is the last in this round of Vignettes. It was another huge update for me. I'm very proud of these stories. Hope you enjoy this last one and please send me more song requests. I need more.**

**Mean – Taylor Swift (4:04) Genre: Family/Friendship/Comfort**

_Mean_

Steve ran up the school steps to find Grace sitting in tears at the top, "what happened Gracie?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"The other kids were calling me name," Grace sobbed and fell into Steve's arms.

"Why, what kinds of names?" he asked he could feel her tears soaking through his thin T-shirt.

"Because I'm not from Hawaii but they don't understand." Grace sobbed.

"You're just as much a part of Hawaii as they are," Steve said as he petted her hair and just let her cry. "You know why that is?" he asked as she looked up into his eyes tearfully. "Because you know what it really is to live in the spirit of Aloha," he said. "They just don't get it. They are just being mean and you'll, one day, show them. You'll be so much more than those bullies. Don't let their words cut you because you know that the people that really love you will always be here for you." Steve said as the silver Camaro pulled up in front of the school and parked beside his Marquis.

"Grace what happened?" Danny practically yelled as he bounded up the steps.

"I was being bullied," Grace said and wrapped her arms around Danny's neck.

"Is everything ok?" Kono called as she jumped out of her Cruze and ran to Danny's side.

"I'm feeling much better now," Grace smiled as Chin rolled up on his motorcycle.

"Did you call the whole team?" Danny asked.

"You told me to call my Ohana if anything was wrong," Grace stated, "so I called you and when you said you were about 15 minutes out I called Uncle Steve and he said he could be here in 5 minutes and then I called Auntie Kono and Uncle Chin and they said they'd be here too."

"I said to call if there was an emergency," Danny laughed.

"This was an emergency," Steve smiled as he stood up kissed Grace's forehead and turned to his crew, "Emergency was that the locals were being mean to our Gracie because she's not from Hawaii."

"I'll show them," Kono stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"They just don't have an Ohana like I have," Grace stated as the bell rang and the kids started to pile out of the school and stopped short when they saw the four Five-O standing on the steps of their school.

"Oh my god it's Five-O!" The children cheered and began crowding around.

"I guess the words out about us," Chin smiled at his companions.

"Grace how do you know the Five-O's one little boy asked as he stared at Steve.

"My dad is Five-O," Grace stated turning her nose up at the boy, "this is my Ohana."

The boy's eyes grew wide as he stepped back, "Your Dad?" he asked as he turned his attention to Danny, "He's a Hawaiian hero." The boy whispered and was followed by a group of other children.

Danny exchanged a knowing smile with his daughter and the rest of the team.

"We're sorry for calling you names, Grace, we didn't know," One little girl said as she looked at her feet.

"It's ok," Grace said as Danny put her down to look into the eyes of the little girl that was brave enough to come and apologies.

"You called all of us for a reason, didn't you sweetie?" Kono asked after all of the children had run out of praiseful exclamations and awe for the Five-Os and their parents had taken them away leaving Grace once again on the steps with her Ohana.

"Five-O is bigger than any fictional superhero around here. The boys play Five-O at recess like they all want to be just like you, but they don't know what I know about Five-O." Grace smiled, "I knew that just seeing you would put the bullies in their places."


	132. Another One Bites The Dust

**A/N: Good Evening Everyone!**

**This is installment number nine in my vignette. I'm rather addicted to writing them. Thank you to everyone who has sent song requests. I hope you've all liked what I came up with and I am still, as always, accepting requests for this story. Don't be shy, if there is a song that you don't see among my multitudes of stories, send them my way and I will write for you.**

**As always I don't own anything!**

**Another One Bites the Dust – Queen (3:42) Genre: Drama/Comedy**

**For: pixiegold**

_Another One Bites The Dust_

Danny and Steve stood, weapons drawn as they walked slowly and cautiously toward the fallen gunmen. The battle had been an impromptu, caught the Five-Os completely off guard, and had lasted only a few minutes, before the three gunmen were quickly taken out by the partners. The last one to succumb to the flair of gun fire was what Danny and Steve assumed to be the leader of the gang.

"You ok Danny?" Steve asked as they approached the fallen suspect.

"You didn't get me shot, don't worry," Danny stated still moving behind his partner toward the bloody and mangle man.

"He's dead," Steve stated as he saw the blood pooling around the man's head.

"I can see that but what about the other two?" Danny asked not quite ready to lower his weapon as the sounds of sirens could be heard somewhere off in the distance.

Steve and Danny move slowly around the leader and found the other two henchmen laying in oddly contorted configurations, also bloody. They pulled the weapons away from the bodies as two police cruisers and Chin's vehicle pulled onto the scene.

"Three on two how do you two manage these things?" Chin asked eyeing the bodies.

"They started it," Danny stated.

"And you just had to finish it," Chin sighed.

Steve shrugged and holstered his weapon, "I couldn't risk getting Danny shot again, I'd never hear the end of it, so we had to do something," Steve smiled.

"Thanks for the consideration, but I'm pretty sure I was the one that took out these guys," Danny stated motioning to the lackeys.

"And I got the big baddie," Steve smiled.

"I hope you both feel validated with what you are arguing about," Chin sighed and turned to walk away.

"We're not arguing," Steve stated as Danny nodded in agreement.

"Then what would you call this banter between you two?" Chin asked raising and eyebrow to the partners.

"Keeping tabs," Danny stated.

Steve nodded. "He's got my back," he added and petted Danny on the head, "but I still got the head shot."

Danny rolled his eyes, sighed and followed Chin away from the scene, "And that is how it always happens. Another one bites the dust." Danny smiled.


	133. Smooth Criminal

**A/N: I Love Michael Jackson, I love this song, I love the video for this song, and yet I didn't want it to be too much like what I've seen. Then again, it's the Five-O team so it's completely different, right?**

**Smooth Criminal - Michael Jackson (4:18) Genre: Drama**

**For: pixiegold**

_Smooth Criminal_

"Annie…" Chin called as he and his cousin walked into the darkened house.

"Annie… Annie, are you ok?" Kono called they walked along seeing the tell tale signs of a struggle through the hall and then they found blood at the foot of a spiraled stair case.

"What do you have Chin?" Danny asked over the head set.

"We have blood," Chin called back as Steve and Danny met up with them in the hall. "Not a lot, but blood none the less."

Steve and Danny had entered through the back door and found that most of the house was untouched, but as they walked into the hall they saw what Kono and Chin were seeing.

"The blood trail leads upstairs," Chin whispered.

"Take point," Steve stated and watched as Kono and Chin began to lead the way up the stairs.

"Annie, are you ok?" Chin shouted as he walked toward the bedroom, following the blood trail. Chin stopped as Kono opened the bathroom door to the master bath, following the blood trail as far as it would take them. It was dwindling and yet there was still the tell tale drips along their paths. Once the door was opened Chin saw the woman, leaning against the bathtub, her head dangling over into the basin, "Annie, can you tell me, are you ok?" he asked as the woman stirred slightly.

"She's alive," Kono called back through the house.

"Annie, can you hear me?" Chin asked.

"What happened Chin?" the woman asked as she reached up and touched the wound on her forehead and then buckled over in pain again and found a second wound on her abdomen.

"We have to get you out of here Annie," Chin stated as he holstered his gun and placed his hands over the wound in the woman's side.

"What happened?" Annie asked again.

"You've been targeted," Chin said softly.

"I know who it was," Annie sighed.

"We do too," Chin said softly.

"I thought he wasn't even a suspect and I let him into my house," Annie stated tears in her eyes, "he's my partner, he's always had my back, and he's the baddie?" she asked.

"Yes, Annie, it was Michael." Chin sighed.

"I'm so sorry Chin," Annie sobbed, "I had no idea."

"It's not your fault." Chin said as the paramedics arrived to take Annie away.


	134. Beat It

**A/N: Every time I hear someone say Beat It, this song just pops into my head. I love it. I know I'm a geek and I'm proud of it!**

**Beat It - Michael Jackson (4:18) Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

**For: pixiegold**

_Beat It_

"Just go, you can't be here," Danny hissed as Steve towered over the man and the victim. "Just go!" Danny stated louder this time.

"Danny I did this," Steve stated pointing at the man on the ground dead. "I killed him. I know I did, but I had to. He's setting me up."

"You killed him in cold blood Steven," Danny stated.

"He threatened me," Steve stated.

"You overreacted," Danny stated, "the man doesn't even have a gun. What do you think you saw?"

"I thought I saw a gun," Steve stated, "I swear I saw a gun," he added frantically as he began to look around the alleyway.

"Don't move," Danny stated and watched as cop cars began blocking the exits of the alley way. "You're drunk and you don't know what you've done."

"Surveillance cameras," Steve stated pointing over at a set of cameras over a door way. "You have to get those, they will have evidence, and I'm not crazy. This really was self defense I swear!"

"Yeah I saw them," Danny sighed as he ducked down on his hands and knees and looked under the big green dumpster that took up most of the alleyway and from where the man had initially appeared. "You said he came from here?" Danny asked pulling a flashlight from his pocket and shining it under and behind the dumpster.

"It was like he came out of nowhere," Steve said as he swayed on his feet as an HPD officer took the gun out of his hands and pulled his arms behind his back.

"Stop, he was attacked," Danny stated as he heard the clicking of the handcuffs.

"Commander McGarrett was alone and drunk in this alley. Those are the reports from the eye witnesses," The HPD officer stated.

"He said he was threatened and I believe him," Danny said as he showed a 35mm hand gun to the officer. "Was this the weapon you saw Steve?" Danny asked his partner.

Steve nodded.

"And will those cameras show that?" Danny asked pointing to the surveillance camera.

"I think so," Steve stated.

"He was doing his job," Danny hissed into the HPD officers face. "Un-cuff him, he's innocent."

"He's drunk," The officer stated again.

"I'll deal with that," Danny said, and roughly grabbed the cuff key off his belt and un-cuffed Steve himself. "Get the camera footage and take this in to be processed," he ordered handing the gun to the HPD officer. "I have a statement to take," he added and moved Steve away from the scene.

When the partners were finally alone Danny stopped, turned to face Steve and nearly punched his partners groggy looking face. "What the hell were you thinking carrying your weapon with you on a binge drinking escapade?" he whispered with so much vehement anger that Steve's eyes grew wide.

"It wasn't a binge." Steve sighed rubbed his eyes and staggered, "I only had two."

"Two, that's you remember," Danny said angrily.

"You know me Danny," Steve sighed and shut his eyes tightly. "I only had two."

"You think you were drugged?" Danny asked seeing something unlike drunkenness in his partner.

"I think the bar has cameras," Steve sighed his head pounding and his eyes blurring worse by the moment. "I'm tasting copper," He added as his breathing hitched in his throat. "I can't see, and my equilibrium is completely messed up. One year is also ringing really badly and I don't think I'm going to be able to stand much longer," Steve added, with a cough, and spit blood from his mouth.

"You've been drugged, possibly poisoned." Danny stated and called in another emergency call, "you've been set up."


	135. Black Cat

**A/N: So I've noticed that this set of Vignette had a lot to do with little cases and scenarios, more so than my other ones. I hope that's alright.**

**Black Cat - Janet Jackson (4:31) Genre: Drama**

**For: pixiegold**

_Black Cat_

Kono walked into the bullpen, her arms were full of what looked like files, but she had a look of absolute anger in her eyes.

Steve and Danny turned and nearly ran out of the office at the sight of the very angry rookie.

"You think this is funny?" Kono asked as she slammed the files down on the Smart Table.

"It's absolutely not funny," Steve stated eyeing the stack of paper work.

"Why would it be funny?" Danny asked with clear and unwavering confusion written all over his face.

"You're little research project, the one you sent me on because I'm the rookie, it's a huge case." Kono stated.

"You got all that from the black cat?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow.

"The black cat is a signature," Kono stated almost as if she was expecting her senior officers to know that. Seeing the confusion in both Danny and Steve eased her anger and brought Kono back to the task at hand, "You really have no idea, do you?" she asked.

"No," Danny stated, "what is all this?"

"The turns out there are more cases like this, all with a black cat. It's come up in six murders in the past twenty years." Kono sighed.

"It's a serial case?" Steve asked.

"No one has made that connection until now," Kono stated as she fanned out the files on the desk. "But when I started the electronic search by case description, key word 'black cat', guess what came up." She sighed realizing that the men were just as out of the loop as she was.

"A dead black cat is the killer's signature?" Danny asked.

"It would seem so," Kono said as she flipped open to the case descriptions of all the six files. "All unsolved murders, all in different stages of decomp when the bodies were found, and all murdered in very similar ways. The one thing that seems to be exactly the same is this," She added and pulled from each file the initial crime scene photos and laid them out side by side on the Smart Table. "Do these look familiar?"

"Right down to the pink collar," Steve stated.

"I've never seen anything like this before." Danny stated.

"We have a black cat killer on our hands, boys," Kono stated and pulled up the photos from their most resent case.


	136. Do You Want Fries With That?

**A/N: I had never heard this song before but it makes me laugh out loud. I had to listen to it three times before I stopped laughing long enough to write this little story.**

**Do You Want Fries With That? - Tim McGraw (3:56) Genre: Comedy**

**For: pixiegold**

_Do You Want Fries With That?_

Danny sat in the Camaro staring down the street at the empty warehouse and the bright red SUV that sat out front and had been sitting there for hours on end; hours and hours on end. He sighed as he looked at his watch, loosened his tie a little more and rested his head on the head rest. It was sweltering in the car, the windows were down and it was sweltering outside. He wanted to turn over the engine and let the air conditioning cool his surroundings but he was on a stake out and it needed to look like there was no one in the car. He sighed again as a hot, muggy, breeze blew off the water and sent the salty smell of the ocean into his eyes and nose and he nearly sneezed and then finally his partner fell into the driver seat next to him.

"What took you so long?" Danny sighed as he took the warm soda from Steve.

"You sent me out on foot," Steve sighed and passed a paper bag across to his partner.

"McDonalds, really, that's the best you could come up with?" Danny asked eyeing the bag with contempt.

"Sorry, you said whatever I could find would be fine," Steve stated sighing and opening his own bag.

"And you bring back a god forsaken salad," Danny sighed and tossed the bag aside.

"What, do you want fries with that, cause I can go back if you want me to?" Steve asked amusement on his voice.

"Fries would have been better than a fuckin stake out." Danny sighed and returned his gaze to the still abandoned warehouse. "And you probably took your sweet ass time because the restaurant had air conditioning."

Steve smiled a teasing and knowing smile at his friend and partner and looked back down toward the building.

"I knew there was a reason," Danny sighed and fell silent eating his warm salad and drinking his warm soda in his stifling Camaro and hating his life just a little more with every passing second.


	137. Whip It

**Whip It – Devo (2:47) Genre: Drama**

**For: pixiegold**

_Whip It_

Kono got the call to head into the office, on her day off, just as she was pulling up to the beach to meet a group of high school friends. She hadn't had a chance to head out onto the water for quite sometime, the team had been very busy, and she had been looking forward to this one day for a very long time when she got the call from her commanding officer and dropped everything to get on the case. She walked into the bullpen to find it an absolute disaster and all three of her counterparts separated by their own immaculate offices.

"What happened?" She asked out loud as the three men came out into the bullpen.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked as he looked around.

"This place looks like a bomb went off," Kono stated.

"This case may have come up really suddenly and we may have gotten a little carried away with it, but it's all good now. We caught up with the fugitives before they could catch the flight off the island and everything is well under control now," Steve smiled and handed Kono a file folder with all the case particulars in it.

"So you're finished?" She asked almost down hearted as she looked into the file.

"Yeah," Danny stated proudly, "we're efficient."

"So why am I here?" Kono asked.

"I guess we could have called to tell you that you didn't have to come in," Steve sighed.

"We do have to clean up," Danny smiled, "and wrap up the case, if you're interested."

"I'm not cleaning this up," Kono stated as she motioned to the massive mess that the boys had created, "and I'm definitely not wrapping this case when I had nothing to do with it. You boys have a fun afternoon," She stated angrily and whipped the file back at McGarrett. "I'm going surfing," she stated spun on her heals and left the office once again.


	138. Loser Like Me

**A/N: Yes, I did write a story to a Glee song because it was requested. That being said, I had planned to write to this song even if someone wouldn't have requested it because I think it has a great message and every time I hear it I think of Chin, or early season one Chin, because late season one Chin just makes me angry. I hope you like it!**

**Loser Like Me – Glee Cast (3:19) Genre: Comfort.**

**For: AndieGibbs09**

_Loser like Me_

Kono walked into the old house she had visited a hundred times and placed the white paper bag down on the counter. Her cousin was sitting out on his patio, staring off into the jungle that surrounded the house and not paying attention to the visitor who had arrived and let herself in.

"Hey Cuz, sushi night," Kono stated and brought the take out containers out onto the patio and forced Chin out of his thoughts and back into reality.

"When did you get here?" he asked watching Kono suspiciously. "I thought you had class still." He sighed.

"I did, its over and I though hey why not share sushi night with my cousin," She stated cheerfully as she handed him a pair of disposable chopsticks.

"You really want to just 'hang out' with a loser like me?" Chin sighed and stared off toward the jungle again.

"Didn't you just land yourself on the most prestigious task force this island has ever seen?" Kono asked with a slight laugh, "that totally makes you a loser," she stated sarcastically as she pulled a piece of her sushi off of the tray and savored its flavor.

"This was day two of the task force, who said anything about it being prestigious?" he asked.

"It's the governor's, doesn't that make it prestigious? It's run by a Navy SEAL, doesn't that make it prestigious as well?" she asked with a laugh.

"It's the governor's crew of misfit toys," Chin sighed.

"It's better than being a security guard and working part time at the café," Kono stated. "At least you're a detective again."

"It's not going to change anything," Chin stated, "I'm still disowned by the family, I'm still all by myself, and I'll always be looked down on by those in the HPD."

"So let them be haters, at least you can do good things on this taskforce," Kono stated. "And you're not all by yourself, I'm here, and you're not completely disowned by the family, again, I'm here."

"I didn't mean it like that," Chin sighed.

"I know," Kono smiled, "and who knows maybe this task force will be just what we need to clear your name and make things right. So go on and let them hate on you and run their mouths. They don't know what they're talking about."

"Thanks Cuz," Chin smiled slightly and enjoyed the sweet tranquility of the Hawaiian countryside.


	139. Fireflies

**A/N: I have this terrible habit of finding anything corny and making Steve be apart of it. So here is a nice little Danny, Steve and Grace Moment for all you who just know how I feel.**

**Fireflies - Owl City (3:54) Genre: Family.**

**For: AndieGibbs09**

_Fireflies_

Steve watched as Danny walked Grace along the beach. It was dark and through they had been a busy day of police work looming over their heads; the night was quiet and content. The fireflies were out by the millions and Grace was chasing them down the beach as they mingled with the millions of stars that twinkled off the ocean and Steve couldn't help but wonder what it was really like being as carefree and innocent as the little girl that ran around his yard.

Danny walked back with a glass jar in his hands as Grace cupped her fingers gently around the little light that flickered in her hands. In the light of the porch Danny opened the jar and let Grace trap the Firefly with the others of its kind.

"How many have you caught?" Steve asked curiously as the jar was closed again.

"I'm not sure," Grace stated as she took the jar from her father and looking into it. "I think we have six," she said trying to see the little flashes in the light from the house.

"You'll see them better in the dark," Danny said and watched as Grace walked out onto the lawn and away from the house lights.

"She knows they're bugs right?" Steve asked when Grace was out of earshot.

"She is fascinated by bugs," Danny stated, "she just doesn't care for spiders."

"You don't like spiders either," Steve smiled mischievously.

"Spiders are nasty," Danny stated but continued to watch his daughter.

Grace came back a few minutes later the jars lid in one hand the bottle in the other.

"What happened?" Steve asked eyeing the empty jar.

"I let them go," Grace said, "they'd die otherwise and I didn't want that." She explained as she climbed into her father's lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You tired Monkey?" Danny asked softly.

"Yes," Grace yawned.

"So you're ready to go then I take it?" Danny asked.

"Yes please," Grace said a little slower than normally as her eyes drooped.

"Alright, what do you say to Uncle Steve?" Danny asked as he stood taking his sleepy child with him.

"Thank you for dinner Uncle Steve," Grace stated and reached out to hug Steve.

Steve took Grace from her father and hugged her, "you're welcome Gracie, come back any time."

"I love you Uncle Steve," She whispered into his ear.

"Love you too Gracie," Steve whispered and felt the child relax in his arms.

"You'd better get her into my car before she's right out of it," Danny smiled and led the way around the house to the awaiting Camaro and the short, but peaceful drive home.


	140. I'm Not Going Down

**I'm Not Going Down - Jo Dee Messina (3:17) Genre: Friendship**

**For: AndieGibbs09**

_I'm Not Going Down_

Danny sighed as he walked into his office and threw himself into his chair. He pulled open the top drawer of his desk and pulled out bottle of Tylenol, took two, and rubbed at his temples before turning on his computer, smiling at the picture of Grace that was his backdrop and just listened to the quiet humming of the florescent lights. In every place he had ever been in the world a police station was a police station and an office was always an office, in Jersey or in Hawaii, he had the familiarity of the cases, the desk, the lights and the partnership that was waiting for his attention. So he had awoken that morning with a head ache and he knew that there was another three days before his weekend when he would be able to see his daughter, but that was all part of the new routine. That was his life now and he wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of his life and his success.

Steve walked into Danny's office, two cups of hot coffee in his hands and watched as Danny swept the bottle of Tylenol back into his desk and reached out to take the second cup from his partner.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked and fell into the chair before Danny's desk.

"I'm just peachy," Danny sighed and sipped the coffee.

"Are you ready for another stake out?" Steve asked with a sly smile.

"You have nothing more exciting planned?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"We could go down to the harbor and scare tourists with rumors of conspiracies and terroristic threats," Steve stated sarcastically.

"Just another day in the life of one Steven J. McGarrett," Danny laughed and rolled up his sleeves, "honestly what do we have today?"

"A meeting with the governor," Steve sighed.

"We're in trouble," Danny half sang.

"Nah, I'll get us out of it," Steve smiled and sipped his coffee, "and then we'll have to see if anything comes up. There is rain in the forecast for today so we may just have to stick around the office and do paper work. It may be one of those boring days at work. Can you handle that Detective Williams?" he asked with a smile.

"I'll take boring over 'shot at' any day," Danny smiled and pulled a stack of unfinished paper work from his bottom desk drawer, "I have a lot to get caught up on anyways."

"So do I," Steve sighed.

"Want to go for lunch after the meeting with the governor?" Danny asked conversationally.

"Sure what do you feel like?" Steve asked with a shrug.

"Italian," Danny smiled.

"Me too, oddly," Steve stated with a smile.

"Then it's settled, we'll drag Kono and Chin along," Danny said.

"Alright, good meeting partner," Steve said as he stood and walked toward the door.

"Yeah, yeah," Danny laughed, sipped his coffee and began flipping through his files.

**A/N: Sometimes a boring little half meeting between friends can say a million things. I just felt like a calm, collected, conversation between Steve and Danny was something of an oddity and yet, if it were the real world that would happen more often than the craziness we see in the show. **


	141. All About Tonight

**All About Tonight - Blake Shelton (3:24) Genre: Friendship/Comedy**

**For: AndieGibbs09**

_All About Tonight_

Kono and Steve laughed out loud as Danny flailed his arms through his story about long lost days in Jersey. Chin folded his arms over his chest and through his head back in laughter before picking up the long neck bottle that sat before him on the table and sipped at the ice cold beer, the second round paid for by Danny, and listened as Danny went on.

"So we walk into this bar, I can't even remember what it was called, we were so out of it, and Bobby sees one of the thugs that had picked a fight in the first bar and he decides he's going to sing them a song to make up for the misunderstanding." Danny stated laughing so hard he could hardly get the words out.

"What song?" Kono asked enthralled by the story.

"Something about playing a country song backwards," Danny laughed, "Well the guy saw Bobby on the stage and you'll never guess what he did!"

"Went to fight him?" Steve asked stating his obvious conclusion.

"No, he went and sang along!" Danny stated.

"Get out!" Kono laughed and sipped her beer.

"Totally a true story," Danny laughed, "we partied with them the rest of the night all ending up passed out at Bobby's place and in the morning we all had to work. Turns out the gang that picked a fight were firefighters from just down the street. They had dealt with the very same arson case that morning and were winding down."

"How do you get yourself into that kind of crap?" Chin asked as he polished off his beer.

"Jersey baby, everything happens in Jersey." Danny laughed.

"I'm sure if we got you drunk enough we could get you into trouble right here in Honolulu," Steve stated proudly.

"Probably," Danny laughed and slammed back the rest of his beer.

"We're all about tonight," Kono laughed, "and its back to the office tomorrow. What's your hangover secret?"

"Never sober up," Danny stated and ordered the third round.


	142. Bad Medicine

**Bad Medicine - Bon Jovi (5:17) Genre: Drama**

**For: SGFlutegirl**

_Bad Medicine_

Danny walked in a wide circle around the banks and banks of shelves that filled the space.

"Alright, talk," Steve stated as he held his gun at the head of the one an only occupant they found in the house.

"Where do you get all these pharmaceutical drugs from?" Danny asked.

"Prescriptions," The man stated.

"Are you writing your own?" Steve asked.

"No man, I'm really sick," the man stated.

"Alright Richard, we know you're not sick, we check with your doctor and your parole officer. Where are you getting all the Oxycodone?" Danny asked.

"Prescriptions," Richard answered again.

"And who's writing those scripts?" Steve asked.

Richard shrugged.

"If we search the rest of your house are we going to find stolen script papers?" Danny asked, "Hydrocodone too?" he asked checking the labels on a rather large box of pills. "Where the hell do you get cases of Vicodin?"

"Are you the pharmacy robber?" Steve asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about man?" Richard stated shifting in his seat uneasily.

"Oh Richard, you're in big, big trouble," Danny stated moving through the shelves again, "Dexedrine, Methylphenidate, Percocet, Demerol, Phenobarbital… what are you doing? You've got uppers, downers and everything in between, what the hell man?"

"It's not mine," Richard stated.

"How high are you right now?" Danny asked folding his arms and stopping to stand in front of the suspect.

"I'm not high," Richard stated as his eyes rolled in his head.

"Sure you're not," Danny sighed, "he needs some time to detox, Steve."

"Alright, he's all yours, book em' Danno," Steve smiled and began snapping pictures of the drug warehouse.


	143. Invincible

**Invincible - Pat Benatar (4:17) Genre: Drama**

**For: SGFlutegirl**

_Invincible_

"Why, what are you running for, please tell me," Danny stated as he kneed the baddie in the spine as he handcuffed him, "When a cop says stop, you stop!"

"Nicely done Danny," Steve stated as he finally caught up to where his partner had tackled the man they had been perusing on foot.

"You're not the only one who can take down a fugitive," Danny sighed as he helped the man back to his feet and spun him around to face Steve.

"So, why did you run?" Steve asked after smiling at his partner.

"I was scared," The baddie stated.

"Good answer," Steve laughed, "what reason did you have to be scared?" he asked.

"When people say five-O is after you, that can be pretty damn scary," The man stated.

"We have a bad reputation," Danny laughed.

"I think it's a good reputation to have," Steve smiled.

"We're not that scary, if you cooperate, we can be pleasant even accommodating." Danny said. "So just tell us what we want to know and we'll get you a nice cell and a good meal and a shower."

"Sounds like a fair deal," Steve stated.

"What do you want to know?" the baddie asked.

"First of all, where did you get the weapons?" Danny asked as he frisked the guy and came up with a pair of brass knuckles and a hand gun.

"The street," The baddie stated.

"Alright and were you witness to the murder of Josslyn Kopula?" Danny asked.

"Did you shoot Josslyn Kopula?" Steve asked when the young man stayed silent.

"No," The man stated, "Josslyn and I were involved, but we were innocent. I picked up the weapons after she was shot to protect myself." He added.

"Protect you from what?" Steve asked.

"Da Kine that are after us," the fugitive answered.

"Why were they after you?" Danny asked.

"Cause we were going to go to the police," the fugitive sighed, "Josslyn was trying to get out of the game; she was sold into the sex trade when she was thirteen. I was going to help her get out. We were going to settle down, do good, and be honest. We thought that we could get out of it, we thought we were invincible as long as we had each other, but we, I was wrong."

Steve and Danny exchanged knowing looks and then nodded to one another.

"Alright we're going to take you in," Steve stated.

"We believe you," Danny added, "we want to help."


	144. Just You 'N' Me

**Just You 'N' Me – Chicago (5:17) Genre: Comfort**

**For: SGFlutegirl**

_Just You 'N' Me_

Steve lay in the hospital bed, his head bandaged up, his body hooked up to all kinds of machines and yet there was an ever present ringing in his ears that seemed to drown out the rhythmic beeping of the machines.

"Well looks who's finally awake," Danny stated as he walked toward the bed, Grace at his side with a big fluffy teddy bear.

"This is for you Uncle Steve," Grace smiled and handed the bear up into the bed.

"Thank you," Steve tried to smile but the simple shifting caused more pain that he had anticipated.

"You look good," Danny said sympathetically as he noticed the pain in Steve's eyes.

"Thanks so do you," Steve said taking a deep breath and hoping to regain some composure.

"Danno said you were blown up, do you remember that?" Grace asked.

"No I don't remember that part," Steve said and looked to his partner for answers.

"We were investigating a lead while Kono and Chin took another. We weren't anticipating anything overly exciting but as we cleared the building and were about to leave you spotted on last corner and decided it needed you attention. I told you not to and went to the car, but you didn't listen," Danny stated to explain.

"Do I ever listen?" Steve asked half a smile on his face.

"You might after this," Danny sighed, "anyway you just had to see what was behind the locked closet door and when you couldn't pick the lock you shot it out and the sparks caused the chemicals inside to ignite and then blow the door off the hinges. You are lucky the door was between you and the chemicals, even thought the door hit you pretty hard and blew you across the room; the chemicals would have killed you."

"Hence the ringing in my ears," Steve said as he nodded his understanding.

"You're lucky that's all it is," Danny sighed.

"Did Kono and Chin find anything?" Steve asked.

"They did," Danny sighed, "they apprehended our suspect, but Kono was hurt in the process."

"How hurt?" Steve asked a flash of fear in his eyes.

"She has a matching teddy bear," Grace said sadly.

"She was shot," Danny stated, "but she's going to be ok."

"Is she here?" Steve asked.

"She is in this hospital yes, but she hasn't been moved out of the ICU yet," Danny answered.

"We should have gone with them," Steve sighed.

"Hindsight," Danny smiled, "we're all going to be ok."


	145. Private Eyes

**Private Eyes - Hall & Oates (3:18) Genre: Drama**

**For: SGFlutegirl**

_Private Eyes_

"Here's what I don't get," Danny sighed as he sat in the Camaro beside Steve and watched the front door of the strip club. Kono's Cruze was just across the parking lot and Chin had parked his bite in front of the club and had gone in to investigate.

"What don't you get?" Steve asked as he picked at the bag of sunflower seeds Danny had brought.

"Why can't they get more creative when naming these places? I swear there was a _Private Eyes_ in Jersey and I know there was one in New York, and Chicago had one right across from the impound lot." Danny stated and spit the shells of his sunflower seeds out the open window.

Steve couldn't help but laugh, "you have any better ideas?" he asked.

"No, not off the top of my head, but then again I don't care for scummy places like this anyway," Danny sighed.

"You only say that because you are still in love with Rachel, if you weren't you'd be at places like this all the time," Steve stated.

"Not true, I gave up my strip club day, the moment, I had a child. Now all I feel is guilty when I see places like this. And _Private Eyes_ is just a creepy name. All those girls in there are someone's daughters and there are creepy men ogling them all night. Not cool." Danny stated as Chin came out of the club, climbed on his bike and pulled out of the lot, signaling that the mark was not in this particular club.

"Looks like we're moving on," Steve stated and turned over the engine in the Camaro.

"Which one's next?" Danny sighed, "Centerfolds?" he asked. "Another overly common strip club name."

Steve laughed and followed Kono out of the parking lot.


	146. Photograph

**A/N: You know, sometimes its just fun to rummage around and be nostalgic. You'll see what I mean.**

**Photograph - Def Leppard (4:12) Genre: Friendship/Family**

**For: SGFlutegirl**

_Photograph_

"Seriously Steve, are you sure you even have an old Nintendo?" Danny as he and Steve rummaged through the attic in Steve's house. Steve had found something far more interesting and was distracted by another box tucked away in a corner of the dark attic.

"Yeah, Danny it's up here somewhere," Steve stated and waved Danny off to another corner.

"Or maybe your dad junked it once you were gone," Danny sighed.

"No, I saw it up here when I was cleaning up after the shooting," Steve stated.

"Why don't we just hit up a thrift store, we could probably get one for like twenty dollars," Danny sighed.

"That would mean going out in the rain and you didn't want to do that in the first place so that's why we started looking for my old gaming systems," Steve sighed.

"What have you found that's so interesting?" Danny asked.

"Photographs," Steve said as Danny knelt down beside him. "This was my grandfather." He said handing an old black and white photograph to Danny.

"I see the resemblance," Danny laughed, "if you wouldn't have said anything I would have believed that to be you and then I would have made fun of the fact that you clearly haven't updated your technology."

Steve smiled, "and this is my mom," he said placing another photograph in Danny's hands. "I think I want to get that one framed," he added and looked over at the picture again.

"She was beautiful Steve," Danny smiled.

"That's exactly how I remember her," Steve said.

"Why don't you have these up in the house?" Danny asked.

"I didn't even know they were here," Steve sighed.

"Screw the Nintendo, let's take this down and go through it. Maybe Grace can help you scrapbook them, she loves that," Danny smiled.

Steve laughed.

"Oh look, Nintendo, Dude Duck Hunt!" Danny stated as they moved toward the retractable ladder.

"Bring that too," Steve smiled and left with his box of memories in his arms.


	147. A View To A Kill

**A View to a Kill - Duran Duran (4:07) Genre: Teamwork**

**For: SGFlutegirl**

_A View to a Kill_

Steve watched the computer screens with Kono, Chin and Danny, playing back what no one thought was captured on video. Lucky for the Five-Os they had obtained the video footage giving them a view to the murder they were investigating. The video was grainy, it was dark and shadowed, but Kono and Chin had managed to pull all the information from the video that they had needed.

"Can you give me a clear shot on our shooters face?" Steve asked as he watched the playback again.

"It may take a while but I can try," Kono stated and took some stills from the video.

"Did we find any of these other bullets?" Danny asked as he watched the gunman fire off several rounds.

"We need to get back to that crime scene," Steve stated when Kono shook her head.

"Lets hope our killer hasn't been back to retrieve those." Chin sighed.

"He's been so meticulous up until this point," Kono added, "but it's something. If we get the bullets we can run them."

"Danny and I will go," Steve stated, Danny nodded, "you two see what you can get us off the vehicle tag and if you can sharpen up our killers face."

"I'll run it through facial too, just to see what we can get," Kono stated.

"Sounds like we have a plan," Danny rolled his eyes and followed Steve.

"By the way, good catch Kono," Steve smiled and left with his partner.


	148. Barracuda

**A/N: This is another one of those songs that you just need to sing through a couple times when you hear it after a long time. Heart just makes me think of Kono!**

**Barracuda – Heart (4:25) Genre: Drama**

**For: SGFlutegirl**

Barracuda

Kono walked into the club, her shirt shorter than anything she had ever worn before, her tank top made of a nearly see through material, with a bright right brah showing through, and her heals reached to the sky. She wore dark aviator sunglasses and lipstick as red blood; it was a stark contrast to the usual casual look Kono sported. She heard her cousin's voice directing her through the club in one ear, and heard the cheers and jeers of the men that stared at her and whistled at her.

"Hey there hot stuff," one man stated as he stopped Kono's progress through the club and stood before her.

"I don't have time for you," Kono stated and made to move past the man.

"Well make time," The man smiled and stopped her again.

"Is that the best you have?" Kono asked, "I don't think so."

"I could show you a really good time," the man stated slyly as he took hold of her arm.

"You will unhand me," Kono stated a stare cold as ice crossing her face.

"Or what?" the man asked playfully, "you're gonna take me out back and teach me a lesson?"

"Let go of my arm now," Kono stated once more.

"Come on, hot stuff, you know you want this," the man stated and pulled her closer to him.

"I don't think so," Kono stated and with one swift movement the man was twisting in pain, falling to the ground panting, and simultaneously struggling against the death grip Kono now had him under.

"When a lady says no, she means no." She stated, shoved the man to the ground and continued walking as if nothing had happened.

Suddenly there were no more whistles, or cheers, only men staring at her in what could only be coins as fear.

"Oo Barracuda," Danny stated playfully over their radio frequency before Chin took over once again directing Kono to her destination.


	149. Leave Out All The Rest

**Leave Out All the Rest - Linkin Park (3:27) Genre: Hurt/Comfort.**

**For: SGFlutegirl**

_Leave Out All the Rest_

The gun fire had been harsh and quick and unending. Danny was down. Kono and Chin had retreated and Steve stood alone, ducked behind a crate, cornered by all the opposing forces and trying with all his might to get to his fallen companion. He knew his situation was dire, it was the final stand and he was running out of ammunition. He had already taken one to the vest that had winded him, but he knew he couldn't give up, not when he could see Danny face down on the floor.

"When my time comes forget the wrongs that I've done," Steve said quietly to himself as he loaded the last clip into his hand gun, took a deep breath and rushed out once more across the floor.

The flurry of bullet that flew at the sprinting Navy SEAL caught both Kono and Chin by surprised. They only heard the multitudes of bullets, sounding so close that it was hard to keep track of how many weapons were being fired. There were more than they had anticipated and their back up wasn't going to be enough to get through the flurry of bullets to get to Danny. They had escaped, had managed to duck for cover and rush out of the building but they knew that Danny and Steve were still inside. SWAT arrived, but it wasn't enough. They had to make their final stand and fast.

"When my time comes, Kono, forgive the wrongs that I've done," Chin stated as he pulled another weapon over his shoulder.

"This isn't that time Chin," Kono stated, but there was fear and hopelessness in her eyes.

"You need to know that I've done everything that I've done because I thought it was for a greater good," Chin said sadly.

"I know, and I don't blame you," Kono sighed, "now please stop talking like this."

Danny heard the flurry of bullets and he held his breath. He had been shot, he could feel the pain coursing through his lower abdomen, but he felt a greater pain when he realized the only reason the shots would have come faster and more furiously was because his partner was still out there and he was trying to get to where he had fallen.

"Steve, forgive me for what I've done," Danny whispered to himself as he braced himself, pulled his fingers around his weapon once more, sat up and began firing in the direction of the onslaught.

Steve jumped when he saw Danny move and dashed back across the floor, firing all that was left within his weapon and then grabbing Danny under his arms and pulled him into another shelter corner.

"You're shot. Why didn't you stay down," Steve hissed.

"They were shooting at you Steve," Danny hissed back.

"We have to get you out of here," Steve stated as he listened to bullets hitting the metal container he had ducked behind.

"We're sitting ducks here," Danny sighed, "they've got us, did they get Kono and Chin?"

"No, they got out," Steve stated sweat rolling down his forehead, "and I've got nothing left."

"I have," Danny stated and placed his gun and his additional ammunition in Steve's hand. "Do what you can do, and forget all the rest."

"I'll get you out of here," Steve stated, reloaded Danny's gun and waited just one last beet before he heard the entrance of their SWAT back up.


	150. Diamonds Are Forever

**A/N: 150 stories in this collections and still going strong! I'm having a blast with them. The next few songs are of my choosing and I hope you like them. As always I am still taking requests so please send songs!**

**Diamonds are Forever – Shirley Bassey (2:43) Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

Diamonds are Forever

"Chin," Kono called through the darkening Jungle, "Chin, I'm over here!" Kono called as she heard the rustling of the foliage and the call of her anxious cousin.

Chin and Steve burst through the underbrush and found Kono huddled against a tree. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her small frame as she shivered with the on coming chill of night. She had been missing for almost 48 hours and although she had been able to contact her cousin briefly with her dying cell, she was incapable of moving. Her instincts as a cop over road her instinct to run and when the men found her they knew why.

"Oh my god," Chin stated as he looked around in the small clearing as his flash light lit up the darkness, "what is this place."

All around the clearing Chin found the remains of several other bodies, all in different stages of decomposition. Kono, like the rest was dressed to the nines, having been taking from just outside of a high society party.

"What is that?" Steve asked as he walked a slow circle around the clearing taking in the glint of something in and around the bodies.

"I believe they are diamonds," Kono stated as her cousin wrapped a silver survival blanket around her, "I was left with these," Kono stated as she moved her bruised arms away from her chest to show her cousin a startlingly beautiful wreath necklace.

"That doesn't belong to you," Chin stated.

"When I came to, I was wearing them," Kono stated tears in her eyes.

"Do you remember anything?" Steve asked as he knelt down beside the youngest member of his team.

"I remember fighting against my attackers and the inhalant that finally pulled me from consciousness and then I woke up here, still dressed, without my personal belonging, but I had stashed my phone in my brah, so they clearly didn't frisk me." Kono explained.

"We know why," Steve stated.

"They contacted us when they found your badge and your weapon in your purse." Chin sighed. "They ransomed you."

"But we were never supposed to find you," Steve added.

"Did you get the scum that did this?" Kono asked determination in her voice.

"We did," Chin smiled, "We got your gun back."

"Oh thank God," Kono sighed and relaxed now that she knew she was safe.


	151. Rumor Has It

**Rumor Has It – Adele (3:43) Genre: Drama**

_Rumor Has It_

Danny paced in front of the young woman and man that sat in his office. They looked at their feet when the door opened and Steve walked in a scowl on his face as he handed Danny a file and leaned on the edge of his partner's desk.

"So would you care to explain what is going on here?" Danny asked waving the file before the two young people.

"It was a joke," The boy stated, "it wasn't supposed to be anything more than a joke and it got out of control."

"That was stupid, but then again the whole idea, from the very beginning was stupid, and now someone is dead." Danny stated.

"Look, this kind of stuff happens all the time in high school," The girl stated as she looked up for the first time. "You can't possibly blame us for this."

"Actually we can," Danny stated. "Because of your foolishness a young woman is dead. She drowned because of your little stunt. Because neither one of you cared enough to help her out of the water. So it makes you responsible."

"I tired to help," The boy stated.

"What the hell was this prank supposed to be?" Steve asked finally confusion on his face.

"It was just supposed to make her look foolish." The boy stated, "Kate was the smartest girl in school. She won all the awards, was dedicated to her academic career and was already being spotted for scholarships and universities. But she was a weirdo, completely anti social but she bragged about her academics so much it was annoying."

"She rubbed it in my face constantly that she would always be better than me in the sciences," the girl finally burst out, "all I'm good at is science, but I'm always second best to that goodie-goodie."

"So you let her drown?" Danny asked.

"We just told her a little lie," the boy sighed, "we told her that there was a competition coming up with a prize for fifty thousand dollars and that we would split it with her if she helped us design an experiment based on the migration patterns of some of the aquatic mammals that migrate through the Hawaiian islands."

"She wanted to prove that it was because of the high abundance of nutrients in the waters around the islands, but also she wanted to prove that the global population is polluting our waters. So we went with her down to the harbor to take samples."

"And when were you going to tell her that it wasn't real, that it was only a rumor and that you two were pranking her?" Steve asked.

"She figured it out when we refused to get in the water with her and just left her with all her shit," the girl stated.

"but you didn't leave, you filmed it all, mocked her while she struggled and then fled when you figured out she wasn't going to be able to get out of the water the same way she got in," Danny stated.

"She was fat, there was no way she could climb back up that ladder soaking wet," the girl laughed.

"Josie, shut up!" the boy state anger in his eyes at his girlfriends disrespect.

"Well, Josie, it looks like the joke is on you. We have the video you took cause we found your waterlogged phone and were able to dry out the memory card, we have your voice taunting the poor girl and we have your statement that you would not help her out of the water. You Josie are going down for the murder of Kate Willows."

"Lucky for you, you just turned eighteen didn't you," Danny stated anger and absolute disgust in his tone, "and rumor has it, you're not eligible to be tried as minor anymore. So enjoy your scientific studies in prison."

"Not only did you end Kate's life, you've successfully ended your own," Steve stated and pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket.

"Because you tried to help her, John, when you realized what was happening, your charges may be less, and you have the benefit of still being a minor," Danny stated, "but what I really want to know is whose idea was this in the first place?"

"It was Josie's," John stated.

"You little shit!" Josie yelled at the boy who sat next to her.

"Kate was tutoring me, I liked her, and she was very helpful." John added sadly as he looked at Josie one last time, "you just made fun of the fact that I just wasn't any good at Chemistry and that I should just stick to football."

"Clearly I was right!" Josie stated angrily.

"Um, I'd beg to differ," Danny stated. "You're the one in trouble here."

"You picked the wrong girl to hang out with," Steve said to John as he handcuffed Josie and led her out of the office.


	152. Back To You

**A/N: Well this is it for this installment. I hope you enjoyed the stories. Please send me your requests and stay tuned for the tenth installment.**

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Thanks for Reading.**

**Back To You – John Mayer (4:01) Genre: Family.**

_Back To You_

Steve watched as the silver Camaro pulled into his drive way. He watched as Danny got out, as Rachel and Grace climbed out, and as they unpacked the car of all that they had brought for dinner. Rachel had insisted even though she was so very pregnant and Danny wasn't about to argue with the love of his life and the mother of his children. Steve wasn't about to argue with Danny and he watched as Grace ran ahead of her parents to the door and even before she could knock Steve had opened the door and scooped the little girl into his arms.

"Gracie," Steve stated happily as Grace giggled and he spun her around before stopping to greet Danny and Rachel.

"Good afternoon Steven," Rachel smiled and leaned in for the one armed hug that was offered to her while her daughter was still in Steve's arms.

"Hey momma, how are you feeling?" Steve asked playfully.

"Fat," Rachel stated with a smile and Steve stepped aside to let her pass into the house.

"You look happy," Danny stated as he watched Steve place Grace back on her feet to follow her mother into the kitchen.

"I am happy," Steve smiled.

Danny rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to ask why."

"I'm going to tell you why," Steve laughed, "Whether you like it or not. You will hear this Daniel."

"Are you going soft on me, Super SEAL? I'm gone for seven months and you go all soft?" Danny smiled and walked into the house as Steve closed the door behind him.

"I'm happy because I have my Ohana whole and here in Hawaii," Steve smiled, "if that's going soft then, I'll gladly admit it." he added as Mary came down the stairs from the second level.

"Oh my god you're back too?" Danny smiled as Mary reached out to hug him.

"I just couldn't stay way. L.A just doesn't have the same appeal," Mary smiled.

"Neither did Jersey, for any of us," Danny stated as Rachel and Grace came back from the kitchen.

"Mary!" Grace cried out happily and ran into her long lost friends arms.

"Kidlette! Where have you been all my life?" Mary practically sang as she scooped Grace into her arms, much like her brother had done, and spun her around before stopping to stare at her older bother who was laughing.

"You can tell they are related," Rachel whispered to Danny.

"You see the resemblance too?" Steve asked with a smile and a laugh. "I just don't see it!"

"That's because I'm so much cuter than you," Mary teased.

"Mary this is my wife, Rachel. Rachel, this is Mary, Steve's baby sister." Danny stated making the introductions.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Grace speaks very fondly of you," Rachel smiled and shook hands with Mary as it was offered to her.

"Do you really Kidlette?" Mary asked playfully with Grace still in her arms.

"Always," Grace smiled.

"You can stop looking so completely content with yourself," Danny stated as the ladies moved off again and Steve watched with great joy on his face.

"I knew you'd come back." Steve laughed.

"You think I came back to you?" Danny asked his voice full of sarcasm.

"You know you missed me," Steve smiled.

"You've gone soft," Danny sighed.

"So have you," Steve retorted and followed Danny through the house to the center of the action and the delicious smells of their family meal.

**A/N: Please send me songs so that I can procrastinate on all my other stories!**


	153. You Light Up My Life

**A/N: Hello Again! This is the first story in the 10****th**** installment of these song drabbles. Thank you to everyone who suggested and requested songs. Thank you also to everyone who had been reviewing and alerting this story, you all rock my world!**

**This set, oddly enough, is very much inspired by the events of the last episode. Most of them happen before or after the season finally and are ideas in a way of what will take place. I hope you like them!**

**As always I don't own anything and the ideas pertaining to the second season are all speculation!**

**You Light Up My Life – Debbie Boone (3:37) Genre: Comfort**

**For: plws**

_You Light Up My Life._

The sun peaked over the horizon and spilled into the empty office space that belonged to Steve McGarrett. It had been ransacked, rearranged and then it sat empty and unoccupied until this particular morning. It had been a long haul, and at last, Steve returned, walked through the familiar halls, was stared at and he heard the whispers at his back as he passed the other people that held office space in the Imperial Palace, but he ignored it. He had been innocent, wrongly accused, set up and imprisoned for something he had not done and his partner, Danny Williams, had proved it. Now, on this the first day back, the first day that Five-O would return to work and pick up where they left off, Steve walked into his office, noticed everything that had been moved, everything that was out of place or brand new, and he sighed as he sat down in the familiar desk to all the unfamiliar papers.

"Just couldn't stay away could you?" Danny asked as he looked into the office and found Steve already shuffling things around.

"Neither could you, I see," Steve smiled as he looked into the weary face of his partner. "What's the matter with you?" he asked as he threw another brand new trinket or magazine in the trash bin.

"You know what the matter is," Danny sighed and pulled a brass paperweight out of the trash can and placed it back on McGarrett's desk.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked as he witnessed the gesture of his partner.

"I bought that for you," Danny sighed.

"Oh, I didn't know that," Steve stated and returned the paper weight to the place where it had been originally assigned. "You can't still be upset that Rachel left without you," Steve said changing the subject as he began motioning to other new things in the office to see if they had also been Danny's idea.

"I'm most certainly upset that she left without me. Its been three months, three months, since you were arrested, since everything went to hell in a hand basket and since Rachel and Grace returned to Jersey and I'm still here." Danny fell into the chair before Steve's desk and rubbed at his tired eyes. "I'm still here on this pineapple infested hell while my family is in Jersey."

"But you've spoken to her," Steve said as he too sat down and watched the anxiety and the agitation in Danny.

"I have," he answered and began bouncing one leg as he sat uneasily before Steve.

"And she said she'd come back, because you want to stay right?" Steve asked this time there was a tone of uncertainty in his voice.

"I do," Danny sighed, "I can't leave now, and I know Grace wants to be here, but Rachel is uncertain, even with everything settled, with the cases solved and the parties involved behind bars, she's uneasy, and I don't blame her. What else can happen to us?"

"She's rightfully anxious," Steve smiled, "but I don't think you have anything to worry about. You're family will all be reunited here in sunny Hawaii in no time."

"Stop smiling, you're making me even more uneasy," Danny sighed and covered his eyes again, "and would it kill you to close the curtains, it's too bright in here."

"I was locked up in solitary for almost three months, let me see the sun," Steve stated, half laughing, as he walked out from behind his desk and passed toward the door, "if you want darkness go back to your own cave. The sun hasn't reached that side of the building yet," he added and opened the door.

Danny sighed loudly but hadn't removed his hands from his eyes.

"Daddy?" the soft whisper of a little voice cut the silence that had fallen.

"Grace?" Danny practically jumped out of the chair at the sound of her little whisper and the sight of her brought tears to his eyes.

"Daddy!" Grace squealed with glee and jumped into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Danny asked as he looked out into the bullpen and saw Chin and Rachel standing beside the Smart Table. "When did you get back?" Danny gasped at the sight of his radiant ex-wife.

"About 45 minutes ago," Rachel smiled as Danny wrapped his free arm around her.

"You knew about this!" Danny hissed eyeing his partner with trepidation and amusement.

"It was all Rachel's idea," Steve smiled as Rachel nodded, "my only job was to keep you occupied."

"How did you know I'd come into the office today?" Danny asked.

"Because you are a creature of habit, Daniel Williams, and your habit is always, after something terrible has happened, to make sure that I am ok, and the first place you always look is here." Steve stated proudly.

"He's right brah," Chin smiled, "you're so predictable."

"Where's Kono?" Danny asked looking around the group assembled as if it just wasn't right to not have the rookie there.

"She's parking the car," Rachel smiled, "she'll be along shortly, pour girl had to wait for two hours for us to arrive with all the delays we had in Newark. But, we're here now and we're not going anywhere," she added and Grace squealed joyfully again.

"Feeling better now?" Steve asked as he watched his partner laugh at his daughter and lovingly admire the woman he loved.

"Yes, Steven, I feel much better now."


	154. My Way

**My Way – Frank Sinatra (4:37) Genre: Drama**

**For: plws**

_My Way_

"No, we're doing this My Way!" Danny yelled as he slammed the door of the Camaro and leaned over to yell in the door at his partner.

"Danny, get in the car," Steve sighed.

"No, you need to listen for one second or else," Danny stated.

"Or else what?" Steve asked rolling his eyes.

"I'll refuse to assist in this ridiculous suicide mission. You have to see it for what it is Steve, this is absurd! We can't go in there guns blazing anymore. We have to be by the books or we have to answer for what we've done. This new governor has given us everything we need, but will not put up with your eccentricities. We're lucky to be where we are because someone believes in us. We're lucky to have jobs and you're lucky to be out of prison. You have to do this like a cop and whether you like it or not. You have to do this My Way!" Danny yelled.

"But your way is boring," Steve sighed.

"My way is also not illegal," Danny said rubbing his eyes. "You have to submit to the idea of being a legitimate officer of the law and not a super hero."

Steve watched as Danny drummed his fingers on the door of the Camaro.

"Please, don't get us in trouble this time, we've been through enough," Danny pleaded.

"We have to stop Wo Fat," Steve stated passionately, but he got out of the car and came around to follow Danny into the palace.

"We'll stop him, we just have to be smarter than he is," Danny said and motioned to the sidewalk.

Steve followed Danny up the side walk but stopped again before they reached the entrance to the palace.

"Why are you stopping," Danny asked as he spun to catch his partners gaze as he looked at the Stature of King Kamehameha I.

"Kamehameha threw his enemies off a cliff, can I do that?" Steve asked.

"No," Danny sighed.

"Your way is no fun at all," Steve sighed and sulked into the palace like a dog with its tail between its legs.


	155. Animal

**Animal – Neon Trees (3:36) Genre: Friendship**

**For: Schroll91**

_Animal_

Danny stood, felt the dip in the ocean and the motion of the wave as he dropped over the edge of the wave and shot across the face of the churning surface. The rush of the wave and the roar of the ocean echoed in his ears and he could hear the cheers of glee from his daughter off on the beach. It was just him, the water, and his instinct. He was surprised at just how comfortable he had become out in the water. It was like a pure animal instinct to ride the waves and though he had ranted and raved about hating the islands, hating pineapples and jungles, Danny had to admit to himself that he loved surfing. It was freedom itself. He smiled as he saw his friends on the beach and his attention was pulled back to the pipe he had shot out of and the slowing of the wave as the crest died away.

Grace cheered as the board slowed, Danny jumped off into waist deep water and carried the board back to the beach where he jammed the end into the sand and scooped his daughter into his arms, "and that's how its done," he stated as he pointed at Steve and then back at the water.

"You're fierce out there, I'll admit it, you are a much better surfer," Steve laughed.

"Kono has talked me into an amateur competition this weekend. So you're not to go all crazy and pulled some Super SEAL stunt because I'm going to need you in my corner for this," Danny stated as Grace gasped in shock.

"You're going to surf with Kono in the charity event?" Grace asked in disbelief.

"Yup, surprise," Danny laughed.

"I'm totally in, brothah," Steve laughed and looked out at the water, "you had better get a couple more practice runs in."

"Now I'm being ordered back into the surf?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow as Steve took Grace out of his arms and placed her on his shoulders.

"Yes, I'm coaching you now, and Gracie is going to be head cheerleader," Steve stated as Grace whooped and shouted for her father to get back out into the water.

"Kono's my coach," Danny laughed as he grabbed his board, "You, Steven, get to be my lackey for once. Carry my things, wax my board, and knock out anyone who tries to knock me off my board."

"I'm the muscle?" Steve asked a little insulted.

"What else did you think you were? You're an animal," Danny laughed and ran back out into the water.


	156. Count On Me

**Count on Me – Bruno Mars (3:16) Genre: Friendship**

**For: Schroll91**

_Count on Me_

Steve walked out of Halawa, through the chain link fence, dressing in a pair of jeans and t-shirt, clothing that wasn't even his and out to the open parking lot.

He had spent more time in the prison than he would have liked. He had heard things and seen things, but he never gave up hope, and yet leaving the prison was crushing in a way. He walked out without anyone, had been shuffled through the security without any friendly words and still with looks of contempt and judgement on the faces of the guards and the fugitives he was released before their very eyes. He had been a lone wolf and an outsider that was of the biggest threats in the prison, and so he was only paraded past the general population, kept in solitary for nearly the entire time he had been inside.

It was clear in the very beginning that he was able to take care of himself. He was attacked before he had even spent a day in the prison and had nearly killed a man in hand to hand combat to save his own life. Two guards had to hold him back as the rest of the general population were subdued and he was lead away, punished with a tiny cell and no light.

As he walked out of the Prison and into the pouring rain Steve looked across the lot to the one, lone vehicle that sat there waiting. The Silver Camaro and three friends, finally he saw them through the pouring rain, all standing together, braving the elements just to be there and to support him.

"Steve!" Kono called as if he hadn't seen them and waved him over to the Camaro.

"You all came?" Steve asked as he fell into Kono's outstretched arms.

"You expected anything less?" Chin asked, half a smile on his soaked face.

"Just get in the car, this rain is killing me," Danny stated and a rush of movement found all four of them crammed into the sporty little car.

"Thanks for coming to pick me up from prison," Steve said as he turned to Danny who had taken his place in the driver seat.

"I told you, you could count on me, didn't I?" Danny asked with a shrug.

"You have no idea how much I was counting on you," Steve stated as he sighed and settled into the passenger seat. "You really have no idea."


	157. Daniel

**A/N: This story, once I got started, just wrote itself. It is a lot longer than it was supposed to be and it was really inspired by a cover of Elton John's Daniel. If you want you can check out the cover, just search 'Daniel (Elton John ukulele cover)' and you'll find it one youtube. I hope the story speaks for itself. Keep in mind I had ukulele in my head the whole time I was writing this.**

**Daniel – Elton John**** (3:53)**

**For: Moi-inconnue**

_Daniel_

Steve walked along the beach as the sun set behind his house. His shoulders were hunched, his hands were in his pockets, there was a part of him that had been torn away and the longer it was gone, the more depressed Steve felt. He had tried to move on, to pick up the broken pieces of something that had changed in his life and though work was keeping him humble, he was lost in so many other ways.

Danny walked down the busy street, he had yet to obtain a suitable family vehicle, Rachel had an appointment and so he had to walk to yet another interview. He had yet to find a suitable job, car and apartment for his family and it they were going to stay in the city of his birth he would have to. But something told him that he didn't want to stay. Jersey was cold and hazy with polluted air that hadn't agreed with him since the moment he had stepped off the plane. It rained; he wore a coat all the time and he could feel the effects of the return. He walked with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders hunched and for some reason he felt like a part of him needed to walk along the beach again.

Steve tried to pull himself out of his funk. He went to the bar, but remembered he had spent many a baseball game chatting through the innings with Danny. He tried to surf, but Danny had become so go that he knew he'd never keep up to him if he tired. Steve even went as far as driving the now abandoned Camaro, but the postcard of Jersey simply reminded him of what he couldn't fix.

Danny stepped through the door to the little rental unit that Rachel had taken when she and Grace had first returned to New Jersey. It reminded Danny of his tiny apartment in Hawaii and how much more this little dump was costing them. He moved slowly toward the couch and found Grace curled up and asleep, Lilo and Stitch playing on the TV and a picture book of Hawaii clasped in her arms. Danny knew that his daughter was homesick, but it wasn't for Jersey.

Rachel felt the chill of the wind sweep her hair aside as she walked up to the door of the rental and peaked in the window. She saw Danny leaning over their daughter and watched as he pried the picture book out of her hands. He then sat down on the arm of the couch and flipped through the book, there was something like sorrow in the usually confident man, and she hesitated before walking into the apartment. She felt it too.

Steve paced his office. Kono, Chin, and Jenna had left; taken their leave for the evening and went their separate ways. There was something straining the team. Something like distrust, or uncertainty, there was almost a desire to stop all together and just be sad. It was sad in the Five-O office and Danny's space had been left untouched. He was still there, his office was his office and would not change, but the door remained locked. Steve couldn't handle it anymore. He looked at his calendar; saw the circle around the day and determination hit him with the full force of what he had to do. He marched across the bullpen, unlocked Danny's office door and stepped inside. Then he froze. It smelled like Danny, the picture of Grace and team flashed in his peripheral from the bookshelf and Steve stopped, fell into a chair before the desk and sighed, his determination wavering. He reached out across Danny's desk, picked up the receiver of his lands line and dialed.

Rachel's heart leapt when she saw the caller ID on her phone as it rang. Daniel Williams flashed along with the Hawaiian area code and his office phone number. She answered in the only way she knew how, "Hello Steven,"

"Rachel, can I talk to Danny?" Steve's voice was soft and distant over the phone but Grace had perked up when she had heard Steve's name mentioned by her mother.

"I'm sorry Steven, Daniel is traveling tonight on a plane," Rachel sighed.

"Oh his birthday?" Steve asked. "I was just calling to wish him a happy birthday." He sighed, defeat in his tone.

A smile cross Rachel's face as tears filled her eyes, "he's on his way back to Hawaii," Rachel said and choked back a tear, "he is traveling ahead of us to find a suitable apartment and a job."

"He has a job," Steve stated his heart overflowing.

"That's exactly what he said," Rachel burst into tears.

"Rachel, are you alright," Steve asked shocked by the woman's emotional state.

"I'll be alright when Danny is alright. He's depressed melancholic and half of himself. He's been struggling ever since he arrived here, he can't find a job, this apartment is wearing on him and he's just lost. He's got clouds in his eyes and its breaking my heart." Rachel spouted off as she sobbed into the phone.

"Everything is going to be ok Rachel, I promise, we'll have you all back in Hawaii in no time," Steve stated wishing he could just reach out and hold her.

"Thank you, we need to be back. He's just not himself. I miss Daniel, I miss him so much," Rachel sniffled, "Grace wants to say hi," she added quickly and passed the phone to her child.

"Uncle Steve," Grace questioned.

"Hey Monkey, how are you?" He asked more cheerfully than he had been trying to be.

"I miss you," Grace sighed tears in her eyes.

"I miss you too, but you'll be back soon, right?" he asked.

"Daddy said very soon, he'll be in Oahu in the morning. He didn't want to bother you, but surprise you, and so he'll be at work tomorrow." Grace said happily drying her tears.

"I'll act surprised, I promise," Steve said.

"How are Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono?" Grace asked as she watched her mother dry her eyes.

"They are good, they miss you too," Steve answered, "Kono wants her surfing partner and Chin misses teaching you to play Ukulele."

"I've been practicing," Grace said happily, "want to here?" she asked.

"Yes," Steve smiled and listened as the phone was dropped onto the couch, several seconds later a slightly out of tune Ukulele was being strummed into the phone, thousands of miles away, and Steve couldn't help but feel himself getting choked up.

"What did you think?" Grace asked as she picked the phone up again.

"You're getting really good," Steve said a smile on his face, "Chin will be very proud."

"Good," she said, "mommy says I have to get off the phone because this is costing Hawaii tax payers money."

"It is," Steve laughed, "tell your mommy I will do everything I can to help find a place for you two and Danny has his job as soon as he wants it."

"I will," Grace said.

"Alright, then I will let you go, Aloha," Steve said.

"Aloha," Grace echoed and the line went dead.

Steve hung up the phone in Danny's office and just leaned back in the chair. He rubbed the emotion out of his eyes and pulled his phone out of his pocket to tell his team the good news.


	158. Teenagers

**A/N: I work with teenagers on a daily basis and most of the time they are great, but some times, they are unpredictable.**

**Teenagers – My Chemical Romance (2:52) Genre: Drama**

**For: backtothedrawingboard**

_Teenagers_

Danny and Steve walked through the crowded halls of Kalani High School on their way to the principles office. The halls were full and yet divided and as they walked Danny progressively stood up straighter and walked taller.

Students shrunk away at the sigh of the two law enforcement officers, but whispered and laughed as they passed them by.

"What is the matter with you?" Steve asked as he watched Danny instinctively place his hand on his weapon.

"Teenagers scare the living shit outta me," Danny whispered as they turned into the main office.

"They can smell fear you know," Steve joked.

"You're funny," Danny stated as the principle came out of his office.

"Good to see you gentlemen," Mr. Wilson stated and shook hands with both Steve and Danny. "Let's get right to it, shall we?" he asked and led the way back through the crowded halls.

Shortly there after Danny and Steve found themselves standing in the middle of the gymnasium in front of a ransacked stage with torn curtains, broken bleachers and upturned chairs, "it looks like a bomb went off in here," Steve stated as yellow police tape stuck out like a sore thumb encircling one corner of the stage.

"That's one way to look at it," Mr. Wilson sighed.

"What happened?" Danny asked eyeing the blood stain on the stage, the smashed guitars and the toppled amplifiers.

"It was a student pep rally, the band was in the middle of a number, the cheerleaders were dancing around and then all of a sudden one angry student rushed the stage, a riot ensued, the cheerleader was stuck with something…"

"A guitar," Steve stated pointing at a red Les Paul that had a darker brown splotch forming on it."

"Alright, we'll assume the guitar is what knocked the cheerleader out," The principle stated.

"It didn't just knock her out, that was the fatal blow," Danny stated.

"That's impossible," The principle sighed.

"Why…" Steve asked.

"That guitar belonged to her boyfriend, it never left his hands until the riot was under control, and we found the body." Mr. Wilson answered.

"Well, judging from the blood on the guitar and the pool here on the stage, I'd say yes, that girl was dead within seconds of being struck on the head with that guitar." Danny stated.

Mr. Wilson stared in shock and horror.

"You're not telling us something," Steve said watching the change in the man's composure.

"That is my son's guitar, she was his girlfriends," Mr. Wilson stated covering his face with his hands.

"I can see why Teenagers scare the living shit out of you," Steve whispered and went on interrogating the principle.


	159. Diamond Eyes

**Diamond Eyes – Shinedown (4:52) Genre: Action**

**For: SGFlutegirl**

_Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay, Boom-Lay, Boom)_

"Just stay down Danny," Steve stated from within the road side ditch.

"And what are you going to do?" Danny asked frantic, a semi automatic riffle in his lap, shots flying over his head.

"What I was trained to do," Steve stated, pulled the riffle away from Danny and swung it over his shoulder before he grabbed his own and moved down the ditch and peaked over edge and up at the dusty road.

"This isn't a warzone!" Danny yelled as more gunshot struck above his head.

"It is now," Steve stated.

"This is Hawaii!" Danny yelled.

"We're dealing with a pair of former military men. I'm assuming the PTSD is too much for them, the think they are back on the front lines and we're their enemy," Steve stated.

"We were tricked into coming out here," Danny stated as he grabbed Steve's pant leg and pulled him back down into the bottom of the ditch. "Back up is on the way."

"You want to die before then?" Steve asked.

"What the hell is that," Danny yelled as something dropped into the ditch before he could answer Steve's question with a well calculated retort.

"Grenade!" Steve stated, pulled Danny to his feet and pushed him forward, "Run!"

_BOOM_

Danny and Steve fell, face down, into the mud of the ditch bottom as the grenade exploded.

"Alright, war, I get it!" Danny shouted.

"Good, now you are seeing this through diamond eyes." Steve stated, handed the semi automatic back to Danny and pushed him forward again, "just go. There will be more; they're trying to determine our location by forcing us out of the trench."

Another boom from behind them and Danny rushed further down the ditch until they came to a covered culvert and scurried through the murky water that filled the bottom of it. On the other side of the culvert there was a stream that ran off into the dense jungle brush.

"Can you make it to the brush?" Steve asked before they left the cover of the culvert.

"You think we stand a better chance against bullets in the open jungle then in a steal culvert?" Danny asked.

"There's more cover, more places to hide and the possibility of reaching civilization before we're blown up. This culvert will send any shrapnel right at us if they bomb us in here. We're dead for sure if we stay." Steve stated. "Just Run!"

"I'm convinced," Danny stated and broke into a run at Steve's command.


	160. I Don't Want To Miss a Thing

**A/N: I think it is fair to speculate that most men, when handed a baby, turn into mush. **

**I Don't Want to Miss a Thing – Aerosmith (4:52) Genre: Family**

**For: SGFlutegirl**

_I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_

Danny smiled as Steve, Kono and Chin entered the hospital room; the little bundle wrapped tightly in a pink blanket was quiet in her father's arms. Rachel was asleep as the three other Five-Os placed flowers on the bed side table and Grace sat quietly beside her father staring into the face of her baby sister.

Kono's eyes were tearing up at the sight of the little bundle. There was excitement and electricity coursing through her body as she looked down at the little miracle, "she's perfect," Kono mouths silently to her friend and colleague.

Danny smiled proudly and nodded.

"Have you named her yet?" Chin whispered as he too looked down into the face of the sleeping bundle.

Danny smiled again and nodded.

"Are you going to tell us or are you going to make us guess," Steve asked a little louder than he should have and was shushed by both Kono and Chin.

"Sit down," Danny whispered and motioned for a chair across the room.

Steve was confused for a moment and but did what he was told and then Danny stood, the bundle carefully cradled in his arms as he walked to his partners side and placed the little bundle in Steve's arms. "Her name is Abigail. It means 'the father's joy'."

"Fitting," Chin smiled and Kono cooed.

Grace smiled as she leaned on the arm of the chair Steve was now sitting in. "you look like you are worried," she stated as she watched Steve carefully holding the tiny baby.

"I'm afraid I might drop her," Steve whispered.

"You wont," Danny smiled, "you'll never drop her."

Steve smiled as the little bundle shifted in his arms and he moved the edge of the blanket away from the newborns face. Suddenly her eyes opened, slowly at first, and then with a yawn they opened to show the ocean blue orbs that had been hidden until that moment.

"Hello," Steve whispered as the eyes locked onto him.

Steve held his breath, feeling as if he were being judges and ready for the cries to come to order the end of their contact. But the cries never came. Another yawn and the lids fell over the eyes again and the baby remained still and quiet in Steve's arms. He breathed a sigh of relief, which brought silent giggles to the gathered group around him.

"And that is how you melt a man of steal," Danny whispered and watched as Steve continued to stare in awe at the little bundle in his arms.


	161. More Than I Deserve

More Than I Deserve - Christian Kane (3:35)

For: SGFlutegirl

Danny sat down and waited. There was a lot of action in the visitor's area, fugitives coming in and out with their guards and sitting behind the glass for the civilian's protection. Shortly Steve was ushered in, sat down and left to himself. The orange jump suit wasn't befitting of him and he looked like half of the man he usually was, but there was something like gratitude and hope to see his partner sitting across the glass.

"How are you holding up?" Danny asked as Steve took hold of the phone receiver and sighed heavily.

"This is the first light I've seen in days," Steve stated.

"It's all good that orange jumper you're wearing should be bright enough to light up a whole city." Danny joked.

Steve smiled half heartedly.

"Don't worry so much, we're on this," Danny stated seeing the defeat in his partner. Steve didn't even have the energy to argue. "Chin's already found evidence of a second person in the office with you and the governor and he has your phone, with the governor's prints all over it. He's optimistic that he can pull the deleted material off the hard memory card. There wasn't any gunshot residue on your clothing and no one has identified you as the person involved in the shootings or the bombings, except for security at the governor's mansion."

"What about Kono? Is she alright?" Steve asked.

"HPD has linked the money in the forfeiture locker to the governor and the money from the field to the forfeiture locker. Aside for one witness, there is no evidence to show that Kono took the money and because of the case coming together against the governor, Kono's looking less like a suspect." Danny stated.

"Something will happen," Steve sighed, "Something will back fire and we'll be stuck in here and Kono's career will be ruined."

"I'm on this Steve, and Chin and Jenna." Danny stated, "We're going to get the two of you out of here."

"And what about Rachel?" Steve asked.

"She's safe in Jersey, and that's where I want her right now," Danny said, "stop worrying and just stay focused on keeping yourself out of trouble in here. There are a lot of people in here that want your head."

"Tell me about it," Steve sighed.

"Look, we know you are innocent, and I'm going to prove it," Danny stated more passionately than he had meant.

"Thanks, but it's more than I deserve. I caused all these problems; I should be left here to deal." Steve sighed.

"Don't you start talking like that," Danny stated angrily now. "I'm not going to put all this effort in to have you sulk and lose hope."

"I'm sorry Danny," Steve said but there was more meaning behind it than he inferred.

"You can apologies for all your crap once you're out of here, until then, you have nothing to apologies for."


	162. Thinking Of You

**Thinking of You - Christian Kane (3:33) Genre: Friendship**

**For: SGFlutegirl**

_Thinking of You_

Steve walked into Danny's office, sat down before the desk and waited as Danny stared wordlessly out the window and across the lawn toward the street, the buildings and the world out side. He watched as cars passed, heard his partner sigh and turned finally to look at Steve.

"You're going to go after them, aren't you?" Steve asked.

"I don't know," Danny sighed as he passed an envelope across the desk to Steve, "this arrived today and it fills in a lot of the questions I've been having."

Steve took the envelope, pulled out the paper inside of it and read it silently.

"He chases them away, the whole plot was to get me away from you and now that I've stayed he's threatening," Danny sighed as Steve's eyes grew wide. "I don't know what I should do. If I run off to Jersey I'll be a quitter, I'll be doing what he wants and it will leave you and the team vulnerable, but if I don't Rachel and Grace and my unborn child are all in jeopardy; they're unprotected there."

"I don't believe that Wo Fat's grasp can reach as far as Jersey," Steve said and placed the envelope back on the desk.

"But I don't think Rachel will come back here," Danny sighed, "and you know me well enough to know that I'll go to my children and the woman I love."

"Let me take that letter and run it for prints and whatever else we may get off of it. In a few days, if we are no farther along in our search for Wo Fat, then you can go." Steve said and watched as his partner nodded.

"I don't know if I can," Danny sighed and turned his attention back to the window.


	163. Down Under

**A/N: I think it would be so funny if Steve and Danny had to investigate the murder of an Australian Male Stripper. Last time I was in Vegas I saw a promo for 'The Thunder from Down Under' and when this song came up as a request that was the first thing I thought about!**

**Down Under - Men At Work (3:40) Genre: Drama**

**For: SGFlutegirl**

_Down Under_

"You know, maybe Kono would have been the better choice for this investigation," Danny sighed as he followed Steve into the hotel club and crossed through the yellow police tape.

"Why, do you have somewhere else to be?" Steve asked as he met up with a pair of CSI agents and the police chief that had been the first ones on the scene.

"No, but male strippers from Australia, I'd say Kono's domain." Danny sighed as the coroner lifted the edge of the sheet that covered the victim.

"Don't see this guy as a stripper, see him as a victim," Steve sighed as he motioned for the man's face to be covered again.

"He's covered in glitter, he's a dead stripper," Danny stated and threw his arms up as he walked away.

"What can you tell me Max," Steve asked as he turned back to the ME.

"I can place time of death at about midnight last night, just as the show was coming to a close, or so I am told." Max answered.

"Can I talk to anyone about the show?" Steve asked as he turned to the chief that was still standing near by.

"We're holding all the performers and the shows crew for questioning. They aren't complaining about extending their stay in Hawaii, but they are all supposed to leave the island tonight to head back to Australia." The chief answered.

"Does it seem too convenient that they should be leaving?" Steve asked.

The police chief nodded.

"Who found the body?" Danny asked as he came back to his partner's side.

"The bartender found him after the show had ended and the crows had moved on. He found the blood seeping out from under the stage and then went in for a closer look and found this."

"And this is exactly where he was found?" Steve asked.

"Yes, we had to remove part of the stage and the sound equipment to get at the body, but yes, he was found right here, just like this, stuffed under the stage." The Chief stated as he flipped through his notebook.

"I'd say it was an inside job, I'll stay here and process the scene with the CSIs," Danny said as he snapped on a pair of gloves, "you get Kono and go and question the performers," he added and pointed his partner toward the door.

"Why can't you come with me?" Steve asked with a hint of annoyance on his voice.

"Because I don't want to talk to the male strippers," Danny answered, "but I'm sure Kono, or even Jenna, would find it enjoyable."

"No, you're coming with me; I'm not going by myself." Steve stated and grabbed Danny by the back of the shirt and dragged him out of the night club.


	164. Come Out of the Shade

**Come Out of the Shade - The Perishers (4:07) Genre: Friendship**

**For: SGFlutegirl**

_Come out of the Shade_

Danny walked out of the little house as the moving truck arrived. It had traveled thousands of miles and had finally arrived at its destination. It had traveled by land and sea to get to the island and the little house with a big back yard and the picket fence and little garden, waited to receive the contents of the truck.

Steve pulled up just as the back hatch of the moving truck was opened and the contents started to file their way into he little house as Danny stood in the shade looking out over everything, the morning dew still thick on the green, Hawaiian grass.

"What's all this?" Steve asked and stood beside his partner in the shade of the palms that were lined up in front of the house.

"All of our stuff from storage," Danny stated, "It's traveled all the way from Jersey. I'll be sending for Rachel and Grace soon. I want to have everything settled before they come back."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm here," Steve smiled.

"Why?" Danny asked not really paying attention, but rather watching as items he hadn't seen in years were unloaded from the truck and passed over the threshold into the little Hawaiian house.

"Because you should try and have a few things settled before Rachel get's here and I've seen the way you keep house. You don't want her moving furniture around do you?" Steve asked with a laugh, "not in her condition at least and it had better be clean and you're not really a cleaning kinda guy."

"She'll move everything once she's here anyways." Danny laughed. "I'll set it up and she'll change it. It's how we roll."

Steve laughed as another truck pulled up on the street and a second set of moving personnel began to descend on the little house. "What's going on here?" he asked as more furniture and personal items were unloaded and mixed with what had arrived from Jersey.

"That's Rachel's stuff that Stan has sent over," Danny said

"We're going to need back up," Steve stated and pulled out his phone and hit speed dial.

"We can be on a raid and you won't call for back up, but two moving trucks and you have to call in the cavalry?" Danny laughed.

"This if a completely different situation, we're on a deadline here," Steve stated, shouted ordered into his phone and then returned his attention to Danny, "Kamekona's bringing his brothers, Chin and Kono and Jenna are bring Max and my cleaning lady is going to bring her whole crew. We'll have this house settled by dinner time and you'll be able to welcome your family back to the islands and into good old fashion Hawaiian comfort."

"You have a cleaning lady?" Danny asked as he and Steve stepped out into the sun.

"Yeah, I can do fix it work, but I don't clean," Steve stated with a mischievous smile, "Besides, it's my contribution to the local economy," he added as Chin and Kono pulled up.

"Give us the run down!" Kono stated rubbing her hands together as Jenna pulled up in her smart little beetle.

"I'm ready to work, I'm awesome with organization!" Jenna sang as she skipped up the walk. "This place is so cute Danny!" she added and jumped enthusiastically and the balls of her feet.

"You really don't have to do this," Danny laughed at the team's enthusiasm.

"We do too," Chin laughed, "this is how we do things. It's all in the spirit of Aloha!"

"Alright, crew, lets get to it!" Steve stated as Kamekona pulled up and three more burly guys followed him out of his vehicle. "I want to see this house settled by dinner time, or you answer to the governor."

"Like he's going to care," Danny laughed.

Steve simply smiled and heading into the house behind a sectional sofa.


	165. Set Fire to the Rain

**Set Fire to the Rain – Adele (4:00) Genre: Drama**

_Set Fire to the Rain_

Sparks rained down from all around the building. The overhead sprinklers were losing the battle against the onslaught of flames and gun fire as Steve and Danny passed through the heat in a sprint for their lives.

"Fire department is still twelve minutes out," Chin stated over head set, he and Kono were outside with the rest of the police force that had showed up as backup when the partners call came in. They couldn't move however as the fire that engulfed the building grew more and more out of control.

"They aren't going to be any use to us," Danny stated as he felt the heat through his Kevlar vest scorching his skin. "The suspects have us cornered inside and I don't think they're going to let us out of here."

"You have got to get out of there," Kono shouted over her own head set, "the engineer says the structure toward the back left quadrant is extremely weak, its going to come down on you guys."

"Steve, we have got to do something," Danny stated as sparks rained down on them again like the falling of burning rains.

"We're running," Steve stated as a loud crack, like thunder rang out and the building shifted.

Kono gasped as her prediction and warning came to fruition. The back corner of the building caved in as flames shot into the rainy sky and the hiss of steam poured out of the building. She couldn't bring herself to breath in again until two people, covered in soot flew from the front entrance to the old refinery.

Danny and Steve fell to the ground choking for air, their bodies and their clothing still smoking but the cool crisp rain and the fresh, unpolluted air, was welcome as their backup rushing in around them.

"There are still people in that building," Steve choked.

"They are still firing," Danny added gasping for air.

"They aren't getting out of there now," Chin stated as the building began to crumble before their eyes. "you two are lucky to be alive," he added and motioned for the paramedics to attend to Danny and Steve.


	166. Someday

**A/N: Well here we are at the end of another set. I hope you enjoyed it. Please request or suggest songs. I'm still open for more. I love to write and I love to see what people are listening to. Don't be shy, I love to write and I'm happy to do it for anyone! So send the songs my way!**

**For anyone wondering, this set starts on story 153.**

**Someday – Nickelback (3:33) Genre: Drama**

_Someday_

Danny stared after the patrol car as the sky split in the flashing of lighting and thunder crashed off in the distance. Steve was in the back of that patrol car, hand cuffed and suspect number one in the murder of the Governor. Her body was still in that building and Chin was the man who led the charge. He had abandoned the team, had turned on Steve and was no the man responsible for his arrest.

Hatred and despair bubbled up in Danny. He felt betrayed by Chin when he had given him his word to always have his back and now here he stood, watching the lights of the squad car race down the road. He had missed the flight back to Jersey with the woman he loved and Kono was in booking. Everything was falling apart right before Danny's eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Danny yelled frantically at the sky as it opened up and the rain began to poor down on him, "How the hell did we wind up with like this?"

Chin sat in the front of the patrol car feeling like Judas, he had his boss, his friend and the one man who didn't judge him in handcuff sitting right behind him in the squad car and he felt like he had sold his soul to the devil, but everything pointed to Steve and Chin, in his new position, could not show weakness.

"I didn't do this Chin," Steve hissed through the barrier of the patrol car.

"You were the only one there Steve," Chin sighed.

"I was tasered by Wo Fat!" Steve blurted out. "I was getting a statement from the Governor; her prints will be all over my phone. I didn't shoot her. There will not be any residue on me; I was down before she was shot!"

Chin looked over his shoulder at the man in the back seat and saw the anger and the desperation in his eyes. "Where were you tasered?"

"On my neck," Steve stated.

"Bare skin?" Chin asked.

"Yes."

"That will leave a mark," the driver stated absentmindedly.

"Yes, it will," Chin said and made a note to follow up on everything that Steve had just said. Someday things would go back to the way there were because Chin believed Steve was innocent.

Kono walked as she was shoved through the HPD booking area. Her eyes were down, she hadn't said anything to anyone, but she demanded a lawyer, not that it would do her any good. She was being booked; she had been revoked from her position pending further investigation. She was going down in ruin and no one was around to help her.

"How the hell did we wind up like this?" she asked herself, tears in her eyes as another black clad fugitive was hauled into the booking area. She looked up long enough to see his face. It was Steve.

**A/N: Alright, that's all for now, I hope you enjoyed it and send me more songs please!**


	167. Closer To The Edge

**A/N: Hello everyone, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, you are all awesome!**

**This is installment eleven of these vignettes and it will take this set all the way to number 200. I can't believe that I've written 200. I've had such a great time with them!**

**I have decided that 200 will be the cap limit on this 'story' but don't worry, I am still accepting requests because I am going to start **_**The Songs of Our Lives: Part 2.**_** So if there is a song, as I am sure there is, that I haven't covered in this set of 200 please feel free to send it to me, slam it into a review or just plain ambush me. I will write for any song I am given, unless I can't find it, so don't be afraid send me you songs!**

**Until then, as always, I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy!**

**Closer to the Edge – 30 Seconds to Mars (6:23) Genre: Friendship**

**For: roxtonissexy**

_Closer To The Edge_

Danny and Steve stood outside the Governor's Mansion. The case was over. Steve was innocent and everyone knew the name of the man who was responsible. The Governor was pushed into the forefront of all that had happened and her corruption was brought into the light and here, before the building that had held so much respect and responsibility and for which they now saw nothing but corruption, they stood, side by side; the unified front that they had become.

"We're so much closer to the edge now," Danny stated as he shifted from one foot to the other, "we have to start all over again."

"I promise I won't get your shot on the first day," Steve smiled as he looked down at his anxious partner.

"…or any other day after that," Danny sighed.

"I promise to do by my job, to be more responsible and to live up to the expectation of my crew, my friends and the people of Hawaii," Steve stated.

"No, don't make those kinds of promises to me, just trust your instincts, they haven't steered us wrong yet," Danny stated as a detail of men, in black, walked out of the Governor's mansion huddled around the New Governor.

The men walked across the lawn, and stopped just before the silver Camaro and surrounded it as if it had been accepted into another time and space. The Governor stood, his arms crossed over his chest, his tie tied with a skillful hand, his look and manner professional and his every movement oozed the power that he possessed.

"McGarrett, Williams, I have a proposal for you," The Governor stated as he held out a pair of shiny new badges. "I would like to see Five-O continue to work as it had throughout the past year. I will not however put up with the corruption or the chaos that had followed you two. I offer you, as partners, the task force to protect this state and bring to justice those who would wish to corrupt it."

Steve and Danny exchanged glances, but before they took the badges from the outstretched hand of the new Governor of Hawaii, Steve's gaze was pulled away to the sky, to the wind through the palm trees and the sound of the sun baking the fresh green paradise that he had come to see as his home once again.

"We need assurances from you as well Governor," Danny stated reading his partners mind, "we put our trust and all of our resources in the former Governor of Hawaii and she betrayed us. How are we to know you are not working for that man who is causing the chaos in our lives, what assurances do we have that you understand the dangers of this task force and what we have seen and done in the name of protection and justice."

Steve's gaze wondered back to the Governor as Danny spoke. His eyes locked on those of the new man before him and somehow he saw in the man the military convictions of a former colleague in arms. He saw sincerity in his eyes and an understanding of Danny's questioning. Steve's eyes fell again on Danny as his questions and accusations finished and he nodded. He had seen in the Governor the reaction he had wanted.

"My partner is a very good judge of character, Governor," Steve stated as the Governor looked from one man to the other seeing the connection that had developed between them. "If you can convince Danno that you are to be trusted, then I will work for you, but if you cannot prove to Daniel Williams that you are on our side, then I'm sorry, but I will have to work against you."

"Gentlemen, I understand your cautions and your suspicions, and I assure you that I will give to you all that I can to keep you safe and at the top of your respected field. I will not, however, break any laws to help you out. I can give you immunity and means, but I will not give it to men who cannot prove that they deserve it. I will not cover up your mistakes, but I will help you in any way that I can to bring justice to the State of Hawaii. My promise to you is cooperation and commitment to the team, but I need you to understand that the boundaries that I have put into place are for your own good and the good of the people."

"Understandable," Danny stated.

"I also offer you any information into my history, my personal career and my current affaires for you to understand the man that I am. I will not hide my past, I will not tamper with my files, I offer you the truth about me and hope that my integrity as a man is enough to convince you," The Governor added as he handed a file folder to Steve. "The office is your, the team is of your choosing and I will supply all the necessary paperwork to get Five-O back into operations." He added and held out the badges again.

Danny looked up to Steve once more, he shrugged and without a word he reached out and took the badge from the Governor's hand. Steve moved slowly and did the same.

"_I, Daniel Williams, do solemnly declare, upon my honor and conscience, that I will be ready to confront danger in the line of duty. That I will act with courtesy, honesty, and regard for the welfare of others; to support and defend this country no matter what the cost. I will act at all times to the best of my ability and knowledge, of a man befitting of an officer of the law. I will constantly strive to honor this oath and my service to the Five-O task force and the state of Hawaii_."

The Governor nodded, summoned his agents and turned to his convoy of vehicles, leaving Danny and Steve where he had found them.

"You were reluctant the first time you took that oath," Steve smiled as he pinned his badge to his belt and stepped toward the driver side door of the Camaro.

"I just think we can trust this guy," Danny stated as he fell into the passenger side of his car and was handed the file folder as Steve took up his place to drive, "Should I call Kono and get her into the office to get this show on the road?" he asked as he flipped through the file ready to investigate every little detail inside of it.

"We'll get the whole team back together," Steve smiled and pulled away from the Governor's Manson. "We'll walk along the edge." He smirked and drove off into the center of the city.

**A/N: Yes the oath is as best as I could get it from the recordings and videos I've heard. I hope it's correct.**


	168. The Kill

**A/N: I have to admit, I had an episode of Supernatural stuck in my head when I wrote this. I didn't want anything out of the ordinary, but the doppelganger idea has always been fascinating to me. Hope you like it.**

**The Kill – 30 Seconds to Mars (4:53) Genre: Action/Angst**

**For: roxtonissexy**

_The Kill_

Danny started down his arms, down at the gun he had just fired and watched, unmoved as the man before him crumpled and fell to the ground. It was a man that he knew. A person he had seen before every time he had looked into a mirror and yet it wasn't him. The man had dressed like him, talked like him and moved around like him. He drove a Camaro, silver, and his hair was perfectly kept, but it wasn't him, it couldn't be him.

Steve walked up to his partner, placed his hand on Danny's shoulder and only then did Danny relax.

"What the hell just happened?" Danny asked as he looked down at the man at his feet. "He looked just like me."

"He wasn't you Danny, he was pretending to be you," Steve stated. "It is believed that everyone in the world has a double, a doppelganger, yours just happened to have a grudge, he wanted your life."

The coroner came, the scene was cleared and Danny and Steve returned to the Five-O bullpen, but Danny wasn't himself, he had been shaken, stared into eyes that were exactly like his own.

Kono greeted the men as always, with computer screens flashing all kinds of information.

"What can you tell us," Steve asked as pictures of Danny's look alike were plastered all over the monitors.

"His name was Alistair Duplessi, originally from New Orleans. He arrived four weeks ago from Los Angeles."

"Rachel was in L.A four weeks ago with Stanley," Danny stated.

"They were on the same flight back," Kono stated, "We have footage from a lounge at LAX, Stan, Rachel and Alistair shared drinks and chatted before boarding the flight to Oahu."

Suddenly the doors of the bullpen opened and Rachel rushed in, "oh thank God you are alright," she cried throwing herself at Danny. "It's all over the news."

"I'm not surprised," Danny sighed as he left his ex-wife go. "I shot a man that looked just like me. That's prime media material right there."

"He seems so nice, we chatted, I made the mistake in a restaurant two days before of calling out to you and he turned to me and told me who he was," Rachel sighed. "It was like something out of a science fiction film. I couldn't believe it. He even sounded like you."

"You're telling me, I shot the man," Danny sighed again. "I saw him two days ago with my daughter."

"What was he doing?" Rachel asked.

"I caught him with Grace," Danny explained, "he had been at the school ready to pick her up and she saw him and went right for him. I was also there and saw it and maybe over reacted just a little, but he was going to take our daughter."

"He as a record of child abduction and assault," Kono stated as she pulled his wrap sheet up on the screen, "it's a good thing you were there Danny."

"He threatened me today, showed up at my apartment dressed like me, but I had already left, he was exiting my apartment when Steve and I showed up and then he pulled a weapon on us and I shot him."

"This is all so strange," Rachel sighed.


	169. Beautiful Lie

**Beautiful Lie – 30 Seconds to Mars (7:16) Genre: Angst**

**For: roxtonissexy**

_The Beautiful Lie_

Chin walked through the precinct his badge and his uniform proudly displayed and yet he felt the censure that was directed at him. Many of the men around him had despised him for the corruption they believed he had participated in, other began to despise him for what they though he had done against his team, the Five-Os, and the abandonment he had taken part in while arresting McGarrett.

It was common knowledge around the HPD that many people both hated and admired McGarrett for the work he was doing. They hated that he had been put in a position of authority without being a law enforcement officer; they believed it was because of his father, but when they saw the good that Five-O had done, they were in awe of the power of the task force and afraid of the man who had become their leader. Now they saw the rat that Chin felt inside. He knew he had done something that would cause him to be disrespected because no one knew the beautiful lie that he had been weaving. It was time now to be that actor, to take on that roll and play the part of rat, betrayer and double agent to get to the bottom of the case, to free those who had believed in him all along and to ruin the reputation just enough to be able to fall back on those he knew would understand his actions.

"What are you staring at?" Chin snapped as he walked through the precinct, "don't you have work to do?"

"Yes Lieutenant," echoed in hushed distain and disrespect of the men, for whom Chin did not want to get close too ever again.

"You have a murderer to find," he hissed at another group, "McGarrett is innocent."

"McGarrett murdered Lauren, he murdered the Governor!" One young officer shouted from somewhere off in the distance, out of sight as cowards do, but loud enough to be heard.

"You bring me evidence, irrefutable evidence that says McGarrett is guilty and then you can make those accusations!" Chin stated as he passed through the crowds, found the young officer and placed his accusations and anger at his feet, "do you here me?" he asked as he grabbed the young man by the front of the uniform and nearly spat in the young mans face.

"Yes Lieutenant," The young officer stated.

"Get back to work," he ordered and stormed off again, constantly building the beautiful lie.


	170. I'm Not Ok

**I'm Not Ok – My Chemical Romance (3:42) Genre: Comfort/Family**

**For: roxtonissexy**

_I'm Not Ok_

Danny stood at the gate, several officers and Steve at his side, as he waited for the plane, waited for the doors to open and the people to start disembarking from the flight. He was anxious, he was angry and he couldn't believe what was happening, but he was excited all at the same time.

Moments later the plane could be seen taxing up to the gate, the windows announced that the tunnel had come to rest and then the announcement of the flight from Newark to the Big Island. He would soon be on another fight back to Oahu, back to his safe house and his job, but everything was not as it would seem.

One by one the passengers disembarked from the flight and walked out into the terminal, out of the gate, walking with the crowds toward the baggage area and the awaiting locals with their leis and their alohas.

Danny bounced on the balls of his feet trying to understand why things had happened the way they happened and waiting for the face he had been waiting for.

"Are you going to be ok?" Steve asked putting a hand on Danny's shoulder trying to get him to stop the constant and anxious movement.

"I'm not going to be ok until I understand what is going on," Danny hissed as the pilot and the stewardesses started to come off the flight as well. Holding hands with the co-pilot and walking behind a pair of Stewardesses, Danny spotted his nine year old daughter.

"Here you go Detective," The co-pilot stated releasing Grace into her father's arms.

"Thank you so much Johnny," Danny smiled, "I knew I could count on you."

"I rode most of the flight in the cockpit," Grace stated happily.

"Did you?" Danny asked with a smile, "was that fun?"

"It was a little boring," Grace admitted, "we just kinda sat there while the airplane did most of the work. But Uncle Johnny showed me the buttons for the landing gear and the intercom."

"Its not as glorious as it looks in the movies," Johnny smiled and tipped his hat at Danny.

"Thanks again Johnny, and you take care of my baby sister!" Danny smiled and turned back to Steve and the officers, with Grace still in his arms.

"Aloha," Steve smiled at the little girl as he placed lei around her neck, "welcome back."

"I missed you Uncle Steve!" Grace stated and reached out to hug him, crushing the flowers between them and releasing the beautiful fragrance of the island.

"So why didn't mommy come with you?" Danny asked eyeing his daughter suspiciously.

"She was flying to London to see Grandma and Grandpa, but I wanted to come home, it's been 36 days 12 hours and 56 minutes since I last saw you, I needed to come home." Grace stated as she looked at her watch.

"You've been keeping count?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"It was a long time," Grace stated passionately, "of course I kept count." She added as if it were the only logical explanation.

"When will mommy be back in Hawaii?" Danny asked when Steve's laughter died away.

"She didn't say," Grace admitted, "but she said she would call you."

"Hmm," Danny hummed and the concern returned to his face. "I'm not ok," he stated when he saw the question forming on Steve's face.


	171. When September Ends

**A/N: in the pilot episode of H50 there is a span of time we don't know about, between Steve at the funeral and Steve meeting Danny. This is just a little thought that came to my head while listening to this song. It just made itself up as I listened and it fills a gap that I felt the show left.**

**When September Ends – Green Day (7:13) Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**For: roxtonissexy**

_When September Ends_

Steve stood in his father's old study, photographs, awards, medals pinned to plaques mixed with the books and the trophies. He stood there staring, a folded American flag in his hands, his dress uniform still on. The funeral was only just over. There was an armed guard at the front door watching over the crime scene that had been the place of his father's murder. Steve had asked to see the place, begged for clearance, just one look, and finally was granted the supervised visit.

Steve closed his eyes, held the flag close to his heart, and heard the sounds of his past. The moment the family found out that his mother had been killed, the anguish in his father's voice and the sound of the screaming police sirens. He remembered the smell of the pot of soup that was on the stove, his mother had just left for something she had forgotten to pick up. It was going to be a quick trip to the market and then she'd be back. He had been in the garage working on the marquise with his father. She called him back into the house; she needed him to look after Mary while she ran out. He had protested, didn't want to watch his stupid little sister.

He remembered the fight, it was prom night, he was just about to leave to pick up his girlfriend, they'd been together since their freshman year, and he was going to marry her, or so he had told himself. He was young and foolish then. The fight was about his future. He hadn't even graduated yet, he didn't want to think about the future. Mary was crying as they yelled at each other. Military school was yelled in his face. He left the very next day, had been enrolled by his father without being told, he was to be a good little soldier. The medals were on the wall now. He opened his eyes again and saw the certificates, the pride his father had taken in his achievements they were there on the wall.

Steve closed his eyes again and remembered the smell of dust and the unbearably dry heat of Kandahar and his first tour of duty. The heat was unlike anything he had ever felt in Hawaii. There was no beauty in the war torn county. It was like hell on earth and the cries of civilians mixed with the dangerous sound of artillery. Gone were the good days of his life and here before him stood the dangers of today, never looking forward into the future, in that moment he realized that Hawaii was just a dream and an ideal and his life was death and danger.

Steve opened his eyes again, looked at the wall and listened as the Governor's words rang out in the silence of the crime scene. There was a tin like smell in the air, long gone were the fresh herbs that sat on the windowsill and perfumed the whole house. Long gone was the laughter of children on the beach out back of the fires of a senior and his class mates while the school year came to a close, but the words of justice rang out in his ears as he stared at the wall of honors in his father's study. For God and for country, that had been his life and the path that had been laid out for him.

"Commander McGarrett, time is up, we have to move on now," The officer stated as he came into the crime scene and found Steve staring at the wall. "This is still and active crime scene, we have to leave it to the detectives."

"I don't want to go," Steve whispered; those were the same words he had said to his mother when she asked him if he would go to the market instead. They were the same words he had screamed at his father when his naval career had started, now they were once again fresh in his memories as he stood in the room where his father had died and the phone conversation and the sound of the gunshot rang out in his ears.

"I'm sorry Commander, we have to go. We don't have authorization to stay any longer. You'll have to speak with a Detective Daniel Williams; he's the officer in charge of this case." The officer stated.

"Williams," Steve stated, held the flag proudly under his left arm and followed the officer out of his childhood home.


	172. Stay The Night

**Stay the Night – James Blunt (3:48) Genre: Comfort**

**For: Amanda**

_Stay the Night_

Kono leaned against the windowsill and stared out the window of her officer as the radio announced the weather report in the back ground.

"Seventy two degrees and sunny with the chance of rain in the evening, its going to be a perfect day," the announcer stated and Kono sighed.

She had been asked to stay the night, to finish up the paperwork and track down some information. The information was being stubborn but she knew she had to wait. She had caught a few hours of sleep at her desk, woke up with a terrible pull in her neck and paced the length of the bullpen to stretch everything out and still nothing had come up on the computer, or the ping of an e-mail or hum of the fax machine. It was silent in the Five-O bullpen and it was a perfect day outside.

Long gone were her hopes and dreams of days and night on the pristine waters of Hawaii or traveling the globe searching for the perfect waves and the thrill of the surf. She was a police officer now and she knew that she was doing great things for the greater good. She just wished that it didn't have to be this nice out, or that she had to stick around to wait while the rest of the team was out in the sun.

A soft tap at her office door startled Kono out of her thoughts as she turned to see Danny peak his head in and wave an envelope in front of her, "waiting for this?" he asked as he stepped in dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of board shorts.

"My intel," Kono stated as she pulled open the envelope and quickly sifted through the papers, "what are you doing here so early Danny?" she asked and eyed him up and down.

"Chin and Steve said they were going spear fishing," Danny said and made a face, "not my idea of fun, so I came down here knowing you'd be in the officer to see if you want to play hooky and catch a wave before the bossy one and his angling guide catch up to us. I intercepted the courier on my way up the stairs with that envelope for you, and I though I could use that as leverage to get you out of the office."

"You don't have to ask me twice," Kono smiled as she pushed Danny out of her office, left the envelope on McGarrett's desk and bolted for the door, "you have your board?" she asked.

"It's in the Camaro," Danny smiled.

"Mines down at Mamo's shop," Kono smiled, "he was going to wax it for me. We'll take your car!" she added and ran with Danny through the precinct and out to the beautiful day.


	173. Rhythm of Love

**A/N: I think the most fun I've ever had as an adult, are those times when I get to be a child again… that's all I'm going to say about this little story. Enjoy.**

**Rhythm of Love – Plain White T's (3:29) Genre: Family/Comedy**

**For: Amanda**

_Rhythm of Love_

Danny walked around the back of McGarrett's house seeing that the truck was in the driveway and the marquise was in the garage, but the door was opened and the garden hose was strung around the side toward the yard, the garden and the beach. He had left Grace with Steve for a few hours that morning while he met with his knee specialist, the torn ACL had recovered nicely, but he had to go in for his follow up appointments.

As he walked around the back of the house he found the hose attached to the sprinkler head, watering the vegetable patch that Grace and Steve had started weeks before, but there wasn't a sign of the dynamic duo until the soft giggle came from somewhere just out of his sight and the impact of something wet had burst on his right shoulder.

Danny spun around, looked up and caught Grace and Steve hanging out an upper story window, a basket of colourful water balloons between them as Steve covered the constantly giggling Grace's mouth to hush the commotion.

"What are you two doing?" Danny asked as he was pelted again.

"Sneak attack!" Grace shouted.

"You are so dead!" Danny yelled and bolted for the back door of the house.

Once inside Danny ran toward the fridge, heard footsteps from above and heard Grace and Steve as they rushed down from upstairs and flew into the kitchen, water balloons at the ready. Danny ducked behind the fridge door for cover as the popping of balloons and the splash of water drenched the kitchen floor.

"That's how you want to play, is it?" Danny yelled as he spun around, grabbed the sprayer from the sink and slammed on the cold water spraying both Steve and Grace before they knew what was going on.

"Enemy is armed!" Steve yelled as he scooped Grace into his arms and bolted out the back door again.

"Yeah, that's right, you run!" Danny yelled after them, laughter on his voice.

"Come out here and fight like a man, Danno!" Steve yelled from somewhere past the back door.

"I don't stand a chance out there against you, the hose and the pacific ocean!" Danny yelled in his defense.

"Kono and Chin are here!" Grace cried as she bolted back into the house giggling uncontrollably.

"If you can't beat us, join us," Steve stated as he walked back into the house a five gallon bucket of water in his hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" Danny asked as he followed Steve and Grace up to the second floor.

"Uncle Steve hurry!" Grace whispered as she came to the door of Mary's bedroom, "they're almost at the garden."

"The trick to combat, Grace, is patience," Steve whispered as he hoisted the bucket up onto the windowsill. "Wait for it," he whispered, heard Chin call into the house and watched as he and Kono walked up toward the back door, "wait for it…"

"Now!" Danny yelled and watched from a second window as Kono and Chin looked up at the noise just in time to get the water dumped on them.

"Direct hit!" Grace shouted and started throwing water balloons again.

"That wasn't fair!" Kono shrieked.

"I got your back, Cuz," Chin stated and fired a water gun up at the second floor window.

"They came prepared!" Danny yelled.

"Yeah, you were the only one that didn't seem to get the memo," Steve stated and launched water balloons out the window.

"I was at the doctors," Danny stated.

"We texted!" Grace retaliated and squealed as water flew in through the second floor window.

"We have a whole ocean for back up!" Chin yelled from down below.

"We're running out of ammo!" Steve stated as he pulled water guns out from under Mary's bed and winked at Grace.

Danny pulled his phone out of his drenched pant pocket and sure enough, flashing across the muted phone were two words all in capitals. _WATER FIGHT_. "Well so you did," He stated took a water gun from Steve, dipped it into another bucket of water and set his back against the wall beside the window, "I got your back partner," he stated and leaned out the window and started firing at Kono and Chin.

"Best day ever!" Grace smiled as she stood back and watched Steve and her father fighting with their partners down below.


	174. If I Had You

**If I Had You – Adam Lambert (3:57) Genre: Love**

**For: Amanda**

_If I Had You_

Danny watched Rachel from across the table, she had been pleasant, had been her old self and have been, seemingly, having a good time with his brother, his best friend and most importantly himself. Grace was asleep by now, in the chair between her mother and her uncle and the short, dinner had turn into an evening event. Long gone were the ideas of heading back to the office, of working on the case, for a moment Danny felt something like guilt for leaving Chin and Kono to fend for themselves, but as Matthew told another story and Rachel's laughter filled the air, something like resignation and defeat filled his mind. He was drunk on her presence alone and watched her as he had so many times before, realizing that he still loved her passionately but had to be distant about it. The sad realization hit him and caused him to fall silent.

Danny scanned the bar, avoided any eye contact with anyone around him and waved off another attempt by his brother to tell another one of their childhood stories. Two men sat at the bar, they turned away as Danny looked up at them but Danny had seen them and the moment was gone.

Rachel's laughter, her sigh and a comment about Grace brought Danny back to the reality of the situation. It was getting late, Grace had been a sleep for over an hour and it really was time to get back to work, and low and behold the men at the bar were staring again.

"You see the guys at the bar?" Danny whispered as he leaned in to Steve.

"The feds?" Steve asked, "Been eyeing them all night."

"Should we say hi?" Danny asked.

"I think we should," Steve stated before pushing himself away from the table.

"Party's over," Danny sighed and turned to Rachel and Matthew, "we really have to take off, you know work and stuff and Grace should really be in bed." He stated but his mind had wanted just another moment, another smile or laugh from Rachel.

"You're right," Rachel sighed.

"I'll help you get her into the car," Matthew stated as he stood and picked up Grace.

"Work," Danny stated to Steve and nodded as the feds started to follow Mattie and Rachel out to her vehicle.


	175. I Gotta Feeling

**I Gotta Feeling – Black Eyed Peas (4:52) Genre: Crime/Comedy**

**For: Amanda**

_I Gotta Feeling_

Danny and Steve stepped across the front yard of a regular looking house, in a suburban neighbourhood, on a quiet street. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary on its own; it's what had happened there the night before. On the lawn they found two women, partially naked, passed out under the palm tree; paramedics were attending them. On the sidewalk they found traces of what looked like paint, but were unsure of where it came from. The steps leading up the house were tired off with a mangled and straightened slinky had that to be cut away before the Five-Os could enter the dwelling. Past the front door were more barely dressed, passed out party goers. There was a child's swimming pool in the middle of the living room; two bottles of Jack Daniels were floating in it. The couches had been over turned, the plasma TV was cracked right down the center and the curtains were tied to the ceiling fan making the room look like it was under the big top.

Further into the house Danny and Steve found the stairs to the second story impassable as there were seven passed out partiers taking up most of the stairs, again more paramedics were checking for life. Past them, in the kitchen, Steve and Danny found a king size mattress perched on top of the kitchen island where two cat's were huddled together seemingly trying to escape the chaos inside the house. On cat hissed angrily as Steve and Danny walked passed.

Out the back door, Danny and Steve found the real reason of their visit to the quiet suburban neighbourhood. The pool was full of garbage, two semi conscious men were laying on the diving board and thankfully no one had fallen into the water and drowned, although there were many, still soaking individuals passed out around the deck of the pool, but the real reason for the visit had captured Max's attention.

"I gotta feeling," Danny stated eyeing the body that Max was leaning over, "that somebody didn't enjoy the party as much as the others."

"This person was dead before the party even started," Max stated shaking his head up at Danny, "I'm guessing that it wasn't even here until the party started winding down. This is only the final drop site."

"So the killer waltzed in here, dropped the body and left?" Danny asked.

"Probably while everyone was passed out," Steve stated, "I mean there are two nearly naked girls out on the front lawn for the whole neighbourhood to see, wouldn't you be distracted?"

"What the hell were these kids doing?" Danny asked looking around as one of the newly revived party goers fell into the filthy pool.

"I gotta feeling, most of them aren't going to remember last night," Steve laughed as the paramedic tried to fish the man out of the water.

"Not today they won't," Danny stated shaking his head.


	176. Fishing In The Dark

**Fishing in the Dark – Nitty Gritty Dirt Band (3:18) Genre: Friendship**

**For: Amanda**

_Fishing in the Dark_

Danny leaned back in his seat. The ocean was calm, the boat bobbed gently on the waves and the rest of his crew worked far harder than they should have been working on their day off.

"Are you honestly enjoying all the effort you're putting into that?" Danny asked as he watched Steve and Chin fight with a line that had hooked a monster of a fish, his hat pulled down over his eyes so that it cast darkness over his line of sight.

"It's called deep sea fishing Danny, you should try it!" Steve laughed as the ships captain helped with the monstrous line and the even bigger fish.

"Nah, this is my day off, I'll just watch you wrestle with that monstrosity," Danny stated, "beside, with you as my partner I manage to wrestle, chase after, and shoot everything imaginable in my every day line of work, why would I want to go out looking for trouble?"

"This is fun!" Steve said as he wiped the sweat from his brow, panting, having just got the fish over the side of the boat and into the hold.

"Yeah, it really looks like you're having a blast," Danny laughed picked up a beer and sipped at it.

"You wanna eat, you had better work for it," Chin stated and tried to force Danny out of his chair.

"No thanks, I'll wait till we get back to land, grab a pizza that I wont have to kill, and then head home," Danny stated as he held tightly to the edges of his chair. "Kono had the right idea; at least she is doing something relaxing today."

"Well, next time, you can go to the spa with the girls and we'll go night fishing," Steve stated.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd love a Mannie-Peddie," Chin joked.

"Actually…so would you," Danny smiled, "they are quite nice."

"Seriously Danny?" Steve asked in shock.

"Yeah, men can have those!" Danny said with a shrug, "and I highly recommend them. Way more relaxing then deep sea fishing," he sighed.

"What were you expecting?" Steve laughed.

"Hours of sitting in a boat, getting more sun then we should, with not a bite or a snag for hours, then giving up and heading back for pizza and beers," Danny shrugged. "That's just the usual Williams fishing experience."

"We aren't in Jersey anymore Toto," Chin laughed.

"Clearly," Danny stated and pulled his hat down over his eyes, "wake me when you have had enough of a work out to merit returning to civilization."


	177. The Things We Do For Love

**The Things we do for Love – 10CC (3:38) Genre: Crime**

**For: Moi-inconnue**

_The Things We Do For Love_

Steve and Danny stood side by side as Chin and a pack of HPD officers move around them. Hanging from the tree before them were a man and a woman, dead, and the officers were working to get the couple down. It had rained and the river beside them was rushing toward the sea. It was a picturesque scene, minus the dead bodies, but the way they had been hung was the strange and intriguing part.

The woman, bound at the hands and gagged was hung first, and put up a fight before she was strung up; the man, secondary to the crime committed toward the woman, he had hung himself.

"Victims are John and Mary Walker," Chin stated as he passed Danny and Steve a file folder, "Mary filed for divorce three days ago, after John was convicted of drug possession with the intent to traffic. He's out on bail awaiting his sentencing. This letter was sent to the bonds man, two days ago, but because of the rain our search was limited until today."

"So he hangs his wife and himself because she wanted a divorce?" Danny asked.

"Would seem like it," Chin stated.

"Yeah, I felt like that at one point," Danny admitted.

"The things we do for love," Steve sighed and handed the folder back to Chin, "There isn't much we can do for them now, is there?"

"Nope," Danny sighed as the coroner finally made it through the thick brush to the scene of the murder suicide. "They're all yours Max," he added and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Who are you calling?" Steve asked as he followed his partner back out of the jungle.

"Rachel."


	178. Fortunate Son

**Fortunate Son – Creedence Clearwater Revival (3:19) Genre: Friendship**

**For: Moi-inconnue**

_Fortunate Son_

Steve walked swiftly through the base, Danny struggling to keep up to his partner, as troops moved all around them. Steve's stride, his airs, and even his composure shifted from the usually calm, casual, crazy person, to the talk, strict, institutionalized crazy person that Danny knew was showing his face only because of all the other military personnel that were around.

"Why did you bring me here?" Danny asked as they stopped before one of the base buildings, Steve saluted the soldier at the door and they were admitted into the building.

"You want answers; I know who can give them to us." Steve stated as he practically marched up the stairs in perfect time to a large office door.

"Aren't I the fortunate one," Danny sighed, "it's called a telephone; couldn't you have just called?"

"No," Steve stated and opened the door to allow Danny to pass into it first.

The man behind the desk stood as Danny entered the office and then saluted when Steve followed the short Jerseyan in.

"Commander McGarrett," The man behind the desk smiled, reached out and shook Steve's hand in a gesture of true friendship and admiration.

"Lieutenant," Steve smile, "This is my partner Detective Daniel Williams." He added making the introductions as Danny shook hands with the Lieutenant."

"You can call me Karl, Detective," Lieutenant Karl Pascal stated as he sat down again behind his desk, "I've been told you are looking for a little information on some of our regiments."

"No, just one person in particular," Danny stated and handed a picture across the desk, "do you know this man, Steve says he does, but he likes to keep me guessing."

"That sounds about right," Karl smiled. "That man is Wilson, Michael Filipe. He was a candidate for SEAL training with McGarrett, but didn't make the cut and later was discharged for dishonorable behaviour."

"He's a serial killer," Danny said patiently. "He can talk people into suicide, provides the equipment necessary and then watches the act."

Karl and Steve exchanged knowing glances.

"And that look you just shared with each other means you aren't surprised by this behaviour." Danny sighed.

"He's good," Karl stated to Steve.

"I only work with the best," Steve smiled.

"Have you ever put though into a military career Detective?" Karl asked.

"Oh hells no," Danny stated.

Steve laughed.

"Shame, you'd be good at it," Karl stated, stood from his desk and walked to a bank of file cabinets. "This is all I can give you on Wilson, everything else is confidential information. I hope you catch him."

"I will," Danny said confidently, "thank you for you help." He added, stood, and shook Karl's before he moved toward the door.

Steve followed.

"Well, aren't I the fortunate son," Danny stated when he and Steve were alone again, "you brought me here just to show me off."

"Yes I did," Steve smiled.

"You are such a jerk!"


	179. Seven Nation Army

**Seven Nation Army – White Stripes (3:59) Genre: Crime**

**For: Moi-inconnue**

_Seven Nation Army_

Steve walked into the rundown, dive of a shop and began looking around at the merchandise as Chin and Danny approached the dealer with a case and a question.

"Can you tell us what this is?" Danny asked placing the case on the counter, "We're told you are the man to see on this island when it comes to this kind of stuff."

The dealer opened the case. One eyebrow rose as he looked at the instrument within it and then was handed a pair of black latex gloves when he went to touch what was in the case.

"Are these necessary?" The dealer asked.

"That is a murder weapon," Danny answered, "I don't want your prints on it."

"That's very rock and roll." The dealer smirked, snapped on the gloves and reached into the case again, "yup, very rock and roll, this is a 1960 fender Stratocaster. Nice guitar, too bad she'll never be played again."

"Is this a common guitar?" Danny asked.

"No," The dealer stated, "lots of copies, but you won't find a lot of these, not in this condition with original hardware. Although the body is a little messed up and it needs a good neck adjustment, but the pickups look legit."

"You wouldn't by chance know how many of these are on the island, would you?" Chin asked.

"Nah, sorry brah," The dealer stated shook his head and looked the body and the case over again. "Is the case original to the guitar?" he asked.

"Yes, I believe it is," Danny stated.

"Then you have a mainland guitar on your hands," the dealer said raising an eyebrow again, "Most of the time you find a guitar in Hawaii you don't need a functioning humidifier unless you're traveling. We have humidity to spare here. This guitar came from the mainland, was probably flying, judging by the locks and the tags on the case. I'd say, if anything, you're owner was not from around here."

"That narrows things down," Danny said looking at Chin. "Thank you, you've been very helpful." Danny added as the dealer put the guitar back in the case and handed it back to the detectives before him. "Come on Steve, that's enough fooling around."

"You don't think the governor will let me pick up this Pearl kit?" Steve asked from behind a sunburst red drum kit. "We could start a band!" he added with mischief on his voice.

"We'd never agree on a style," Danny sighed, Chin laughed, and Steve gave in to leaving the music shop.

"I'll be back for that," Steve mouthed to the dealer as the three Five-Os walked out the door.


	180. This Used To Be My Playground

**This Used to be my Playground – Madonna (4:55) Genre: Comfort**

**For: Moi-inconnue**

_This Used To Be My Playground_

Danny pulled up to Steve's house, helped Grace out of the car and walked up the driveway to find Steve sitting on the front steps of his house, staring across the street at a construction site. The look on his face screamed something like anger and regret, Danny had seen the look before, but Grace only saw sadness and she began to worry.

"What's the matter Uncle Steve?" Grace asked as she sat down and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm ok," He said, half smiled and looked back across the street.

"You look sad," Grace stated as Danny stood towering over them.

"That used to be my playground," Steve sighed, "when I was young all the neighbourhood kids would flock to that jungle gym in the evening and we'd hang out. I remember it being the best place to be, now look at it, they've destroyed it."

"I'm pretty sure that all the neighbourhood kids have moved on," Danny stated almost laughing, "You're the only one still here."

"I liked that playground," Grace said sympathetically, "I had fun the last time you took me there. I liked the swings best."

"Mary did too," Steve smiled.

"You took her there?" Danny asked motioning to his daughter.

"Yeah," Steve stated.

Danny spun around and looked at the empty lot, the big bulldozers and the dozens of fallen trees that had been a part of the park land.

"What are they going to do with it?" Grace asked sadly.

"I believe they are subdividing it for houses," Steve sighed.

"Maybe they'll put in a new, safer, jungle gym," Grace stated optimistically.

"Maybe, if they do, you'll have to be one of the first to play on it," Steve smiled.

"Why don't we go and find a new park?" Grace said as she stood and tried to pull Steve up off his step by his right hand, "Come on Uncle Steve, there had to be another one around here somewhere, let's go look. It will be an adventure. Come on Daddy; tell him it will be fun."

"I have errands to run," Danny stated sadly, "I wish I could go on an adventure."

"I'll take you on an adventure," Steve smiled as he saw Grace's face fall in sadness.

Grace smiled.

"Yeah, go for it Monkey, my errands aren't going to be much fun anyway," Danny laughed at the pleading look on Graces face.

"Woo, Adventure!" Grace cheered as Steve stood from his front step.


	181. Underwater Love

**Underwater Love – Smoke City (4:00) Genre: Friendship**

**For: Moi-inconnue**

_Underwater Love_

Kono walked along the beach by Mamo's surf shop. It had been days since the sun had come out. The sun always came out after the rain, but this storm was one for the ages. The hurricane had rolled in, blotted out the sun for days and then left destruction in its wake.

"I can't believe the beach," Kono sighed as she walked up the surf shop where Mamo was trying to fix the little roof as best as he could.

"Little sistah, that was one storm for the history books," Mamo stated, "but the ocean is calm again and the water love will return to us soon. We just have to clean up a little." He added optimistically.

Kono smiled at the wise old surfer and started straightening the boards that had been locked down before the storm hit.

"I'm surprised to find you out here Keiki, I would think that these kinds of storms leave more then weather damage in their wake. You aren't working a case?" Mamo asked as he watched Kono's gaze reach out to the surf once more.

"I'm waiting on a call," Kono smiled, "Steve and Danny haven't found anything, yet, but they are sure something will pop up."

"The furies of the ocean give up a lot of secrets after storms like this. Underwater love or hate, but you can't stand in the way of that which you cannot control." Mamo smiled as Kono's phone rang.

"You're right Mamo," Kono smiled as she hung up again, "looks like I have to leave you to clean up on your own."

"I've done it for years and years Keiki, I'll be just fine."


	182. Six Underground

**6 Underground – Sneaker Pimps (4:00) Genre: Angst**

**For: Moi-inconnue**

_Six Underground_

"Steve, come on, you're not a negotiator!" Danny yelled as he watched helplessly from below as Steve moved out onto the roof of a building toward a young woman who clung to the edge of the building ready to jump.

"I got this," Steve stated through his ear piece to his frantic partner.

"I don't need to plant you six underground as well, get down from there." Danny stated.

"You're not much of a negotiator either Danny," Steve almost laughed, but he was now closing in on the girl.

"Hey," Steve said softly as he moved along the ledge toward the trembling girl, "can I talk to you, for just a second?" he asked.

"That's not going to work," Danny hissed.

"I know you," The girl sighed, tears in her eyes as she looked at Steve, "you're always on the news. Five-O right?"

"Yeah, I'm Steve, what's your name?" he asked.

"Molly," she said softly.

"That's a very nice name," Steve smiled, "why are you on this ledge, Molly? It's a little high, don't you think?"

"Because I'm a horrible person," Molly sighed as tears began to roll down her cheeks again.

"I don't think you're horrible, maybe I can help you." Steve said, "Tell me why you think you're horrible."

"Because I got my boyfriend killed and I just don't want to live anymore." Molly sobbed.

"Get her off the ledge," Danny hissed again from far down below.

"How did you get him killed?" Steve asked as he reached out and took Molly's hand pulling her back toward him.

"He…I… we worked the streets…" Molly sighed.

"He was your pimp?" Steve asked.

"Yes, but he loved me." Molly answered. "But I didn't want to do it anymore. I want a life, I want to be good, and I wanted to settle down." she sobbed.

"And he didn't like that?" Steve asked.

"No his boss didn't like that," Molly answered, "because he was ready to get out of the game too and when he told his boss, he shot him."

"Do you know who the boss is?" Steve asked.

"Irrelevant, get her off the ledge," Danny practically yelled.

"I do, he's threatening me now," Molly sobbed, "I just want to end it all."

"Tell me who he is and I promise, I will catch him and I'll protect you. You can live your life in peace." Steve stated ignoring Danny's commands.

"I don't know if you can," Molly sobbed.

"I'm Five-O, my whole team will get on this case, we'll protect you Molly," Steve said, "all you have to do is get off the ledge and tell me everything."

"Ok," Molly stated and let Steve lift her off the ledge and out of danger.

"I can't believe that worked," Danny sighed.


	183. Your Ghost

**Your Ghost – Kristin Hersh (3:13) Genre: Friendship/Comfort**

**For: Moi-inconnue**

_Your Ghost_

Danny walked into the Five-O bullpen, a file folder in his hands to find Steve standing over the Smart Table with no one else around. He was flipping through familiar pictures, running down his mother's, his father's, and his own case as Danny walked up to him and placed the file in the middle of the screen.

"I'm guessing you've heard the news," Danny said as Steve looked up, shot a disgusted look at the file and pushed it aside and began flipping through the photos again.

"Yeah I heard," Steve sighed, "and what do we do now? What does it mean to the case, did it ever mean anything?"

"The man who shot and killed your father while on the phone with you was killed last night in Halawa," Danny stated almost in disbelief, "of course it means something. Someone on the inside had it out for Victor Hesse and we don't know why."

"And you want to dig into that case?" Steve asked almost appalled at the idea.

"You don't?" Danny asked.

"No, I don't want to chase him anymore, I don't even care, he got what he deserved." Steve stated angrily.

"You care, he's one of your ghosts," Danny scolded, "you just don't want to care as much as you do."

Steve sighed, shut down the file with his father's photos in it and pulled the case file back toward him, "you're right."

"I wanna know who had it out of Hesse, and I want to shake that mans hand," Danny stated.

"I want to know why it took so long," Steve sighed.

"Revenge is a funny thing," Danny stated, "you got yours; now someone else has gotten theirs. Maybe we're all looking at the same thing."


	184. Night Swimming

**Night Swimming – REM (4:23) Genre: Friendship**

**For: Moi-innconnue**

_Night Swimming_

The boys were hanging out by the pool when Kono finally came out of her parent's house, the lights all finally went out and the party goers had moved on, but the Five-Os had remained to help clean up.

"I just can't believe this is it for Auntie," Chin stated as Kono came out with four more beers and sat down at the little Tiki table with her colleagues.

"It's time to downsize," Kono sighed, "and mom just can't keep this place up all by herself anymore."

"How much is she asking," Danny asked looking out at the view, and the pool, and the space that had once been the Kalakaua family home.

"Two hundred and ninety five thousand," Kono stated.

"Hmm," was Danny's reply.

"You're not serious are you?" Steve asked seeing his partners face in the dark.

"I need to get out of that hole in the wall apartment. I'd have room for Grace and Rachel when they come back," Danny stated, "Rachel can afford it."

"You should have said something while my cousin, the realtor, was still here," Kono sighed.

"I did," Danny smiled as he got up and started pacing, "I put in an offer, it's lower than the asking price, but I'm willing to negotiate."

"Shut your mouth!" Kono squealed gleefully, "I'll just tell my mom to accept."

"Don't worry about it, Kono. If it's meant to be then it will happen," Danny said as he moved along the edge of the pool, too close to the edge, as he felt a hand push at him and he lost his balance.

"Jerk!" Danny yelled at his laughing partner as he resurfaced.

"I like the pool," Steve smiled, "I can so see you in this house."


	185. Home

**Home – Depeche Mode (4:02) Genre: Family**

**For: Moi-innconnue**

_Home_

Danny sat in his little apartment, Grace was watching some Hawaiian program on TV that had captured her imagination in the first few days of her new life and which still kept her thoroughly entertained as they headed into the second year of their existence.

"Daddy," Grace called when the show was over and Danny had been flipping through the news paper.

"Yes Monkey," he answered.

"Do you miss Jersey?" she asked as she crawled up onto the couch and cuddled into him.

"Yes, I still miss Jersey, not as bad as before, but its still there." He answered, "how about you?"

"Not really," She answered truthfully. "I miss Nonno and Nonna, but I would rather they came here to visit, over going there."

"You don't miss the snow at Christmas time, or the baseball games?" Danny asked.

"No, I like palm trees, and surfing is more fun to watch than baseball." Grace stated.

"You don't miss the street venders and the little Italian delis?" Danny asked.

"No, we have all of those things here, and the food is better," Grace smiled, "plus there are fresh fruit stands all over the place and that is so much better for you. Uncle Steve has avocados and mangos in his back yard. Its almost always sunny, it only takes about five minutes to get to the beach, rain makes everything smell so pretty and pineapples are my favorite of all."

"Ew, pineapples," Danny hissed and tickled his daughter.

"You like pineapples," Grace giggled.

"Don't tell Uncle Steve," Danny smiled.

"I've kept the secret this long." Grace laughed.

"Good," he smiled, "I will admit, Hawaii is starting to feel like Home."

"Just starting?" Grace asked.

"Ok, it has felt like home for a while, but don't tell Uncle Steve," Danny admitted.

"I think Uncle Steve already knows that one," Grace stated.

"Yeah, so does Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono," Danny admitted.


	186. Never Let Me Down Again

**Never Let Me Down Again – Depeche Mode (4:26) Genre: Friendship**

**For: Moi-innconnue**

_Never Let Me Down Again_

Danny and Steve stood by the side of the road, leaning against the back of the Marquis as they waited. Again the car had failed, this time with time to get it to the shoulder without having to push it, and although they were needed back at the office, they had enough time to wait for the tow truck.

"You said this wouldn't happen," Danny sighed as he squinted up at the midday sun that was blazing down on him. "You said, 'come on Danny, come for a ride with your best friend.' And I said ok and you said, 'I won't let you down again, never.' And guess what, Steven, you lied."

"How was I supposed to know that the water pump would go?" Steve asked as he folded his arms over his chest, "she was running fine for several days."

"Yeah, you said that too," Danny sighed again.

"Well at least we didn't have to push it this time," Steve smiled.

"Thank God for that," Danny stated as the tow truck appeared coming up the highway.

"Again?" the drive asked with a laugh as he got out of the truck and Steve recognized the man from the first time, "it think its time to take it to a professional son," he man said as Steve nodded.

"What that man is too polite to say is, you are good at your job, but you suck as a mechanic," Danny stated as Chin pulled up in his SUV to pick them up.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Danny," Steve laughed.

"I'm just stating the obvious here." Danny said and climbed into the back seat of Chin's vehicle.


	187. Infra Red

**A/N: I'll admit, after writing this little story my imagination kinda took off and I feel like I may have to write the whole story leading up to this point… what do you think?**

**Infra Red – Placebo (3:21) Genre: Action**

**For: Moi-innconnue**

_Infra Red_

_Someone call an ambulance, there's going to be an accident._

The words of warning flash across all of the monitors of the Five-O bullpen as Danny and Kono walked in to find the space empty and dark except for the message that was flashing before them.

"What is that all about?" Danny asked.

"I have no idea," Kono stated as she walked up to the table and started searching for answers, "someone has hacked our system, she stated, panic on her voice as she rushed around the Smart Table. "Contact Steve and Chin, make sure they are ok." She ordered and Danny obeyed.

"We're almost there," Steve stated.

"Clear the building," Kono almost screamed, "Tell Chin to get the bomb squad."

"What?" Danny yelled as he was shoved toward the doors of the Five-O office, "Just run, Danny, run now!" Kono screamed.

"What's going on?" Steve yelled over the phone.

"There's a bomb in the Five-O office," Kono shouted as she ran down the hall and was quickly followed by men and women from all over the Palace.

"Are you ok?" Steve asked as he head the yelling, heard the panic in Danny's voice and then there was calm.

"We're out of the building," Danny stated, "nothing has happened yet, but Kono is certain that something isn't right."

"Give me the phone," Kono stated. "Boss, Danny and I arrived to find a message on all the screens in the bullpen. I went to investigate, the computer has been hacked, our files were corrupted and as I tried to run diagnostics on the system it started the count down." Kono stated into the phone.

"How long do we have?" Steve asked over the phone as the black Silverado squealed into the parking lot.

"Twenty minute," Kono stated as the last stragglers piled out of the Palace.

"We don't know where the bomb is, who planted it, or how big it is," Danny stated to another police officer that had evacuated from the building.

"But you're sure it's there?" The officer asked as a rumbling sounded somewhere and the glass blew out of the windows of the Palace.

"We had less time then we thought!" Danny coughed as the smoke started to clear.


	188. Bitter End

**Bitter End – Placebo (3:11) Genre: Angst/Friendship**

**For: Moi-innconnue**

_Bitter End_

"Seriously, this is not cool you guys!" Kono stated as she stormed into the bullpen.

"What did we do?" Steve asked shock and confusion on his face.

Danny and Chin looked just as lost at the comment.

"This," Kono stated, threw a pile of letters onto the computer table and then stood back with her hands on her hips, "seriously stop it, now! I know it was you guys, and it's not funny."

"I didn't do this," Chin stated reading through the first letter on the top of the pile, "seriously that really weird."

"I didn't write that!" Danny stated as Steve and Chin both looked at him angrily.

"If you didn't, then who did?" Kono asked, all of a sudden sounding scared and uncomfortable.

"How long have you been getting these?" Chin asked as he snapped on latex gloves.

"A couple of days, first here in the office and then the last one came to my house," Kono stated rubbing her arms anxiously. "I got flowers and candy too."

"Here?" Steve asked as he rushed toward her office when she nodded. "You didn't touch them did you?"

"No," Kono stated.

"Who is this freak?" Danny asked appalled by what he was reading in the letters.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Kono," Chin stated and shoved the letters into an evidence bag.

"Thanks guys," Kono said, but her voice hitched in her throat.

"I'm not leaving you alone, Danny, go with Chin to forensics and see what you can come up with. I'll take Kono back to her place to see if we can find anything else suspicious. Kono is now our case."

"We're on this, till the bitter end, don't worry Kono," Danny stated as he and Chin rushed out of the office.


	189. Safe and Sound

**Safe and Sound – Sheryl Crow (5:07) Genre: Friendship/Comfort**

**For: Moi-innconnue**

_Safe and Sound_

Steve paced the length of Danny's small apartment. The pacing was making Danny nervous and the small space made it even worse.

"Would you just stop, sit down, watch the game, and stop worrying," Danny stated.

"How am I supposed to stop worrying?" Steve asked as he fell into the couch beside Danny.

"Well, I didn't really mean stop worrying, I really just wanted you to stop wearing a trench in my apartment." Danny sighed. "But you can't stop her if she wants to come back here, you know that right?"

"Mary should not come back here knowing that I haven't finished this case." Steve stated, stood up again and started pacing once more.

"For the love of Christ, stop pacing, you're making me nervous!" Danny shouted and stood in Steve's way. "She's coming back to see you, for a week and you have the time off. It's going to be just you and her, and your whole team. She's going to be safe and sound with the four of us and if I was worried, really and truly worried about it, I wouldn't have planned to bring Grace around, but Mary wants to see her, so she's coming to dinner tomorrow night."

"I should have just gone to LA to visit her," Steve sighed.

"Yeah that would have been better," Danny laughed, "you in an unfamiliar house, with unfamiliar people all around, letting your crazy SEAL training corrupt your mind while Mary tried to show you a good time in the city of Angels. Yeah, great idea Superman, you'd land yourself in prison because one person would look at you funny or a drag queen would jump out and startle you and you'd shoot him."

Steve stopped and stared at his partner in disbelief of the intricately absurd story Danny had just woven. The more he though about it, however, the more plausible it sounded and then he sighed and slumped into the couch.

"You're right," Steve sighed again and rubbed at his eyes, "what time is it?"

"Three," Danny stated.

"Only three," Steve stated impatiently.

"Yes, two minutes have past since the last time you asked me. Now calm down, watched the baseball game and just chill big guy. Everything is going to be fine." Danny laughed and handed Steve a bowl of popcorn.

"What do I want this for?" Steve asked.

"Just eat it!" Danny stated and fell back onto the couch to watch the game.


	190. The Weather Channel

**A/N: If this story seems implausible to you, let me tell you that this happens to me all the time. I feel it in my bones.**

**Weather Channel – Sheryl Crow (4:41) Genre: Family**

**For: Moi-innconnue**

_The Weather Channel_

Chin watched Kono carefully as she walked along the beach. The sun was shining, big and beautiful in the Hawaiian sky, but something told him that Kono could feel the coming of the rain. He watched as she bent over, picked up some of the golden white sand in her hand and let the breeze blow the sparkling stream toward the southeast.

"What's she doing?" Steve asked as he came out to his back yard and watched as Kono walked. "Is she still reeling from the last case?"

"No, she's alright," Chin stated, "she's just doing her thing."

"What thing is that?" Danny asked as he too came out to watch the woman on the beach.

"Since her accident, the one that took her surfing career, Kono has had this uncanny ability to predict the weather." Chin stated.

"That's what the weather channel is for," Danny stated.

"Does the weather channel say anything today about a storm?" Chin asked.

"No, sunny and humid till the middle of next week," Danny stated.

"They're wrong," Chin smiled, "we'll have rain by the end of the day."

"I don't believe that," Danny laughed, "you're just playing some local joke on me or something like that."

"No, it's true, she feels it. There is a reason she's not on that surf right now." Chin stated as he pointed at the long boards that were leaning against the side of McGarrett's house. "Something's coming and Kono knows it."

Danny shook his head in disbelief as Steve walked back into the house, but before he could go back into the house himself, Kono came up from the beach and stood with them.

"What's the story, little Cuz?" Chin asked with a smile.

"There's a hurricane coming," Kono stated, "you might want to move some of your stuff inside. I'm going to bounce, Cuz, and head over to help Auntie with her shutters; you should do the same with your place."

"The weather channel says clear and sunny for a week!" Danny stated.

"They don't know what the weather is really saying. They know what computers tell them," Kono said with a shrug, "and you can't always trust computers. Trust me, we'll be seeing cloud on the horizon by lunch time and I'll bet the winds will be with us by nightfall."

"And you have a direct line to Mother Nature?" Danny asked.

"I feel it in my bones Danny. The pressure changes and I feel it in my head and in my knees. I can smell the change in the wind and the saltiness of the ocean is so much stronger today. The water is churning, the sky is filled with electricity, I'm telling you, there is a storm coming." Kono tried emphasized her point by pointing off to the misty horizon.

"So, if this is all to be believed and not a pile of hocus pocus, I have one more question." Danny stated, still unbelieving, "if you're so good with the weather, why aren't you a meteorologist?"

"Because my Cousin is a cop, my father and my uncles were cops, my grandfather and great grandfather were cops. It's in my blood to be a cop. The weather is just in my bones." Kono smiled and jogged off toward her vehicle waving at her friends.

"I still don't believe it." Danny stated.

"I would," Steve said as he came back out of his house with a hammer and nails for his shutters, "the weather channel has changed their forecast, we are in for some severe weather after all."


	191. The Living Years

**The Living Years – Mike and the Mechanics (5:42) Genre: Friendship**

**For: Moi-innconnue**

_The Living Years_

Danny watched from the car as Steve walked up the hill, between rows and rows of headstones toward the middle of the cemetery. The year has pasts with so many things happening and he stood solemnly in the middle of the open space staring down at the headstone and Danny knew who he was visiting. The anniversary of his father's murder had come around and the day was gloomy and electrically charged just as it should have been. It matched Steve's mood, but Danny knew that Steve needed his moment. He turned around and headed back to the passenger side of the car and noticed that there was something very out of place on the back seat of the Camaro. The bouquet of red roses laid discarded on the back seat.

"Hey, you forgot these," Danny said as he walked up to his quiet partner and handed over the bouquet.

"Thanks," Steve sighed, there were tears in his eyes. "But I hadn't forgotten them. My mom is in another part of the cemetery."

"They aren't buried together?" Danny asked.

"No," Steve sighed, "her parents didn't want them buried together."

"I'm sorry," Danny said and turned to move away.

"Wait, I'm done here," Steve stated and followed his partner back to the car.

"You alright?" Danny asked as Steve fell into the driver seat and threw the roses back onto the back seat.

"Yeah, I just realized that I lost the opportunity to say some things to my father a long time ago, in his living years. I just hope he can forgive me," Steve sighed and pulled the Camaro around to another part of the cemetery. He got out of the car, reached into the back seat and stood by the closed door. "You coming?" he asked as Danny watched him in confusion.

"I thought I'd just give you some time," Danny said hesitantly but got out of the car all the same.

"This is my mom, we're talking about. I'd be all over meeting yours if she came to visit," Steve half smiled.

"Alright, I'm coming," Danny smiled and followed his partner through the rows.


	192. It Ain't Over Till It's Over

**A/N: I had a crazy craving for Avocadoes when I wrote this story!**

**It Ain't Over Till It's Over – Lenny Kravitz (4:06) Genre: Comedy**

**For: Moi-innconnue**

_It Ain't Over Till It's Over_

Gleeful cries filled the bright beautiful day as Grace ran down the beach to get away from her father and Steve. She had managed to sneak up on both of them as they sat together on the patio and talked about whatever it was that grown ups talked about, and she had gotten them good; soaked from head to toe by the garden hose. She had been colouring, barely listening, but had caught the seriousness in both of the men that she loved and admired so much, and had decided that it was too beautiful a day to let them stay so serious.

"Get back here Monkey!" Danny yelled as he sprinted after his daughter.

"How is she so fast?" Steve laughed as he tried to keep up with his partner and the gleeful little girl.

"You'll never catch me Copper!" Grace stated and dodged around a tree.

"Oh that's below the belt!" Danny laughed but took off in another direction.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked as he followed Danny back toward the house.

"She'll go one place and one place only." Danny stated and rushed around the house in time to see Grace sneaking along the sidewalk back toward the Camaro in Steve's drive way. "Get the hose," Danny whispered.

"But she's going for the Camaro," Steve protested.

"It's just a little water," Danny smiled as the two men crept along toward the silver sanctuary of a giggling little girl.

"Stick em up!" Danny shouted as he popped up and heard Grace scream as the water shot in the window at her.

"Oh this means war!" Grace squealed and took off running again.

"It's all good; I have a navy SEAL on my team! You'll never win!" Danny yelled and rushed after his daughter again.

"It ain't over till it's over Daddy!" Grace yelled and scurried up into an avocado tree in the back yard.

"Dude, she's throwing produce at us!" Steve laughed as an avocado came flying by his back porch, just missing Danny as he rounded the stairs.

"We have her trapped," Danny stated as he caught another Avocado that came flying at him. "Good arm kiddo, but you're no match for Me." he stated and aimed the hose up at her, "you ready to give up?"

"You need to come down," Steve stated from the base of the tree. It wasn't very high and he could have just reached out and grabbed her out of it, but he decided to play along, "you're going to have to make something now that you've picked all these ripe avocadoes."

"I make a really mean guacamole," Grace smiled.

"Does that mean I win?" Danny asked with a smile as Grace dropped to the ground of the tree.

"Nope!" Grace stated and before Danny knew what had hit him, she had yanked the hose out of his hands and turned the nozzle on the two adults, "ha, you dropped your guard! I win!" she cried as she sprayed down Steve and Danny once again.

"Alright, I give up!" Steve stated

"Me too!" Danny agreed raising his hands over his head.

"Ha, I just beat Five-O!" Grace smiled, placed the hose on the ground and grabbed the Avocados that she had launched at her two playmates. "Who wants guacamole?" she asked and strolled haughtily away toward the house.

"What just happened, Danny?" Steve asked, dripping wet as Grace disappeared into the kitchen.

"I think we just lost our first battle as partners," Danny stated.

"To a nine year old," Steve added in disbelief.

"I'm so proud of her," Danny smiled, "and a little embarrassed."

"She outsmarted us. That's awesome!" Steve started to laugh.

"Her mother's not going to like this at all," Danny stated and made his way back to the house.

"I don't think we should be telling anyone we got beat by a nine year old," Steve laughed even harder.

"I agree," Danny smiled.


	193. One Week

**One Week – Barenaked Ladies (2:55) Genre: Friendship**

**For: Moi-innconnue**

_One Week_

"Well that went well," Steve stated as he sat down before Danny's desk and looked around him at the new office, the new crew and the new station that all four of the former strangers had come to accomplish.

"One week has passed and you're proud of that?" Danny asked as he leaned back in his new desk chair, at his new desk, with his new computer and a brand new picture of his daughter staring back at him. "One week, McGarrett, and you've already got me shot, killed a suspect, driven my car onto a boat and made fun of the nick name my daughter gave me. You really are doing well."

"Will you just let it go already?" Steve asked throwing his head back.

"Let it go?" Danny asked, "You got me shot on the first day. Forget that we actually lived through the first week."

"You got a raise didn't you?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, but you got me shot," Danny retorted.

"And you got a new office," Steve stated.

"Yeah and you got me shot."

"And we solved our case."

"And you got me shot."

"And I ended up with a busted up lip and a bloody nose," Steve tried a different tactic.

"Hold that thought;" Danny stated pulled his gun from its holster and aimed it across the desk, "I can round off that set of injuries with a gun shot wound if you like."

"Put that thing away Danno," Steve stated throwing his arms up. "Alright, I'm sorry I got you shot on the first day."

"That's better," Danny stated and put his gun away.

"Am I forgiven?" Steve asked with a chuckle.

"Forgiveness is pending review. I'll get back to you in a years time, if I live that long." Danny smiled.

"You had better hire a full commission to handle that. I don't want anyone tampering with your evidence." Steve joked and left his new partners office.

"One week and he thinks he's a cop," Danny shook his head, sighed and turned his attention to the paperwork that always follows getting shot.


	194. On Call

**A/N: I wanted to write a first meeting between Grace and Steve, this is what this song inspired. It wasn't exactly as I had pictured it before when I was thinking of writing this, but I love it now!**

**On Call – Kings of Leon (3:23) Genre: Family**

**For: Moi-innconnue**

_On Call_

Danny practically jumped out of his bed when the doorbell rang. He had been fast asleep before the intrusion and as he rolled groggily out of bed he eyed his alarm clock with distain. "Oh my God I'm going to kill whoever is at the door," he hissed at the clock that announced it was only three in the morning. "What the hell do you want?" he hissed again as he opened the door and saw Steve bouncing on the balls of his feet, dressed in full camo and ready for action.

"You didn't answer your phone," Steve stated.

"It's three in the morning," Danny sighed and ushered Steve into the small apartment.

"But you're on call, you have to answer your phone, we have to go," Steve stated.

"Again, it's three in the morning, what can't wait another six hours?" Danny asked, "Or at least until there it's light outside. Its pitch dark right now, no one in their right mind is out there."

"I have night vision goggles and flares, we'll be fine, and we have a missing person to find." Steve stated.

"I knew I would regret becoming your partner," Danny sighed and fell face first down onto the couch, "missing persons are HPD jurisdiction. Unless the Governor is the Missing person, I'm going back to bed until at least nine."

"Come on Danny, we could save a life today!" Steve stated.

"Steve, its Saturday, it's a day off for us, please just go home or go and do something with you SEAL friends," Danny sighed.

"You really don't want to go?" Steve asked dejected.

"No, I just want to sleep," Danny stated and rolled off the couch.

"Daddy, what's going on?" a groggy little Grace asked as she came out of the bedroom.

"Nothing, Monkey, Daddy's crazy partner is here, but he's leaving," Danny stated

"You have your daughter here?" Steve asked feeling awkward now.

"Yes, I get her on the weekends, but you knew that," Danny hissed.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I'll go," Steve said after a long and awkward silence.

"Bye Steve," Grace smiled and waved.

"Bye," he smiled and left.

"He seems nice," Grace said as her father turned off all the lights again and ushered her back to the little bed that he'd set up for her.

"Oh yeah, he's great," Danny stated sarcastically, "back to bed with you now."

"Why was he dressed all funny?" Grace asked when the darkness had returned to the little house.

"Cause he's a crazy navy SEAL," Danny stated.

"He didn't look like a seal, Daddy; he looked like an army man." Grace said into the darkness.

Danny chuckled, "I didn't mean like a seal, like at the zoo, the animal, I meant he's a Special Forces agent with the US Navy. He is an army man, but not army, navy."

"Oh, does he know you're not an army man, you're a detective?" Grace asked.

"Sometimes I wonder, but I've told him a million times in the short time that we've been working together," Danny explained.

"Oh, maybe he doesn't get it. Maybe you have to explain it like you did with the seal and the navy SEAL, with me. Tell him you're not a cop like SWAT who are all army like, but a cop like streets and bad guys and solving cases." Grace said into the darkness.

"Maybe you should explain it to him," Danny chuckled.

"I will if you want me to," Grace said proudly.

"Ok, we'll do that in the morning, for now, please go back to sleep." Danny sighed.

"Ok, night Daddy," Grace said and yawned.

"I love you Monkey."


	195. All I need Is A Miracle

**A/N: Thus ends the requests for this second. I have about six other songs to get through to round of this batch and to make it to 200. Hope you like my songs!**

**All I Need is a Miracle – Mike and the Mechanics (3:42) Genre: Angst/Friendship**

_All I Need Is a Miracle_

Steve sat in the interrogation room, his right hand handcuffed to the table, his left hand free. The table was bolted to the floor, there was an armed guard outside the door and he sat all alone just waiting. Finally the door opened admitting only the second person he had seen since the whole Governor scandal went down, and to his distress it was the man who arrested him.

"I'm not talking to you, not without my lawyer," Steve stated as Chin sat down in front of him.

"You haven't been appointed a lawyer yet," Chin stated as the guard walked out of the room and the door latched behind him. "NCIS hasn't arrived from the mainland; they seem to think you are a bigger threat then the agents that are based here in Hawaii can handle."

"Maybe I am," Steve stated.

"I believe it; you took out the whole of the Governors Security detail on your own." Chin stated.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here," Steve sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"Look Steve, I did what I had to do." Chin said and leaned on the table, his navy blue uniform more than Steve wanted to see ever again.

"You sold us out," Steve said, fire in his eyes and he stared down the man across the table, "you sold me out."

"I didn't, I did this for you, to protect you," Chin stated, "don't you think I hate myself right now? I did the unthinkable. Danny hates me, Kono under investigation and then there's you… There have already been two attempts to take you down and you've been in this place for less then forty eight hours."

"Yeah, I'm aware, I was there," Steve stated slamming his bandaged left arm onto the table top, "it's only broken, and I'll survive; now I can use it as a club. Wanna be the first I beat with it. I know you know I could do that with one hand tied behind my back, but then again where would the fun be in that?" Steve asked as he slipped his right hand out of the handcuff and onto the table top.

"They teach you how to be Houdini in SEAL school?" Chin asked in disbelief.

"Don't talk to me like that. That tone is reserved for Detective Daniel Williams. Not you." Steve scolded.

"Look, Steve, at least like this I have some access to the evidence. I have your clothing, your weapon and everything from the crime scene. I even have your phone and I was able to scan it. The governors prints are all over it, why is that?" Chin asked.

"Cause I was getting a confession, then Wo Fat showed up, stunned me, and I don't know what happened until you showed up to arrest me, traitor." Steve stated and motioned to the red, blotchy sore on his neck, "it's not a hicky alright. It's from a taser."

"I'll run the memory card from your phone to see if I can get the deleted material off of it." Chin sighed.

"You believe me?" Steve asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do," Chin stated, "you really hate me that much to believe that I would totally turn my back on the only person that showed any trust in me when he had heard about the things I was accused of? I owe you more than you think, Steve, trust me. If I thought there was another way around this, I would have taken it."

"You are my tech geek. If anyone can salvage what was on my phone its you," Steve sighed.

"If you'll let one of my forensics guys take a look at your neck I can probably prove that was from a taser and that you were out cold the whole time," Chin said motioning toward Steve's neck.

"What's the use, if Wo Fat wants me in here, he'll keep me in here." Steve sighed.

"I'm not going to rest until you're cleared." Chin stated.

"Chin, what I need is a miracle; do you think you can do that?" Steve asked.

"Maybe not on my own, but I know a pretty good detective, a CIA analyst and a rookie cop who's willing to go to the mattress for you." Chin smiled.

"Alright, call in the cavalry, I'll cooperate." Steve stated and slipped the handcuff back onto his right wrist.

"I'm so sorry Steve," Chin said as he stood and moved toward the door.

"If you get me out, I will be punching you in the face," Steve stated.

"I deserve it," Chin smiled and walked out of the interrogation room.


	196. Let It Go

**Let It Go – Great Big Sea (3:15) Genre: Comfort/Friendship**

_Let It Go_

The sun was setting as Steve walked up and down the length of beach that made up part of his back yard. He held his father's voice recorder up to his ear and listened to every fuzzy word that the long gone voice spoke. When the tape was over he hit the rewind button and listened to the recording again. Aside for his father's old answering mashing, it was the only recording, the only hint of the memory of what his father sounded like, and yet he heard his father's strong, unwavering voice, in his nightmare as the scene played over and over in his head, the gun shots, the threats from Hesse and his Father's orders to not give in to the demands. He hadn't and it had cost his father his life. Now, with the knowledge of who was responsible for the hit, what had really happened and how much this case had screwed up his life, Steve just wanted the reassurance from his father that he would never again here.

Danny watched in worried silence as Steve paced, ever listening to the recording. It could be heard, but not made out, from his place on the deck of Steve's house. He had heard the recording before, knew every detail of it, but he also knew that that wasn't the reason Steve was listening to it now. He wanted something familiar, something he had lost long before his father had died. Steve lost contact with his family when his mother died. He didn't have anything with her voice on it, nothing to reassure him that his path in life had gone according to her plans and ideals for him. He only had the vague memories that were fading the more he became obsessed. Danny watched as Steve paced, watched the sadness that had hunched his usually strong partner, and wished there was something he could do. Finally he walked down to the beach and stopped the process of Steve's anxious pacing.

"I thought you had Grace tonight," Steve said as he stopped the recording and his pacing.

"I had dinner with her, but she's got a party to go to tomorrow for a friend, so her mother is keeping her tonight," Danny stated.

"I see," Steve said and looked back out at the darkening horizon.

"Is this what you do when I'm not around, pace and sulk?" Danny asked.

"I'm not sulking," Steve stated holding out the recorder. "I'm trying to find something on this that may give us a better idea into our case."

"Just let it go Steve," Danny said shaking his head, "we've listened to that tape a million times, there's nothing that we haven't checked. You just want to hear your father's voice. I don't blame you, I wanna hear my parent's voices too, but when I do I can just call them. We'll get to the bottom of this case, don't worry, but there are no more answers to be had from that tape."

"Your right," Steve sighed and placed the recorder in his pocket.

Danny nodded and headed back to the house, "come on big guy, there's a baseball game on."


	197. Call And Answer

**A/N: I want to dedicate this one to Qweb because it was really inspired by her story **_**Thin Ice in Honolulu**_**. It was the first thing that came to my mind when I heard the song and I just had to write this story for you Lady! **

**To all of you who aren't Qweb, go read her stories, they are spectacular.**

**Call and Answer – Barenaked Ladies (4:04) Genre: Angst/Comfort**

_Call and Answer_

Danny paced the little hotel room he had picked up upon arriving back in Jersey. Rachel and Grace had gone into hiding and he did everything he could to work from Jersey, but there was still a helplessness knowing that Steve was still locked up. He had done all that he could, it was left in Chin's capable hands. The team had effectively been split up, but they still worked together, worked as a team and compiled all the information they could. Now it was up to Steve's representations to get him out of prison and turn the case around. Wo Fat was a formidable opponent and he was probably working diligently to destroy everything that the team had rebuilt, but Danny had to have hope.

Darkness had long since fallen as Danny paced by his phone, it had remained uncomfortably silent all day, as the trial was going on, and he was left out of the loop, the only one not present in the court room to hear the verdict come down on Steve. But there had been a promise made.

"You call and I'll answer." He had said to Chin and he guaranteed the communications between the parties.

"You call and I'll answer," he had said to Kono and she had promised to call as soon as something happened.

But the hardest part had always been getting to the point. He needed them to call he need them to tell him they had done everything they needed to do. He needed them to call and tell him that he could come home. He needed Hawaii and his friends and the life that had been good to him. All he had now was anxiety and fear.

Danny paced, he sat and stood and walked in circles around the small room. He tried to watch the television, he tried to read the news paper, and he even tried to watch the busy streets and didn't find anything of the familiar in them. He wanted to go back to Hawaii.

It was time for them to be together again. It was time for Rachel and Grace to not be afraid anymore. It was time to rebuild everything that they had lost in one night. They had been working so hard to rebuild over the long weeks of their separation. It was time now to get down to the business they had been good at.

Suddenly his phone rang, "you said to call," Steve stated into the phone before Danny could even say hello.

"We won?" he asked as a smiled spread across his face just hearing his partner's voice.

"We won, you coming back?" Steve asked.

"Yes," Danny answered.


	198. Second Chance

**Second Chance – Shinedown (3:44) Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

_Second Chance_

Danny rounded a corner, his back to the wall as the sound of gunfire exploded somewhere before him.

"Chin, I have shots fired, where is my back up?" Danny yelled into his radio.

"We're on our way." Chin stated frantically, "why did you go out on your own?"

"It was just routine," Danny state, "I didn't think..."

"You've been working with McGarrett to long!" Chin stated angrily and Danny could hear the blaring of the sirens over the radio.

"You mean I've been working too long without him," Danny sighed as another gunshot blast out before him again.

"Maybe good bye is a second chance," Chin sighed, "he'd be appalled to know you've gone out on your own."

"Chin, stop lecturing me and get here quick," Danny cried out in pain.

"What happened?" Chin asked frantically.

"I've been hit!"

Steve walked close to his counterparts, full camouflage from head to toe and the sounds of artillery fire off in the distance. The communications officers shouted coordinates to the SEAL team as they moved through the hostile streets.

"McGarrett do you copy?" the communications officer shouted into the radio.

"Copy, target is in sight," McGarrett answered and nodded to the three other men on the squad they were moving in, but there were not familiar to Steve, not even after six months on tour together. The familiarity of Kono, Chin and Danny were no where to be found in the three other men who relied on him to lead them.

"What's the call commander?" one of the other SEALs asked as they eyed the compound and their target.

"Neutralize the threat," Steve stated and the team moved forward to seal their fate.

Steve sat down, exhausted, back at base as the day had come to an end and the mission was accomplished in their favor. No one was hurt, adequate back up was had and yet there was something unsatisfactory about the day, he could feel it in his bones. He moved through the base, found his superior, got the permission he had wanted and moved off to the satellite phones that would connect him to the rest of the world.

"Williams," Danny stated into his office phone as the day had come to and end. Chin and Kono has swooped in, just in the nick of time, after a bullet had nicked him in the arm in nearly the same place as he had been shot on that same day with Steve almost two years ago.

"Danny?" Steve asked over the static connection. "Can you hear me?"

"Steve?" Danny asked in shock at the sound of his partner's voice.

"It's not too early there is it?" Steve asked.

"No, man its like 5pm," Danny laughed, "what time is it there?"

"It's AM here," Steve smiled, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, I mean I got myself shot today same arm that I seem to prefer to get shot in, but I'm fine it's a surface wound." Danny stated. "How are you?"

"Did you go in without backup?" Steve asked ignoring Danny's question.

"I didn't mean too," Danny laughed, "it just happens that way sometimes."

"Don't go in without backup," Steve stated.

"This coming from you seems a little ironic," Danny sighed.

"Yeah, I get that now."

"Are you alright?" Danny asked hearing something like sadness in his partner's voice.

"Yeah, I'll be fine; I just needed to hear a familiar voice. I was kinda hoping for a rant, but I guess I turned that around on myself." Steve laughed.

"You miss me," Danny stated proudly.

"Yeah, sounds like you miss me too."

"I need my partner back. How much longer do I have to wait and play it safe?"

"Two more months," Steve answered.

"You had better come back in two months," Danny stated, "don't do anything stupid."

"Same to you, I don't want to come back for another funeral." Steve said.

"Yeah, yeah, I got things under control."

"Alright, I'm out of time, I'll see you in two months," Steve stated.

"Yeah, two months, can't wait. Bye Steve."

"Good Bye Danny."

_Sometimes Good Bye is a Second Chance._


	199. All For Love

**All for Love – Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart, Sting (5:36)**

_All For Love_

"So, where do we go from here?" Steve asked as he, Kono, Chin and Danny sat around a bar table. It was late, it was last call, and the bar was closing down. They had to finished their last drink and get the hell out.

"Home," Danny laughed as he downed the last of his beer and placed the bottle with the other empties.

"Yeah, tonight that might be a good idea, but I mean tomorrow and from now on?" Steve asked.

"Take it one day at a time," Chin smiled as he finished his beer and set his bottle with the empties.

"That's very Zen of you," Steve laughed.

"That's just who I am," Chin sighed but smiled all the same.

"Its actually a really good question you guys," Kono stated, took another sip of her last beer and leaned back in the chair, "we have to go forward, but we can't do what we've been doing and we'll never go back to the way things were, so where do we go from here?"

"Where ever we're led," Danny stated, "we'll go where the world takes us and we'll go together."

"Well put Danno," Steve smiled and pushed his beer bottle into the middle of table.

"So tomorrow 8am, you gonna find a case for us Cuz?" Kono asked.

"I already have my feelers out," Chin smiled, stood and bowed out.

"All for one," Danny winked as his colleague left the table.

"You're one of the musketeers now?" Steve laughed.

"Grace called us that the other day," Danny admitted, "and I kinda see the resemblance."

"She's right," Kono smiled, and stood, "although there wasn't a girl in the musketeers."

"They saved girls," Steve said with a shrug.

"Do I look like I need saving McGarrett?" Kono asked and playfully balled her fists, "because I'm pretty sure I could take you out in three moves."

"I'm not going to argue," Steve stated with a laugh as he through his hands up in defeat.

"Smart man," Kono winked and waved as she left.

"So should I drive?" Steve asked as he and Danny stood.

"No," Danny stated, "I'll take you back to your truck."

"What would I do without you Danny?" Steve laughed.

"You'd probably land yourself in a heap of trouble," Danny smirked.

"I get into trouble with you," Steve laughed.

"Hence why we're the musketeers apparently," Danny said as he walked along.

"Historically speaking the musketeers were the bravest soldiers, working to protect the king of France in the name of God and country." Steve said as he followed his partner.

"That does sound like us," Danny joked.

"It really kinda does," Steve said and smiled, minus the joking tone.


	200. Viva La Vida

**A/N: Well this brings us to a close. I hope you enjoyed **_**The Songs of Our Lives: Part I**_**. I had a great time writing them and I can't wait to get started on Part II.**

**Big Thank You to everyone who read these vignettes and requested songs; without you I would have never kept going, never written so many and never gotten inspired for so many other stories that I have planned. **

**Thank you to moi-inconnue for suggesting a part II I completely agree with your assessment of having to scroll through 200 stories. More to come, I hope you like what I've done.**

**Thank you to Qweb for all the support and awesome comments. You make me so happy with your writing, I'm just so happy that you like mine as well.**

**So here is Viva La Vida, it seemed just fitting to end off on this note. Enjoy the unity of the team.**

**As always, I own nothing. **

**Catch you in Part II.**

**Viva La Vida – Coldplay (4:03) Genre: Team/Friendship**

_Viva La Vida (When I ruled the World)_

Chin walked into HPD wearing the blue and white on the first day after everything had fallen apart and was rebuilt from the ground up. People whispered as he passed, he was a high ranking officer now and they knew he could hear them. He demanded respect now, and not just because of his rank, but because of his loyalty and his undying passion for justice. He walked through the lobby, through the war room toward his new office and slammed a banker's box onto the desk top. It was time to end this chapter in his story. He put his trinkets into the box, the book he had brought with him from Five-O and the cases he was working on, and then stored the box under his desk. He walked out of his office, toward the Chiefs office and entered without knocking.

"What can I do for you Lieutenant?" the chief asked with a smile as he looked Chin over from head to toe and admired the crisp professionalism of the uniform.

"I quit," Chin stated, placed his HPD badge on the desk before the chief and turned to leave.

"What?"

"I got a better offer, I quit!" Chin stated a knowing grin on his face as he walked out.

_That was when I ruled the world._

Kono walked out of IA, her badge and her weapon in her hand. She had been proven innocent by the men of her team and with a full pardon issued from the Governor himself, she had stormed into the Internal Affairs office and taken what was rightfully hers.

"You know, this isn't over," The IA investigator stated, distain and anger written all over his face.

"Oh, but it is," Kono laughed, blew a playful kiss at the agent and walked out.

_That was when I ruled the world._

Danny stepped off the plane holding Grace's hand, with Rachel at his side. Stanley was waiting in the parking lot with flowers. The Williams' walked right past him toward the silver Camaro that had remained in the long term parking the whole time they were away in Jersey. Danny walked to driver side, opened the car with his keys and to his surprise he found his Five-O badge laying on the driver seat, he smirked to himself, knowing who had put it there and climbed in with his family.

_That was when I ruled the world._

Steve stood before his desk and watched as the double glass doors of the Five-O office opened. Chin entered first, dress in jeans and a bright blue Hawaiian shirt, his badge on his left hip, his gun at his right and he walked with a banker's box in his arms. He looked up, saw Steve and walked on toward his office with a knowing grin on his face.

Steve laughed to himself but his attention was drawn once more toward the glass doors as they opened once more.

Kono walked into the office, her badge on he left hip, her gun at her right and she spotted Steve watching through the blind of his office. She raised an eyebrow to him. He shot her a playful look and without words Kono mimed a heart with her hands, pointed at her superior and moved off toward her office.

Steve laughed to himself at the playful gesture, but his attention was captured once again as the doors opened once more and Jenna walked in, a lap top bag strung over her left should, a banker's box under her arm and a cell phone pinned between her ear and her right should. She waved at Steve and headed for one of the back offices that she had claimed as her own.

Steve shook his head as a commotion arose at the doors once again.

"Who the hell said you could make your own set of keys!" Danny yelled as he walked into the office, his badge on his left hip, his gun on his right and he stood, in the middle of the bullpen, yelling out in his clear Jerseyan accent.

"I didn't make my own set, I stole your spare," Steve laughed as he walked out of his office.

"Still a crime McGarrett, have you learned nothing from this whole Governor Jameson debacle?" Danny asked but his tone was playful and excited.

"Nothing at all partner," Steve smiled as the other came to join them in the bullpen.

"Just get back to work," Danny stated with a laugh and the team was whole once more.

_That was when I ruled the world._

**A/N: P.S If you want to see a part II I'm going to needs songs so please request whatever comes to mine! Thanks for reading. Drop a comment if you can! **


End file.
